


未見初冬

by abbabccd05, carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 太多了請移駕原文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 138,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 待在神盾局的這段期間裡，史蒂夫被指派和他的同事，也就是同為復仇者一員的娜塔莎成為搭檔，兩人主要的工作是必須在無聲無息的狀況下清剿九頭蛇分支藏在神盾局裡的祕密巢穴。在一次險峻的攻擊事件發生後，情況產生了戲劇性的變化，史蒂夫暫時失去視力，而一名被弗瑞藏匿在檯面下多時的神秘人物，將會時刻保護他的安危。史蒂夫很快便意識到這個男人並不如自己當初所想，而隊長永遠也算不到的，是這個神秘的冬日士兵背後究竟埋藏了什麼樣的真相。





	1. 熄燈

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blinded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205918) by [WinteryFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryFall/pseuds/WinteryFall). 



 

 _建築坍塌下來的聲音震耳欲聾；他對著其他同伴大喊，同時用手中的盾牌將不斷湧上前的敵人敲暈。_

_一個，兩個，三個…_ _永無止盡。_

 _天空裡有一個洞，那是連結到另一個世界的傳送門。更多的外敵從天而降，腳步重重落在紐約的街道上。他看見一個巨大的綠色物體越過他的頭頂，直接撞穿一棟大樓的牆，瞬間除掉一堆來自外星的入侵者。一道閃光降擊在遙遠的某處；那是正在召喚閃雷的索爾。所有的一切是這樣的…_ _混亂，如此的荒誕。他的心跳也像索爾召來的雷電一般在血管裡轟轟作響，幾乎要壓過戰場上混沌的嘈雜聲響。_

_就在這時，某種東西射穿了他，他無力地倒臥在地上，腹部開了一個大洞；血肉被燒成一個完美的圓圈，鮮血從邊緣緩緩滲出。娜塔莎大聲叫著他的名字，錯愕地朝他跑來。眼前的世界逐漸化為一片黑暗。_

_「史蒂夫！」_

 

 

「史蒂夫？」

 

金髮男人猛然起身，神色困惑地環顧四周。他在自己的公寓裡，不是戰場，肚子上也沒有洞。他身上沒有任何肉眼可見的傷口。這一定又是其中一個惡夢而已。男人深呼吸，好讓過速的心跳冷靜下來。

紅髮女人站在沙發附近，若是除了娜塔莎以外的其他人等，史蒂夫肯定要逼問一番她究竟是怎麼在他絲毫未覺的情況下進門來的。紅髮女人眾所皆知的其中一項專長便是潛行進入任何地方，於是史蒂夫決定不再過問。

「你可以敲門的。」史蒂夫嘆氣道，他坐直身子，抬手揉揉眼睛。

「我敲了，但你沒有回應，於是我就擅自進來看看你怎麼樣了。」 

女人冷靜地說著，兩隻手臂抱在胸前，眉宇間帶著輕微的擔憂。奇塔瑞攻擊事件發生後，時間已經過去半年，而他依然忍不住…顫抖。史蒂夫也弄不明白，也許是這一年來累積的壓力所引起的，只是症狀直到現在才開始顯現出來。娜塔莎當然注意到了，她建議他可以去見見心理諮商師。她提出的建議十分有幫助，但史蒂夫仍是一口拒絕；因為個人的問題耽擱持續陷入危機的整個世界，他並不認為自己有這樣的權利。

「你怎麼來了？」史蒂夫嘆一口氣，表情似乎有些緊繃。他不怎麼喜歡讓娜塔莎見到他被惡夢驚醒的模樣；因為她總會露出那副早就告訴過你要去看醫生了吧的表情。「弗瑞打過電話了；我們有新的任務。」史蒂夫再一次嘆息著起身，隨手揉揉頭髮。他仍能感覺到冰冷的汗珠正沿著脊椎順流而下，但男人果斷地把噩夢暫時放到一邊。這還遠不及他幾個禮拜以來做過最糟的夢。

「什麼情況？」

「他們在威斯康辛州定位到一個老舊的基地，奇怪的是最近似乎有使用過的痕跡。」

「九頭蛇？」

「對，弗瑞認為那是他們其中一個藏匿點；他還提到那裡最近有些動靜，我們應該要多加留意。」

隊長走進臥室去換衣服；歸功於方才那令人不安的夢境，他睡覺時穿的衣物有些濕冷，於是他決定乾脆換件新的。這是他過去幾個月的首要任務；自從東尼將神盾局的檔案全部解密後，他們發現九頭蛇早在神盾局裡蟄伏已久。

好吧，也不是解密過後才發現的；弗瑞已經從他們那一點也不令人驚訝的驚喜中察覺到了一點什麼，而在東尼將整件事公諸於世後，九頭蛇的爪牙群起違抗，並開始試圖掩蓋其過去的行跡。

結果是史蒂夫和娜塔莎開始掃蕩所有神盾局從前的基地，並發現大多數的背叛竟都是由自己人所為。

近乎三分之一的神盾局人員都被列入調查名單中，而全國也跟著陷入某種輕微的疑神疑鬼狀態。「這次不會只有我們執行這項任務。」娜塔莎在史蒂夫走出房門後說道，他現在穿著一件全新的白上衣，但尺寸對他來說似乎小了一些。對他來說，要找到合身的衣服實在很難。她的表情略有些怪異，史蒂夫只是皺起眉頭。「復仇者？」

「不是….」史蒂夫疑惑地挑眉；女人神色則是有些…抵觸。

「探員？」她再次搖搖頭。

「除了我們之外，弗瑞不放心讓任何人來對付這個—我是說，他也不是全然信任我們兩個，但聊勝於無吧。」史蒂夫有些不悅，但還是略為憂傷地莞爾；這是弗瑞工作內容的一部分，但時時保持警覺一定很令人疲憊。「那麼是誰？」「他是…一名比較特殊的特工。他並不在神盾局的正式員工名單裡；這也是弗瑞認為他會是執行這項任務的完美人選的緣故。」

史蒂夫挑起眉毛；聽起來非比尋常。

是啊，總是帶著眼罩的男人也許滿懷秘密，但即使他已經習慣成自然，也並不表示史蒂夫就得無條件接受。他更喜歡摸清楚合作對象的底細。「雖然說…他的一切行動都是來自弗瑞的直接指令；他也未必總是服從弗瑞。我現在說的話都不代表官方的立場。」「我們可以相信這樣的人嗎？」史蒂夫兩手抱胸，立刻提出質疑。

「這個，就要看你怎麼解讀了。」她語氣裡的某種東西讓史蒂夫很不安。

 

 

 

最後，這個『特殊的特工』可不僅僅是一名神秘的人物；他們一路行駛到接近目標基地位在的城市，現在正站在基地上方一處岌岌可危的懸崖邊。未央長夜，兩人耐心等候他們那神秘的第三位成員抵達。娜塔莎似乎很緊張，明顯不喜歡這麼長時間的等待。

「你確定他會出現嗎？」

「他通常不會在接受到任務指示後半途退出，但…他這次也許會有點猶豫，因為你的關係。」

女人的語氣十分鎮靜，目光落在下方的基地；基地裡很是安靜，但她總能看見最細小的風吹草動，有幾個守衛在下頭走動。

史蒂夫聽著這話挑起眉來。「為什麼？我有這麼嚇人嗎？」

女人沈吟一聲，對他露出微笑，一抹珍珠般的白光在夜色裡一閃而逝。「不是。他只是…喜歡單獨行動。就連我偶爾跟著他都已經讓他很不耐煩了；他總把我看成孩子。」這話可不一般，但就在史蒂夫疑惑地望著她時，女人只是皺起眉來並搖搖頭，似乎覺得自己說得太多了。

「如果是這樣，那弗瑞究竟為什麼要求他加入我們？」金髮男人又問道。

在娜塔莎開口回答前，一抹身影突然從森林裡出現。史蒂夫立刻警戒地舉起盾牌，但女人卻抬起手來阻止他。當那抹影子終於從暗處現身時，史蒂夫繃緊身體，這種感覺前所未見；這個男人…他全身籠罩在黑暗之中，臉龐藏在面罩和護目鏡後，但真正吸引史蒂夫的注意的，是他的手臂。男人的整隻左臂都是金屬做的。那隻手臂由好幾片金屬板組成，金屬表面在朦朧月光的照耀下散發微光；一顆紅星印在他的肩上，幾乎像是某種烙印。

「史蒂夫，見過冬日士兵。」娜塔莎向他介紹。史蒂夫稍稍放下盾牌，依然沈默地檢視眼前的男人。基於某種原因，他…讓他有些不知所措。男人就這麼站在原地，動作顯得略為….不自然。他有點僵硬，好似他和史蒂夫同樣緊張似的。兩隻手緊握成拳，藏在護目鏡後的雙眼直勾勾地盯著他，這位士兵顯然已經做好戰鬥的準備，但史蒂夫知道此人不是衝著他來。

深棕色的長髮垂落在肩上，整張臉只有額頭那片十分蒼白的肌膚暴露在外。

「這位是史蒂夫・羅傑斯，也是美國隊長。但我想你早就知道了，對吧？」娜塔莎在一陣寂然後說道，男人以一種極其不自然又死板的方式側頭看向娜塔莎，接著淡淡地點頭。「很好。弗瑞一定簡略和你彙報過我們在這裡的原因了。」史蒂夫瞅向娜塔莎，她似乎很自在，眼神不斷在史蒂夫和士兵之間游移，像是在期待會有什麼事發生的樣子。

再一次，輕輕地點頭。

看來這位冬日士兵不怎麼健談。

要是那張面具下隱藏的是個真人的話；他的舉止實在太緊繃，也太像個機器人。「那麼，既然這是史蒂夫第一次跟你一起合作，容我簡單地向他說明一下你的專長，好嗎？」娜塔莎的語調相當正式，但感覺上更像是她正在強迫自己擺出這副模樣，不曉得是為了士兵亦或是史蒂夫。男人雙手抱在胸前。紅髮女人先是嘆息，接著用一種意味深遠的的眼神望著士兵，史蒂夫迷惑不已。她同時說了幾句俄語，史蒂夫依舊不解。在他能張口發問之前，她轉向他，眼神格外專注。

「簡短地跟你說明一下；他很擅長近距離搏擊，還具備很多跟你十分類似的技能。不過他對槍械的了解比你要多上不少。」她的語氣透著一絲幽默，史蒂夫翻了個白眼，接著看向始終無話的男人。「他同時也是名十分出色的狙擊手，所以你在擬定戰略計劃的時候，要把這點給考慮進去。」

史蒂夫再次望向男人；他背上確實帶著一把狙擊步槍，一旁還有許多不同的武裝。

「他還可以，有別於你，十分嫻熟地在戰鬥中使用刀械。」

「所以你的意思是，他就像是嗜血版本的我？」史蒂夫靜靜地問道；來自士兵那對躲在護目鏡後方的目光實在鬧得他渾身不安。

他全身都散發著危險的氣息。

「有那麼一點；要我說的話，他只是比較致命一點。」

「一樣的意思。」

娜塔莎對他翻白眼，嗤笑一聲。「所以說，我們的進攻計劃是什麼呢，隊長？」

 

 

這個基地，就如預期一般，可見之處滿是九頭蛇的特工。

士兵用步槍將十個特工一一殲滅，一陣混亂將眾人的注意力給引開，三人組得以悄悄從西側溜進去。他們接下來要在裡頭面對的敵兵只多不少，於是史蒂夫決定，最好的方式就是他和士兵一起牽制住他們，同時娜塔莎可以潛進內部，看看是否能從基地的主要硬碟中擷取到更多有用的資訊。

史蒂夫直至這時才真正意識到，冬日士兵比娜塔莎暗示的還要更能打，甚至更殘酷、更有效率；他幾乎毫不費勁地在第一時間破進敵方的陣營，完美地以兩手切換武器，還有他的近距離格鬥技巧。他身手矯健，一氣呵成，而整個過程中，他沒有發出任何一點聲音或是悶哼，即使被打中時也沒有吭一聲。這是一名無論在近距離亦或遠距離戰鬥中都表現得十分出彩並具有高度耐受力的士兵，這樣的景象看在眼裏實屬令人心慌，史蒂夫不禁好奇弗瑞是在什麼地方發掘到這麼一個士兵的。

史蒂夫迅速地以盾牌擋開兩名士兵，士兵們被他揮到一層樓那麼高的空中接著重重跌落地面，另一群人開始朝他開火，眾人急忙躲到一道牆後。

對史蒂夫和他沈默的夥伴而言，在寬敞的一樓大廳進行戰鬥實在不甚理想，但他們至少還有一些柱子和辦公室可以作為掩護。這個地方挺容易令人分神的，所有東西上頭都印有神盾局的徽章，但史蒂夫現在沒有餘裕注意這些。「娜塔莎！回報你的情況！」史蒂夫對他的通訊裝備問道，不禁有些擔憂；自從分頭後他就沒聽見娜塔莎出聲了。女人正靜悄悄地在北西一側裡檢查他們的電腦系統，但直至現在都還沒有消息。史蒂夫從他躲藏的地點向外望，看見冬日士兵也躲在遠處一根圓柱後方，步槍早已上膛。

_「我進來了；你們兩個男孩玩得還開心嗎？」_

「他知道要怎麼使用不會致命的武力嗎？他已經差不多要把他們一半的人都幹掉了。」史蒂夫幾乎要對著麥克風抓狂，娜塔莎在另一頭發出輕聲咯笑。

_「大概不知道吧。」_

揉雜在她嗓音裡的，是歉意和幾乎可察的哀傷。

史蒂夫向外瞥一眼，在他和娜塔莎聯繫的同時，對方的槍手早已經被擊斃，士兵此刻正在和他們的最後幾個面對面進行搏擊。眼前的畫面看起來就像是幾隻弱小的生物企圖想扳倒眼前這隻永不屈服的怪獸，史蒂夫甚至能在他們眼中看見些微的恐懼。接著，其中一人拿出一把刀直接刺向他的肩膀。讓史蒂夫—還有那名九頭蛇特工—驚訝的是，男人連躲都不躲，他甚至沒有發出聲音，只聳聳肩將來人從肩膀上甩開，拔出插在血肉裡的刀並以迅雷不及掩耳的速度朝對方的臉丟去；那把刀直接插進男人的眼裡，他投擲的力道之大，刀身甚至往裏嵌進了幾寸。

下一秒，士兵沒有停下動作，他用另一隻手臂拿起槍，朝倒在地上的男人開上幾槍，確保他必死無疑。

史蒂夫很快地丟出盾牌將剩下兩個看來已經嚇壞的敵兵敲暈，希望此舉能夠讓他們逃過如此殘暴的死劫；這些士兵也許替九頭蛇效力，但史蒂夫無法認同這樣的暴力行為。他來到男人身邊，士兵正透過護目鏡盯著他看。「你太殘暴了；他們比起你要弱多了。」他嚴厲地對男人說，但士兵沒有回應。

史蒂夫也並不對此有所期待就是。

他沒有太多時間教訓他，因為下一秒，娜塔莎那端傳來求救訊號：她中了埋伏。兩人交換一個眼神，馬上往女人所在的地方潛進。等他們找到娜塔莎時，她已經用黑寡婦的風格拿下半數的襲擊者，史蒂夫和他的夥伴—而這一位，再次毫不留情地殺掉所有人—負責解決掉剩下的敵人。

「怎麼回事？」史蒂夫先是錯愕地瞪著士兵，才將目光轉到娜塔莎身上，她此時正在電腦裡下載東西，順道檢查所有檔案。「這看起來像是某種配方；也許是生化武器？」娜塔莎瀏覽著眼前的大量資訊，但沒多久搜查被迫中斷，一名方才被他們放倒的士兵突然衝過來，手裡拿著疑似爆裂物的東西。

史蒂夫馬上採取反擊姿勢，但冬日士兵搶先一步；他抓住一旁的桌子甩出去將男子大力撞飛。爆裂物從敵人的手裡落下，他飛快滑過去並在東西著地爆炸前一把抓住。接著，他用金屬手臂將炸彈捏碎，被破壞殆盡的炸彈碎片從掌心裡散落一地，像是一場閃著金屬微光的細雨。

「男孩們，我們得盡快離開這個地方；這些人留下的炸彈可能不只一個。」娜塔莎警告，最後一個字才剛說完，轟隆隆的聲響從不遠處傳來，整座建築開始搖晃起來。一行人冷靜地站在原處；娜塔莎拔出方才還在下載資料的隨身碟，等三人成功逃出來時，大樓正好在他們身後崩塌殆盡。

 

 

 

「所以你們是怎麼逃出來的？」山姆在喝下一口水後問道；兩個男人坐在公園裡的樹下，剛剛完成他們的例行慢跑—就像之前一樣，史蒂夫總是跑在前頭，並在山姆試著要追上他時毫不猶豫的超前—金髮男人向他的朋友提起那一場任務。

 

非裔美籍男子並不是特別愛干涉他人生活的類型，但他確實挺喜歡發表一些犀利的評論或真誠的建議。後者興許是因為他的工作，他是一名支持工作者及心理諮商師，服務對象是傷殘或有心理創傷的退伍軍人。「我們瘋子似地跑；千鈞一髮，差點沒能成功。我耳鳴了好幾分鐘才聽得見，但其實也沒那麼糟，至少比現在那種亂七八糟的音樂要好一些。」史蒂夫咯咯笑，喝完水壺裡的水。

「可以想像你們老闆有多不爽，你們只是搜集一點情報，結果就把整個地方弄垮了。」

「一開始確實是，但接下來他聽說小娜成功拿到我們要找的檔案，就讓布魯斯著手調查，弗瑞認識的人裡就只有他看得懂檔案裡的東西。」

「那麼氣噗噗先生呢？」

史蒂夫迷惑地眨眼，接著很快就知道山姆說的是誰了。

「我…不知道。我們離開那裡後，小娜才剛通知弗瑞我們所在的位置，他就已經不見蹤影了。」山姆挑眉。「她說這很正常。」史蒂夫嘆了口氣，聳聳肩，又揉揉眼睛；說實話他還挺高興士兵離開的；他的存在使他感到不安。「好吧，也許是對他們而言吧，我想。」山姆輕笑著伸展四肢，接著靠在樹上沈思。「你知道嗎…這讓我想起我手下其中一個個案—不是暴力的部分，是突然消失的行為。」

「你可以跟我分享這種事嗎？」

「那你可以跟我分享你的最高等級秘密任務嗎？」噢，山姆一針見血。史蒂夫順從地笑一笑，抬手蹭蹭自己的頭髮。

「沒事啦，兄弟；我又不會透露他們的身份還是什麼的，那個絕對不行。我的意思是，這個傢伙每次來諮商的時候總是會突然出現，又突然消失。就像是，我從來沒有親眼見到他走進門來或走出去。他就是突然就站在那裡了，然後下一秒，嘣，他就不見了！」

「這還真是…奇特。」

「我發誓這是真的；我很期待他哪天就突然出現在我的車裡或是家。」山姆咯咯笑，但他的笑聲卻埋藏了些許的擔憂。史蒂夫猜想也許是因為他說的話。山姆大概只是很擔心那個男人，就像他擔心他所有的『病人』一樣。

「他成為你的病人多久了？」

「五年；這種類型的個案療程都很長。」

「…這樣啊。」

無論山姆談起的那個男人曾經歷過些什麼，史蒂夫都由衷地替他們感到遺憾；顯然五年的心理治療還是不夠…「所以沒錯，我們身邊什麼詭異的怪胎都有—我不是說他是怪胎，只是…有點問題還沒解決。」「是嗎，我希望他們還滿意你的諮商。」山姆發出一聲嗤笑，對史蒂夫嘲笑的口吻翻白眼，然後起身。「說到這個，我得走了；下次見了，隊長。」

「下次見，威爾森。」史蒂夫微笑道，望著他的朋友慢跑至公園的柵門，抬起頭來看向天空。

太陽開始西下，空中的色彩逐漸由湛藍轉為繁複的艷紅、鵝黃及深橘。他坐在那裡，靜靜地欣賞斑斕變化，好一陣子，史蒂夫嘆口氣起身，知曉該是時候返家。他將外套穿回身上，一面想著回家後要沖涼，一面往山姆方才離開的方向走去。

接下來的幾週，史蒂夫和娜塔莎搭檔執行幾項任務，主要是尋找並摧毀—或是接管—九頭蛇的基地。隊長已經多次建議弗瑞也許該將所有的復仇者都找來共同處理這些任務，但弗瑞認為目前為止的行動還不需要出動這麼多人力。「等有需要的時候，我會將他們全部召來。」弗瑞如是說。某部分的史蒂夫可以理解，畢竟他某些來自復仇者的同事確實不是一般的強大，但同時，他也能感覺到弗瑞似乎是希望能夠低調處理一切，如此一來就不會引起人們的驚慌。

其中的某幾項任務—機密層級較高，需要取得某些秘密資訊—冬日士兵會加入他和娜塔莎的小隊，但他從來不和史蒂夫交談。他總是很粗暴，史蒂夫不喜歡和他一起工作。好吧，也不是不喜歡，他只是很不安而已；他也不是從來都不使用高強度的暴力，史蒂夫還願意承認這點，但是士兵 **總是** 要做到致人於死地，這讓他不慎其擾。

再加上…他有時候會偷偷盯著史蒂夫看，尤其是當史蒂夫的視線沒有停留在眼前的黑髮男人身上時。

當然了，男人總是戴著他的面罩和護目鏡，但史蒂夫仍能察覺得到他的目光。這種感覺很…奇怪。奇怪又有一點令人慌張。他似乎時常和娜塔莎進行某種沈默的溝通，但從不和史蒂夫說話，他只會安靜地用俄語和女人交談。史蒂夫永遠都不懂他們在說些什麼，小娜偶爾會顯得有些沮喪。史蒂夫認為這跟他那極度暴力的手段無關；小娜並不特別在意這點，幾乎可以說是已經習慣成自然。而此時此刻，他們正躲在一間狹小而充滿灰塵的公寓裡，史蒂夫猜測這應該是娜塔莎其中一個秘密藏身處，因為她知道鑰匙的位置。

一行人才剛離開另一個基地，一路向西來到這座小鎮，士兵方才因為替娜塔莎擋下一顆子彈而負傷。他們是從下水道系統逃走的，因為基地又再度爆炸了；似乎每次只要他們快要發現什麼時，九頭蛇就會選擇將整座建築炸毀。直至目前為止，這些地點都離城市及平民所在的位置有些距離，但這些爆炸卻不斷引起大眾的恐慌，史蒂夫對此感到十分擔憂，他心想有一天其中一座基地肯定會不小心就被設置在某座小鎮或是城市的正中央。

士兵將身上的外套和黑色背心褪下，赤裸著胸膛，娜塔莎則是專注處理他的傷口；子彈埋得不深，但不取出來對他的健康也無益，娜塔莎喃喃說道，但士兵似乎不怎麼願意讓她替他清理傷處。

史蒂夫望著他，驚訝地發現道，儘管他總是表現得像個機器人，但男人藏在衣服底下的竟然是屬於人類的肌肉—除了銜接在左肩之下的那隻手臂。

連接著金屬和血肉的傷疤十分怵目，史蒂夫無法停止思考他是從哪裡得到那隻手臂的，又是怎麼取得的。

士兵沒有將遮住整張臉的面罩和護目鏡拿下來，根據娜塔莎的說法，這是因為『他看不出來有取下這些裝備的必要。』

史蒂夫有股預感，原因跟他有關。

望著娜塔莎的動作，感覺有些…不真實。

男人毫無反應，即使是在她將子彈取出來，消毒傷口，再將傷口用針線封起來時也沒有。

這和你的耐痛力一點關係也沒有，你至少該有 **某種反應** ，但男人動也不動，就只是坐在那裡，兩手安放在膝蓋上。

他的呼吸也十分平穩；胸膛起伏不大，有點像是一座雕像。「史蒂夫，你不要再盯著人家看了；我知道他挺好看的，但這樣子會讓他不太舒服吧。」史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，接著迅速地轉開臉，他的臉因為她那帶有調笑意味的語氣紅得發燙。他又不是…他不是故意要盯著看的；他只是在沉思而已。

好一陣子，娜塔莎完成手邊的工作，她從士兵後方的椅子裡起身，拿著一盒醫藥箱後返回浴室，同時男人開始穿起衣服。接著舉手拿下護目鏡，史蒂夫驚訝不已，因為他拿下護目鏡，開始揉眼睛。當他抬起眼凝視著牆壁時，史蒂夫注意到他的眼睛是藍色的，而那雙眼睛裡乘載著某種….重量。

史蒂夫曾聽說過某個詞，是專門用來形容擁有這種眼神的士兵的，但他已經想不起來叫做什麼了。根據旁人的說法，顯然他自己有時候也會露出這樣的眼神。

突然之間，那對藍色的眼睛飄向他，史蒂夫不禁全身凝結。男人眼睛裡的重量將他釘在原處。史蒂夫屏住氣息，他甚至不知道自己這麼做的理由。有那麼一刻，戴著面罩的士兵僅是盯著他，史蒂夫卻覺得心跳驟然加速；他不曉得男人想要什麼，但這種感覺就像他有話要說一般。時間一分一秒流逝，史蒂夫開始思考娜塔莎怎麼還不回來。

終於，就在娜塔莎走進來時，男人將眼神移開，重新戴上護目鏡。

「我來聯繫弗瑞吧；他大概會希望把我搜集到的資料傳給布魯斯，那些資料似乎和我們在第一個基地找到的東西有所關連。」她接著察覺到空氣中的緊張，疑惑地挑起眉毛望向史蒂夫。

「是啊…我…我們是該那麼做。」金髮男人結結巴巴說道，搖搖頭試著釐清思緒。他覺得全身麻癢，而他的心跳拒絕減速。這難道是那個男人天生散發出的恐懼氣息所引起的嗎？他曾見過幾個九頭蛇的特工，他們在掙扎著死去前都十分抗拒直視男人的雙眼。他的目光有種說不出的怪異，總能讓他勇氣盡失。

「史蒂夫？」一隻手輕刷過他的肩膀，男人垂眼望向娜塔莎。

「啊，是的；我們最好現在就通知弗瑞。」

 

 

 

史蒂夫剛結束他每天傍晚的例行慢跑；山姆這次沒一起來，只通知史蒂夫他和其中一個病患有約。史蒂夫可以理解，說實話，他今天也沒有談天的心情。他總是不停想起前幾天的那一刻。史蒂夫毫無頭緒，但他發現自己總會想起冬日士兵的眼睛。那樣的凝視讓他感到不安，但當他回想起來時，同時也有種….熟悉感，而他不曉得自己為什麼會有這樣的感受。

在兩人初次合作之前，他從來沒有見過男人；至少史蒂夫挺確定這點的。

隊長忍不住嘆息，將身上的外套拉得更緊；通常冷風對他起不了作用，但他近來總是心神不寧，也許是因為那名士兵的緣故。他殘暴的行事方式深深困擾著史蒂夫，還有他那一點人氣也沒有的模樣，更是雪上加霜。好幾次，他都希望能夠從弗瑞或是娜塔莎那裡問到更多關於他的事，但他明白這麼做大概只是徒勞。顯然這兩個人都還不夠信任他。

史蒂夫走在回家的路上，但他並沒有發現尾隨在他後方的那道陰影。

冰霜般的藍眼睛緊盯著他的後腦，彷彿狙擊手鎖定著目標。

他身後的黑影穿著黑色連帽皮外套，內裏是一件高領黑色上衣，一張臉龐被高高拉起的領子遮蓋著。

雙手放在口袋裡，而口袋裡藏著的，是一隻金屬手臂。

 

 

 

等到史蒂夫踏進家門時，他注意到女鄰居的門沒關；也許那位金髮小姐是在樓下洗衣服？無論如何…她都不可能不關門才是。這可不尋常。史蒂夫停下腳步，猶豫了幾秒鐘；他不想擅自闖進別人的家門，但是…有什麼讓他覺得一切都不對勁。肯定有蹊蹺。

「凱特？」

他敲敲門，大叫著鄰居的名字，但直至目前，整間公寓安靜無聲。男人輕聲慢步地進門，略微緊張地環顧這間安靜到令人毛骨悚然的公寓。他有不好的預感，他的直覺不斷警告他這裏的氣氛不太對。史蒂夫四處查看，發現這裏的擺設相當整齊，甚至有些單調，和他的房子有點像。廚房的桌子上放著一台打開的筆記型電腦，史蒂夫充滿戒心地走上前去。當他望著螢幕時，他的心臟漏跳一拍；上頭是這整棟大樓裡每個角落的監視畫面—包括他的公寓。這是怎麼回事？男人緊接著被突如其來的聲響驚動，他環視這間寧靜的詭異的公寓。臥室的房門半掩著。

「凱特？你還好嗎？」

史蒂夫再次呼喚她，但依然沒有得到回應。不過…他看得出來臥室裡絕對有人，他能從房門下方的空隙看見某個人的影子。史蒂夫靜悄悄地靠近，心臟在胸腔裡砰砰跳。一定有什麼事情不對勁；太安靜了，無論躲在臥室裡的是什麼人，有很大機會都不是凱特。他太過專注想著躲在裡頭的究竟是什麼人，以至於當某個人溜到他身後時，他完全沒發現，直到他猛然從後方遭受到攻擊。這一下重擊讓史蒂夫跌到地上，但他幾乎瞬間就恢復鎮靜，躲開緊接而來的攻勢；對方穿著一身黑衣，戴著面具，但史蒂夫能從體型判斷出這是一名女性。

她手裡拿著某種電擊棒，沾有血跡的瓷器碎片散落一地；顯然她是拿了凱特的陶器來攻擊他。史蒂夫迅速閃過攻擊，一把抓住她的手腕將她甩到一旁。他還是覺得打女人不太好，但她看上去也不懷好意。史蒂夫動作俐落地抓住她的喉嚨，用力將她按在牆上。「凱特在哪裡？」他質問道，但這位不知名的女性只是透過面具發出咯咯笑聲，接著一腳往他的胯下踹去，這讓史蒂夫不得不鬆手並踉蹌幾步。

他很快直起身，驚險地躲開朝他的頭部而來的一腳。女人的力氣顯然遠不及他，但她的身手和娜塔莎一樣敏捷。史蒂夫躲開更多的拳頭和飛踢—全都針對最脆弱的部位，像是眼睛和頸脖—接著再次踹向她的腳。就在她尚未穩住腳步時，臥室的門陡然大開，史蒂夫錯愕地看著渾身是傷的凱特被兩名壯漢丟出房門。她看起來有些暈眩，但當她抬眼望著史蒂夫時，她的臉色瞬間蒼白。「不可以，你為什麼會進來！？」話才剛說完，便有人用力扯著她的頭髮將她拉離地面。史蒂夫看得出來她曾極力反抗，因為那兩名男人的臉上分別有幾處傷口和瘀青，其中一人還得按著手臂側邊止血。這讓史蒂夫感到些微的驚訝，凱特給他的第一印象並不像個會打架的人；她是名護士，對吧？「你們是什麼人？！你們想對她怎麼樣？」史蒂夫盤問三人，但他們只是放聲大笑。

「沒怎麼樣，羅傑斯；她只是個餌，而你就是那條魚。」站在他身後的女人用濃重的俄羅斯腔調說道。就在史蒂夫轉過身去看她時，有什麼東西突然擊中他的臉。那是某種灼熱的液體，強烈的不適感迫使他閉上雙眼，痛苦地倒在地上。

「史蒂夫！」凱特驚恐地喊他。她似乎是朝他潑了某種強酸；他的臉劇烈發疼，雙眼浮起水泡，他全身陷入巨大的疼痛。「沒錯，效果還真好；要再給他來一點嗎？」女人詢問她的夥伴，手裏握著一劑裝著相同物質的注射器。然而，在任何人能做出動作以前，一陣玻璃碎裂的聲響傳來，有什麼東西飛越走廊，直接打中女人。她倒在地上，前額有一個新鮮的彈孔。

史蒂夫能聽見砰的一聲，伴隨著劇痛和模糊的視線，他瞥見女人始終藏在面具後方的眼眸，而那副面具早已經從她臉上落下。

鮮血從她的額上的彈孔溢出，槍法十分神準，意在一擊必殺。

兩個男人在她倒下時用俄語吼叫著什麼，但史蒂夫能聽見另外兩發子彈呼嘯而過的輕響，下一秒鐘，又是砰砰兩聲。敵人瞬間全滅；子彈來自位在廚房窗外遠處的槍手。金髮女子顧不得自己全身是傷，馬上衝向史蒂夫查看他的情況。「羅傑斯隊長，你聽得見我的聲音嗎？」她的嗓音裡盛滿慌張，但史蒂夫沒法回答，也無法看向她；他的整張臉似乎正在融化，而他腫脹的喉嚨讓他無法出聲。

「喔，天啊，喔，天啊…我該怎麼辦…」女人輕聲說著，環顧周遭，接著迅速地拿了點水試圖沖掉史蒂夫臉上的東西。

冷水似乎起了點作用，史蒂夫再次得以張開眼睛，而映入眼簾的是凱特快要發瘋的表情。接著，他聽見第四聲砰響，她抬起頭來，驚慌地瞪大眼睛。鮮血沿著她的頰邊滑落，但讓史蒂夫鬆一口氣的是，儘管受了傷，她的狀況看上去似乎還算好。史蒂夫忍著劇痛轉過頭，只看見一個黑色的人影從玻璃碎掉的窗戶爬進來。他看不見黑影的五官，但史蒂夫卻認出男人左側那道一閃而過的金屬光—或是右側，以他的角度來看。

他手裡拿著一把大口徑的手槍，大概是他用來狙殺那三個人的槍。女人失措地東張西望，然後從已然死去的人身上抽出一把槍，抬手瞄準新來的入侵者。有那麼一刻，黑影只是盯著她，接著對史蒂夫點點頭。

「聯絡給你的上級；他需要幫助。」士兵的聲音不帶情緒且平靜萬分，像極了一具有條不紊的機器人。

史蒂夫聽不清她的回應，因為疼痛再一次猛烈地襲來，然後他發現自己逐漸的失去了意識。

 

 

 

所有的地方都很疼；他的身體像是著了火一般。

事實上，這讓史蒂夫想起從前接受血清注射的時候，只不過更加痛苦罷了。

再者，這次的疼痛主要集中在頭部；感覺就像有人不停地用燒紅的刀刃戳他的頭一樣。他能聽見遠方傳來的聲音，有些聲音很擔憂，有些則是冷靜一些。他認得出其中一些聲音。

「….就會醒來….」

「….血清也許有幫助….」

「一切都會沒事的。」

 

 

史蒂夫逐漸恢復神智，但依舊伴隨著疼痛。他試圖睜開眼睛，但卻發現他不能；有什麼東西蓋著他的眼睛。史蒂夫想伸手觸碰，但一陣尖銳的疼痛瞬間蔓延到全身，他疼得呲牙咧嘴，忍不住發出嗚咽。周遭的談話聲瞬間停止，好一陣子，他覺得有什麼人來到他身邊，一隻手覆在他手上。「動作不要太大，史蒂夫；他們潑在你身上的是很麻煩的毒液。」說話的人是小娜，史蒂夫能從她的聲音聽出來，她很擔心。

「怎麼…這是在…」

「復仇者大廈；弗瑞通知我們你遭受到攻擊，所以我們把你帶來這裡治療，東尼這裏有十分專業的技術。」

「凱特….」稍稍停頓，娜塔莎嘆息。

「她沒事；她被那兩個男人突襲；他們想利用她把你引過去。」

「感謝….上帝…」女人發出輕笑，頗有些苦樂參半的意味。 

「幸好那個混…那個士兵一直留心著你；要不是他解決掉那三個人，他們會用上更多的毒液，你很有可能會死。」史蒂夫心中還是有些疑問，但他太過疲倦，身體也仍是疼痛不堪，他沒有餘裕多問其他的，於是他輕輕點頭，安心地躺在床裡。「布魯斯會盡快分析他們潑在你眼睛裡的是什麼東西的，隊長。這段時間，你就得再次練習當個硬梆梆的老冰棍囉。」東尼在遠處說道，但史蒂夫聽見他的語調略微發抖，這件事一定也嚇到他了。

這點其實還挺令人感動的。

「好好休息，史蒂夫。你在這裡很安全。」娜塔莎溫柔地評論，仍然握著他的手。史蒂夫捏捏她的手，這是目前為止做起來最不疼的動作。

「小娜…」

「史蒂夫，我才剛要你好好休息。」

「要是你…見到他….告訴他…」

「…你很感謝他。我會的，他不會在意這種事的。」她輕聲發笑。

 

  

當他再次清醒時，周遭仍是一片寂靜。因為看不見的緣故，史蒂夫自然分辨不出現在是黑夜還是白晝。於是他靜靜躺著，放任自己流淌在思緒中。他的臉和身體已經不再那麼疼痛，看來治療藥物已然開始發揮效用。但他的雙眼想必不那麼樂觀，因為直至現在，他還能感受到那處傳來陣陣刺痛。

史蒂夫僅是吸氣吐氣，吸氣，又吐氣，細細傾聽著外界的聲音。 

而他所能聽見的，就只是自己心跳，還有耳朵裡的嗡嗡聲。時間一分一秒過去，他的思緒越來越大喧嘩，填補著寂然世界的空白。他挺多事情要想的；兩天前的那個任務，發生在他鄰居身上的事，冬日士兵意料之外的出現。他一開始怎麼會出現在那裡？難道他事前就知道史蒂夫—還有凱特—會遭到攻擊嗎？這場攻擊事件的目的是什麼，凱特電腦裡那些監視畫面又是怎麼回事？這所有的問題之中，史蒂夫萬分確信的只有一件事情；加害者絕對是九頭蛇的成員。

想到這裡，他的喉頭泛起一陣苦澀；他曾經願意付出他的性命，乃至於他的一切，只為保護這個世界能夠不受九頭蛇危害，結果當他在七十年後再次甦醒時，卻發現九頭蛇依然逍遙法外，化為噁心的寄生蟲，躲藏在佩姬和史塔克共同創立的組織裡。這使他火冒三丈，史蒂夫得深呼吸好幾次才能冷靜下來；顯然基於某種原因，焦躁的情緒只會對他的身體造成更嚴重的負擔。

巴奇要是在這裡，肯定會大聲地罵他，要他不要再把自己的情況弄得更糟。

史蒂夫皺起眉，對於這個突如其來的念頭感到有些驚奇。

也許是因為他現在無事可做的關係；大部份時候，他都會盡力避免想起巴奇，因為這總會讓他痛徹心扉。然而此刻，他卻無法阻止自己想起從前；在他從冰裡被救起後的第一個禮拜，同一個畫面便不斷地在史蒂夫的腦子裡重複播放。巴奇在他眼前墜落，而他束手無策。

他已經不那麼經常想起這件事，但回憶不時揚起漣漪，特別是過去幾個禮拜。事實上，除去與外星人攻擊紐約相關的夢，這段過去是他最主要的惡夢。史蒂夫依舊能夠記起自己是怎麼向後退回火車裡並跌坐在地上，整整一分鐘，他都在試圖抑制自己的喘息。他最終還是強撐著完成剩下的任務，但咆哮突擊隊的隊員們能看得出來他大受打擊；他們沒有問起任何問題，只想知道究竟是怎麼一回事。那天傍晚的史蒂夫有些暈乎，他發現他們經常光顧的那間酒館也化成了灰燼。他給自己拿上一瓶酒，坐在最後一張完好的桌子邊。直到那一刻，他才終於潰不成軍；淚水奪眶而出，史蒂夫放任自己流淚。等佩姬找到他時，他的淚痕早已乾涸，但那份傷痛卻從此在他的心裡住了下來。

即便在這麼多年後，那份傷痛依舊揮之不去。

史蒂夫的胸口猛然發緊，他深吸幾口氣，一陣暈眩倏地襲來。他不應該想這些的，因為他現在全身都在顫抖，他能感覺到想流眼淚的衝動。但因為傷口的關係，他的眼睛流不出淚，取而代之的是某種更溫熱的液體，大概是血。這也很疼。史蒂夫企圖恢復鎮靜，但他的身體卻拒絕服從命令。雙眼疼得不像話，彷彿有什麼人用刀鋒沿著淚痕劃過他的雙頰。他顫抖著喘氣，抬手試圖觸摸繃帶；史蒂夫想把繃帶扯掉，揉揉眼睛好讓疼痛停下。但那股痛感不斷加劇，耳裡甚至傳來尖利的鈴響。

然後，他聽見什麼東西在他身邊轉動的聲響，下一秒，某種金屬般冰涼的觸感包覆住他的手腕。

史蒂夫凝結在原處，他虛弱地想掙脫開手腕上的束縛，卻意外地發出一聲細微的啜泣。真是丟臉到家，但史蒂夫無法停止；因為毒液的關係，所有關於他的一切都變得脆弱不堪。

「別。」

史蒂夫覺得自己的心臟漏跳一拍；他認出了這道平淡而冰冷的聲線。

冬日士兵。

那隻金屬手臂慢慢地將史蒂夫的手臂放回床墊上，接著，一片像是布料的東西擦過他臉上的血痕。這個動作還真是…溫柔，史蒂夫的腦袋停止運轉，所有思緒亂成一團。這不符合士兵平時的行為模式。史蒂夫將腦袋轉向眼前的人，突然十分慶幸自己不是獨自待在這間病房裡，即使唯一的同伴是這個男人。

「你的眼睛現在狀況不好；如果你想哭的話，淚腺會撐破血管，接著你就會血流滿面。」冬日士兵用冷漠而單調的嗓音說道。史蒂夫不確定他這是有意為之，還是天生如此。金髮男人也發現他的聲音聽上去有些模糊；他大概還是戴著面具。「為什麼…你為什麼來這裡？」史蒂夫語速很快。他的聲音十分嘶啞，像是已經十天沒喝過水般刺耳。再一次的，隊長毫無概念自己到底已經在這裡待多久了。

「弗瑞。要求我從現在開始監管你。不怎麼信任史塔克的科技，有鑒於這裡曾被駭客入侵過。不過要是你問我的話，他就只是不信任任何人而已。」士兵的語氣相當平直，史蒂夫聽見他過回身。要是他穿著一身黑，也戴著面罩的話，他現在的模樣看起來恐怕還是很嚇人。「現在…幾點了？」

「晚上。」士兵答得簡短，史蒂夫察覺得出來男人在忙別的事情。

他聽見他的金屬手臂在拿起什麼東西時傳來輕微的轉動聲。

事實上，他正在甩弄一把小刀，努力消磨時間，但當然了，史蒂夫是看不見這個的。

僅能透過聲響來拼湊出身邊的情況，其實是挺令人沮喪的一件事。這時候，史蒂夫才突然發現，直到男人突然抓住他的手臂之前，他都沒意識到他的存在。那麼的安靜….這個男人的呼吸聲怎麼那麼小？他有在呼吸嗎？史蒂夫還以為自己不會再有更不安的時候了。「嘿….就是…」「羅曼諾夫告訴我了。我不過是善盡職責罷了。」「還是…謝謝了。」有那麼一刻，房間裡只剩寂靜，史蒂夫不禁好奇男人是否又再度消失，就像每次任務結束後那樣，但他的聲音卻打破沈默。「我不能時時刻刻給你當保姆，所以試著不要再讓人隨便潑酸到你臉上了。」史蒂夫能感覺到那雙寒冰似的眼睛涼涼地盯著他，但歸功於這句近乎調皮的話，氣氛竟不同以往那般可怖。

 

 

 

他再次清醒過來，感覺到有人在他身邊，但這次前來造訪的是布魯斯。他方才在替他量血壓，也許還有別的檢查。「早安，史蒂夫。他告訴我們昨晚的事情了；你不該把自己逼得那麼緊，尤其是你的眼睛現在不太好。」布魯斯的語氣溫柔如昔，但同時也有點責備的意味。 

「他還…」

「弗瑞早上把他叫走了；顯然他有事要和那個男人商量。」

有一刻，兩人皆是無話，然後史蒂夫有些沒把握地舔舔嘴唇。「嘿….你知道…任何關於他的事嗎？」他聽見醫生翻閱著手裡的資料—東尼這裏有全套的全息投影機器，但布魯斯還是喜歡傳統的紙張，他覺得他們更方便—接著嘆口氣。「不多；但昨天傍晚當他突然出現在主控台時，弗瑞確實給我們簡短介紹了一下，但你最好還是問問小娜或是東尼；他們知道的看來比我多。」史蒂夫微微皺眉；娜塔莎他還能理解，但東尼也知道嗎？

「隊長….我得誠實跟你說一些事；這個他們潑在你身上的東西，非常…我從來沒見過這樣的東西。這像是量身定做用來對付你的武器。」「你的意思是我有生命危險？」

「也不能這麼說，透過你的皮膚吸收到的劑量非常少，當然還得加上通過呼吸道的氣體劑量。但是…這個東西很可能會損害你的視力。」

聽起來很糟。「不過…我們正在努力研發解藥，別擔心。」布魯斯趕忙向他保證，史蒂夫則是嘆口氣。「沒關係；我很高興你對我說了實話。」

「別客氣，隊長。」

史蒂夫聽見布魯斯話裡的笑意。

「喔，快看！老冰棍醒了！」熟悉的聲音出現在房裡，沒一會兒，史蒂夫感覺到有人拍拍他的肩。「你還好嗎，老人家？沒有關節痛什麼的吧？」

「很搞笑，東尼。」史蒂夫嘆息道理

「我知道我很搞笑，但先別急著笑；我想你應該會想知道你昏過去後都發生了些什麼事。」史蒂夫無法否認，於是他點點頭。

「所以，長話短說；你的鄰居其實神盾局派來保護你的保姆，這是她的電腦裡會有你家監視畫面的原因。」東尼停頓兩秒，瞥向一旁正忙著計算什麼數值的布魯斯。「順道一提，她叫做雪倫，不是凱特。」

「是的，我想你已經說過了。」

史蒂夫不禁嘆息；他疲倦到沒有力氣對這件事情感到不悅。無論如何，他早該想到弗瑞會幹出這種事來的。「只是再確認一次，你看起來挺糟的，所以我想確定你真的有聽進去。」史蒂夫略有點煩躁地嘆氣，同時又很高興有人在這裡陪著他；臥病在床實在是一件…令人沮喪的事。這讓他想起從前被氣喘和高熱困在床鋪裡的日子，只能待在他的小房子裡，讓巴奇在旁邊守著他。但現在，巴奇已經不在這裡了。史蒂夫咬著唇，強迫自己甩開這樣的想法。他現在不需要這些會讓他的眼睛流血的念頭。

「嗯…所以….我不知道該怎麼說…」東尼聽上去缺乏把握，史蒂夫聽見他微微扭動身子。

「是我的眼睛吧，布魯斯都告訴我了。」

「喔…好，那好。你知道的，情況沒那麼糟；超級英雄中也有盲人啊。」

東尼試著讓語調聽上去更有自信一些，但史蒂夫聽得出來，他也很懷疑，也許是因為他不確定史蒂夫是否可以在缺乏視力的情況下戰鬥。

「我很確定你們會有辦法的。」

「真高興知道我們的隊長還願意相信我們。」

「我現在被困在你的大廈裡，我還有別的選擇嗎？」史蒂夫說道，聲音竟然很是輕快。

東尼哼哼一聲，史蒂夫可以想像出他翻白眼的模樣。

房門被推開，史蒂夫聽見東尼從床邊回過身。「唷唷唷，魔鬼終結者回來了。」魔鬼終….噢。誰會想得到呢？他竟然能聽懂這個雙關語，並意會過來東尼說的人是士兵。「班納找你。」冷冰冰的嗓音言簡意賅，雖然基於某種原因，史蒂夫察覺到那之中帶有細微的溫柔。好似他並不想這麼冷漠地對待東尼。

在他的聲音中聽見情緒著實令人….鬆一口氣，因為過去幾個月以來，史蒂夫所能聽見的從來都是沈寂，或是冰冷的機械式語調。

在那層外殼之下，男人畢竟還是個真正的人類吧。不僅是長得像人而已。「那就好啦，請確保這位老冰棍不要哭著用血把整個地方都淹沒了；血跡可不好清理。」

空氣中一陣凝結，東尼繼續用愉快的語氣說道。

「好吧，這種事你應該比我更清楚。」

士兵一語不發，只走到自己昨晚坐的椅子邊，東尼接著離開房間，關上身後的門。「你去哪了？」史蒂夫問，他不曉得自己為什麼這麼問。一陣沈默。「弗瑞要我進行彙報。」噢，有道理。等等，他幹嘛要知道這種事？他甚至不了解這個男人，而且說真的，他實在把史蒂夫嚇得夠嗆。

即便他確實說過自己是奉命來保護史蒂夫的，但對史蒂夫而言，復仇者大廈就是最安全的地方。也許受毒氣影響的不只他的視力。

 

 

 

史蒂夫焦急地醒在令人恐懼的黑暗之中；他神經緊張且焦躁不安，而且只想嘔吐。他感覺到有什麼人在他身邊走動，大概是士兵。一隻冰涼的手落上他的前額，那個人彎腰靠近他。史蒂夫忍不住輕顫，他不明白自己為何發抖；男人的氣息縈繞他附近，或許是其他東西。他聽見男人若有所思地低語著什麼，但他的聲音很小，還讓臉上的面罩掩蓋著，史蒂夫聽不清楚。接著，那隻手移開了，下一秒鐘，他只知道自己被從床上粗暴地拎起來。他全身發疼，像是被丟在滿是尖銳玻璃渣的地面。史蒂夫沒時間從疼痛終會復過來，他被人從地上抓起來，像一隻破布娃娃一般扔出門。「這是…」史蒂夫咕噥著，但他發不出聲音，嘴巴被某種東西遮蓋住；起初史蒂夫還以為自己又再次遭到攻擊，但很快的，一到熟悉的聲線劃破寂靜。

「吸氣；這是氧氣。他們在你的房裡放了毒氣。」 

史蒂夫才發現自己這是被士兵抱著放在地上，而遮在他嘴上的東西是某種小型的氧氣製造機，像是飛機上那種迷你版本。史蒂夫不曉得他是從哪裡弄來這個東西的，但是按照東尼的壞習慣，他大概藏了不少稀奇古怪的東西在這座大廈裡。「….不只是你的房間；這裡到處都是毒氣。」男人突然補充道，情緒近乎挫敗。「到底怎麼…？」史蒂夫想要說話，但這麼做會讓氧氣面罩滑開，史蒂夫現在明白他的意思了；空氣中有股濃重的臭氣，絕對是毒性氣體。士兵把氧氣面罩移回他的嘴上，有那麼一秒鐘，史蒂夫很擔心他。「我的面罩有保護作用。」男人簡短說道，並將史蒂夫從地上扛起來倚在牆邊；史蒂夫發現這個高度呼吸起來較為順暢，所以無論這是什麼氣體，它都比空氣重，且是從低處被灌進來的。

他的同伴似乎正在使用通訊裝置和什麼人對話；他靠得離史蒂夫很近，全身抵著他好穩住他的身體。金髮男人不太舒服，但他還太虛弱，沒辦法將他推開，而且要是沒有士兵的支撐，很有可能他會直接倒在滿是毒氣的地面上。

「史塔克，整層樓都淪陷了，你收到沒？」

對方沒有回應，士兵咒罵一聲，抬眼望向史蒂夫，但金髮男人沒能看見。「信號過不去。你得盡力移動；我們得走到電梯哪裡去，那是離我們最近且污染最低的密閉空間。」史蒂夫只能點點頭；他的力氣稍有恢復，顫抖也已經停止。他對於目前的情況和發生的原因毫無頭緒，但他們大概必須盡快離開這個充滿毒氣的環境，因為他蓋在布料下的雙眼和肌膚漸漸刺痛了起來。士兵往後退一些，將史蒂夫的手臂環在他的肩上，架著他往某處走去。疼痛越發難耐；，史蒂夫不禁想著士兵是否也像他一樣被毒氣所影響，只不過他什麼也沒說而已。

他的眼睛像是在燒灼，他想把布料撕開，但不能那麼做。氧氣面罩幫助他保持清醒，但軀體卻痛不欲生。這實在是個可怕的經驗，因為他看不見任何東西：他所能感覺到的，就只有士兵的存在，那隻堅定的手臂環繞在他的腰間。史蒂夫全神貫注想著被觸碰的感覺，好讓自己不要驚慌失措。

突然間，他聽到什麼東西打開的聲音，下一刻他所知道的，便是空氣中的毒氣全然散去，身上的刺癢也跟著消失。

身後的門再次關上，史蒂夫知道他們現在在電梯裡。士兵將他放開，史蒂夫就這麼跌坐在地上，努力平復呼吸。電梯裡確實沒有毒氣，但還是有一縷毒煙跟著他們飄進來。他聽見男人正在試著和東尼聯繫，並在失敗時用外語咒罵著。「他們切斷了這層樓的訊號；我甚至沒辦法控制這座電梯。」男人氣喘吁吁地說著，語氣仍是相當冷靜。「他們是誰？」史蒂夫虛弱地問道，但沒有得到回應。

接著，另一個可怕的念頭浮現在腦海裡。要是所有樓層都…

「確實有可能，是的。」士兵回答，像能讀懂他的想法似的，語調顯得有些陰沈。

時間彷彿停滯在空氣之中，男人衡量著他們接下來的選擇。史蒂夫現在是真的開始擔心了；他所有的朋友很有可能都陷入危險，而他卻被困在這個該死的電梯裡，拖著脆弱的身體還有一雙已然喪失功能的眼睛。還不只如此；要是整棟樓都瀰漫著這股神秘的毒氣，很有可能氣體會流進城市裡並傷及無辜。這個念頭令人髮指。接著，整台電梯某然搖晃一下，有那麼一秒鐘，史蒂夫很害怕電梯這是要墜落了。然而電梯卻開始穩定地向上移動。沒一會兒，電梯裡的通訊裝置發出霹啪聲，一個熟悉而焦躁的聲音從麥克風裡傳來。

_「隊長！你還好嗎？！拜託告訴我你沒事！」_

是東尼。

「他沒事；你看得見我們嗎。」士兵淡淡說道。

 _「是可以，我…_ _靠，靠，靠！我可沒算到會有這種事。」_

「冷靜點，孩子。」士兵冷靜地告訴他，接著在史蒂夫身邊蹲下。

「他的眼睛又流血了，但沒那麼嚴重。」的確，史蒂夫感覺得到有溫暖的小水珠從臉頰上滑落，方才的腎上腺素讓他沒能即刻察覺。

_「好，撐著，我們會把電梯弄上樓。」_

「其他人沒事嗎？」史蒂夫問，他的同伴將某種東西塞進他的耳朵裡；那是他的通訊裝置，這樣史蒂夫就能直接和東尼對話。他再次重複問題。

 _「還行；剛才系統因為不知名原因必須重新啟動，然後這股臭氣噴得到處都是，我們馬上往布魯斯的實驗室移動，除了電梯以外，那裡是唯一的密閉空間。」_ 史蒂夫一顆心向下沉；所以整棟樓都被放了毒氣？ _「該死，隊長，我不知道這是怎麼發生的；不該有人可以手動控制住賈維斯的！」_

「冷靜下來，東尼；我們….等我們趕到那裡再討論，好嗎？」

東尼才正要回答，訊號卻又再次斷訊，電梯也在同一時間停止。有幾秒鐘，整個空間裡只剩一陣怪異可怖的沈默，接著，史蒂夫聽見一聲巨大的金屬碰撞聲，有什麼東西在一旁發出巨響。士兵在下一秒將他猛然拽起，並用那隻屬於人類的手臂緊緊箍著他的腰。

「別再當一隻死魚了，給我好好撐著。」

史蒂夫看不見，但他能聽見電梯在嘎吱作響。無論接下來會發生什麼事，肯定都不是什麼好事，他得將自己的面子和不情願暫時放到一邊去。他很快地用手臂穩穩抱住他的同伴，抓住他背上的衣帶。對於一名叫做「冬日士兵」的人來說，她抱起來還真是出奇的溫暖。史蒂夫感覺到男人舉起他的另一隻手臂，耳邊傳來一陣模糊的槍響，上方發出巨大的金屬碰撞聲。下一秒鐘，整台電梯掉落在他們之下，兩人懸掛在空中。

史蒂夫再次感覺到一陣麻癢，但他迫使自己保持鎮靜；現在可不是因為區區毒氣慌張的時候。他將雙腿環在緊抱著他的人身上，想著這樣會更安全一些；幸好男人現在無暇觀察他的表情，不然大概只會看到一片通紅。金髮男人感覺得出來氧氣正在慢慢流失，他沒得選只能丟掉臉上的氧氣罩，即使如此一來就會無法呼吸。他逼不得已拿下面罩，無氧環境立刻嗆得他猛烈咳嗽，他感覺到膽汁衝進喉頭。

「撐著點，我們快到了。」

男人抱著他，平靜地在他耳畔說道，似乎一點也不被四處飄散的毒氣影響，而無論他剛才利用什麼東西將兩人吊在空中，那個東西開始將他們向上拉。

史蒂夫的神智緩慢地變得麻木，牢牢抓著士兵的手漸漸放鬆。男人顯然是注意到了這一點，他加重手臂的力道按住身旁的人，史蒂夫能聽見男人再次對他重複同一句話，但這次的語氣卻更加嚴厲。他漸漸暈過去，而他聽見的最後一個聲音，便是他們上方的電梯門終於打開，並有什麼人大聲地喊著他的名字。

「史蒂夫！」

 

 

他身邊有很多的聲音；他又再一次被安放在某個柔軟的地方，他的手被另一隻手緊緊握著。

他這時才終於想起，那個大喊著他的名字的人，是娜塔莎。 

「我在…」

「噢，感謝上帝！他醒了。」

「你還好嗎，史蒂夫？」

布魯斯問道，語氣顯得緊張卻也鬆一口氣。

「我…還行。」「你在我們把你們拉上來之前又暈過去了；感謝上帝他連另一隻手臂都很強壯。」娜塔莎十分冷靜地說著，雖然史蒂夫總覺得她只是在強裝鎮定而已。「他還…」「這個嘛，他的面罩很有效，要不然就是他天生就不怕毒氣；我想替他檢查，但是…他要我先把你照顧好。」布魯斯一邊解釋，眼神一邊飄向那個坐在房間角落裡的黑暗人影。看來找到最佳藏匿點是男人的習慣。儘管男人的手臂方才因為緊抓著史蒂夫而有些用力過度，但他沒有顯露出半點疲憊。

「我知道了…到底怎麼回事？」

「有人找到方法駭進大廈的系統，並在整棟樓裡散播毒氣—不用擔心，東尼已經控制住情況了，毒氣並沒有影響到外面。」布魯斯很快遞補充後一句，因為史蒂夫下意識皺起眉頭。

「怎麼會發生這樣的事？」

「我不知道！事情就這樣突然發生了。我…還在追查原因。」史蒂夫能聽出東尼的心煩意亂，或許還帶著愧疚。

「我們能信任這套系統不會再次被入侵嗎？我是說…無論這名駭客是什麼人，他都成功地控制住電梯，還差點把史蒂夫和士兵害死。」娜塔莎平靜地問，億萬富翁轉過身來，不可置信地瞪著她。

「喔， **現在** 你倒是懷疑到我頭上來了，沒錯吧？聽著，我…」

「夠了：史塔克盡力了。」整間房間陷入一片沈寂，所有的目光都轉向角落裡那個黑色的影子。

除了史蒂夫，他還看不見任何東西。

士兵一語不發，僅是用那雙冷冽的雙眼盯著眾人。東尼不太自在地動動身子，甚至連布魯斯都覺得有些不安。娜塔莎似乎是唯一不受影響的人，但話又說回來，她從沒怕過任何事物。

「所有人。都待在這裡。」「為什麼現在是由你來發號施令？」東尼質問他，但棕髮男人只是起身，輕點他的通訊裝置。好一陣子，訊號似乎接通了，他開始和某人低語。「他在和誰說話？」布魯斯問，東尼聳聳肩。「弗瑞，大概吧。只有弗瑞可以直接聯繫他。」娜塔莎簡短回答，接著皺起眉來雙手抱胸。「為什麼？」史蒂夫和布魯斯同時問道。「我告訴過你了，史蒂夫；冬日士兵不是正規特工，他直接隸屬於弗瑞麾下。沒有任何人真的知道關於他的任何事。」

布魯斯驚訝地眨眨眼，再次瞥向神秘的男人。

「那你幹嘛告訴我們這個？」東尼問她，女人聳肩。「這部分是一般資訊；再說了，東尼…」她對他露出一個布魯斯讀不太懂的表情。「你已經知道太多了。」她語氣中輕微的敵意讓史蒂夫和布魯斯有些困惑，但東尼沒有回應，只是將注意力放在士兵身上，而後者顯然剛好結束通話。

「他怎麼說？」娜塔莎詢問男人。眾人疑惑不已，士兵僅是保持靜默，接著向房門走去。

「你認真的嗎？我知道你就喜歡來『孤狼』這一套，但你至少要告訴我們他說了些什麼吧！」東尼命令道，男人在門前停下腳步。他緩緩轉過身來望向一幫人，眼底滿是濃重的殺氣。有那麼一刻，所有人都凝結在原處，甚至放輕呼吸。然後他戴上護目鏡，再次向外走去，看來是一點也不擔心外頭還有尚未散去的毒氣。

「這還真是…不一般啊。」布魯斯在幾秒後評論道。

「認真的嗎！每次我看到那個傢伙，他老是站起來就直接閃人，一個解釋也不給！」東尼氣呼呼地叫道，史蒂夫轉向他。「你認識他？」億萬富翁陷入沈默，立刻望向娜塔莎，女人僅是搖搖頭。「是啊；他曾經幫過我，就是史丹想要篡位搶走公司的時候。他還跟考森一起當過我的保姆。」提起這個名字的時候，東尼的聲音有些憂傷；考森曾是其中一名神盾局探員，他殉職在洛基製造的那場動亂之中。

他想必是個好人，真是遺憾。

「噢。」史蒂夫說，他沒有進一步的評論。

「真的嗎？你從來沒提過這件事，東尼。」億萬富翁對布魯斯聳肩，接著靠在桌邊。

「他說他不想引起任何人的關注，所以我就自行接收了所有的鎂光燈。」

要是史蒂夫做得到的話，他一定會大大地翻一個白眼。

「首先，我很高興你這麼做了；他本來就該是一個秘密般的存在。」娜塔莎指出這點，東尼哼哼一聲。

「在我看來可不是什麼秘密。」

「東尼…」

一場爭執蓄勢待發，但卻被史蒂夫突然其來的動作給打斷，陣陣的疼痛襲來，他忍不住抬手抱住頭，微微曲起身子。布魯斯立刻來到他身邊，但史蒂夫聽不見也無法感知他或是其他人在做些什麼；他的耳裡傳來響亮的鈴聲，並且渾身發疼。最終，為了防止他被劇痛擊垮，他的大腦決定休眠，強迫他暈厥在床鋪裡。無論那究竟是什麼樣的毒氣，史蒂夫都很高興沒有人因為它而受到傷害。

 

 

 

當他再次恢復神智時，周遭一片死寂。

真是夠了。

他已經開始對於突然昏過去這件事感到厭倦。

史蒂夫仍然能聽見身旁那些機器和電腦低鳴聲，看來他還是在同一間病房裡。令他有些驚訝的是，房間裡似乎沒人，所有人都不在。 ** _「午安，先生。」_**

聽到人工智慧的聲音時，史蒂夫嚇了一大跳；他永遠也不可能習慣這個的。

「其他人呢？」

**_「史塔克先生正在中央電腦室裡，還在努力追蹤那名駭客；羅曼諾夫小姐在隔壁房裡協助班納先生。」_ **

「所以他們認為情況現在已經安全了嗎？」

**_「是的；過去三小時已經沒有任何攻擊事件發生，但所有人依然維持在最高警戒狀態。為了安全著想，史塔克先生將這個區域和大廈其他部分進行了隔離，以防萬一。」_ **

「我明白了…謝謝你，我猜。」

**_「別客氣，先生。」_ **

史蒂夫躺在那裡，無事可做。他現在感覺不到痛，也不再想睡覺，但他知道他的眼睛狀況還是很差；他能分辨出來現在這條繃帶是新的。要是情況有好轉，布魯斯大概就不會再給他用繃帶了。霎時，周圍的一切陷入肅靜。「賈維斯？」毫無回應；所有機械運作的聲音都在此時停下。

有那麼一秒，史蒂夫害怕事情又要重蹈覆轍。

然後，他感覺到有什麼人靠近他，一陣熟悉的金屬觸感滑過他的後頸。

「你得跟我走。」士兵靜靜說道，嗓音中卻有股不容忽視的強硬。

「為什麼？」

一片寂靜，史蒂夫卻感覺到有人將某種潮濕的東西按上他的臉。男人本能地掙扎起來，但金屬手臂卻緊箍著他的後頸，另一手則將他的雙手強按在頭頂上，讓他不得動彈。那塊布料上的化學藥劑發揮得很快，他瞬間感受到暈眩，完全沒意識到自己正像個破布娃娃被人從床裡扛起。

「沒時間跟你吵嘴，正好這樣你也不需要掙扎。」

士兵輕聲嘀咕著並將史蒂夫一把抱起，他可沒有錯過身後那一雙屬於紅髮女人的綠色眼眸。

 

 

 

 

TBC.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

病弱壯漢配上這個殺手有點冷，今天的史塔克大廈也很好駭呢。

lofter一百粉，開放有在在乎（？）的人點個翻譯，挑了這篇先，標題依舊充滿少女私心，沒有beta。

痾，這裏也開放點翻譯喔，但是大概要明年才能翻完，翻譯君已經累到要奔潰惹。


	2. 我還沒準備好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴奇・巴恩斯現在真的很氣他那個所謂的上司，他手裏有那麼多的任務可以分派給他，但他卻偏偏要他當美國隊長的保姆，真是惡夢一場。  
> 他一點也不希望史蒂夫在這個時候見到他…  
> 他還沒準備好。

 

他一點也不喜歡眼前的情況，一點也不。 

當天殺的弗瑞告訴他這個計畫的時候，巴恩斯斷然拒絕。

他不能這樣…他做不到….他就是做不到！

不過就如以往一樣，他吞下所有怨氣，動身前往大廈去領取他的『貨物』。

儘管弗瑞顯然沒有下達相關指令，羅曼諾夫仍然協助他無聲無息地進出大廈；她成功讓博士分心，於是他並沒有注意到巴恩斯溜了進來，又偷偷從他眼底把隊長給帶走。她慷慨的相助讓他十分感激，畢竟如此一來就不用驚動整個復仇者聯盟，但他還是不喜歡這件事情的走向。騎車回家的路途十分令人不快，因為羅傑斯很沉；騎著車時有個男人靠在身後的感覺不怎麼舒服，倒也不是重量的關係；畢竟重物對他來說從不是問題。

史蒂夫並不輕盈的像蝴蝶，但也不是他碰過最沈重的東西。

他只是….不希望史蒂夫離他這麼近而已。

至少不是現在。

他還沒準備好。

 

騎車時，路上的人多瞧了他們兩眼，不少酒吧已經開始營業，街道上也不乏已經喝高的人，那些路人大概也只會聳聳肩，將史蒂夫看作他喝醉的朋友而已。也就是這個緣故，他才會選在這個時間將史蒂夫帶走。而無論他使用的鎮靜劑是那一款，它的效用都強烈到足以讓金髮男人昏睡一整晚，還有接下來的一整天；巴奇擁有足夠充裕的時間在公寓裡來回踱步，試圖讓自己他媽冷靜下來，他的腦子混亂的幾乎就要炸裂。

臭貓咪們不斷在一邊撓著他的腿求關注，這也沒有讓他覺得更加寬慰。 

一般來說，他挺喜歡這種惹人分心的小插曲的，但這對現在的情況根本一點幫助也沒有。咖啡機發出嗶嗶聲；巴恩斯歎口氣，起身去替自己弄一杯咖啡。沙發上的男人微微翻動，暗示著即將到來的甦醒；巴恩斯坐在廚房的餐桌邊喝著熱咖啡—既沒有加牛奶也沒有加糖，人生苦逼之事何其多，他早已見怪不怪。

望著金髮男人翻來覆去的模樣，巴恩斯胸口有些隱隱作痛。

他不想….他還不想要面對史蒂夫，但他也不能就這樣棄他於不顧。

其中一隻貓—那隻橘色的小貓叫做小娜，是以羅曼諾夫的名字命名的—正在舔拭史蒂夫的臉，這個動作也許會促使他醒得更快。

臭貓咪，他需要更多時間思考。當然了，他已經想了好幾個小時，但大部份的時間他都在忙著驚慌失措。

他媽的爛腦袋。

不過呢，他大概也不需要太大驚小怪；因為事到如今，腦袋間歇罷工的情況早已經不再捆擾他。雖然從前總是在不知情的情況下被他的持有人控制，但當對象轉換成史蒂夫的時候，事情還是有些微不同的。只要再給他幾分鐘—或是幾小時—好讓他安心地把思緒拚湊到一起，只要再一下下就好。

不過就如預料之中的一樣，眼前的男人可沒這麼仁慈，羅傑斯用力地深吸一口氣，接著反射性地將身上的貓咪撥開，貓咪立刻跳開，接著躲到她的主人身後—更精確地說，是巴恩斯的腿後。金髮男人緩慢地坐起身子，隨後抬起手來觸摸眼前的繃帶，他很有可能是想把那層布給扯下來。棕髮男人不怪他；失去視力本來就很難捱。不過，他不能讓史蒂夫這麼做。

「別碰。」他說道，盡力讓自己的聲線維持平直冷靜—每當任務途中需要他發言時，他用得一律都是這個語調。

巴恩斯希望這麼做能夠隱藏自己原本的聲音，好讓史蒂夫認不出他。

這和他曾以往習慣的布魯克林腔調截然不同，怪異到甚至讓他有些毛骨悚然。

這其實還挺有意思的；曾經他也對自己原有的腔調感到陌生，但現在卻是反了過來。

那雙手停下動作，史蒂夫轉過頭，面向巴恩斯所在的位置。

「….我在哪裡？」

「我家。」

男人花上一秒的時間消化這個資訊，接著動了動下巴，顯然是做好萬全的準備，打算要跟他爭論到底。

「為什麼？」

「弗瑞的指示；他說你在這裡會比較安全。」巴恩斯覺得自己根本就是在胡扯，說得好像那群人是歡送史蒂夫，並還能來這裡探望他似的。他永遠也無法拒關於史蒂夫的一切於門外，即便他心知肚明避不見面對他們兩人來說都好。這跟弗瑞的指示沒有關係，畢竟他從來不需要服從男人的命令；他執行任務與否通常都建立在自身利益之上。

但這次卻有所不同，因為他總是不經意地為這件事情感到忐忑，巴恩斯應該要拒絕的，但他卻沒有。「為什麼你不直接告訴他們你要帶我來這裡？而是選擇綁架？」史蒂夫的態度十分強硬；時光荏苒，而他從一而終還是一頭固執的笨驢。若不是史蒂夫表現欠佳，眼下的氣氛事實上還挺懷舊的。

幸運的是，弗瑞確實預料到他會有這樣的反應，還事先給了巴恩斯一些有用的道具，如此一來他就不必親自試圖說服史蒂夫。

他一語不發，接著拿出一台小錄音機，播放錄音給金髮男人聽。

_「羅傑斯，你聽到這個的時候，我猜你已經抵達他的安全屋了；我認為讓你離開那棟該死的大樓比較妥當，畢竟史塔克的科技再也不值得信任！仔細聽好了，因為這是命令；給我。好好。待著。從現在起，直到班納成功找出治好你的雙眼的方法前，冬兵將會不顧一切保護你的安全。別給我耍花招，因為我確實授權他可以在需要的時候把你揍暈。保持低調。羅曼諾夫會和其他人彙報你的去向。」_

 

巴恩斯靜靜地望著史蒂夫，他聽著弗瑞的留言，眉宇輕鎖，接著是一聲嘆息，他的動作顯露出輕微的鬆懈。

「但他還是可以事先給我一點提示的。」

「相信我。我也不想當你的蠢保姆。」巴恩斯咕噥著，這話說的似乎有些刻薄，史蒂夫再次轉過頭來，不大高興地皺起眉來。「彼此彼此吧，相信我，就你這種態度；我也寧願自己不用待在這裡。」也許是一時衝動，史蒂夫・羅傑斯經典的毒舌功力再現，但老天爺，這還真狠。唯一一件好事呢，就是巴恩斯十分確信史蒂夫還沒有認出他。他死氣沈沈的語調很管用。但能維持多久就真的不好說了。

不過，再一次的，要是他足夠幸運的話，他就能再安全地度過一段時間。史蒂夫大抵會按照弗瑞的意思做，畢竟回到大廈會危及平民，更別說是他自己的家。史蒂夫絕對不會拿任何無辜性命來冒險。

至於他呢，他還有很多爛事要處理；先得去和威爾森會面，運氣好的話也許還有些任務可以執行。

這話聽起來合理嗎？這麼多年來，這還是第一次他寧可出去跟人幹架也不想待在安全屋裡。

「為什麼是你家？」巴恩斯維持緘默，並啜了一口咖啡；小娜爬上他的大腿，男人有些漫不經心，抬起有血有肉的那隻手輕拍貓咪。「因為對這個世界上大部份的人而言，冬日士兵已經死了。」空氣似乎凝結了一秒，史蒂夫顯然對他的話感到略為困惑。接著，他驚訝地抖了一下，另一隻貓咪躍上他的大腿。

「別推他；胖奇可能會撓你。」

史蒂夫再度抬頭望向巴恩斯，顯然不明白他的意思。巴恩斯忍不住翻白眼；考慮到史蒂夫看不見，這麼做其實意義不大，但他就是忍不住。「貓。胖奇是我養的第二隻貓。你剛才推了小娜。」該死的金髮男竟然對他有毛朋友感到驚訝嘛，真是厚顏無恥。不過話說回來，他給人的第一印象確實不像個有寵物的人。遲疑好一陣，史蒂夫才溫柔地順起亮褐色貓咪的毛，貓咪發出呼嚕聲。沒心沒肺的叛徒；胖奇通常對陌生人很防備的。

「小娜？像是….娜塔莎嗎？」

「不，就是小娜；但確實是因為她才這麼取的，她的毛是紅色的，就像羅曼諾夫的頭髮一樣。」

史蒂夫保持沈默，巴恩斯這才發現自己說太多話了。

男人在心裡搧自己一耳光，頓時有些無措。「我想…人們在家裡的形象和在戰場上總歸不太一樣吧。」史蒂夫終於謹慎地嘆口氣。貓咪玩著他的手指，接著跳下沙發，消失在那間巴恩斯稱作『貓房』的房間裡，他將一間用不到的房間讓給兩隻小貓。沒一會兒，小娜也跟上前去，離開前多疑地瞥了史蒂夫一眼。

那隻貓的性格確實挺貼近她的名字的。「我們確切在什麼地方？還是我不能知道這種事？」史蒂夫的語氣緩和許多，雖然當中還藏有點小心翼翼，現在貓咪都跑走了，他似乎認為巴恩斯又要恢復兇巴巴的樣子。棕髮男人忍不住咧開嘴笑；他試著讓自己不要笑，但又意識到其實無需顧慮，畢竟史蒂夫看不見。

「紐澤西。」

如他所料，金髮男人發出抱怨似的哼聲，巴恩斯得咬著下唇才能不發出咯咯笑聲。「不，並不是；是布魯克林。」

金髮男人突然沈默下來，他可以感覺到滿滿的感傷正在淹沒史蒂夫。住在這裡的頭幾個月，他也時常感覺到相似的情緒—當時的他對這個地方的記憶還只有片段，但細碎的回憶總讓他抑鬱不已—有幾次他甚至難受得用金屬手臂打穿了牆。現在，一切都….容易的多。直到這個固執的混蛋冰棍被人從大西洋裡挖出來前，他的日子一直都過得不錯。至今想起當時那個探員—他叫什麼名字來著？—通知他這項消息時，他仍然能感受得到心中那股喜悅、錯愕還有驚慌。

在那之後，只要跟美國隊長有關，他幾乎著了魔似的照單全收每一條新聞，每一部紀錄片，每一篇故事和每一個網站。雖然大部份的時候這些東西都沒什麼價值，但偶爾他還是能從中找到一些有用的資訊。

當時的他對史蒂夫已經有一些印象，但等美國隊長真的像支冰棍被從極海中打撈上岸後，巴恩斯的腦袋像是開了閘的洪水一般，所有的記憶排山倒海而來—雜亂無章，破碎一地—幾乎讓他失去理智。

「我知道了….我猜這裏至少比紐澤西好一點吧。」史蒂夫終於說道，他在提到這個地方時微微瑟縮。他停頓一會兒，舔舔嘴唇，似乎對接下來要說的話不怎麼有把握。

「….那麼，能不能至少告訴我你的名字？如果我還得在這裡待上一陣子的話，比起『冬日士兵』或是『冬兵』，我比較想用你的名字稱呼你。」棕髮男人微微停頓，思索著自己有什麼選擇。他可以胡亂編一個假名，但倘若史蒂夫意外聽見他的鄰居或甚至是山姆喊他的話，那麼也許他還是別說謊的好。

反正他的名字也挺常見的。

「詹姆士。」

史蒂夫的動作略顯僵硬，棕髮男人覺得心臟幾乎要跳到喉嚨裡；他在腦子裡禱告著千萬別讓史蒂夫發現。還不是時候。拜託了，現在還不是時候，我還沒準備好。最終，史蒂夫僅是露出略微憂傷的表情，接著發出一聲微小而傷感的笑聲。「我以前也認識一個叫這個名字的人。」謝天謝地，基督在上，巴恩斯在腦中想道。

「那我就這麼叫你吧。」

「隨你便。」巴恩斯咕噥著從椅子裡起身。他一會兒預約了要諮商，他差不多得出發了。

「別對我那麼有敵意也是可以的，詹姆士；我猜你也不想自己家裡的氣氛老是那麼緊繃吧。」史蒂夫冷冰冰地說，棕髮男人哼一聲，他正在穿外套。「操，早就習慣了。」史蒂夫沒有回應這句話。「你要去哪裡？」聽見男人穿外套的響動時，他問道。

「跟人約好了。既然你還不太熟悉環境，在我回來之前你就好好待著吧。」

巴恩斯聽見史蒂夫歎一口氣，顯然不是很滿意，但他什麼也沒說，史蒂夫興許也曉得自己現在別無選擇。

巴恩斯步出大門，往重機的方向走去，他在途中停下腳步，平復紊亂的呼吸；他緊張得要死。其中一名鄰居看著他站在那裡，但什麼也沒說；他對弗瑞安置在他身邊的那三個假鄰居真探員還是有些半信半疑，但直到目前為止，他們都保持著十分適當的距離，大概也看得出來他不是個健談的人。

女人僅是皺著眉，困惑地望著他，接著才繼續做自己的事。巴恩斯暫時沒搭理她，他的思緒一路飄回到佔據他的沙發的男人身上。基於某些原因，史蒂夫並沒有認出他，雖然他的嗓音和從前也許沒有太大的差別。巴恩斯不確定這將會持續多久，他甚至也不確定自己是不是希望男人不要認出他。假若他選擇說出實情，那麼史蒂夫能受得住嗎？他不曉得，巴恩斯討厭這種束手無策的感覺。他嘆口氣，戴上安全帽，騎著重機離去。

 

  

「你看起來不大好耶，兄弟。」山姆在他關上辦公室的門時說道。

事實上，這是他的第二間辦公室，山姆通常會在華盛頓的基地工作，但目前的情況是弗瑞要求男人到紐約當地的辦公室駐點，好持續和巴奇的慣例會診，這麼一來，巴恩斯就不需要兩頭跑。

這對山姆來說不算什麼，他從前也曾經有過需要他遠行的病人。

再說了，他們也不經常進行這樣面對面的諮商。

一如往常，詹姆士選在最陰暗的角落就坐，一個無論是從窗外還是大門看進來都有視覺死角的位置。山姆他媽完全沒頭緒他究竟是怎麼在不被察覺的情況下進來的—他以前總會在突然聽到詹姆士的聲音從角落傳來時嚇得飛起來—但山姆現在已經學會閉上嘴巴，什麼也不問。「貓咪又給你添麻煩了嗎？」男人在他坐下時問道，聲音挺冷靜的。

「不。我是說，胖奇確實很愛找麻煩，總是卡在什麼地方下不來，但跟這個沒關係。」棕髮男人嘆息著咕噥，伸手順順長髮。

「那你在煩惱什麼？惡夢嗎？」

「噩夢還比較好。」

「山謬・傑克森又給你什麼怪奇任務了？」

聽見山姆的評論，詹姆士很隱諱地微微一笑；弗瑞的確長得跟那個演員有點像。

「差不多。我現在在給人當保姆。」

「這樣啊，這任務可不尋常呢。」

「還用你說；我的專長可不是替誰保住小命，這你知道的。我通常更擅長取別人的小命。」

詹姆士的語調聽上去有點陰沉，山姆僅是淡淡地歎息；第一次被指派這個任務時，山姆已經被告知過詹姆士有段過去，男人有時會主動分享一些往事，但聽著他用這種語氣說故事還是挺詭異的。「所以弗瑞為什麼把這麼任務派給你？」空氣凝結了幾秒，山姆能感覺到男人正小心地斟酌接下來要說的話。

「我真的不知道；換作是我的話，就不會這麼放心的把國家偶像交在我手裡。」這話讓山姆愣了一下，他挑眉望向詹姆士。

「國家偶像？」

「美國—他媽的—隊長。」詹姆士氣呼呼說出這幾個字，心情明顯有些挫折，山姆聽聞後瞪大眼睛。

「隊….我靠！」他差點要從椅子裡起身，只能瞪著眼睛望向詹姆士，而後者不大自在地動了動。山姆強迫自己坐好，他知道詹姆士不喜歡人家盯著他看。「我能體會你為什麼會….美國隊長？為什麼？發生了什麼事嗎？」「某個九頭蛇妹子朝他的臉潑灑強酸毒液；毒藥傷到他的眼睛，顯然其他部分也不大好。」山姆久久不語；他很確信詹姆士不該向他吐露出這麼多細節，但棕髮男人不久前就已經把這條守則忘得一乾二淨。再一次的，神盾局內部的清查行動和衝突已經造成不少公安問題，就當前媒體緊追不捨的程度來看，美國隊長重傷的消息肯定很快就會浮上檯面。

比起浮誇的媒體，山姆確實更喜歡從這個類似朋友的角色這裡聽到這項消息。

「所以弗瑞覺得他有生命危險….為什麼不讓他的團隊照顧他？」詹姆士沈默半晌，先是看看門口，接著又看看窗戶；確認沒有任何被監聽的跡象，但為以防萬一，他拿出改裝過的呼叫器—弗瑞用來聯絡他的工具—在上頭輸入幾個字，接著放到山姆眼前。每次只要不想讓不該攪和進來的人意外聽見他的話時，他就會這麼做。

**「史塔克的系統被駭。他們在整棟復聯大廈裡放毒氣。」**

山姆目瞪口呆，但他逼迫自己冷靜。

「那麼，我猜想他這麼做也挺有道理的。」

「也對；但是….我真的希望他能找別人來負責這個任務。」 

「為什麼？」

詹姆士靜靜地凝視著他，接著輕聲嘆息，揉揉眼睛。

「因為….他是….他就是我之前向你提過的那個人。」良久，寂靜瀰漫在諮商室裡，山姆向後靠進椅子裡，接著搖搖頭。他還真的有想過這件事；認識彼此的這五年來，詹姆士從來沒有直接承認過，但他形容那位『老朋友』的方式，他在所有陳述中的樣貌，甚至於後來在他真正見過隊長之後，這一切的一切的確都讓山姆直接聯想到史蒂夫・羅傑斯。但仍然….

「所以….你不是普通的詹姆士；你就是大名鼎鼎的詹姆士・巴恩斯。」

「別裝作一副你不知道的樣子。」

「這個嘛…我確實有懷疑過，但我沒有先入為主的習慣。」

山姆聳聳肩，但說實話，他對整件事的轉折感到挺困惑的；整整五年，他一直持續和美國隊長的戰友進行這樣友善的對談，當然途中他也曾懷疑過這之中的關聯性，但親耳聽見詹姆士承認卻又是另外一回事。

「所以….你可以猜到我為什麼會這麼猶豫吧。」

「這個啊….還是不太懂；我的意思是，他是你的朋友，對吧？你見到他難道不高興嗎？」

詹姆士一語不發地盯著他。山姆嘆息，將姿勢停整前傾，好迎上巴恩斯的視線高度，他坐的椅子稍微矮一些。「聽著；我可以理解在經歷這麼多之後，你可能會覺得你再也….配不上他的友誼，但我認識史蒂夫已經有好一段時間了，而他看起來似乎是個善解人意的傢伙，說真的。」詹姆士發出輕哼，動作顯露出焦躁不安；顯然他並不是很享受這個話題。

山姆不管不顧，決定持續在這個話題上著墨。

「聽你這麼形容，我猜想他還不知道那個人就是你，對吧？」男人點點頭。「你該告訴他；偽裝成其他人對你們兩人來說只會更複雜。再說…」山姆停頓一會兒，移開目光細細思索接下來要說的話。「我不能百分之百確定這件事，但我的直覺告訴我，你對他來說挺重要的；前些日子我們聊到你的時候—只是順道一提而已，真的—那傢伙垂頭喪氣的模樣就像隻傷心的小狗狗。」

詹姆士緊抿著唇，山姆能看出他在想些什麼。

「我沒和他提起你—我是說，我也不確定你就是他—我只提到我認識某個叫做詹姆士的人，這實在不是什麼特別的名字。」男人平靜地解釋，嗓音中還帶有點防衛。感受到詹姆士散發出的危險氣息時，他稍稍拉開距離。「但你確實提到我了。」這不是問句；更像是某種陳述。

「我只說我認識一個叫做詹姆士的傢伙，他患有創傷後壓力症候群，還喜歡隨隨便便跳出來把我嚇得半死；很多士兵都符合這項描述。的確，你的情況確實是我見過最嚴重的。」

好一陣子，詹姆士就只是瞪著他，但山姆保持鎮靜；雖然明白眼前男人的能耐，但他從沒有真正怕過他。要對一個總是在抱怨家裡那兩隻貓崽，還有大部份時候都表現得像隻迷路幼犬的傢伙感到害怕實在也不是件容易的事。再說了，過去這五年來，詹姆史只用金屬手臂揍過他兩次，兩次都被申報為意外事件，總之就是他的恐慌症不幸發作，而山姆又閃得不夠快而已。最終，棕髮男人還是嘆口氣，垂下視線，緊緊抓著藏在黑色皮手套下的金屬手。

「我只是….我沒辦法告訴史蒂夫。不是怕他恨我或是什麼的….他只懂得怎麼….責怪自己。我不希望他這麼做。」

「所以說你這是在保護他的感覺還是甚麼的囉？」

「他的眼睛差點要被灼瞎，看來他也不大能自己走動；我不想這時候還給他造成什麼心理創傷。」

詹姆士有些不滿地哼氣，盯著金屬掌心看。山姆仍然維持沈默；他看得出來詹姆士的內心正在天人交戰，但他也曉得這個男人只是在唬自己而已。他才不是在保護史蒂夫，不讓他心懷愧疚；他很害怕，他有自己的掙扎和顧慮。問題是詹姆士大概也很清楚這一點；他知道自己這撒的這是什麼漫天大謊，但他無法停止。

「聽著，我所要說的就只是假裝成別人並不簡單，即使他看不見也一樣。史蒂夫最後一定會認出你，而當事情走到那一步的時候，他會想要知道你為什麼隱瞞這件事。這會讓一切難上加難。」詹姆士抬起眼來望向威爾森，眼底有些絕望的味道。他明明就知道。他該死的明明就很清楚這只會讓事情更難解，但是….「我做不到，山姆。我就是…他媽的 **做不到** 。史蒂夫值得比我更好的朋友。」

男人嘆息，搖著頭靠回椅子裡。「真是頑固的混蛋，你聽我說…」

關於這點，山姆還真是說對了。

 

 

回到家時，史蒂夫正倒在沙發裡沈沈睡著，兩隻貓咪蜷曲著窩在他身前。要不是他對這整件事心懷芥蒂，眼前的景象其實還挺討喜的。他安靜地帶上門，貓咪們卻輕微躁動起來，他們輕手輕腳地從史蒂夫身上跳下來，並走到他面前來歡迎他回家。他蹲下身子，輕拍小娜的頭頂，母貓發出小小的呼嚕聲。 

胖奇理所當然也很想要討摸摸，譁眾取寵的小討厭，於是他伸出爪子來撓他的袖子，詹姆士翻了個白眼，也伸手拍拍擁有一身金毛的貓咪。他聽見翻動的聲響，沒一會兒，史蒂夫困惑又緊戒的聲音傳來；「詹姆士，是你嗎？」

「不然還有誰？你真的認為我的藏匿技巧有差到讓九頭蛇輕而易舉發現你這煩人的傢伙嗎？」

他差點就忘了要讓語調顯得毫無波瀾，他的布魯克林口音就這麼自然而然地溜了出來。史蒂夫坐起身子，不大高興地嘆口氣，顯然並不喜歡他的語氣。他抬手摸一摸包覆在繃帶之下的皮膚，似乎有點癢。「你也不可能有百分之百的把握吧。」棕髮男人沒有回應，只走到一旁去給兩隻貓咪添加一點吃的，他們在飼料碗邊繞來繞去，看來是餓壞了。

說實話，他也正想著是不是也該替史蒂夫弄點什麼吃的才好；這傢伙可能有好一陣子沒有吃飯了。

「現在幾點了？」撓完癢後，史蒂夫問道—詹姆士思考著要是這個白癡不小心把繃帶扯下來的話，要不要給他換條新的—棕髮男人望向時鐘。

「傍晚六點十分。」

史蒂夫聽到後似乎有些驚訝。「這麼晚了？…我這是睡了多久？」

「這個嘛，如果我離開的時候你還醒著的話—那個時候大概是下午兩點左右—大概四個小時吧。」

他在打開咖啡機時無意間朝史蒂夫瞥過一眼，發現基於某種原因，男人似乎有些難為情。

這麼多年了，這個愚蠢的混蛋還是那麼容易臉紅。

眼前這般美好的景象對他而言實在是…再熟悉不過。他看似有些沮喪，也許是不喜歡自己時不時就會不小心打起瞌睡，或在不自覺得情況下陷入沈沈睡眠。「這毒液的作用實在挺強的；一般在陌生的環境裡，我沒有這麼容易放鬆的。」詹姆士沈吟一聲，走進臥房裡去拿醫藥箱。他雖然對毒氣一竅不通，但他對燒傷和皮疹還是知道一點的，顯然史蒂夫的傷口跟後者有點關係。

「你可能會想要坐好；我幫你擦點藥，免得你抓壞了傷口又要用你的紅色眼淚把我的沙發給弄髒。」史蒂夫停頓一會兒，他轉向他，表情顯得有些驚訝又混合著不安。他不怪史蒂夫。「怎麼？你是在擔心我會像對付九頭蛇的打手一樣拿刀戳你的眼睛嗎，就是被你罵的那一次？」史蒂夫抱持沈默，但他緊繃的下頷和僵硬的動作正好說明了一切。

「放心吧；如果我是那種隨時準備在你大意時把你喉嚨割開的人的話，弗瑞就不會把你交給我了。」

他態度隨意地說道，一邊從一卷繃帶中剪下一段，又將剩下的放回藥箱裡。他還拿出一管消炎藥膏，接著來到史蒂夫面前坐下。兩人之間有幾秒鐘的不自在，因為詹姆士曉得，要是史蒂夫的視力在這一秒鐘恢復的話，他就會看見他的臉。但這種事情發生的機率微乎其微，於是棕髮男人嚥下緊張，小心地將他眼前的繃帶摘下。

史蒂夫在他的手指觸碰到他的肌膚時微微瑟縮，不過看來並不像是疼痛或是恐懼造成的。「你可能會想要睜開眼睛到處看看，但我不建議你這麼做；你的眼睛可能會有些酸痛，光線也會造成一些傷害。」他緩慢地取下繃帶，眼前的畫面說實在有些嚇人；史蒂夫的眼瞼、雙眼周遭的皮膚，還有鼻梁上方的位置，看上去全是燒傷過後的傷痂，甚至還有些腫脹。

有些表皮有輕微脫落的現象，那部份的皮膚紅潤的不自然。

這樣的傷口他也在他的額頭和下巴上看到過，但那些地方大部份都已經痊癒。

他的雙眼之所以還在復原中，興許是因為那是最直接受到藥水波及的部位。

繃帶被解下來的瞬間，史蒂夫便緊緊闔上眼，詹姆士的話是對的；即便只是透過眼皮透進來的光，都像是針扎似的疼，狠狠閉起眼睛更是火上澆油。詹姆士環顧四周，隨手抓過腳邊的貓玩具朝電燈開關投去。靠著不可思議的精準度，玩具擊中開關，燈光瞬間暗去，史蒂夫的疼痛也消退不少。

「你…在這個光線下還看得清楚嗎？」

「我只是要在綁上繃帶前給你的臉塗一點藥膏，讓傷口舒緩一些；又不是要給你的心臟動手術。」

史蒂夫微微歎息，仍然保持不動，好讓詹姆士能夠將冰涼的膏狀物體塗上他的眼瞼。他用的是屬於人類的那隻手，人手再怎麼說都比機械來得細緻；要是用另一隻手，沒準他會意外把史蒂夫的眼睛給刨出來—那兩顆眼球似乎還完好無缺地藏在眼皮底下，至少沒有泡在一堆分泌物裡。

結果這個想法大大地擾亂詹姆士的腦袋，他得停下動作搖搖頭，才能把那個畫面從腦海裡趕出去。

金髮男人一動也不動，儘管那些燒傷十分灼痛，但他就只是保持著同一個姿勢。這其實還挺荒謬的，就是…他現在這樣全心信任著眼前人的模樣，儘管他心知肚明詹姆士有什麼能耐。

等上藥完後，棕髮男人拿起繃帶，小心翼翼地將史蒂夫的雙眼輕捆起來，他察覺到金髮男人在他走近一些時輕微地顫抖。包紮結束後，詹姆士望著史蒂夫良久，竟發現史蒂夫的臉上有那麼一絲絲驚訝的情緒，對於詹姆士的動作能夠如此溫柔，他似乎很是詫異。「別太常去揉；繃帶快用完了，所以你要是亂來的話，遭罪的就是你的眼睛了，我可是愛莫能助。」棕髮男人挖苦道，史蒂夫僅是搖搖頭，神情似乎有些不悅。

聽見咖啡機的提示聲時，詹姆士起身去給自己倒杯咖啡。

猶豫半晌，他瞥向史蒂夫。「來一杯嗎？」史蒂夫一開始有些困惑，直到聞到咖啡的香氣，躊躇一陣後才點點頭，詹姆士也給史蒂夫倒一杯咖啡，來到他面前，放進他手裡。無糖咖啡裡只加了一點牛奶，要是他沒記錯的話，這是史蒂夫最喜歡的味道。他自己則是鍾情於黑咖啡。史蒂夫拿著杯子，雙手卻輕輕顫抖著，詹姆士不大高興地哼一聲。

「不是吧？你有老到拿不住杯子嗎？」

「話可不能這麼說，我都九十歲了。」史蒂夫立馬用同樣俏皮的語氣答道。

詹姆士翻個白眼，他知道史蒂夫看不見他這麼做，接著伸出金屬手臂，幫著史蒂夫拿穩咖啡杯。

「可能是毒液的關係；我想你臉上的傷口大概不是唯一的後遺症。」他認真地說著，似乎想擦去方才的愉快氣氛。對於他的行徑，史蒂夫似乎有那麼一點…疑惑，但顯然不打算追問，只安靜地接受他的幫助。他也不希望熱咖啡灑得整件褲子都是。史蒂夫十分小心地啜著滾燙的咖啡，如他預料的，杯子裡溫熱的水氣惹得他的臉滿是暈紅。

史蒂夫的神情…似乎是很震驚竟然會有人曉得他喜歡喝怎麼樣的咖啡。「我先前讀過你的檔案；你要是看過裡面都記載了些什麼資訊一定會很驚訝的。」詹姆士急忙解釋，接著大口地喝下一口咖啡；咖啡已經沒那麼燙了，吞下這麼一大口也不至於燙傷。「也包含我喜歡喝怎麼樣的咖啡嗎？」

「你喜歡的咖啡，你的四角內褲是什麼顏色，到你穿幾號的鞋，應有盡有。」

史蒂夫又忍不住紅了臉，這次顯然不是因為水蒸氣。

「聽起來怎麼有點像變態狂。」

「不然你覺得我的工作內容到底是什麼，除了捅爛別人的臉之外？」

史蒂夫變得有些沈默，在喝咖啡的這段期間，他沒有再說過一個字。等到咖啡見底時，詹姆士將杯子拿起來放進水槽裡。也順道將自己尚未喝完的咖啡給倒掉，熱咖啡變得冰涼，全都是因為他太過專注盯著史蒂夫喝咖啡。胖奇和小娜又跳回沙發上，兩隻貓咪漸漸適應史蒂夫的存在，還主動窩到他身邊去。

史蒂夫輕輕撫摸兩隻貓的毛，嘴邊噙著淡淡的笑。如果他突然發狂似地嫉妒起這兩隻小貓咪會很奇怪嗎？詹姆士搖搖頭，先是嘆口氣，又揉揉眼睛。「謝謝你；你…幫我換過繃帶後，我真的覺得好多了。」史蒂夫突然以真摯無比的語氣說道，詹姆士內心極為危險地噔咯一聲。但他還是努力讓自己的聲音保持平穩，一點也沒把算讓史蒂夫一窺自己心中的波濤洶湧。

「盡本份而已，羅傑斯。但別亂抓繃帶的事情，我是認真的。」

金髮男人沒說什麼，只輕輕拍著爬上他大腿的橘色母貓。

是夜，詹姆士輾轉反側；他不斷夢見九頭蛇的人出現在他門前，強迫他親眼望著史蒂夫身上被倒滿強酸的模樣，並放任他在痛苦中掙扎直至氣息全無。

然後一隻手會扯住他的頭髮，並在他耳邊輕聲低喃道；

_「無論你逃到天涯還是海角，士兵；我們都會找到你的。」_

 

 


	3. 忽冷忽熱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 詹姆士是個令人困惑的傢伙，前一刻他粗魯無禮，下一刻又變得溫和友善。史蒂夫抵擋不住好奇的心緒。另外，他的某一些行為....讓人覺得分外熟悉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊哈！基於對本文的熱愛＆響應Joyce的呼喚，是的，本人跟著跳了這坑～XD  
> 希望風格不會跟Joyce差太多....^^a

冬兵把他弄糊塗了。

大多數時間裡，史蒂夫都無法搞清楚這傢伙到底是怎樣的人。前一刻，這傢伙還對他尖刻又粗魯，下一刻卻又變得溫柔和善，幾乎像是個見義勇為的騎士，未經詢問就衝上來幫助史蒂夫。

當然啦，每當他這麼做的時候，詹姆士還是會諷刺他一下，但是他覺得他只是在隱藏這些友善舉動下真正的想法。

到目前為止，他都尚未得到朋友們的消息，不過呢，既然鋼鐵人沒有從天而降，浩克也沒突然現身把這地方砸個稀爛，史蒂夫假設他們都清楚發生了什麼事情，並選擇與他保持距離 - 也有可能冬兵的藏身之處太隱蔽了所以他們找不到。

他已經在這兒待了一個星期，儘管他失去了視力，史蒂夫還是開始熟悉房子的佈局。這間公寓有兩個獨立的房間 - 詹姆士的臥室和一個小房間 - 貓咪們多半時間都待在這裡 - 再來就是廚房和客廳區，詹姆士臥室旁還有一間小浴室。

除了廚房區域以外，所有的傢俱相較於一般的來說都有點小，而且並不多，詹姆士只放了一張沙發，一張小小的茶几，廚房餐桌旁只擺了一張椅子，一具放電視的短櫃，還有就是他自己臥室裡面的床，就這樣。

哦！還有，床邊還有個小小的床邊櫃，上頭放著一盞燈，史蒂夫打賭裡頭應該藏著槍之類的玩意。一般人家裡通常會有更多物品，譬如櫥櫃、花瓶、額外的架子和其他功能性或裝飾性的傢俱，甚至兩組沙發也不為過，但他在沙發和茶几之間打地鋪這段期間，他發現，公寓裡真的沒有其他多餘的東西。

甚至連被其他復仇者們（尤其是東尼）貼上極簡主義標籤的史蒂夫，他自己家裡的物品也比這裡多得多。

史蒂夫不確定 『貓房』 裡頭有什麼，因為他從沒進去過那裡，所以他對公寓物品數量的猜測可能是錯的。剛開頭的那幾天，史蒂夫一直不停磕碰到剛剛提到的那些傢俱，尤其是茶几跟沙發，所以詹姆士調整了一下它們的位置，讓他有更多的空間可以四處走動，同時保持讓史蒂夫還是能摸得到的距離。他做得很隱密，大概是在史蒂夫睡著時做的，但他還是注意到了。

當被問到這件事時，詹姆士只簡單地表示他喜歡偶爾 ‘換換位置’。

說真的，史蒂夫不懂他為何試圖隱藏友善的這一面，他的臭貓貓們倒是不吝嗇於對他們的飼主表現出無比熱誠。這或許不能代表這傢伙的人際關係如何，但對金髮男人來說，顯然詹姆士把對自己貓咪那種寵愛勁拿來放在他身上了 - 忽略他那些粗魯無理的批評跟行為的話。

沒錯...他老是對貓咪們滿嘴髒話，是說牠們又不像史蒂夫會介意那些。

也許他並沒有對史蒂夫隱瞞任何東西，他只是習慣在不傷害任何人感情的情況下大聲嚷嚷，因為他的同伴們通常不會在意他的詛咒。

眼下，史蒂夫正坐在沙發平時他坐的位置上，身上裹著毯子，因為他好像有點發燒 - 實話說，整個星期他都覺得虛弱又難受，幾乎奄奄一息 - 也許這是毒液的另一個副作用。他能聽到從廚房那頭傳來收音機播放的音樂，詹姆士的品味令人吃驚，從現代流行樂到更古老的經典搖滾，他幾乎什麼都聽。

不過，這傢伙似乎更喜歡憂鬱的歌曲，悲傷的歌詞或旋律，或兩者兼有之。他顯然還是有底線的，假如這首歌的氣氛太過歡樂，或者用他的話來說 - ‘甜得發膩’，這時他就會換頻道，因為他認為這些歌曲很煩人，毫無意義。

史蒂夫手裡拿著一杯茶，這是詹姆士早些時候給他的 - 簡單明瞭地表示咖啡已經告鑿。

然而史蒂夫心底莫名知道，他選擇給他喝茶，很大的原因是因為咖啡會讓史蒂夫的胃不舒服，但如往常那樣，這傢伙不肯承認自己是因為關心史蒂夫舒適與否才做這些事。說實話，身體出現這種...‘正常’的反應讓他頗不適應，畢竟從血清之後，他幾乎不曾再感受任何噁心或不舒服。

整體不舒服的狀況沒有惡化算是個好的跡像，它就只是維持在與剛開始時差不多的水平。

這大概也是詹姆士為何沒趁機找藉口把他帶回塔裡找班納做檢查的唯一原因。

不過，如果史蒂夫的健康狀況一直沒有好轉，他很可能還是會想辦法帶他回去。

他們兩個都不知道這毒藥究竟是如何運作的，而，不知是否是他體內仍然活躍的有毒物質所造成的副作用或持續的影響，史蒂夫有時能感覺到那雙灰藍色眼睛的注視。當然，他看不到那個男人的表情，但...不知怎的...他就是能察覺到那些關注的視線。這一切都有種莫名的...熟悉感，但史蒂夫真的不懂為什麼。

「在它變冷之前喝掉。」

過了一會兒史蒂夫才意識到那人說的是他的茶，史蒂夫喝了一口，發現茶已經不那麼燙了。「弗瑞是否有給你關於我的情況正在做的研究的簡報？或者其他任何訊息？」

「一旦有什麼必要資訊，他會告訴我的，假如班納發現什麼奇蹟般的治療方式，他很可能會直接要求我把你丟回塔內。」

史蒂夫保持緘默，下意識地攪動著手中的茶 - 當茶水的溫度適中時，這樣做其實沒有意義，他只不過是習慣性地這樣做。他有點緊張，但決定再試一次水。「.....有件事我想問你，但是......」

「我沒興趣跟你分享我的故事。」 詹姆士像史蒂夫所預料的那樣立刻一口回絕，每當金髮男人嘗試詢問個人私事時，他總是這樣。

但這一次，史蒂夫打算堅持下去，因為他能從詹姆士的語氣中感覺到，他也厭倦了不斷拒絕告訴他答案，並且有點被他抵死不退的好奇心打敗。

「我純粹是想問有關東尼的事...我實在很想知道那時在塔上，他對你的敵意為何那麼深。」

房間裡頭安靜得一根針掉下來都聽得見，史蒂夫清楚聽到詹姆士在椅子上挪動的聲響，他緩緩地嘆了一口氣。很長一段時間，他們兩人都不發一語，史蒂夫可以聽到其中一隻貓 - 胖奇？- 在喵嗚，聽起來很困惑 - 嗯，如果貓咪發得出困惑聲的話，那就是啦！

「我做了壞事。」 金髮男子對竟然真的收到回應感到非常驚訝，儘管他直覺對方厭煩了一再拒答，史蒂夫其實並沒有期待這個男人會真的對他坦承，即使他的回答模糊不清。

「壞事？」

他可以聽到詹姆士再次挪移的聲響，就像這個話題讓他很不安。

「是的，我不是...我並不是出於自我意志去做的，但，那確實是我做的。」

他的聲音裡有一股非常明顯的內疚感，史蒂夫不禁好奇這到底是怎麼回事，然而詹姆士沒有做進一步的解釋，只是站起來消失在某處。可能是他的臥室，史蒂夫能聽到他的腳步聲朝沙發後面 - 他臥室的方向而去。又一聲困惑的喵嗚，史蒂夫感到一隻貓跳到他的大腿上。

這隻肯定是胖奇，史蒂夫已經學會如何快速識別兩隻貓咪，胖奇年紀比較小，所以他的體型比小娜小一些，皮毛也比較鬆軟。

據詹姆士的描述，胖奇是淺棕色的，幾乎接近金色，而不是像小娜那樣帶金的紅。

雖然兩隻貓咪在家裡都相當安靜，胖奇顯然更加好奇並且更愛探索，每當詹姆士不在家的時候，小娜常常會在史蒂夫的腿上或身邊打盹，這時胖奇都在四處走動。不過，感覺上胖奇還是比小娜更喜歡史蒂夫一些，因為他總是不時就湊過來檢查金髮男子。

突然，史蒂夫聽到一聲巨響，他轉頭朝向臥室，兩隻貓猛地跳起衝去躲了起來。

「詹姆士？」

好一陣子都沒有回音，然後史蒂夫靈敏的耳朵捕捉到細微的咒罵聲 - 用俄語。

他聽到那個男人走出臥室，感覺到周圍的氣壓突然降低了。

「怎樣？」連他的聲音聽起來也很緊繃。

「....你是不是...」

 「嗯，只是不小心把床頭櫃上的檯燈摔破了，那該死的玩意太靠邊了。」 史蒂夫從他的聲音中能聽出這人沒說實話，但史蒂夫不懂他為何要這樣。史蒂夫聽到更多的詛咒 - 這次是用英語 - 然後，腳步聲走向浴室。

遲疑片刻，史蒂夫搖搖晃晃地站起身，一手仍然扶著沙發保持平衡，他知道浴室只離沙發扶手幾米遠，如他所料，小心而猶豫的走了幾步之後，他摸到了浴室的木門。門半開著，所以史蒂夫小心翼翼地推門進去。他沒法確認眼前的狀況，但是他能聽到那人在他身邊發出的沙沙聲響，以及呼吸吐氣間不時的喃喃詛咒。史蒂夫也能聽見剪刀的聲音，聞到某種消毒劑的味道。然後，他聽到什麼砰的一聲，顯然詹姆士坐到地板上處理他的割傷。史蒂夫保持沉默了一會兒，靜靜聽著詹姆士在清理玻璃碎片時，嘴裡一面用俄語和英語交雜著咒罵。

「你傷到自己了嗎？」

空氣中有一個短暫的停頓，史蒂夫能想見他突然的發聲讓深色頭髮的男子感到驚訝。

「他媽的對極了，我想把碎片拿起來的時候把自己給割傷了。」詹姆士的語音極度緊繃，就好像他被抓到做了什麼不該做的事一樣。

「...需要幫忙嗎？」 如他所料，深色頭髮的男人不屑地哼哼。

「你他媽的瞎了，羅傑斯，我懷疑你有足夠的技巧在失去視力的狀況下來幫我。」 他的語氣如之前那樣諷刺，但也帶著點焦慮。他聽起來像是被某事給震動了。

「告訴你，許多盲人都能很好的應付日常生活。」�

「那些傢伙有幾個月甚至幾年的時間來適應他們失去視力的情況，你才失明一星期。」

「我學得很快。」 史蒂夫平靜地回答，他逕直走進浴室。

浴室不大，感覺在裡頭移動有些困難，但是史蒂夫也發現這樣很快就能確定詹姆士的位置 - 他坐在浴缸旁邊的地板上 - 當史蒂夫蹲到他面前時，他能察覺他們之間有急救箱、以及大概是詹姆士用來挑出玻璃碎片的小鑷子，還有一些有黏性的膠布，這人可能是用這個來清理他的手，因為細碎的玻璃碎片粘在他那隻手的傷口旁邊。

一陣小心的摸索，史蒂夫摸到另一塊布和消毒劑瓶子，一發現它們，他就把一些液體倒在乾淨的布上。其實他當然知道詹姆士能自己處理，但他感受到棕髮男子身上輻射出的緊張和不安，所以史蒂夫不由自主地想為他做這件事 - 大概是擔心他會再度傷到自己或什麼的。

「把你的手給我，我很確定我能憑感覺來做這個。」

在片刻猶豫之後，史蒂夫感覺到肌膚溫暖的觸感輕輕放在他的手上，他差點被覆蓋其上的出血量嚇到。很明顯，這個人根本不是因為拾取玻璃碎片割傷手的；他顯然是打破了什麼 - 應該就是這盞燈 - 史蒂夫能在腦海裡勾勒出一盞玻璃製檯燈坐落在床鋪旁的邊櫃上的景象。

史蒂夫謹慎地用指尖輕輕刷過傷口，注意到可能扎在他手心裡的玻璃碎片已經被拿出來了，這樣很好，因為他確定他可沒辦法幫他做挑碎片這件事。這八成也是詹姆士同意讓史蒂夫來做後續處理的原因，因為史蒂夫確實能單憑觸感來幫他做後續消毒跟包紮的工作。

他繼續用灑了消毒劑的布塊將血液擦掉並清潔剩下的創口和割傷。

整個過程中詹姆士都很安靜，但史蒂夫能感覺到他的視線。

他的手很溫暖。

終於，史蒂夫感覺他握在掌中的那隻手已經完全沒有血跡，於是金髮男人一手往下伸去找急救箱，他確定它就放在他身體旁邊，幸運地，他的手指很快就摸到了繃帶。

「這些割傷看起來都不深，所以我想你不用縫針 - 雖然我實際上沒法真正地看到它們，所以若我搞錯了請隨時糾正我。」金髮男子淺笑著說，不過沒得到任何回應。

他就把這沈默當作是他說的沒錯，因為如果他搞錯了什麼，詹姆士應該會直接吐槽。

緩慢仔細地，史蒂夫把繃帶包在被割傷的手上，好奇他是否能問問究竟發生了什麼事。當他完成包紮，他慢慢鬆開那隻手，然後感覺詹姆士轉身站起來，一面收拾一面咕噥著得去買更多的創可貼，接著他把急救箱蓋好放回櫃子並關上門。史蒂夫扶著浴缸邊緣，用最慢的速度站起身。這週他只進來過浴室一次，所以他還不太熟悉它的佈局，不過他還是知道浴缸在左邊，而水槽在右邊。

就在他剛剛站直身體那一刻，忽然一陣天旋地轉，史蒂夫幾乎要摔倒在地，唯一讓他沒當場倒在地板上的原因是一條即時伸過來抓住他的金屬臂，詹姆士拖著他讓他站好，然後他的金屬手指禮貌性地圈著他腰提供支撐。

「可別在我的浴缸裡摔破頭，血跡很難清理的。」 詹姆士咕噥著，他的語氣帶著掩藏不住的關心 - 也許，就像史蒂夫先前所想的那樣，他其實並沒想掩飾情緒，他只是習慣性的使用粗魯的態度和話語。

「不會的...我想我只是起身的太快...」

當詹姆士把他從浴室裡拖出來，把他放回沙發上時，史蒂夫不好意思的笑了笑。他全身都在顫抖，史蒂夫覺得自己又開始發燒；當他專注於處理詹姆士的傷口時，它曾一度消失，但現在又回來了。史蒂夫拉扯毯子將自己包裹住，試圖克服他的寒顫。史蒂夫能感覺到詹姆士灰藍色的眼睛牢牢地鎖定他，他在他身旁徘徊，似乎不確定該怎麼辦。

「現在我們風水輪流轉。」 史蒂夫喃喃著擠出一絲微笑；老天，他的頭好暈。

「什麼？」

「你幫我換藥跟繃帶，我治療包紮了你的手。」 史蒂夫笑著解釋道。

有那麼一陣子，四周只有沉默，然後他聽到棕髮男子苦惱地嘆氣聲，接著他離開回到臥室去清理他造成的那團混亂。不一會兒，其中一隻貓（又是胖奇。）跳到史蒂夫的腿上，他謹慎地伸手摸摸小貓的頭，贏得一聲滿意的咕嚕聲。詹姆士對於他的貓這麼快就跟史蒂夫如此親熱似乎有點驚訝和煩腦。打心眼裡說，史蒂夫對此也頗為訝異。因為這個傢伙有時候會表現得非常不友善，照理來說貓咪們應該會因為主人的敵意而把他當作對主人的威脅。

顯然事實與他想像的完全不同，而貓科動物們直覺到這一點。

也許他對詹姆士的直言不諱、用自己的方式向他表示友善的這個事實，讓貓咪們認可了史蒂夫。話說回來，他又不怎麼瞭解貓，他有什麼資格亂下定論呢！

 

 

那天晚上，史蒂夫輾轉不安，他再次噩夢纏身，只是這次夢到的不是奇瑞塔人。

而是有關巴奇。

他始終站在遠處，每當史蒂夫快要抵達他身邊，他就像鬼魂一樣消失。

他從來都不夠快，從來沒能來得及阻止他消失。每一次他的指尖就要刷上Bucky肩膀，他就消失無蹤，把史蒂夫獨自留在黑暗中。如此反覆數次後，他不得不停下。他能看見遠處巴奇的身影，但是...他雙腿虛弱得彷彿不是自己的，他的心臟激烈地砰嗙作響，他太累了，他不能...他永遠沒法及時趕到，所以這樣有什麼意義呢？史蒂夫只能無助地看著前方那個身影漸漸消失。

巴奇現在出現在他面前，用一種恐怖、被背叛的目光瞪著他。

「你為何放我一個人，Stevie？我們不是朋友嗎？」

史蒂夫想要回答，但說不出的語句卡死在他的喉嚨。

「我想我對你的意義，比你對我的意義要少得多，是吧？」

Bucky的語氣變得痛苦，幾乎帶著一股惡意，史蒂夫想說些什麼來為自己解釋，但他說不出半個字。

他的聲音被扼殺在喉間，就像他失去的是說話能力而不是視力。

「不是嗎？羅傑斯？你停止嘗試，因為我對你而言無足輕重，嗯？」

Bucky的聲音迴盪在史蒂夫周遭空氣中，宛如鋒利的刀子不斷朝他身上刮來。

不不，這不是真的！Bucky聽我說！

震耳欲聾的隆隆聲。

遠處，史蒂夫能聽到火車鳴笛的迴聲，伴隨而來的，是墜落生命盡頭淒厲的尖叫。

 

 

 

   
史蒂夫猛地坐起身，胸膛激烈起伏，淚水順著他的臉龐滑下。

從眼睛傳來刺痛感，他想流出來的眼淚八成混了血在裡頭，但現在，他一點也不在意這種痛苦；他只是把臉埋進手心，吃力而顫抖地呼吸。一隻柔軟的貓爪子按在他的大腿上，一聲迷茫的喵嗚 - 胖奇已經來到他身邊，正坐在他的腿旁，似乎困惑著史蒂夫為什麼在顫抖。

小心輕柔地，史蒂夫把貓撈起抱到腿上，小貓捲起身軀窩在他身上。

牠的存在不知怎的讓金髮男子漸漸冷靜下來，他把精神都集中在撫摸貓咪上頭，直到呼吸再次和緩。這可能是詹姆士養了這兩隻貓的原因之一。他有著嚴重的心理創傷，所以他藉由這些寵物幫助自己冷靜下來。半晌，史蒂夫才想到，他大概滴了不少血淚在小貓身上了，這很糟糕。詹姆士可能會以為貓咪受傷而擔憂或直接發飆。在沙發旁出現的另一個喵喵聲表示，現在母貓也過來了，不一會兒，它也跳到史蒂夫身旁，然後爬上他的大腿窩到小貓旁。

史提夫發出一聲虛弱的嘆息，然後微微勾唇。他看不見貓咪們，但他能想見牠們捲在一塊的樣子看起來會有多可愛。

「...你剛剛把血塗在我的貓身上嗎？」

乍然聽到詹姆士的聲音出現在耳邊讓史蒂夫差點跳起來。

從沙發椅墊波動的型態，史蒂夫猜測這傢伙正往後仰躺在沙發靠背上。他聽起來沒有生氣，與史蒂夫先前所擔心的不同。

「對不起，我...」

「別。」

詹姆士的語氣疲憊，他長長地嘆了一口氣，接著消失了一會兒。然後，當他回來的時候，史蒂夫能聽到他在叫他的貓，「滾邊去 - 」，那人一屁股坐在史蒂夫旁邊。沒過幾秒，詹姆士就把一塊濕布壓在他臉上，開始擦去血跡。「你好像很喜歡把血流得到處都是，羅傑斯。」

「不是故意的，我沒得選。」

「我也不願意有一隻該死的金屬臂縫在我身上，不管怎樣我現在在這了 - 說真的，你不需要對我防備心這麼重。」

史蒂夫短暫地沉默了一下。

「為什麼你總是那麼...粗魯？不覺得這樣實在是......」史蒂夫真的非常想知道他的假設是否正確，或者這人是真的想對史蒂夫隱藏自己真實的那一面。  
   
擦拭的動作停了下來，懸宕在他左邊臉頰上。「告訴你實話吧，像我這樣的人根本就不應該靠近你。」

「你什麼意思？」 這聽起來跟史蒂夫先前想的兩種選項一點干係都沒有。一股怒意從棕髮男子身上輻射而出，史蒂夫能感覺他臉上的布開始以比先前用力許多的力道在擦拭。

「羅傑斯，你沒有那麼笨，你知道我能做什麼，你為何不自己判斷一下？」

史蒂夫再度安靜下來，直到他的另一邊臉頰被擦 - 更像是刮 - 乾淨。

「那是...我更無法理解的...是什麼讓你如此暴力？」

「人。」

當詹姆士說這個詞時，那空洞、死氣沈沈的語氣讓史蒂夫更加困惑了。他感到那個男人站起來走向他的廚房，打開什麼 - 可能是暗門裡頭藏著垃圾桶 - 然後再把它關上。「你......我想娜塔莎之前有跟你介紹過我。」詹姆士在緊繃的片刻沈默之後說。

從他的聲音聽起來，史蒂夫判斷他現在是背對著他。「是的，她說你不是正式的神盾成員。」

「她提到過我在這之前是為誰賣命的嗎？」史蒂夫停下來，對這個問題感到困惑。

他聽得出身邊的男人正在移動，大概是轉身面對史蒂夫。一股不祥的氣氛籠罩，金髮男人有一種預感，他會聽到一些他不喜歡的事情。「九頭蛇，在我被帶到弗瑞面前之前，我曾經是九頭蛇最頂尖的刺客。」史蒂夫克制不住從喉間曳出震驚的抽氣聲，他只能坐在那兒，完全傻眼。突然間...他能從另一個角度來看待這個男人的過度暴力，而不是從一個好人的角度來看他。

「他們......他們讓我......」詹姆士開始喘不過氣，他極力想讓自己鎮定下來。

「....多少人？」 在一陣緊繃的無語後，史蒂夫打破沈默。

「太多了，他媽的我甚至不...單單我記得的就夠多了！」史蒂夫聽到什麼東西撞在堅硬表面上的聲響，發現是那人沮喪地把金屬手掌摔在廚房櫃檯上發出的聲音，可能是藉此壓抑情緒。這意外得知的真相實在是...史蒂夫猛然醒悟先前他問娜塔莎這人使否值得信任時，她的回答裡背後的真意。

「......你為什麼這樣做，如果你......」

「因為該死的我根本沒有選擇！我...」

男人陷入沈默，有那麼一刻，他粗糙的呼吸聲激烈到聽起來幾乎要超過某種危險的程度。史蒂夫一度擔心這人會因為過度恐慌而崩潰。幸而，詹姆士最終取回了自制力，高亢急促的喘息聲漸漸緩和。「求你別問我這個。」 他低喃，他的語氣充滿傷痛，就像身上被開了一個血流如注的大洞。

史蒂夫現在能清楚分辨出這個男人掩藏在譏嘲諷刺底下的真實面貌。從他失措的呼吸和語句中就能得知這人已經傷痕累累、有多麼支離破碎。現在，史蒂夫覺得向他提出這些疑問的自己簡直是垃圾渣渣，他想搧自己兩下。「......我......很抱歉，我......當你明顯不想分享自己的事情時，我不應該執意挖你傷疤。」史蒂夫語氣柔和、飽含歉意。

雖然實際上他無法看到詹姆士，但他還是反射性慚愧地偏過頭，將臉轉向，就好像他跟詹姆士先前真的有眼神接觸那樣。

「....不要！在所有人之中，你是最不需要跟我抱歉的那一個，羅傑斯！」

詹姆士突然對他咆哮著，強烈的敵意讓史蒂夫驚訝不已。

「......我不知道你經歷了什麼 - 而且我也不會再問了，因為你顯然不想談論這個問題 - 但是......你也不需要這麼快把別人的善意推開。」史蒂夫用冷靜、建議式的語氣回應。他覺得他非說不可，儘管這樣可能會讓詹姆士更不高興。

「......那不是......我不是那個意思。」

那人最後用一種挫敗的口吻喃喃道，他身上憤怒的情緒逐漸消散。

「那你是什麼意思？」

詹姆士又不說話了，但史蒂夫能再次察覺到他的視線。

此時巴奇心中不禁慶幸，史蒂夫看不到他的臉，因為他破碎的心事全寫在臉上。他現在正嚴重失去鎮定，他緊抓住身後的櫃檯檯面，以防止他自己......他也不確定他會做出什麼事。

詹姆士繼續保持沉默，金髮男子終於放棄般緩緩吐出一口氣。

「謝謝你幫我擦臉，儘管我應該可以找到方法自己搞定的...不管怎麼說，還是謝謝你。」

詹姆士只能盯著他，暗自在腦海裡數到十來按耐失速的心跳。

......他該走了.....該去把史蒂夫滴在臭貓咪們身上那些血跡給弄掉。

 

 

   
   
接到娜塔莎的電話是個意外之喜。

剛剛詹姆士突然走到他身邊，把電話拿給他讓他接聽。「線路安全嗎？電話可能會被追蹤。」 當史蒂夫從話筒中認出娜塔莎的聲音時，他立刻提問。

「我用公用電話打的，而且穿著偽裝；詹姆士的電話號碼只有我一個人知道，詹姆士離群索居，我是唯一一個，當弗瑞需要呼叫他時能打電話聯絡他的人，他們倆之間，詹姆士才是那個能主動聯繫的傢伙。」

「我懂了...事情怎麼樣？」

電話另一頭傳來一個嘆息聲，表示事情大條了。

「東尼對弗瑞不信任他感到很不爽，但即使他也不得不承認這可能是個更好的主意。你好嗎？詹姆士表現如何？」

「他很...令人困惑，不過我現在大概知道一點原因了。」

史蒂夫能在腦袋裡勾勒出紅髮女子擰眉皺臉要求他解釋清楚的模樣。

「他......他大部分時間都很粗魯，憤世忌俗，但他仍有...悲天憫人的那一面，這和我之前得到的信息頗為衝突。我覺得他可能只是習慣粗暴行事，即使在做好事時也這樣，因為他老是在詛咒他的貓，也或許他有意隱藏，事實上，可能兩者皆有。」

娜塔莎發出一聲輕笑，顯然並不訝異史蒂夫會這麼說。

「是的，他有兩面，光明和黑暗，我發現的時候...」

女人突然噤口，金髮男人打賭她就要說出什麼他不該知道的事情。

她的另一個秘密。

史蒂夫決定試試水，看看他現在到底能挖得多深。他正坐在詹姆士的床上。這人待在客廳裡看電視，給史蒂夫一些空間講這通私人電話。「他有告訴我一些他過去的事情，關於他和九頭蛇的關係。」史蒂夫能聽到電話那頭一陣沈默。

「......他到底是怎麼跟你說的？」

「他為他們當刺客，他沒有詳細說明，但我知道那不是出於他的自由意志。」娜塔莎發出一聲悠長的嘆息，接下來她的語氣格外溫柔。「 不，絕對不是。」

「......他們對他做了什麼，小娜？我......想要理解，以免我在無意中再次引發不好的記憶。」

這次女人安靜了很久，就在史蒂夫擔心她可能會掛斷電話時，她的聲音再次打破沉默。「他......記得洛基在2012年搞出那堆麻煩時，巴頓發生了什麼事嗎？」

「妳的意思是什麼？」

「詹姆士......把巴頓遇到的事情放大一百倍，以人類所知最神秘難解的手段來達成，並持續五六十年，差不多就是他身上發生的一切。」

史蒂夫震驚無語，他知道九頭蛇很殘忍......但這超出他所能想像的最糟糕的事情。小娜的描述非常模糊，事實的情況一定更恐怖。另外...這意味著...這意味著詹姆士的實際年齡比他外表看起來大多了。誠然，這是最令人驚訝和不安的部分，儘管他知道不少人看起來比實際年齡年輕，包括他自己。

「洗腦？我的老天啊...」

「不僅如此，我也想跟你再多解釋一點，不過.....沒經過詹姆士的同意就把他的事情說出來，我想這樣不太妥當。如果他願意的話，他會和你分享他的故事的。 」娜塔莎的語氣帶著歉意，但也更為嚴肅；她不希望史蒂夫強迫她透露更多的信息，他尊重這一點。

他們繼續交換訊息，史蒂夫更新了他的情況 - 視力問題沒什麼變化，但灼燒的感覺消失了，根據娜塔莎的說法，這是一件好事 - 最後他掛上電話，靜靜地坐在那裡。

過了一會兒，他聽到臥室門打開，腳步聲停在他旁邊。

一隻手拂過史蒂夫的手指，輕輕地把電話從他手中抽走。詹姆士對他說話的用詞和態度都極盡諷刺，但每次需要觸碰史蒂夫，他都非常非常溫柔，幾乎到猶豫不決的地步。除了昨天晚上他接近崩潰的那一刻，而那是因為史蒂夫不小心戳到他的痛處。今早他們之間的氣氛有些緊張，史蒂夫猜測娜塔莎是因為詹姆士的要求才打電話給他；這時機非常恰當，因為這讓史蒂夫有機會了解更多關於他的事情，而詹姆士自己也不需多做解說。

史蒂夫更覺得他實際上渴望分享自己的故事，但出於不知名的因素，他自己說不出口。

由於棕髮男子沒有要離開的跡象，史蒂夫稍微轉向男人的方向。「我可以自己回客廳。」 一聲哼哼打破了他們之間奇怪的緊張感，詹姆士移開一些，讓史蒂夫起身。

「當然，老爺爺，等你要找假牙的時候再跟我求救吧！」

這真是一個半心半意的譏嘲，這男人根本心口不一，但是無論他在想什麼，詹姆士都不會說出來，他只是看著史蒂夫摸索著走進起居室，用床和牆壁作為參照點。一等史蒂夫回到沙發坐下，他就注意到詹姆士一直在觀看有關神盾局的新聞討論。

兩位主播正在揣測何時可以信任任何一個組織，甚至還對佩姬和霍華德等創始人進行過幾次抨擊。

這讓史蒂夫熱血沸騰，但在他還沒有開始尋找遙控器之前，詹姆士已經抓起它，切換了頻道。隨機轉到一台正在播放自然紀錄片，史蒂夫不介意他轉哪一台；只要不用聽媒體侮辱他已故的好友和他所愛的女人他就很高興了。

「去他的蠢話連篇，我說真的。」

史蒂夫歪頭將臉轉向詹姆士，驚訝會聽到他這樣詛咒；這個人幾乎像他一樣對媒體報導感到火冒三丈。

接下來，他感到詹姆士癱坐在他旁邊，他坐得很近，史蒂夫感覺他的金屬肩膀緊鄰著他。這讓他下意識地挪動了一下。詹姆士似乎沒注意或並不關心。好一會兒，他們就那樣默然無語地坐在那裡。史蒂夫還是覺得詹姆士似乎想說些什麼，但卻無法成句。老實說，這開始讓人彆扭；再加上他的眼睛又開始癢起來 - 可能是因為他昨晚流在繃帶上的那幾滴血。他盡力忍耐不要去揉搓，但最後他的手還是不由自主地抬起。

隨即，一隻金屬手抓住他的手腕，阻止了他。詹姆士的反應非常快。「該死的別抓！羅傑斯，這是常識。」 男人說，看都沒看他一眼。

「我知道乾掉的血黏在皮膚上會很癢，可惜沒有新的繃帶可以包裹你那張臭臉。」 詹姆士哼哼著，然後起身走向某處。

深色頭髮的男人坐下來之前史蒂夫就知道他要做什麼，他閉上眼睛，包在金髮碧眼男人眼上的繃帶再次慢慢被解開，他感到熟悉的光芒，已經不像先前那麼刺眼。詹姆士做了些什麼 - 可能是把乾掉的血塊從繃帶上清掉，然後再次在眼皮上塗抹止痛和皮疹緩解藥膏。

這個男人的動作如往常那樣輕柔，極力避免不小心戳痛史蒂夫的眼睛。

「皮膚看起來好一點了。」 男人突然開口，他的手指暫停在史蒂夫的左顴骨上。詹姆士在兩種截然不同的行事風格中切換自如。他非常擅於行使過度的暴力行為 - 比如刺傷別人的眼睛或以驚人的準確性一槍爆頭 - 同時他也很擅長做出溫柔的試探舉動，他的觸摸是如此溫和，很難想像他能做出超過打死蒼蠅以外的事。

這讓史蒂夫思考，也許他目睹的暴虐，是因為這男人被洗腦而造成的，而保護照顧才是他真實自我的那一面。

也許這種粗暴只是上述兩種性格相結合的結果，而他自始自終就是個口無遮攔、腦子暴走的混蛋 - 天殺的史蒂夫真的沒法確定。

不管怎樣，九頭蛇竟然能把一個貌似善良的人變成一個殘忍的怪物還是超出了他的想像，但史蒂夫清楚他不該對此感到驚訝。那些狼心狗肺的傢伙們多得是方法和手段。

詹姆士上好藥就又用原本的繃帶把他包裹起來，看起來他似乎暗自記下了包紮換藥的時間。然後，他的手捧著史蒂夫的臉 - 只是把指尖貼在他臉頰的皮膚上。

下一刻，史蒂夫感到那些冰冷、金屬質感的手指以同樣的方式輕觸著他的另一邊臉頰。

有那麼一會兒，詹姆士就那樣用雙手捧著史蒂夫的臉蛋然後靜靜看著他。他的指尖溫柔，但這樣真的、真的很奇怪。接著，觸摸從他臉上移開。當詹姆士起身離開，史蒂夫突然意識到他的臉蛋鐵定冒煙了。他有點不好意思地揉了揉臉，又摸摸自己的後頸，困惑在他心底滋長。

「我得去買更多的貓糧，還有更多的繃帶好把你的臉包進去。」 詹姆士一邊嘟噥著一邊穿上外套。

史蒂夫突然有一種錯覺，這人好像也不確定剛剛的觸摸是怎麼回事 - 他的聲音聽起來有點不穩定。史蒂夫不置一詞，只是側耳聽著他離開，然後捲起身子倒進沙發角落。貓咪們終於得以加入他，開心地窩在他身邊。

 

   
   
當史蒂夫從睡夢中醒來的時候 - 他最近常做這個動作 - 他的身體正在不舒服的發熱。這個跡象可不太妙；他的發燒熱度升高了，然而儘管他覺得熱，他的身體卻像浸在冰水裡那樣打著寒顫。男人慢吞吞地從沙發爬起身，搖搖晃晃地走到廚房櫃檯。他摸索著，直到碰到櫃檯上的一個玻璃杯。他倒了一些冷水，一咕嚕喝光，他的喉嚨燒的發乾。貓咪們在他腳邊打轉，一副好奇萬分的模樣。

電視機還開著，正在播放天氣預報；顯然紐約有大雨，就跟Steve現在聽到的差不多。

金髮男子彎腰伏在水槽邊，試著阻止身體發抖。另外，他很想吐，這時有個水槽在底下感覺會比較安全。然而，很快他就沒辦法再支撐自己，史蒂夫滑下倒在地板上，倒地的聲響把貓咪們嚇得亂竄。當冷熱交替侵襲著他的身軀時，他只能待在那裡，躺在地板上，無助地顫抖。

有一個開門的聲響。

詹姆士把手上的物品放到一旁，一陣沙沙作響。然後，聲音停頓了一下，史蒂夫聽到的下一件事是詹姆士衝到他身後，把他的頭從地上扶起放到腿上，瘋狂地喊著他的名字。現在，沒有冷嘲熱諷、也沒有生人勿近的面罩、更沒有任何粗魯言語。只有全然、真真切切的恐懼和關心。「史蒂夫！嘿，你不要給我昏過去！」

這個聲音...史蒂夫感覺自己的大腦在旋轉。

這聲音很耳熟。「別這樣！怎麼了，發生什麼事？跟我說話！」

一隻手拂過他的額頭，大概是注意到手心還帶著外頭的冷氣，所以只是輕輕的貼在他的額頭上，這還是有點幫助，史蒂夫的腦子清醒了一點。男人的聲音現在聽起來非常熟悉，但史蒂夫不確定他是不是能相信自己聽到的；這一切很有可能是高燒所產生的幻想。「我起來喝水......然後就暈了。」

史蒂夫勉強勾起一抹虛弱的微笑，抱著他的那個人嘆了一口氣，他先前擱在史蒂夫額頭上的那隻手，現在已經移到史蒂夫的胸口，差不多是把他抱在懷裡.....保護性十足地 - 這就是史蒂夫腦裡浮起的形容詞。

「撐著點，我帶你比較舒服的地方躺躺。」

詹姆士的語氣終於與他的行為相符。他把史蒂夫從地上扶起的動作極盡所能地溫柔小心，他把金髮男人的頭靠在自己右肩，慢慢地把他攙扶到臥室。他大概是覺得沙發沒那麼舒適。兩個人緊貼著身體不知怎地讓史蒂夫臉龐泛紅，他不禁慶幸因為發燒引起的紅暈遮掩了這點。詹姆士輕輕地把他放在床上讓他躺好，然後又把他的手放在史蒂夫的前額上。  
   
這感覺就像.....就像以往小史蒂夫生病時巴奇常常做的那樣。  
   
事實上，詹姆士的表現非常像巴奇，除了他不會趴在史蒂夫身上大喊不要死之類的蠢話。比起來，詹姆士更為安靜，然而他能清楚感到他的憂心忡忡，就像一層沉重的面紗籠罩在空氣中。

「你的溫度升高了，我沒辦法給你任何藥物，因為我不確定這會不會有幫助或者導致惡化...」感覺上，詹姆士比史蒂夫自己更仔細他的病況。他說完之後就把毯子拉到史蒂夫身上，確保他裹得舒適又嚴實。

「那...你怎麼辦？」

「我可以睡在沙發上，這不是我睡過最不舒服的地方。」

史蒂夫相信那絕對是真的，但仍一臉介意。

男人無奈嘆氣，大概是注意到他的表情。「我說真的，羅傑斯，別瞎擔心，我又不是那個要面對毒液的人。」他的語氣輕快，但詹姆士顯然還是很擔心，並且躊躇著遲遲沒離開房間。他可能擔憂史蒂夫會在他離開房間之後咳血或又發作別的什麼症狀。想想這其實是有可能的，畢竟他們倆沒人清楚究竟會怎樣。

「如果這件事這麼困擾你，我有個備用床墊，我可以就睡這。」史蒂夫沈默片刻，詹姆士似乎在等待他的同意。當史蒂夫聽到那人不安地挪動身體的細微聲響，金髮男子輕輕嘆了口氣並微笑。「好吧，因為我懷疑你現在會讓我對這事有任何發言權。」

「你想都別想。」

史蒂夫的整個思緒都因為這個回應被按下了暫停鍵；這很...熟悉。儘管他記憶中那人的語氣更加溫和，但是....史蒂夫緩緩吐氣。顯然他的大腦現在真的是一團漿糊。

他聽到詹姆士在房間裡移動物品的窸窣聲，可能是在把他提到的備用床墊放在地上。又過了一會兒，史蒂夫聽到他躺下的聲音。臥室的門吱嘎作響，傳來貓科動物踏在木質地板上的輕柔聲響。史蒂夫感到有一隻貓跳到了床上，然後蜷縮在他身邊，當史蒂夫輕撫過牠的皮毛，他肯定這是那隻公貓。然後，他再次猜對了。

床邊傳來一陣哼哼。「看來，胖奇完全被你收買了哈。」

「很高興知道至少有一個人喜歡我。」

「兩個魯莽的混蛋，你們倆根本是天造地設的一對。」

「那麼我想你和納特也是一對，那隻貓和你一樣疑神疑鬼。」

有一個瞬間的暫停，然後史蒂夫真真切切地聽到詹姆士笑出了聲音，這還真是......令人驚訝。

「確實，小娜更喜歡我的陪伴，但是...... 胖奇是那隻更需要我的，因為他就是一隻麻煩精，總會惹禍上身。」這些句子背後似乎都暗藏含義，但史蒂夫說不出是什麼。

「睡一覺，好嗎？」 片刻後，詹姆士嘆了一口氣說。

「好的......抱歉，如果我嚇到你。」史蒂夫道歉，語氣就如同以往那樣真誠。

深色頭髮的男人只是默然無語，沒有給他任何回應。

 

TBC.


	4. 無聲恐慌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴奇更加瞭解史蒂夫，史蒂夫也知道更多關於他的照顧者的過往。  
> 一些他預料之外的過往。  
> 以及，巴奇的腦袋就是一團漿糊。

翌日，詹姆士做的第一件事情便是知會弗瑞昨天發生的事。

沒一會兒，他的呼叫器收到一封訊息，內容指示他前往某處會合。

結果毫無意外的，他在公園某個隱蔽的角落見到的人是娜塔莎。

她笑著和他打招呼並且給他一個擁抱，那個擁抱比他想像中的還要更真摯一些。他並不是很在意，因為他永遠都會照顧這個紅髮女孩，從他們初次見面，就一直是如此。

「弗瑞都告訴我了；我給你帶來一些班納的新發現。也許你可以看看哪些效果比較好，根據他的症狀試一試。」詹姆士略微驚訝地接過那本小本子；有鑒於復仇者大廈的高科技—或是史塔克大廈，隨便哪一個—看到這本白紙黑字的筆記實在有些怪異。

「布魯斯比較喜歡用寫的；用起來更順手吧。我有叮嚀他要盡可能寫得清楚一些，這樣一來即使是你這種程度的士兵都能看懂。」她的語氣中有一絲打趣的意味，詹姆士對女人翻個白眼。

「真是多謝了，畢竟這個笨士兵腦子也不是我能控制的。」

紅髮女人笑出聲來，接著皺起眉來凝望著他。

「你還沒說嗎？」

詹姆士嘆息，一面將小本子放進口袋裡，一面揉揉眼睛。

「我還沒機會說，真的。」

「所以這就是你要我打給他的原因？」娜塔莎聰敏如既往。

「也許。」

女人雙手抱在胸前，歎息著搖搖頭。「詹姆士….你得是那個告訴他一切的人。」她輕柔地說道，眼神並沒有直接看向他。他知道女士的話是對的，但他就是…

「我知道這很難。」她漂亮的綠色眼睛裡閃爍一點尖銳的閃光。

詹姆士嘆口氣，抬手揉揉頭髮。「我…會試試的。找一天吧。但現在，我只想…我只想確認他平安無事。」他不曉得還能說些什麼。事情其實還挺有意思的：很多年前，他曾經是一名老師，他負責教導一個嚇壞了的小女孩盡力藏住自己的恐懼，直到命運般的那一天，女孩終於忍不住在他眼前崩潰。出乎她的意料，他對她竟是如此親藹，這也直接導致兩人今天一同站在這裡的局面，此時此刻，都尚算是自由之身。

如今兩人的角色似乎對調了；他才是那個滿懷懼怕、手足無措的學生，而她則是那個循循善誘的導師。

一隻手覆在他的肩上，他靜靜地望向娜塔莎。

「你會沒事的。這個世界上所有的人之中，要說有誰能保史蒂夫平安無事，我最信任的就是你。」

巴奇不確定自己的可靠程度是否如她所想；他想要這麼相信，但同一時間，詹姆士不是個驕矜自滿的人。

「回去吧；我相信你的小貓咪們—包括那隻大的—已經開始擔心了。」她邊笑邊調皮地對他眨眨眼，接著在離開前再擁抱他一次。詹姆士望著她的背影，久久沒有離去。

等他回到家時，史蒂夫正緩慢地吃著床頭櫃上的一碗水果，那是他替他準備的。

史蒂夫在他出門時還一臉病容地睡著，但現在看到他振作起來進食的模樣，讓他覺得挺好的；這是個好兆頭。

「喔，歡迎回家；他們有什麼發現嗎？」

「一堆以數學和科學加密過的筆記，我一個字也看不懂。」

史蒂夫挑挑眉；自從他的臉不再那麼癢之後，他的情緒表達能力著實進步不少。

「簡單來說，羅曼諾夫給了我一本筆記，是你的醫生朋友根據你的情況寫下來的。」詹姆士在床尾坐下，拿出那本小書，快速地翻閱、瀏覽著。有幾行字被墨水劃掉了，班納一開始顯然是用了太過於『科學化』的字眼，但大部份還是很好理解的。上頭甚至還針對史蒂夫可能出現的各種徵狀一一做出解釋。

「所以…裡面都寫了些什麼？」史蒂夫安靜一會兒後問道，手裡還握著吃到一半的蘋果。他顯然從那陣死寂中聽出了詹姆士正在讀筆記的事實。

「根據你那位醫生朋友的說法，你之所以會有這些類似感冒的症狀，是因為你的免疫系統退回到普通人的水平，你會這麼不舒服是因為你並不習慣生病的感覺。」

「…所以這些都是那個酸性毒液造成的？」

「對，看來是這樣；毒液裡面的某種化合物弱化了你的血清，直接造成你的免疫系統降低。既然你已經有好一陣子沒有生過病了，得到感冒或是類似的疾病顯然是意料之內的結果。」

史蒂夫不發一語，顯然是正在消化方才聽到的資訊。

「….還有，那晚大廈裡使用的毒氣也是同一種原料；他們是真心想要殺你。」

「喔…」是喔，史蒂夫覺得這聽起來挺合理的。

他接著皺起眉頭，看來是想到了什麼。

「如果這個東西會弱化我的血清，這是不是也表示我很有可能…」詹姆士嘆息，他知道史蒂夫在問什麼。

「我不知道。但按照你的醫生朋友所說的，這個東西能夠影響的範圍還是未知數。」這明顯不是史蒂夫想要的答案，但他現在也只得接受。

「我這樣看下來，你的感冒似乎可以按照正常人的方式處理就好。」詹姆士總結道，他闔上筆記本並將其放進床頭櫃的抽屜裡。他家裡沒有什麼藥—貓咪的藥除外—畢竟他是不生病的，再加上他也不確定史蒂夫的免疫系統現在是否適合用藥…班納的筆記並沒有提到不能服用藥物，但他也不想意外把史蒂夫弄得更慘。

「嘿….我知道你不喜歡聽我道歉，但我很抱歉昨天傍晚嚇到你了。」好一會兒，詹姆士抬起眼來望著史蒂夫。然後他聳聳肩，想起史蒂夫看不見，這才放心許多。

「不過....你仍然不是有意的。」

「快把你的水果吃掉；那兩隻貓看得眼睛都要掉下來了。」

「貓咪不吃水果吧。」

「當然不吃，但他們很愛玩。」

史蒂夫輕輕地笑出聲，但他看不見詹姆士的臉，看不見他的神情是怎麼在心臟微微抽痛時由溫柔轉變為憂傷。他盯著史蒂夫慢慢把碗裡所有的水果吃掉—他吃東西的速度很慢，病情顯然降低了他往常活躍不已的食慾，但史蒂夫大概也曉得他必需確保他有吃東西，因為他還是得補充營養—然後在看見爬到床頭櫃上、好奇地盯著碗底的胖奇時翻了個白眼。

「你感覺好多了嗎？」他盯著亮棕色的貓咪，開口詢問史蒂夫。

「嗯，大致上好多了。發燒已經不那麼嚴重，但是…」金髮男人停頓，似乎不太確定是不是該說出心中所想。詹姆士有些不耐煩地嘆息。

「聽著，要是有哪裡不舒服，你一定得告訴我；我不會笑你的。」

史蒂夫的臉頰微微泛起暈紅，他忍不住再次翻起白眼。這混蛋也太容易就紅的像顆蕃茄了，不過他確實很享受這個過程。他喜歡看史蒂夫的面頰染上色彩的模樣；不只是因為這會提醒著他史蒂夫還活著，他自己也還活著，也是因為…也是因為他大概也是唯一一個可以讓史蒂夫如此卸下心防、允許自己不好意思的人。

依據他從其他人口中所聽到的史蒂夫，他給人的印象總是非常嚴肅而沈默，有點像是他過去所認識的那個小個子，身材瘦巴巴的，性格卻剛烈的要命。

這個想法讓詹姆士僵了一下，突然有些不自在；當然了，如果他是巴奇・巴恩斯的話，這一切對他來說都會更合乎道理，但現在的他對史蒂夫來說應該要是個陌生人的，除非….

「我身上有點癢癢的…好像我的肌肉被什麼黏住了還是怎麼的。就是…不大舒服。」

詹姆士眨眨眼睛，接著仔細地打量史蒂夫。「說真的….你看起來確實是有點緊張。從你來到這裡開始，你就一直都是這個樣子….好吧，自從我把你拖來這裡之後。」

「真的？」

「是啊；你大概是壓力太大了，潛意識裡老是僵硬著身體。」

「喔…」按照史蒂夫的情況來看，這話聽在他耳裡還挺在理的。

「你得試著放輕鬆。」

「我…不知道要怎麼放鬆。」

史蒂夫安靜半晌才終於承認道，惹得詹姆士發出一聲嗤笑。

「不是吧？我可是被診斷出創傷後壓力症候群的人，連我都知道該怎麼做。」

這個訊息似乎讓史蒂夫很是驚訝，他約莫也把這一點寫進有關他的事情的清單裡。詹姆士很是好奇那份清單裡都寫了些什麼，但一方面他又不敢問起，他有點害怕要是史蒂夫真的把他目前所瞭解的有關詹姆士的任何事情都寫進去了，他很有可能就會認出他的真實身份。「你都是怎麼做的？」史蒂夫沈默一陣後問道。

「瑜珈。貓咪，很多的花草茶，還有偶爾揍揍壞人的臉。」

再一次的，史蒂夫沒忍住笑聲，這種熟悉感實在有些不可思議；時光幾乎像是倒回七十年前，史蒂夫又變回那個瘦小的孩子，被他開的愚蠢玩笑逗得發笑。詹姆士搖搖頭，不願意在這個時候突然變得多愁善感。「我不確定這個方法對我來說是不是一樣有幫助…」好一會兒，史蒂夫有些憂傷地咕噥。詹姆士才發覺，史蒂夫或許也經歷了和他相同的感受，結果反而是他發愁了起來。他有些煩躁地嘆口氣。「好，算了。把你的屁股他媽移過來。」

史蒂夫抬起眼來—又或者，歪了歪頭—有些困惑地望著他。沒等他回答，詹姆士直接將他從枕頭堆中抱起來放在自己身邊，惹得史蒂夫驚叫一聲，接著再次紅了臉頰。

「就坐在這裡，可以嗎？」他的語調像是命令，聽起來和他很久以前教導娜塔莎的態度近乎無異；嚴厲而不容質疑。史蒂夫動也不動地坐在他身邊，專注地聽著他說話。他的臉頰還是一樣略略發紅。巴恩斯走到一邊，他現在正坐在滿心疑惑的男人身後，他將雙手放在史蒂夫的肩上。感覺到男人的觸碰時，他微微瑟縮，這讓詹姆士揚起嘴角。「早告訴過你了；假如弗瑞認為我會拿刀捅你的話，那麼他就不會讓你和我一起待在這裡了。」

「不—不是那樣…我只是…」

史蒂夫結巴得一塌糊塗，但當詹姆士開始按摩起他僵硬的肩膀時，他仍然保持著靜止不動。

效果似乎不錯，因為金髮男人開始在他的觸摸下鬆懈下來，緩慢卻平穩。詹姆士得花上加倍的專注力去控制他的金屬手臂，但幸運的是，這對他來說並不難。似乎就連他的致命武器都願意為史蒂夫溫柔。片刻的寂靜，金髮男人終於又找回了聲音。

「你是在哪裡…學到這個的，我是說…」

「娜塔莎教我的；她從我這裡學會了殺戮，作為回報，她也教會了我該怎麼…找回溫柔。」

說著這句話的時候，詹姆士的聲音有些心虛。這並不全然是事實，他一直都知道該怎麼做；只不過用這樣的方式解釋就不需要提到太多的細節。「你和她…你們的關係似乎很親近，雖然小娜從來沒有提過你。」

「她不能提起我。所有認識我的人都必須保持沈默。」

史蒂夫一詞不置，但詹姆士能感覺得出來他還有話想問。詹姆士很快就在腦子裡拼湊出他的心聲。

「不是。」

「什麼？」

「以免你在猜想她是不是我的女士，不是。她是個很好的女孩，但是…」

「不是你喜歡的類型？」

史蒂夫聽起來很驚訝。接著再一次的，他們談論的可是娜塔莎・羅曼諾夫；很難想像有任何直男會不喜歡這樣的類型。

「不，我是說….我有點…」

「已經有別的心上人了？」

詹姆士呆愣了一會兒，盯著史蒂夫的後腦勺。媽的，這一題要怎麼回答啊？「….類似吧。不知道我還活著就是了。」

「或許你可以去看看她。」他溫柔地提議道，詹姆士是真心想笑，還想大力地搖搖他。這不是很諷刺嗎？史蒂夫・羅傑斯要他去看看他的『女士，』而他並沒有發現 _他自己就是_ 詹姆士口中的 _那個人_ 。但他怎麼也不可能把這種話說出來；他的腦子還有心中的恐懼都在阻止他告訴史蒂夫實話。「我實在很懷疑他們會想看到我現在這個樣子。」

「我猜手臂是有點可怕，但其實…」

詹姆士拍打他的肩膀一下，這讓史蒂夫忍不住瑟縮，他繼續按著他肌肉上的結。

雖然知道這點也沒什麼用，但他現在能夠分辨出兩人的肌肉質量有什麼不同；史蒂夫的肌肉要更柔軟、溫暖一些，但他的肌肉比較堅硬，而他的肌膚永遠都很冰涼。不過眼前的景象卻十分入他的眼。

「我不是那個意思。」

史蒂夫低低地說聲抱歉—又來—接下來一段時間都沒有再說話，就這麼放任詹姆士替他按摩。眼下的情況對史蒂夫來說大概有點怪異，但他似乎並不會對有個男人這樣碰他感到不舒適。至少他目前還沒有排斥的徵兆。不過以他了解史蒂夫的程度來看，他很有可能只是不好意思說出來而已，但巴恩斯更想要相信史蒂夫就只是不介意。

這樣的思路讓他再度停滯。

也許….這就是他不願意告訴史蒂夫實話的其中一個原因。他知道他對史蒂夫的感情，但是….他並不知道這是不是雙向的。即便真的有什麼，他所知道的有關美國隊長和史蒂夫・羅傑斯的一切，都在告訴他並不是。史蒂夫十分在乎他，確實如此，但並不是那一種在乎。他們兩個人來自的那個年代，這樣的感情…根本不可能存在。詹姆士當時察覺到自己的性傾向時狠狠把自己嚇壞了，他還得要娜塔莎來安慰他，向他解釋性傾向在這個年代已經不是什麼大事。

他感覺到史蒂夫輕輕挪動身子，回過頭來看看他，似乎很是疑惑他為什麼停了下來，於是巴恩斯什麼也沒說，僅是恢復動作，他發現史蒂夫比起方才放鬆不少。他已經不那麼緊繃，嘴邊不由自主地露出小小的微笑。

「嘿….」金髮男人突然打破寂默，讓詹姆士再次停頓。「….我在想一件事。」史蒂夫的語氣聽起來不太有把握，彷彿他接下來要問的問題不怎麼恰當，或是太過於私密。

「你，呃…用的是『他們』，不是『她』。」

詹姆士緊張了起來；史蒂夫理所當然會注意到這件事。「那個人…並不是位女士，對嗎？你先前提到的那個人。」詹姆士的雙手慢慢離開史蒂夫的肩，他緩緩地嘆口氣，揉揉眼睛。

「這完全沒關係的；我對這件事情沒有意見。我就是好奇而已。」史蒂夫馬上向他解釋；大概是擔心詹姆士會誤會他的意思。

「…不。他們並不是。」

「好的。」

史蒂夫的語氣十分緊張；他或許是覺得這麼問有些失禮，因為這確實是很私人的問題。

「我猜…這，呃…解釋了一些事情。」

「解釋什麼？」詹姆士不由自主地打斷他，突然也變得和史蒂夫一樣坐立不安。

「…你對於靠近我，似乎感到很自在。或是，你知道，把我抱來抱去的。」他的臉現在紅的透頂，他的話惹得詹姆士內心一陣倉皇失措。

「這跟….那個一點關係也沒有。我只是不經常顯露出我的不適。這麼多年來都成習慣了。」棕髮男人很快地解釋，即刻就想從史蒂夫身邊挪開，能直接逃出房間更好，順便逃出公寓也行，不然乾脆離開這座城市算了。

「喔….說得也是。」史蒂夫若有所思地說道，他想得也許比詹姆士還多。他的語氣聽上去有些…失望？

是啊，他現在超想轉身就逃；他的腦袋常常轉不過來。

像是能讀穿他的心思似的，史蒂夫稍稍挪動身子，坐到床頭邊，有些不自在地摸摸肩膀。

「不過還是謝了。這很有幫助。」

詹姆士凝望著他好一陣，接著才發出緩慢的嘆息。「我去給你泡點茶，很有效的。」史蒂夫僅是點點頭，聽著詹姆士起身走向廚房。棕髮男人的心思陷進一種迴圈；他覺得自己方才的行徑無疑向史蒂夫透露出太多的訊息。他要是繼續這麼放肆，金髮男人肯定很快就能拼湊出個所以然來。史蒂夫興許固執，但他並不愚笨。這個念頭把他嚇得夠嗆，詹姆士不喜歡這種感覺；到底是在什麼樣的世界裡，他才會害怕自己的….才會害怕史蒂夫？簡直就是狗屎。

熟悉的焦慮感襲來時，他得暫且將杯子先放到桌上，讓自己能夠冷靜下來。

情緒發作的時刻已經不像從前那麼嚇人，但他還是痛恨自己的身體總想要在該死的地板上蜷曲成一團，哭得像個孩子一樣。最終，他還是重新振作起來，將溫熱的飲料端給史蒂夫。金髮男人碰到他的手時，顯然注意到他正在輕輕發顫，但他什麼也沒說，只是接過溫暖的茶水，隨後再度縮回床單下。

 

 

 

接下來的幾天，史蒂夫的狀況很平穩，這幾天也沒什麼特別的事情發生。

沒有九頭蛇或是復仇者或是任何小偷試著要闖進他家，這其實是件好事。至於壞事呢，那就是他現在靠近史蒂夫時總是會特別警戒，也特別緊張。金髮男人沒說什麼，但他確實感受到了。

最後，棕髮男人下定決心自己不能繼續為這件事情七上八下；彷彿只要踏錯一步，他的世界就會天崩地裂。他給山姆傳了一封訊息，詢問他這週是否能到紐約來一趟。出乎他意料的是，男人竟然告訴他自己目前正在紐約探親。巴奇聽到這樣的消息實屬高興，因為他真的需要跟什麼人談談。

除了史蒂夫之外的 **任何人** 。

將史蒂夫單獨留在家裡總是很冒險，但巴奇確信他的屋子很安全。然而…雖然史蒂夫現在的情況看似穩定，但意外很有可能會在他離開時發生，就像上次那樣。他不喜歡冒這樣的險，但他別無選擇。要是他再繼續像頭困獸一樣在這間房裡來回踱步，史蒂夫一定會開始問問題，到時候他就會不知道該怎麼做才好。

「我得走了；我的諮商師今天想要和我晤談。」

「喔，你什麼時候會回來？」

詹姆士瞥了時鐘一眼；早上九點半。「大概中午左右吧…」

詹姆士看得出來史蒂夫的想法和他差不多；才剛經歷過前些時候的高熱，放他一個人在家似乎不怎麼安全。不過再一次的，即使詹姆使在這裏也不能保證一定不會發生。「我在床頭櫃上給你留了一點吃的。你最好在臭貓咪們把食物偷走前小心看著。」

他頓了頓，接著露出一抹壞笑。「反正你也不能真的看，字面意義上的。」

史蒂夫發出一聲氣惱的抱怨聲，這讓巴恩斯想起從前在布魯克林的往日時光。

有些事情永遠都不會變。

 

 

 

走進山姆的辦公室裡後，詹姆士一屁股坐到位在角落的那張沙發裡，盡可能的遠離窗邊。

至少這次不是真的躲在房間的角落裡，這看在山姆眼裡還算是有進步。

好一陣子，威爾森從走廊上的販賣機裡給他買來一罐汽水，接著在沙發的另一頭坐下，替兩人之間保留足夠的距離。他也注意到詹姆士手上的繃帶。「怎麼回事？」「打破了一盞燈。」山姆挑挑眉，但並沒有對於這個話題發表意見，他轉移注意力，打開自己的汽水。「所以....你為什麼來這裡？跟我們上次談到的話題有關嗎？」詹姆士無言以對，僅是喝下一大口汽水。他漫不經心地盯著空氣，於是山姆只得等待；等他組織好語言，自然就願意開口。有時候這需要一點時間，更多的時候他從來就沒能成功把話說出口。但這都是正常的過程，真的。

「史蒂夫最近…生病了。」

「這對大部份的人來說很正常啊。」

「對他來說不正常。我是說…」

男人嘆了口氣，轉頭看著山姆。「他真的要把我嚇死了。我只是出門去給貓咪們買吃的—因為那些小混帳有夠會吃—等我回來的時候他就這麼…暈倒在地上。」

「怎麼回事？」

「他的體溫瞬間升高了。」

山姆蹙眉；他能聽見詹姆士嗓音中的擔心和憂慮。「你不是應該把這個告訴你的上級嗎？」

「我說了…我是說，史蒂夫的醫生朋友已經給出了一些處方和疾病資訊，但是….」

「你還是覺得不安。」

棕髮男子傾身嘆息，揉揉眼睛，接著凝視著地板。「也許是你過度反應了。」山姆溫和地說道，他知道詹姆士總喜歡疑神疑鬼，把小問題誇大到嚇人的地步。他有時候會沒頭沒腦地給山姆傳訊息，而這就是男人開始把腦袋裡的小事放大的前兆，而他只是需要某人拍拍他的臉，告訴他「不，別這麼做。」

「我知道！我知道是我反應過度了，威爾森！」

男人對他發脾氣，但目光依舊緊鎖在地面上。他微微顫抖起來。

「別這樣，兄弟；你知道我隨時都願意聽你說這些的。」山姆一邊鼓勵著，一邊用手拍拍他的肩膀，雖然他的表情有些擔心。他已經很長時間沒看過詹姆士這樣發抖。山姆很懷疑這不單純只跟史蒂夫的健康狀況有關。是啊，史蒂夫・羅傑斯生病確實不尋常，但他的直覺告訴他，事情沒有那麼簡單。巴奇沈寂良久，頭又放得更低了一些，棕色的頭髮蓋住他的臉。

 

 

眼前的景象讓山姆想起男人終於向他敞開心房的那些日子。

他會很安靜、很不安，淚水近乎絕望地在眼眶裡打轉。他總是避免直接望著他的雙眼。

終於，巴奇靠向沙發椅，將後腦枕在椅背上，這麼一來他只需要面對天花板就好。

他閉上眼睛。「我只是…他被從冰裡挖出來後，都這麼多年了，我以為….我以為史蒂夫會過得很好，不再需要我。我也不必他媽的再出現在他面前，永遠。」

「你也許不該把自己想得那麼不重要，伙計。」山姆強調，雖然他可以理解巴奇為什麼會有這種想法。他一直都對自我的人生價值感到掙扎，即便已經擁有自由超過十年，這樣的想法依舊沒有改變。但考慮到他曾經經歷過的一切，這種反應一點也不奇怪。

「然後….突然間，感覺上就像是我再也無法全心相信他的新朋友們能夠把他照顧好。但是…我也不能相信自己。我不知道該怎麼做…」他的聲音滿是困惑。山姆一語不發，他不確定該怎麼安慰眼前的人。詹姆士抬起金屬手來揉揉眼睛，神色十分挫敗。他真的….他現在還能隱瞞著對史蒂夫的不安感，但他曉得這個男人遲早會崩潰，接著…他就會不曉得該怎麼辦才好。

「…你知道嗎。我還是覺得你該對他誠實。」

「去你媽的，山姆！我不能！我不能告訴他！」

詹姆士倏地坐起身來，一邊咬著牙說出這幾個字，一邊兇狠地瞪著他的同伴。山姆抬起雙手作勢防禦，他不太喜歡詹姆士現在這種『情緒外顯』的狀態。「我只是覺得藏匿身份對你目前的情況而言只是火上澆油罷了；所有的症狀都顯示你的狀態正在退步，你又要變回我們當初見面的樣子了。」「我不能；史蒂夫一定會問。我不….我不能解釋。我做不到…」

忽然，詹姆士意識到他的視力逐漸變得模糊，汽水從手中滑落，罐子落到地面的畫面近似慢動作，嘶嘶作響的泡沫和液體流得到處都是。他傾身向前抬手摀住腹部，呼吸猛地變得急促。

他的腦子裡….他的腦子裡傳來一陣白噪音，他的心跳急得像是在逃避什麼人的追緝。

耳中警鈴大作，像是消防車的鳴笛，或是…或是什麼人在死去之前發出的尖叫聲。他知道這是怎麼一回事，這已經不是第一次了。「老天啊！」山姆驚愕之餘連忙上前來拍拍他的背，顯然並沒有預料到這樣的情況，畢竟距離上一次也已經有一段時間。詹姆士的恐慌症發作了。

「好了，冷靜下來，好嗎？深呼吸，別著急。」山姆指示他，眉頭緊鎖著。

棕髮男人用力閉上雙眼，重複著深呼吸。「深呼吸，兄弟，深呼吸。」山姆持續用安定的語氣對他說道，最終，詹姆士回復平靜。這時候，他才發現自己的雙眼仍然模糊不清，臉頰還有些溼潤；看來他是掉了一、兩滴眼淚。

男人迅速地擦擦臉，顫抖著呼出一口氣，接著坐直身子。

有那麼一刻，兩人皆是無語，山姆按著他的肩膀，確認眼前的男人還分得清現實。詹姆士其實還挺高興有威爾森這麼一個朋友的，不僅是作為一名被指派給他的心理醫生；當然了，他們總是不時和彼此鬥嘴，儘管山姆很直接地表明過他並不喜歡詹姆士時常在沒有預約的情況下，突然在他家附近或是辦公室冒出來的行為，但他卻從來沒有在詹姆士真正需要他的時候拒他於門外。

「….你的手。你之前也有過一次這樣的情況。」這不是一個問句，於是詹姆士點點頭。

「是什麼觸發了這個情況？」

「…我…史蒂夫問起了…他其中一個朋友…」詹姆士輕抱著頭，蜷縮在沙發裡，山姆沒有繼續追問，他並不想引起另外一次的恐慌。「因為這件事情，東尼對我還是很有敵意。我是說…他能理解，他說他能理解，但他就是忍不住。」

「…這讓你覺得心煩嗎？」

「不…我是說，我明白他為什麼那麼做。我不怪他。我只是…不想記起這件事。」

詹姆士的語調分外平靜，他的模樣就像個嚇壞的孩子，正在閃躲對著他大吼大叫的父母。或是要對他施暴的父母，這個推測更符合目前的情況；他看起來就像在躲著有暴力傾向雙親的孩子，某個程度上這個說法也不算全錯。

「….這麼說吧，兄弟。我也不曉得讓你來負責照看隊長是不是個好主意。基於某些原因，他對你的情況似乎不太有利。」

詹姆士呼出一口氣，終於抬起眼來望向前方。又是那個表情；那個稱之為『一片空白』的神情。「我知道。但我不是那種…容易放棄的類型。如果我是，我早在幾年前就死了。」山姆…不能否認這點。這五年來—六年，如果把他還是個來無影去無蹤、偶爾顯露出友善的鄰居的那一年也算進去的話—他所認識的詹姆士・巴恩斯就那種絕不放棄的人。

「是啊；你這麼固執也是件好事。」詹姆士沒有回應，僅是盯著前方。

「要是事情變得更糟….你得要求你的上級終止這項任務。要是每次面對史蒂夫你都要犯恐慌症，那麼你是幫不了他的。」山姆知道詹姆士不會喜歡這個忠告，但說真的…這也許是他唯一的選擇。

許久，他一語不發，接著一雙藍色眼睛落到山姆身上。

「我不會離開他的，山姆。我不會再離開他了。」

「那麼就告訴他實話；你這樣旁敲側擊只會把一切弄得更糟。」

對此，棕髮男人不予置評。

 

 

 

當詹姆士收到來自弗瑞的訊息時，他還在停車場裡停放他的機車。

**_你他媽死去哪了。_ **

他的呼叫器顯示出這麼一行字，清晰明瞭。詹姆士抱怨一聲，一邊回覆那個帶著眼罩的海盜。

**_在威爾森那裡。怎麼了？_ **

回覆很快就回來了。

**_天殺的冬兵。手機又不是裝飾品，你不能擅離職守_ **

詹姆士嘆氣，摸摸頭髮。弗瑞真是個討厭鬼。

**_手機會被追蹤。_ **

**_那你現在可以帶著你那隻金屬手臂回。家。去。了。嗎。_ **

男人放下呼叫器，邊用俄語罵出一連串的髒話，他完全不想讀對方隨後傳來的憤怒信息。弗瑞到底要他怎樣啊？他終究 **必須** 離開家的吧，就算只是買食物也一樣啊。好吧，雖然商店就在他家隔壁，威爾森的辦公室卻遠在城市的另外一頭，但還是一樣啊…

弗瑞還以為他真的如字面上所指的是個超級戰士。

即便是他有時候也是需要吃飯的好嗎。

 

 

好吧，說實話，弗瑞其實只是很不爽巴奇沒有提前知會他自己要跟山姆會面的事。那個男人必須時刻掌握他的行蹤，雖然巴奇不確定這是為了他的安危著想，還是有什麼其他的原因。

 

 

突然，一陣麻癢爬上詹姆士的脊椎，那雙藍眼睛警覺地掃描周圍的環境。他目前正停在這條路上某段人口較為稀少的部分，一旁有個加油站。這股感覺就像是有人正在盯著他，而詹姆士一點都不喜歡。馬路上和加油站的人都不多，但他仍覺得有人在注視著他。也許早些時候的不適再次引發了他的妄想症？

接著，他看到了。詹姆士發出輕微的抱怨，他注意到幾個青少年混混騎著他們的改裝小車往他這裡騎來；他們就像一群打了類固醇的小狗，外表看起來醜得可以，他們的車在詹姆士眼中看起來就是這麼可笑。這群男孩絕對是惹事生非的類型。沒多久，三個男孩圍住他。詹姆士的肌膚不悅地發出陣陣發麻，但絕不是出於恐懼。

至少他也不是為自己害怕；如果有必要的話，他用一隻小指頭就能解決這些屁孩。

這才是他擔心的。

「嘿，老兄，你的車不錯嘛。」小團體中的老大，一個留著刺蝟頭的男孩說道。詹姆士沒有回答，僅是忽略他們，低頭查看呼叫器。

**_你不能在沒有得到允許的情況下離開崗位，該死的，你聽懂我的話了沒，冬兵？？_ **

「哇喔，有人還在用這種古早玩意兒嗎？你幾歲了啊，一百歲嗎？」其中一個混蛋—不對，還是用屁孩好了，這些傢伙可配不上這個字—嘲弄似地問道。他的刺蝟髮型混雜著一點紅色。事實上，他們看起來都像在頭上頂著一隻刺蝟。詹姆士沒所謂地將呼叫器收起來，看似無聊地移開目光。

他現在真的沒心思跟這些流氓胡來，尤其這些傢伙是根本就還是不懂事的毛頭小子。

「什麼啊？連招呼都不打嘛，老人家？你覺得你年紀大就高我們一等嗎？」

現在的年輕人到底是怎麼回事，故意找碴嗎？

不過話又說回來了…現在的年輕人跟他們那個年代的也差不了多少。

愚蠢的年輕人們總急著想證明自己，並且是的，詹姆士說的也包括他自己，他從前肯定也幹過這樣的事。至少他還挺確定自己有的，儘管他對四零年代和世界大戰的記憶仍然亂七八糟。

…..哇喔，他聽起來 **確實** 像個老人。

「我的習慣向來是不跟留著怪髮型的死小孩講話。」戳到痛點了，因為那個留著刺蝟頭髮的老大皺起眉頭。「是喔？那你這亂糟糟的頭髮又是怎麼回事？你是憤青（emo）還是怎樣嗎？」

詹姆士甚至不曉得那個字是什麼意思。「至少我看起來不像頭該死的豪豬。」他說道，抓過安全帽戴上。他現在是真的不想跟這些屁孩打交道。「至少我看起來不像個該死的流浪漢。」

詹姆士停頓，慢慢地側頭望向這群咧嘴怪笑的小青年，喔，出言傷人似乎讓他們感到十分得意。

他真的不該惹麻煩，也不該管這些孩子說的話，但是…詹姆士突然覺得應該要找個對象發洩他的挫折，一點點也好。

「噢，我們把老人家惹火了；你要用拐杖抽我們嗎？」

詹姆士緩慢地查看四周有沒有攝影機。停車場的這段路程沒有，轉角的光線有點暗，影像大概也辨識不出他的身份。這也是他停在這裡的原因；四周沒什麼人煙。

他放下安全帽，從重機後方走出，往大嘴巴的方向走去。

他的目光顯然是嚇到了這些人，幾個年輕人不自覺地後退，似乎對他的行為感到困惑。詹姆士將金屬手臂放在刺蝟頭老大的機車燈上。「你的車也不錯啊，孩子。」

他平靜地說著，接著露出一抹怪異地笑。「要是有什麼事情發身在它身上，就太可惜了….不是嗎？」

他說著，隨後用他非人類的力量一捏，弄碎了那顆車頭燈。

如預料中的一樣，孩子的臉龐立刻失去血色，他呆坐在座椅上，瞪大眼睛望著詹姆士。他的朋友們也都同樣錯愕，小聲地咕噥著什麼，或許還在心中盤算著是不是該逃跑，丟下朋友獨自處理這件事。他們看起來挺想跑的。「怎麼了？我還以為你很希望我過來打打招呼呢。」

他的語氣很是愜意，還帶著點嘻笑的愉悅，他知道他快把這些孩子嚇瘋了。

接著，他突然朝其中一個男孩伸出手，男孩閉著眼睛坐在機車上，因為恐懼發出一聲可笑的嗚咽。然而，詹姆士卻將手放在他頭頂上。「聽著，孩子；人生呢，無論做什麼決定之前，你或許都會想先考慮清楚。」男孩瞪大眼睛望著他。「你永遠也不會曉得自己到底惹了怎麼樣的人；你該慶幸我比外表看起來和善。下次無論你惹到的是誰，都不一定會那麼幸運了。」

他的語氣幾乎可以說是…語重心長地像個父親，雖然聽起來還是有點兇狠。

嚇唬這些渾帳們還挺有意思的，但說真的，詹姆士能看出這些人都還只是青少年—孩子們—而已，要他說的話，他也不是喜歡傷害小孩的人。青少年總喜歡幹一些蠢事，老天，他連是個成人的時候都還在幹蠢事，詹姆士不置可否。他放開男孩，走回他的重機旁，再次戴上安全帽。

「記住我說的話，孩子。」

詹姆士在發動機車時說道，男孩驚恐地點點頭，依然目瞪口呆望著他的金屬手臂。詹姆士就此停手，他騎著車離開，心想著自己應該是給他們留下了深刻的陰影。這件事沒準哪天就可能出來絆他一腳，儘管他十分謹慎，卻還是有可能被錄影機拍下證據，但男人只希望這些孩子能從中學到一點教訓，別惹到比他凶惡的角色。

 

 

 

回到家時，貓咪們雙雙跑到門邊來迎接他。

巴恩斯拍拍小娜的頭，聽見浴室傳來淋浴的聲響；史蒂夫顯然找到離開床鋪並移動到浴室的方法。他給史蒂夫留的食物—更多的水果，一些能量棒還有微波速食麵—都只有被輕微動過的痕跡。這讓他忍不住皺眉，史蒂夫的食慾又變差了，這可不是好兆頭。

 

 

他才是兩個人之中會忘記吃飯的那個人，不是史蒂夫。這感覺不太對勁。

嘆了口氣，他丟下外套，脫下鞋子，拿起其中一條能量棒坐進沙發裡。

這是椰子白巧克力的口味，至少包裝上是這麼說的；對詹姆士而言，這些東西吃起來就是糖而已。他心不在焉地吃著，其實也不是很餓，但他知道他該吃點東西；山姆一直都說他的食量就像花栗鼠一樣，但他的食量應該要比一般人吃 **更多** 的，畢竟他的工作常常需要消耗許多體力。

但對他來說就是…記不住，他也不像一般人一樣那麼容易餓。

十年了，他還沒能完全將自己的飲食習慣改正過來。這其實挺悲哀的。

好一會兒，他聽見流水聲停下，表示史蒂夫已經洗好。但接著，怦的一聲還有東西碎裂的聲響傳來，他立即起身，將貓咪們從大腿上推下去。貓咪們對他呲牙裂嘴，但他滿不在乎地走到浴室門邊。「史蒂夫？」他問，躊躇著該不該進門。他聽見一陣窸窣聲，接著是一個迷糊的聲音。

「我滑倒了。」

他毫不猶豫地推開門。史蒂夫雙手抱著頭倒在地上，顯然是大力地撞到了頭。他的腰上圍著一條浴巾，但因為這個姿勢，綁得也並不是很牢，於是當史蒂夫聽見門被打開時，他反射性地將浴巾拉好。「該小心注意腳步的。」他不安地嘀咕，臉頰紅通通的。「你眼睛不是瞎了嗎，你要怎麼注意？」詹姆士望著眼前的景象，才接著說道。史蒂夫歪過頭，顯然很是羞赧。

基於某種原因，他現在時常這麼做。詹姆士嘆口氣，上前扶他起身，因著方才的撞擊，男人恐怕還有些暈眩。

至少他沒把自己的頭撞破，這已經是萬幸了。不過，他的身體真是不尋常的溫暖，這就不怎麼好了。他看起來又變得虛弱了一些，他甚至沒辦法好好走路，全身的重量都由著棕髮男人支撐。

詹姆士幫著他回到臥室，他察覺到史蒂夫的緊張，而後者的臉色仍是一片通紅。詹姆士不確定這是因為他像個老人一樣被絆倒，還是因為他現在衣衫不整—說得更精確一點，是布料很少。或許他的不安是來自於他那天對史蒂夫說的那些話….好吧，媽的。

要是史蒂夫是這麼想的話，那就真的尷尬了。

他也沒說錯啊，詹姆士根本不在意，但史蒂夫並不知道他為什麼會這樣….噁，他真的不該一直想這件事情的；因為兩人很有可能會因為這件事情在面對彼此的時候變得敏感或是詭異，那麼一起住在這裡就會變得艱難萬分。

「我可以，呃…自己來，謝了。」史蒂夫在詹姆士扶著他坐到床邊，並且將乾淨衣物放在他腿上時說道。詹姆士一語不發地離開，給史蒂夫保留一點隱私。

他靠在房門口，緩慢地吐出一口氣。

這不是他第一次見到史蒂夫這副模樣，但是….自從他更加瞭解自己之後，比起過去，他的反應又變得更加難以掩飾。詹姆士揉揉眼睛，深呼吸幾次；他的身體變得緊繃，但跟以前不太一樣。

男人離開門邊，走回沙發邊坐下，微微縮起腳，將頭靠在椅背上，就像他在山姆的辦公室那裡做得那樣。他盯著天花板，耐心等候。

最後，史蒂夫慢吞吞地走出房間，一步步往沙發走來，他坐在詹姆士身邊，肩膀披著一件毯子。

他在兩人之間保留一點距離，更勝以往，棕髮男人依然能看見他臉上的暈紅。老半天，兩人就這麼尷尬地沈默著。一陣咕嚕聲打破靜默，史蒂夫咳了兩聲。

不知怎麼著，他的臉比方才紅了不只兩個色度。

詹姆士嘆息著起身，翻翻家裡有的東西，挑起一杯速食麵。微波過後，他放進香料包攪拌一會兒，接著帶著食物給史蒂夫，還加上一隻叉子。

「謝了。」男人咕噥著。他面色通紅，依然十分尷尬，詹姆士無法不注意到他現在有多刻意避免兩人之間的任何肢體接觸。史蒂夫開始吃飯—滑溜溜的麵條讓他有些手忙腳亂—詹姆士僅是不語地望著他。他仔細掃量過史蒂夫臉龐的每一寸，紗布邊的紅暈已經慢慢消退。

淡紅色依舊清晰可見，但他顯然找到可以一面吃飯、一面慢慢鎮定下來的方法。

他的目光在史蒂夫不斷咬合的唇上游移；湯裡的熱氣讓他的嘴唇閃閃發光。他不時就會舔舔嘴唇，把上頭的香料舔掉。詹姆士覺得體內被什麼東西狠狠扯了一把；他不該這麼盯著他看的，真的不該，但他還是看了。

他已經很久沒有這樣放肆，這個令人無法不喜歡的混蛋，他從前總是太過恐慌也太過擔憂，導致他從來沒有好好花時間看看史蒂夫的模樣。

他就像他記得的一樣美好；寬大，溫暖，還有一點笨拙。

他的嘴角噙著一抹淡淡的笑，似乎是想到了什麼，或許是愉快的回憶吧。詹姆士突然十分希望史蒂夫的雙眼並沒有被紗布給包住。他想看看史蒂夫的眼睛；那一雙天真、動人的粉藍色眼睛，總會在心情不好時變得灰暗，就像現在的天空一般。而九頭蛇那群混蛋竟然想要毀掉這一切，他們竟然想要毀掉史蒂夫總在下定決心時顯得亮潤靈動的眼睛，一想到這件事情，他就氣得咬牙切齒。出乎意料的，他抬起他屬於人類的那隻手，輕輕拂過史蒂夫紗布下方的肌膚。

史蒂夫握著叉子的手停在半空中，詹姆士即刻停下動作，往後退一些，甚至將兩手僅抓在胸口前，以免自己又再次忍俊不住。

「我臉上有東西嗎？」史蒂夫在一陣沈默後說道。詹姆士搖搖頭，才記起史蒂夫看不見。「我只是…紅疹看起來似乎好一些了，我猜這是個好預兆。」

「噢…那就好。」

空氣中瀰漫著緊張的情緒；史蒂夫看起來有些…不舒服，這挺在理的，因為他似乎又要發燒了，但棕髮男人能分辨得出原因不只如此。他微微挪動身子，不太確定該怎麼動作才好。

 

 

詹姆士在腦中祈求著史蒂夫還沒想到什麼….因為這麼一來，事情可就難辦了。

「嘿…」史蒂夫突然溫和地說道，暗示著他現在想問的問題或許有些不恰當。

「怎麼？」

「你提過的那個…人。他現在一定…已經很老了吧。」

詹姆士有些緊張，但什麼也沒說。

「或許你該去看看他們，至少在他們….死之前吧。我是說…」史蒂夫摸摸頭髮，顯然有些不確定該怎麼把話說完。「即使他們…並不向你喜歡他們那般喜歡你，他們至少會為了你還活著的事實而感到高興。」

聽完這些話，詹姆士的心噔咯一聲，隱隱作痛起來。這個他媽的智障完全不知道實情，也不知道他現在說的那個人就是他自己，而這全都是因為他是個懦夫，不敢對史蒂夫誠實。他是這麼真摯而熱情地對他說出這些話，甚至讓他覺得心疼。詹姆士嚥下喉間的焦慮，微微歎息。

「我不想讓他們經歷這種心碎；要是他看到我現在這個樣子，他會責怪自己的。我不能這麼對他。」他的嗓音略微哆嗦，但他努力讓自己維持鎮靜。

「…原來是這樣。我想也對。但是…如果你真的愛著某個人，你得對他們誠實。」

棕髮男人停頓半晌，接著發出一聲沮喪的嘆息。「去他媽的…我的心理醫生跟我說過 **一模一樣** 的話！現在 **你** 也開始了！」

史蒂夫被他突如其來的怒氣給嚇到了，他不安地說著抱歉，但詹姆士什麼也聽不進去。他站起身來往臥室走去，接著大力甩上門，過程中大概還驚動到他該死的貓咪。詹姆士才不在乎，他….他現在得給自己一點空間。他不想要在這個混賬面前崩潰。男人近乎殘暴地踹了床墊一腳，接著摔進床鋪裡將臉埋進掌心。

他甚至不確定自己現在這是什麼感覺；感覺就像是混合了挫敗、憤怒、恐懼和思念。

他的身體不曉得該怎麼一次處理這麼多的情緒，他的腦袋亂成一團，創造出另一種焦慮。他仰躺著，仍然維持著雙手掩面的姿勢，試著讓自己冷靜。他絕望地想要放聲大叫，但他忍了下來，他總是用冬日戰士鋼鐵般的自制力來克制自己的情緒。

關鍵字是『總是』，但現在，他卻不確定這些情緒是不是還能被控制。

詹姆士轉到一邊去，姿勢轉變為蜷縮，他將金屬手臂放在胸前，緊緊閉上雙眼。他得咬著嘴唇，才能關住腦子裡那些尖銳的噪音。他靜止好一陣，試著在神經緊張的靜默中撐過這陣痛楚。他不斷在腦中數著一二三，配合著呼吸的次數。最後，他慢慢冷靜下來，微微放鬆身軀。

雨滴以平穩的節奏敲擊著窗櫺邊緣，聽起來很悅耳，於是他專心地聆聽，希望能撫平心中的雜緒。時間一分一秒過去，他變得昏昏欲睡，這點讓他有些意外。或許是今天接連而來的挫折感和憤怒讓他累得不輕。他今天沒有別的安排，所以也不像身理的疲憊；更像心理的疲倦。

山姆是對的，見鬼，史蒂夫是對的。

他應該要誠實的。

詹姆士並不笨，他也明白的。但…他就是做不到。他真的做不到。

他的心中始終有一道難以跨越的障礙，好似他的前一任持有者不知道怎麼做到的，竟然能做到讓他不能對史蒂夫坦白自己的真實身份。詹姆士曉得事情沒有那麼簡單，他腦中的阻礙不一樣，無論那是什麼東西，它的力量都不亞於心靈束縛（mental chain）。他再次縮成一團，緩緩地呼吸。

他輕緩地陷入半夢半醒的狀態，思緒卻不斷飄回史蒂夫身上。一部分的他想要停止，因為想起他就很疼，但他累得沒有力氣抵抗，於是最終，他不甚甘願地墜入夢鄉。

 

 

 

_史蒂夫趴在他身下。_

_他的衣物落在地面的某個角落，詹姆士用手撫摸過他光裸的後背，輕柔地按壓著，金屬手臂的冰冷讓史蒂夫忍不住微微顫慄。_

_史蒂夫的雙眼被黑色的絲綢覆蓋著，他什麼也看不見。他跨坐在史蒂夫的雙腿間，幾乎像是要確定他不會逃跑那般將他釘在床上。不過，史蒂夫是不會逃的；他雙手交叉在腦後，詹姆士能看見他嘴邊那抹輕輕的笑。他十分享受棕髮男子對他的所作所為，雙手在他的肌膚上游走，不時用溫柔地摩挲他的頸子和肩膀。_

_詹姆士將冰涼的金屬手掌按在史蒂夫的上背，隨後輕慢地沿著他的脊椎而下，男人止不住地輕顫，敏感的程度更勝以往。_

_棕髮男子彎下身來，用雙唇描繪著史蒂夫的下頷，輕咬著蔓延至他的耳邊。身下的男人因著他的動作發出啜泣，身體抖得更厲害。詹姆士發出一聲輕哼，嘴唇沿著史蒂夫的頸子來到肩膀。每一次他以舌頭挑逗那片蒼白的肌膚，底下那具身子發出的顫動就更多一些。他將目標轉到史蒂夫的後背，以舌頭和雙唇追隨著他的脊椎。_

_每當碰到敏感點時，金髮男人就會發出輕聲的啜泣，雙手緊抓著床單，愉悅地扭著身體。_

_詹姆士碰到他的腰側，他能感覺到男人微微挺起身子，他的上半身離身下的床墊有一點距離，但他的頭卻仍低垂在雙臂之間，他十分享受詹姆士為他服務的每分每秒。棕髮男子回到原處，不過這一次，金屬手指也跟著動作，他將手指按在史蒂夫的後頸，將鼻子埋進那頭柔軟的金髮裡。_

_「巴奇_ _…_ _」_

_史蒂夫沈靜地呢喃，他的嗓音很溫暖，也透露著渴望；金屬手指滑上前，牢牢抓著那頭金色短髮，近乎強迫地將史蒂夫的頭轉到一旁，好讓巴奇能咬上他的唇。這個親吻漫長而盈滿欲望；史蒂夫立即張開雙唇，允許巴奇的舌頭進入、纏繞他，當兩人分開時，他大口地喘著氣，似乎很是失望這個吻竟然結束得如此迅速。_

_「巴奇_ _…_ _」_

_他聲音裡得渴求讓棕髮男人忍不住嗤笑，他扯了扯蓋在史蒂夫眼前的黑布。_

_「你還真貪心啊？」_

_他在史蒂夫耳邊細語，再次惹得他激靈不已、喘氣連連。棕髮男子輕輕將史蒂夫的頭按在枕頭裡，金屬手臂抓住他的左手腕，讓身下的人不得動彈。終於，他覆在史蒂夫身上，舌尖滑過史蒂夫的頸側，小心翼翼齧咬著。金髮男人忍不住倒抽一口氣，下意識地歪過頭，好讓巴奇能更放肆，他的臉溢滿潮紅和藏不住的愉悅。_

_閒著的那隻手牢牢抓住床單，薄薄的布料險些要被扯碎。_

_詹姆士緩緩地坐起身，鬆開史蒂夫的手腕。冰涼的手指向下游移，滑過展開的雙臂、肩膀、腰側，直到指尖來到史蒂夫的臀部，史蒂夫不停地顫抖。他居高臨下地望著史蒂夫，身下不停發顫的身體籠罩在他的陰影裡。_

_史蒂夫將手臂縮回身旁，兩手緊抓著臉邊的枕頭和床單。史蒂夫看起來是那麼的甜美，那麼心甘情願地承受更多。_

_天啊，他現在就想幹他，但巴奇還沒玩夠。_

_「上帝啊，巴奇，別再挑逗我了。讓我看看你吧。」_

_史蒂夫猛然說道，低沈的嗓音混合著慾念。棕髮男人彎下腰來，溫柔地吻著史蒂夫的唇，輕咬上他的耳尖，說話時的氣息全落在他的耳畔。_

_「我還沒玩完呢。」_

_他在史蒂夫耳邊呼嚕著，接著伸出手來，緊扣住史蒂夫的手指。_

 

 

 

巴奇猛然坐起身，上氣不接下氣。外頭的雨勢越來越大，他能聽見不遠處轟隆隆的雷聲。這道雷大概就是一般的雷，跟阿斯加德人沒有關係。他打了個冷顫，但卻不是因為冷；他不過就打了一會兒瞌睡，他的腦子就替他編織出這麼一套綺想，現在他想睡也睡不著了。

真是令人灰心，他揉揉頭髮，想將腦海裡誘人的畫面給甩去。

不行。

他不應該想這些的。

儘管現在的他已經能夠擁有自由意志，但該死的，他真的需要好好管管自己！

男人顫巍巍地起身，試著忽視下身的渴望和疼痛。他有些踉蹌地走到門邊，緩緩推開門。外頭是小小的客廳和廚房，他從門間的縫隙向外望，史蒂夫正沈沈地睡著。詹姆士輕手輕腳地走出門，來到沙發邊。史蒂夫仰躺在沙發裡，歪著頭將後腦枕著手臂。

另一隻手則安穩地放在覆蓋在全身的毯子上，並且他沒想到的是，胖奇竟然在他的胸膛上方打盹兒。史蒂夫眉宇輕鎖著，他大概還在擔心詹姆士吧。空空的泡麵杯擱在咖啡桌上，小娜在一邊嗅來嗅去，但卻不是真正想吃。詹姆士嘆口氣，拿起桌上的杯子將剩餘的湯水倒掉，並把杯子放進垃圾桶裡。

他走回史蒂夫身邊，而後者仍然不省人事。

他望著沈睡中的男人良久，接著將有溫度的那隻手放在史蒂夫的額前。溫度很暖，但沒有他發現史蒂夫暈倒在地上的那一次那麼熱。

接著，巴奇情不自禁地傾身，鼻尖悄悄刷過史蒂夫的臉頰。「我要怎麼對『他』誠實呢，史蒂夫？我說的那個人就是你…要是你現在看到我，你那顆愚蠢又善良的心會碎的。」他輕聲呢喃，並在他的額上印下一個幾不可察的吻。

他又流連了一會兒才起身走回臥房；時間不早了，或許他也該像史蒂夫一樣好好休息才對。

 

 


	5. 憂困交加

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫的體溫忽高忽低，讓巴奇頗為掛心。同時，史蒂夫的情緒也瀕臨崩潰邊緣，這也讓巴奇憂慮不已，但這其中的因素實在不足外人道。

第二天早晨，他們之間的氣氛頗為緊繃。詹姆士沈默不語，只給他拿來一些食物還有一杯茶，並檢查他的體溫。

另外，他把自己一件保暖的帽衫給了史蒂夫，因為他一直在打冷顫 - 這件衣服意外的合身 - 然後在史蒂夫又忍不住去揉搓眼睛時，重新幫他塗上了一層緩解疼痛的藥膏。

他的眼睛看起來還是很糟糕，但至少他沒有再流出帶血的眼淚。

現在，詹姆士待在“貓屋”裡不知做些什麼，或許是在打掃清理之類的。史蒂夫不時會聽到裡頭傳出的喵喵叫聲，他幾乎可以想像得出，詹姆士和他們一起玩的樣子，因為他們聽起來很開心。他明顯在迴避史蒂夫，金髮男子不懂這是為什麼。他還在為史蒂夫昨天說的話生氣嗎？不太可能 - 感覺他會持續火大實在有點不太合理。也許他會因為有人重複了他已經聽過幾十次的話而有些沮喪，但很難想像他會因此氣到繼續跟史蒂夫賭氣。

詹姆士似乎並不是個小氣巴拉的人。

當然，再一次，他只不過認識他幾天而已，他又了解他多少呢？

金髮男子再度嘆氣，努力把他正在吃的鬆餅解決。他有點驚訝地發現，詹姆士真的會做鬆餅，美味到可說是相當擅長。也許，更出乎意料的是，儘管他看似對史蒂夫不爽，卻仍努力做出了好吃的食物這件事。據此，隊長認為詹姆士並沒有真的那麼不高興。突然，他聽到了一個熟悉的嘟嘟聲響 - 那是詹姆士之前和人通信的東西 - 他猜可能是佛瑞。

通常詹姆士都隨身攜帶著，但這次通信器躺在廚房的圓桌桌面上。猶豫不決地，史蒂夫慢慢從沙發上站起來。一陣眩暈立即席捲過他，他倚在咖啡桌上穩住自己。

一陣寒顫穿過他的脊椎，但還不至於太嚴重，總之，他設法走到廚房桌子旁。老實說史蒂夫不知道該怎麼做；這聲響聽起來不像之前詹姆士聽到的那種，而貓房那邊也沒傳出腳步聲，基於他今天得到的冷待，史蒂夫猶豫是否該叫詹姆士來查看。鑑於他的眼睛仍未全好，史蒂夫並沒有辦法閱讀上面的消息。

情況雖然有所改善 - 他現在可以朦朧的看到形狀和顏色，而不只是感覺到光影，但是這離能夠看清文字還有一大段距離，因為所有的東西都很模糊，而且要是他睜開的時間稍微長一點，雙眼就又會開始刺痛非常。

史蒂夫只能靠在桌子旁，思考下一步該怎麼做，接著他感覺到他身後的存在。

起初，他以為是其中一隻貓咪，但是，史蒂夫很快意識到身後的生物對於一隻小貓來說也太過龐大。他轉身，胳膊擦過金屬表面，史蒂夫嚇了一跳，他發現詹姆士早已偷偷摸到他身後，現在正緊貼著他站在那裡。鑑於他看不見對方的表情，他實在摸不准這人在想啥，但隊長仍能強烈感覺到他身上輻射出的緊張。

“你的...呃...我想你有訊息。”

詹姆士仍未置一詞，只是探手從他身邊把通訊器拿起來，讓他在這個過程中感到很不自在。

史蒂夫保持沉默，靠著桌子站在那，覺得自己很蠢，深色頭髮的男人就那樣站在他身邊自顧著看他的信息。他血肉的那邊肩頭差不多就貼著史蒂夫的肩膀，他不確定他是不是該稍微保持點距離。（譯者：說真的我覺得這文的隊長好拘謹啊！碰個肩膀也害羞喔？？）

“哼，他媽的。”

詹姆士喃喃自語，史蒂夫困惑地向男人的方向歪了歪頭。

“是誰？”史蒂夫能感覺到那雙灰藍色的眼睛看向他。

“娜塔莎。”詹姆士的音調緊繃，顯然不管他收到啥，都不是什麼好消息。

也許是布魯斯那邊對史蒂夫病情的研究有了進展？比現在更近一步的發現。

“這不是關於你的。” 彷彿察覺到史蒂夫的思路，詹姆士隨即解釋。

“那是關於什麼？”

無聲降臨在他們之間，一時間，史蒂夫納悶他是否又回到了靜音狀態。然後，深色頭髮男人的聲音打破了沉默。

“事關私人。我...我必須去看看她找到什麼。”

金髮男人哼了一聲表示了解，接著感到頭腦一陣暈眩。在他摔倒在地之前，詹姆士動作迅速地把他扶回沙發上，用他的溫熱的那隻手按著史蒂夫的前額。

“看起來似乎不太妙。但是...你的血清顯然還在作用。”

“怎麼說？”

“你已經感冒了差不多有兩週。一個普通人可能已經死了，因為這麼長時間的生病狀態對人類的身體會造成相當的負擔。”

詹姆士講到了重點，儘管這令人擔憂 - 也許他的症狀不是單純的普通感冒......在他記憶中，即使當年在布魯克林，他還是個疾病纏身的孩子時，史蒂夫也未曾有這麼長時間的感冒。

“......我不知道現在該怎麼辦。”

深色頭髮的男子低喃，與其說是跟史蒂夫說話，更像是在自言自語。

他寬大的手掌還貼著史蒂夫的額頭，這觸感有點舒服。

“我應該去看看娜特，這很重要，但...”

他鬆開史蒂夫之後仍繼續沉思，鋼藍色的眼睛凝神看著坐在他沙發上金髮男子那張微微蒼白的臉龐。

“如果這事很重要，就去看看她。除非你能讓她過來這裡...？”

“不行。佛瑞要我不能讓任何復仇者知道我現在居住的地方，包括娜塔莎。”

“我想她可能已經知道了。”

詹姆士哼了哼，然後輕笑一聲。

“她八成是，不過佛瑞擔心的是他們會被跟蹤。”

史蒂夫哼了一聲，然後咳嗽了一下，他把頭稍微偏開。

“現在有點希望我能把你帶去復仇者大樓，但是那邊又還沒完全安全。”詹姆士咕噥著，在史蒂夫坐起身緩解咳嗽的時候幫忙揉搓他的背。

“聽著，既然娜塔莎呼叫你的這件事情這麼重要，你還是趕快過去吧，我沒事的。”

“在你差點把你的肺咳出來時，這話一點說服力也沒有。”

史蒂夫對此噴了一口鼻息，隨即又咳了一聲，感覺那隻光滑的金屬手用出乎意外的溫柔輕輕地揉著他的背。

“我不會有事的。我是說，如果發生什麼事，你的小貓會保護我的，對嗎？”史蒂夫試著用蹩腳的笑話打趣，然而他沒有聽到深色頭髮的男人笑，甚至輕嗤都沒有。即使是貓咪們的喵嗚聲聽起來都像是在抗議他剛剛的話。  
   
突然間，一隻手拂過他的臉頰，下一刻，史蒂夫感覺到詹姆士就那樣...輕柔將他的臉捧在手心。史蒂夫能意識到那雙大眼正注視著他，他竭盡全力克制紅潮湧上臉頰。史蒂夫不知道為什麼這個人會讓他有這種反應，也許他只是不習慣被如此溫柔以待。（譯者：夭壽...巴奇哥哥你這樣撩人！！）

回想戰爭年代，每次任務結束就地的草草包紮，那時的醫生和護士 - 有時甚至是他的隊友 - 通常都很粗手粗腳，因為他們要嘛沒時間，不然就是沒有足夠的麻醉劑能緩解疼痛。

事情來到現在當然是好很多，但即使與從現代醫院得到的照顧相比，詹姆士的舉動幾乎...幾乎可以說是非常親昵。

“你看起來很蒼白。” 詹姆士冷靜地評論，然而語氣中的擔憂顯而易見。

史蒂夫感覺臉上的手放了下來，溫暖的手指滑過他頸子上的肌膚，然後停駐在他穿著連帽衫的肩頭。他的觸摸讓史蒂夫忍不住輕顫，儘管他盡了最大的努力，他仍能察覺自己臉頰上的溫度飆升，並且變得緋紅，史蒂夫只能暗自期望深色頭髮的傢伙會認為那是因為他在發燒，而不是因為...某種見鬼的原因。

片刻之後，詹姆士緩緩嘆了一口氣，拉起帽衫的帽子蓋在史蒂夫腦袋上。“你可以小睡一下嗎？我...我保證盡快回來。” 他簡單地說，然後站起身，把毯子堆到史蒂夫身上。“我的意思是，如果我再不走，娜塔莎會因為我讓她等太久在半夜把我幹掉，這對我們倆來說可都不太妙。”

史蒂夫忍不住對詹姆士的冷笑話輕笑出聲。他聽著詹姆士在他周圍發出的沙沙聲，可能是在拿夾克和其他東西，還有幫他的貓咪們準備食物和水。史蒂夫還聽到他放了什麼在他身邊的咖啡桌上，基於香味判斷應該是杯茶。

“我說真的，乖乖待著，我不清楚你發燒的原因是什麼，不管怎樣，我們得持續觀察 - 儘管我不喜歡這種情況。”

他的語氣很是嚴厲，幾乎可以說是在下命令。史蒂夫也只能點頭，說真的也沒什麼能爭辯的。基於他現在如此虛弱的狀況下，他也確實啥都不能做。

於是，他躺下，調整了一下枕頭讓自己更舒適些。接下來是一陣沉默，然後伴隨一聲輕嘆，詹姆士抓起所有他要帶的東西，沒再說任何話就大步走了出去，獨留史蒂夫與兩隻在主人身後因為他的離去而不開心地喵喵叫的貓咪們為伴。史蒂夫一手按在自己的前額上，安定下來。

有那麼一會，他就那樣躺著任由暈眩的浪潮席捲自己。

兩隻貓咪終於朝他聚攏過來，一起窩在沙發上他的腳底那邊。

嗯，嚴格來說也不能算是他的腳底，因為他的腳丫子實際並沒有放在沙發上。

最後，史蒂夫總算感覺好些能夠再次坐起來喝茶。這次的茶嘗起來更甜，可能加了更多的蜂蜜。史蒂夫一邊喝著，一邊不斷臆測今天早上的沉默是怎麼回事 - 很顯然，詹姆士根本沒有對他或任何事情生氣。當他蜷起身體，兩隻貓跟著移動並緊貼著他，史蒂夫任牠們舒適地窩在他蓋著毯子的膝蓋上。

他真的很希望能親眼看到貓咪們，如果能看著牠們睡覺可愛的模樣肯定能舒緩他緊繃的神經，不過，現在能觸摸牠們已經夠好了。當他喝完茶時，噁心的感覺已經消失，但沈重的感覺盤橫在他的腦袋，於是史蒂夫躺下，覺得困倦。誠然，這是他在過去兩週內大部分時間都在做的事，老實說，他之前睡過更長一段時間。

確切的說法應該是七十年，講真，有過那種經驗後他不應該為此煩惱。

至少，現在他周身可是暖呼呼的。  
 

 

   
冰冷的雪花打在史蒂夫臉上。

他躺在雪地上凝視黑暗的天空。

四周靜謐無聲，就像激烈廝殺過後的戰場，只剩一片死寂。

整個世界彷彿太過疲倦而發不出丁點聲響，就像他一樣，靜靜躺著，沉默。

當史蒂夫轉過頭，才意識到他並不孤單。

巴奇就在那，在他身邊。但他一動也不動，空洞的雙眼瞪著天空，裡頭了無生機。

在他們上方某處，史蒂夫能聽到遠遠傳來火車的鳴笛聲。

他想要移動，試圖起身，但他不能。他連頭都抬不起來；他被迫盯著身旁那具躺在雪地上沒有生命的軀殼。巴奇身上都是血，將他周遭的潔白都染上顏色，猩紅色的血液浸入雪中，漸次由深轉淡。他的雙眼刺痛，然而不管他如何努力，乾涸的眼中一滴淚都流不出來。

只有錐心刺骨的痛。

“巴奇 .....我很抱歉...”

那已無生機的軀體沒有一點反應或動作。

這感覺如此....錯誤。

巴奇不該......他不應該是這樣的。他答應過的，他從不違背承諾。

他答應過會永遠都在，他答應過會直到最後的（till the end of the line）。

悲傷變成憤怒，挫折，內疚和痛苦。

“為什麼？你答應過我的......你會一直都在......為什麼？你怎麼可以死掉？！”

突然之間，那具死氣沈沈的軀體動了，轉頭面向史蒂夫，用毫無生氣的眼睛死瞪著他。

“那是誰的錯？”

史蒂夫覺得自己的心臟瞬間凍結，不，不只是他的心；他的整個身體都被凍住了，就像之前把他困住幾十年的那些冰又重回他身上。

他想要回應，試圖道歉。

然而冰霜悄然爬上他的嘴唇，讓他一個字也說不出。

“是誰的錯，史蒂夫？！”

這聲音重複迴響，怒氣重重。火辣的刺痛感再一次在他的身體蔓延燃燒。

在完全被極地冰寒覆蓋之前，他掙扎發出最後的嗚咽。

 

   
   
“史蒂夫！”  
   
金髮碧眼的男人大口喘氣，猛然從糾纏他的惡夢世界驚醒。他極度頭暈，渾身滾燙，他的心臟和身體前所未有的疼痛。他渾身打顫，呼吸紊亂，淚如泉湧。現在他流出的眼淚不再帶血，然而現在這對他來說一點也不重要，也絲毫沒有減輕他的痛苦與焦慮。史蒂夫發出無助而絕望的呻吟，宛如溺水之人終於破水而出之後那般掙扎呼吸。

一隻冰冷的手抓住了他顫抖的上臂，接下來他感覺到的是某人把他拉進一個緊緊的擁抱，在他耳邊低語著安慰的話語。

“噓，冷靜下來，這只是一場噩夢。”

史蒂夫抓住抱著他的身體，抓到皮夾克和長長的頭髮，他的指尖掐進把他像嬰兒那樣抱在懷裡輕晃的男人的肩膀上。他聞到皮革和外頭冷涼空氣的氣味，還帶著一絲汽車尾氣。

“沒關係，史蒂維，沒事了。”

一隻手撫摸著他的頭髮，史蒂夫啜泣著把自己更加埋進這個懷抱，他現在完全無法自控。通常他會壓抑自己的情緒，但是如今這糟糕的狀態讓他更加情感脆弱，現在終於一次全部爆發。他感覺自己在某種程度上如墜雲霧，沒法集中精神，僅存的一絲神智全繫在抱著他的溫暖身軀以及在他耳邊柔和撫慰的聲音上；一時之間，史蒂夫說不出隻字片語，他的心神還沈浸在剛剛那個夢靨引發的恐慌與灼熱痛苦之中。

一雙柔軟的嘴唇輕輕刷過他的臉頰，環抱著他的手臂收得更緊。

“噓，沒關係，不是你的錯，完全不是，乖，冷靜。”

金髮男子感覺到另一個溫柔的吻落在他的太陽穴上，一陣顫慄穿過他的脊椎，但這次是令人感到愉悅的顫慄。他顫巍巍地舉起雙手，伸向那人的臉，觸摸著，近乎絕望；他顫抖的指尖沿著覆滿鬍荏、強健的下顎線條輕撫，往上滑過刀削般的顴骨，最後插進那人濃密的髮絲之間，他的前額抵著對方的，然而他甚至不知道自己到底在幹嘛。

“上帝......我......我很抱歉...... 巴奇，原諒我......我很抱歉......”他結結巴巴地道歉，卻不知道為什麼要這麼說。他控制不了，他的腦袋正在旋轉，紛亂的片段不斷閃過眼前。

有戰爭年代，也有現代，還有他的噩夢；這一切都攪和在一起成為一片混亂。

他甚至不確定這個夢到底結束了沒，或許他還陷在噩夢之中。史蒂夫只能不斷重複道歉的字句，同時悲痛的意識到巴奇永遠不會聽到這些話。他停不下來，無法阻止自己；就像一段跳針的破碎錄音，他不斷的說著，一遍又一遍。然後，某種柔軟溫暖的東西壓在他的嘴上，堵住了他的話。

“閉嘴。” 一個粗魯又熟悉的語調在他耳邊咕噥著，隨即那溫軟的東西又回到他的嘴唇上。

強烈的震顫蔓延全身，接著....史蒂夫感到自己的嘴自有意識地移動，開始回應這個吻，同時他更用力地抓住抱著他的這具身體。

他的腦子都亂了，神智整個當機，對現在發生的一切毫無頭緒，現實和夢境混在一起；所有史蒂夫能想到的只有 - 被這樣親吻的感覺真的很好，所以他的身體自動自發地回應。

他手上更用力抓緊他的安慰者，同時這個吻也加深了，讓史蒂夫不由自主地開啟唇瓣。

此時此刻，這到底是夢境還是現實已經一點也不重要了，他只知道，抱著他的人是巴奇。他只是......他就是知道，即使他看不見 - 這毫無道理，但這人肯定是巴奇。

這個聲音，這個味道，都讓人覺得無比熟稔。

“史蒂夫......”

巴奇嘟嚷了一下，頭部微傾，將他們的嘴唇分開。

不，史蒂夫不想停下；巴奇就在那裡，他正抱著史蒂夫，如此溫暖、充滿生命力，史蒂夫不知道這個夢能持續多久，所以他揪緊指間的棕色髮絲，把巴奇拉近，直到他們的嘴唇再度牢牢地黏在一起。巴奇有些抗拒，對史蒂夫發出不贊同的聲響，但他的嘴唇隨即開始回應，比之前更加兇猛地吻他，讓史蒂夫原本就已經不穩定的腦袋更加暈眩。

他啃咬史蒂夫豐滿的唇瓣，讓金髮男子溢出一聲低泣，在唇齒間嚐到一絲血腥。

先前無比紳士的輕擁著他的那雙手，突然變得充滿佔有慾和渴望，急切地抓緊他。此刻，這壓倒性的狂熱情潮令他難以抵擋，只能放任。

史蒂夫對眼下發生的一切都不想克制或多想，他只知道 - 他的身體渴求抱著巴奇獲得的暖意。現在，不僅是抱著他的那具身體熱度升高，史蒂夫體內也有甚麼在燃燒。突然之間，一陣寒氣拂過他的頸子。他知道接下來會發生什麼，這陣寒意會無情地將他的意識拖走 - 或者說，直接將他剝離 - 史蒂夫往後仰倒在沙發上，他的頭一團混亂。

不要，他不想要讓他走！

史蒂夫試圖恢復神智，想回到他身軀所在的那個存在，但就在此時，所有的茫然、惶惑一齊湧上，腦中的混沌變得太過瘋狂難以忍受，他只能任神魂滑落，幾秒鐘之內他就會失去意識。

在黑暗完全佔據他的心神之前，他掙扎地說出最後一個字。

“巴奇......”  
   
 

 

 

   
有什麼涼涼的東西貼在他的前額上。

他全身酸痛，就像剛經歷過一場艱難的任務。只不過，史蒂夫清楚，他已經連續好幾個星期都出任務了。史蒂夫動了動，隨即聽到有人站起來走到他身邊。一隻手出現在他額頭，然後又消失。

之前是不是有發生什麼事？

史蒂夫突然覺得自己的記憶有一大段漏洞。或許跟這幾週以來經歷的過度發燒有關。

“詹姆士？是你嗎？”

一等他的思緒稍微清醒，他就忍不住提問。

額頭上冷涼的玩意應該是一條濕毛巾，放在那好緩解他的熱度。棕髮男子沒有回應，不過他發出鬆了一口氣的嘆息聲，然後回到先前他坐的地方 - 可能是在廚房的桌子上。史蒂夫設法舉手摸摸自己的臉。他有種莫名的違和感，不只是因為發燒。金髮男子確定他的記憶出現了漏洞 - 但是他不確定是什麼。

他的指尖擦過嘴唇，那兒有個明顯的傷口讓他了停下來 - 他的唇瓣上之前沒有這個 - 感覺好像是他在睡覺的時候自己咬傷的，但這不是史蒂夫會做的事。他知道自己在睡著時若做了惡夢，就會四肢亂揮，然而通常只會造成手或腳打到什麼堅硬的東西，而不是咬傷嘴唇。

這意味著....

“喔老天啊...”

史蒂夫的腦袋倏地清醒，並且充分意識到先前發生了什麼。他猛地坐起身，差點因為仍然嚴重的病情再次倒回椅墊。他的臉熱氣蒸騰正在冒煙，這次顯然不是因為發燒或其他類似的事情。詹姆士很安靜，但史蒂夫能感覺他那雙灰藍色的眼睛正凝視著他。

“我......”

史蒂夫想說的話卡死在喉嚨。他從來沒有覺得如此脆弱和羞慚過。

他一直處於動盪的情緒浪潮和狂熱夢境之中，沒錯，但這並不能改變先前發生的事實......耶穌啊！他超想就地把自己掩埋。

“.......對不起。”

 小小聲地，他設法吐出道歉的話語，同時捲起身軀儘可能縮小。

史蒂夫一生中從未感覺像現在如此渺小，少時他母親對他大呼小叫時沒有，甚至在.....好吧，火車那一刻肯定是更糟....但這仍然...感覺很糟糕。

“......你燒的神智不清了。”

詹姆士的語氣不帶一絲情緒，但這比生氣和怨憤 - 史蒂夫覺得他應該得到這些 - 還要不妙。也許這傢伙同樣對這情況感到緊張、不知所措，不知道該怎麼去想。

“我知道，但是......當你已經......我不應該......耶穌，我......”

史蒂夫語音顫抖，他的聲音越來越小，然後消失。

“......我也有不對。”

這讓金髮男人有些驚訝，但他保持沉默，不敢出聲打斷他。詹姆士緩緩嘆氣，仔細斟酌該如何啟口。他不想把史蒂夫搞得更心煩或慚愧，這樣只會把事情弄得更糟。

“我......我得跟你坦白一件事。”

史蒂夫感到自己的心跳不明所以地開始加快。

“我......我同意接下這個任務 - 照看你 - 的原因...是因為...”

棕髮男子頓了頓，就像他要說的事非常難以啟齒。史蒂夫靜靜等待，像個害怕的孩子一樣蜷成一團，等著被責備。

“我......撒謊了，我之前提過的那個人，他......實際上已經不在了。”

史蒂夫只覺心神一滯。

“什麼？”

“當你問我有關...我說他不知道我還活著，嗯....那是因為...他不在這裡。”

“他....過世了嗎？”

“...我...是的，可以這麼說吧。”

詹姆士的語氣變得柔和，史蒂夫猜他現在大概正在望向窗外，沈浸在自己的思緒之中。史蒂夫能想像得出這人這樣做的模樣，即使 - 他從來沒有親眼見過。

“事實是......你和他很像。”

史蒂夫的心猛地漏跳一拍；他...完全沒預料會聽到這樣的話。他稍微鬆開身體，原本緊扣在膝蓋的手往下滑到大腿旁。兩隻貓在詹姆士周圍的某處喵喵叫著；牠們可能在好奇為什麼牠們的主人和客人之間的氣氛如此緊繃。

“當你......當這件事發生時......我......我不應該那樣做，然後在你......我應該把你叫醒的，但我卻沒有。所以...我才應該是那個說抱歉的人。”

史蒂夫保持沉默，緩慢消化詹姆士的話。他突然明白了他的關懷和同情 - 與史蒂夫在戰場上所看到的不同 - 比那多得多。那不只是.....好吧，娜塔莎說過這個人有兩面...而說真的，就像史蒂夫之前想的那樣，他所做的很多事情，對一個陌生人來說，實在是太有感情了。

他可以理解那個男人對他的貓咪而言是個非常好的飼主，但對史蒂夫....對一個你幾乎不認識的人，他的照顧總讓人覺得有點太無微不至。

但這帶出了另一個問題，為何史蒂夫對這狀況竟然毫無異議的接受了？

事實上，為什麼他對詹姆士過於親熱的行為不覺得困擾呢？史蒂夫得對自己承認，他確實不感到困擾 - 除了那些舉動讓他臉紅。是因為他人太好，太有禮貌所以不好意思抗議嗎？

不，不是這樣的；就像他原本所想的，出於某種不知名的原因，他對這些行為接受良好，只是有點困惑。

“我很抱歉，我不該任由事情那樣發展，你正恐慌發作，根本不知道自己在幹嘛。”

詹姆士邊嘆氣邊說，嗓音中帶著明顯的內疚。史蒂夫忽然注意到這傢伙帶著明顯的口音 - 之前他講話的時候一直隱藏著。

這口音聽起來莫名熟悉，但由於史蒂夫的腦袋瓜裡正疑雲密佈，他沒法現在就釐清它。

他們就那樣靜靜地在那坐了一會兒，直到史蒂夫出聲打破沉默。

“好吧....這樣也好，我想....我們兩個都沒有想太多。”

“......是啊。”

空氣中有一個停頓，史蒂夫能聽到詹姆士不自在地挪動。

“.....我...我有點好奇是說.....我從來沒有把美國隊長當成...那種對象......你知道......”（譯者：巴基哥哥你是想知道誰跟隊長調情過嗎？）

“我也沒有，”史蒂夫承認。

現在他的腦袋已經完全清醒，他開始納悶一開始事情發生的時候...為什麼他......即使他把詹姆士誤認為巴奇，為什麼他會回應了他？後來甚至滿腦子只想著再去吻他呢？這不是他們以往會做的事......在那時候......奇怪的是，史蒂夫並不覺得自己對這想法反感；而這並不像是因為發燒或中毒帶來的某種胡思亂想。

他相當確定那是源於他內心深處早已存在的東西，是他的混亂狀態打破了某種界線。那......它真的讓史蒂夫有點不安。他不知道該如何看待這個，這可能是他自己完全沒想過的東西。

上帝，現在有太多的問題和困惑盤旋在他的腦袋，史蒂夫沒有足夠的精力去思考所有這些疑問。

“......這樣改變話題有點尷尬，不過....有關娜塔莎告訴我的訊息，有一些事情我得親自去處理。”

“哦？”

這還真是個生硬的轉移話題，但這事聽起來很重要。

“我.....我覺得我必須去，這事情我責無旁貸，而我得設法說服弗瑞讓我去。”

“我明白了...這需要多長時間？”

“嗯...地點在克利夫蘭，所以...大概需要兩到三天，不過還是得看情況。”

史蒂夫意識到，即使只有短短幾天，他仍不能指望自己單獨待著，特別是當他的發燒導致他幻覺叢生的現在 - 把他一個人留在這裡顯然不是什麼好選擇，這意味著他們應該已經計劃好要把史蒂夫帶到其他可以監控的地方。

“呃...我想那意味著你得把我帶回復仇者大樓。”

“很不幸，史塔克的系統又被進行了一次網絡攻擊，可能試圖用他的東西來追踪你。”

好吧，事情聽起來可真不妙。

“那麼.....復仇者其中一人可以過來這裡。”

“我不能讓他們知道我住在哪裡。”

詹姆士的語氣嚴厲，但現在史蒂夫已經能理解。此外，其實他也不想和任何復仇者討論他的內心掙扎，更別說要單獨待著。

“我們得出的結論是，只有一個人適合在我離開的時候來這裡照看你。”

“誰？”

“我的心理醫生兼前鄰居。”

史蒂夫抬起眉毛。

“你...事實上你也認識他。就是威爾遜。”

如果史蒂夫能像以往那樣正常使用自己的眼睛，它們現在絕對會瞪得很大。

“山姆？！”

那麼......之前山姆提過的那個特殊病患就是詹姆士？就像，這個詹姆士。當然，還是有可能是別人，但不知怎的，史蒂夫完全能想像出他的保護者做出山姆提到的那些事情。

“沒錯，他人現在正好在紐約，處理一些家族的事情，所以弗瑞情商他來幫你一把。”

在所有史蒂夫認識的人之中，山姆是最擅長與人交談的傢伙。

這還真像一個幸運假期，因為現在他迫切需要與像山姆這樣的人談談。  
   
 

 

等不及夜幕降臨，山姆終於到了。在等待威爾遜到來的期間，屋裡的氣氛一直很尷尬。他們幾乎一句話都沒對對方說，詹姆士大多數時候都在屋裡四處打轉，沙沙作響，大概是在為他要出的任務做準備。不過他仍不時過來檢查史蒂夫的狀況，當金髮男子因為發燒開始在沙發上不舒服地輾轉時，他就用較涼的毛巾換掉額頭上被體溫染暖的毛巾。現在做這些貼身的動作時，他都盡可能避免碰到史蒂夫。

貓咪們似乎不再那麼在意空氣中那種奇怪的緊張感，因為牠倆都擠到史蒂夫身邊求撫摸。胖奇甚至給他銜來一隻貓玩具，可惜史蒂夫實在太暈沒法陪牠玩耍。當敲門聲想起，史蒂夫只覺得一陣如釋重負，這整個尷尬氣氛加上他的發燒狀態實在讓人感到非常不舒服。

“山姆，謝謝你過來。”

山姆一踏進公寓，詹姆士立即道謝。這位非洲裔的美國男子搖了搖頭，給了巴恩斯一個意有所指的眼神。

“只是讓你知道一下，因為這件事，我不得不取消我的棒球比賽門票。”

棕髮男人聳聳肩，低聲嘀咕了一句“對不起”。

這傢伙很緊張，山姆能感覺到這兒絕對發生了什麼。他把袋子扔到廚房的桌子上，然後打量了一下四周。這地方比平常要整潔得多，他上次過來時發現隱藏在每個角落的武器也都不見了。史蒂夫在沙發上休憩，眼睛纏著繃帶。

他看起來....說真的...糟糕透頂；臉色像鬼一樣蒼白，身體不時輕顫，甚至當他笑著向山姆打招呼時，他的聲音聽起來也非常虛弱。跟平常大眾在新聞或宣傳中看到的美國隊長完全是兩回事。

“他不該去看醫生嗎？”

“不行，他的症狀是因為那些傷害他眼睛的毒藥而造成的，那些把毒液潑在他臉上的傢伙仍然在他身後緊追不捨，之前他們又黑進史塔克那邊，想利用他的技術找到羅傑斯。”

“...我懂了。”

山姆預料這個故事背後還有更多東西，但這不歸他管，所以他沒提出任何疑問。

他不是複仇者，這本不關他的事。他只是來這，在詹姆士去執行任務時幫忙照看發燒的羅傑斯 - 因為他不想放史蒂夫自己一人呆著 - 山姆看得出原因為何。

“別搞太久，我只能照看隊長幾天。”山姆提醒巴恩斯，即使他這麼說，事實上，如果有需要，他會留多久是多久 - 畢竟，史蒂夫也是他的朋友。

“好啦，我盡量。”棕髮男子嘟嚷回覆，用一種奇特的目光看了史蒂夫一眼，然後把他的黑色皮夾克扔在他的槍上一起抓起。

又是什麼殺手任務？山姆不確定他對詹姆士的老闆給他的那些'工作’該有什麼想法，但，再一次，這不歸他管。

“小心點，好嗎？”

“黑寡婦會跟我一道。”

山姆吹了一聲口哨，露齒而笑打趣道。“幸運的混蛋”。

“她是我的學生，威爾遜，太年輕了，所以沒有任何想法！”

巴恩斯有點著腦地咕噥，顯而易見的是，他對羅曼諾夫頗為維護，並不欣賞這種揶揄，每當有人像這樣提到她的時候，他的反應就像一個拿著散彈槍、對女兒有著過度保護慾的老爹。

而這傢伙可是字面意義上的帶槍老爹，山姆知道巴恩斯藏了一堆的槍械在某處。

“好啦好啦，快點滾蛋。”

他大笑，巴恩斯給了他一個中指 - 當然啦！他不是認真的 - 然後離開。

 

 

“我很抱歉害你錯過比賽，山姆。”

史蒂夫在山姆滑坐到身邊時道歉。

“不不，我沒關係啦！我只是習慣和他瞎扯，老實告訴你，這週我根本沒有計劃。”

“但是......你沒有其他......沒有其他人要見嗎？”

“實際上，其他人我都是透過團體治療會面，我的主要工作就是團體治療，詹姆士嘛...是一個特殊的私人案件，原因很明顯。”

“噢...但...為什麼是找你呢？”

山姆頓了頓，然後認為沒有理由跟隊長隱藏這部分的真相。

“他是我的鄰居，大概有一年，儘管他習慣做一個多疑的混蛋，我們仍然交上了朋友，然後獨眼的*山謬·傑克森（就是飾演弗瑞的演員啦～）來找我，要求我做他的心理醫師，因為他似乎信任我，我想呢...幹嘛不？反正我都認識他了，而且鐘點費挺高的。”

對喔，詹姆士提過 - 山姆曾經是他的鄰居。

山姆笑了笑，然後嘆了一小口氣。

“我那時可沒料到他的狀況有那麼糟糕，但你知道，我一點也不後悔。”

“好吧，很高興知道他值得費功夫。”

“你這形容對眼下這個情況可不是什麼好選擇，但我瞭你的意思。”

山姆低低的哼笑一聲。之後他們陷入沈默，非裔男子能感覺到史蒂夫明顯有心事。

“那麼......你感覺如何？”

“嗯....還挺...安靜的，沒有任務，也沒怎麼和我的團隊聯繫，我甚至不能看電視。”

山姆輕笑一聲，但臉上卻皺起了眉頭。史蒂夫說話的語調很輕，但聽得出來，有什麼在困擾著他，山姆不確定他是不是只是在搪塞。事實上，史蒂夫現在緊繃的表情跟巴恩斯離開前那張臉一模一樣。他們之間肯定發生了什麼事 - 那正困擾著史蒂夫。

“我希望他對你來說是個好的東道主；詹姆士不是那麼......你知道，非常擅長社交的人。”

史蒂夫面上表情微變，然後往毯子底下縮了縮並且偏過頭去。山姆突然發現他的臉色....正在以肉眼可見的速度變紅。

美國隊長瘋狂臉紅，而山姆可以用他的左腳打賭，這次絕對不是因為發燒。

“......聽著，老兄，沒關係的，我不會做任何評判.....你們到底發生什麼事？”

忍了幾分鐘之後山姆終於問，試著隱藏他想發笑的語調，因為說真的，看到史蒂夫那樣爆紅還真是有趣。

美國隊長，總是一臉嚴肅，幾乎可以說是板著臉的復仇者領袖，竟然臉紅的像一個害羞的十幾歲少女 - 他現在看到的景象可真是千古奇景。

史蒂夫蜷縮得更緊了，顯然是為了掩飾自己的尷尬，就像一個正試著隱藏什麼的嘴硬小子，想要強壓下自己的羞意。一個有著完美倒三角型身材的大塊肌男孩，儘管如此，他仍然掩飾不住。

“我只是......我不知道該怎麼說。”一段停頓後，史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。

“......他有沒有...就是...向你透露一些你沒有預料到的訊息？...因為.....”

史蒂夫揉了揉他的後頸，然後顫抖起來，於是他把毯子更裹緊了些，這次很明顯真的是因為病情的關係。

他看起來真的不太妙，所以山姆起身，決定弄點熱飲給他，希望找到一些維生素讓他一起喝。當他在巴恩斯的櫥櫃裡發現好幾瓶桔子汁和好幾種不同的茶時，他並不感到驚訝，那傢伙顯然早就準備了這些能幫助史蒂夫緩解病情的東西，至少就山姆以往的經驗得知，巴恩斯自己並沒有喝茶的習慣。

看到這些東西本身令人訝異，可一但你把羅傑斯加進來，一切就都變得無比合理。

山姆怒哼一聲，忍不住想要大翻白眼；該死的巴恩斯怎麼能對史蒂夫隱藏自己的身份 - 當他基本上根本把隊長當成自己的另一半在寵溺的時候。而且說真格的，山姆百分之一百確定，這傢伙把房子維持的這麼整潔的唯一原因只是因為，這樣能讓史蒂夫更舒適 - 不會因為地上到處亂放的貓玩具、衣服、或者是武器而絆倒。

有次威爾遜就剛好踩到一把嚇人的步槍 - 就那樣大喇喇的躺在地板中間。它是上了保險，但仍然把他嚇了一大跳。

尤其是之後詹姆士只是聳了聳肩，超沒誠意的道歉，然後把槍撿起來隨便靠在他房間門旁的牆邊 - 顯然這把槍原來就是放這。山姆發誓巴恩斯要嘛就是有武器囤積的問題，不然就是個槍迷。

兩者都很可能。

“他顯然...對女人沒有興趣，也或者他是雙....”

史蒂夫突然評論道，山姆發出了一個贊同的哼聲。

他早已知道這一點了，每次巴恩斯提到史蒂夫時，雖然都說得很隱晦，但總是給山姆一種感覺 - 他對這傢伙可是動了真感情，那還是在山姆發現原來詹姆士口中的“小混蛋”，實際上就是美國 - 天殺的 - 隊長之前。

“嗯，他是，不過，他對這方面挺保密的，在我們做心理諮商提到時也很含糊。”山姆裝做不經意地回道。

“…..真的嗎？”

 “沒錯，這會讓你覺得很困擾嗎？”

山姆皺著眉頭，一邊詢問一邊坐回沙發。史蒂夫馬上搖頭否認。

“不，不！不是......我沒有......人各有所好，我對那沒有意見。”

他急急忙忙地解釋，然後下意識地挺身坐正，儘管他的頭和上半身都緊貼在沙發椅背上 - 很明顯，他病得沒法好好坐著。

在史蒂夫忙著讓自己鎮定下來時，山姆耐心地等待。

“我......我認為他......”

史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，一陣緊張襲上心頭：他知道山姆不會做任何評判，但他仍然對此感到不安。

“我覺得他對我有一點....意思...”

山姆揚起一邊眉毛。

“一點...意思？”

史蒂夫把臉藏起來顫抖的嘆了口氣。

有那麼一會兒，整個房間靜謐無聲，然後山姆向後一癱，搖了搖頭。

“老實說，我並不驚訝。”

“什麼？”

“唔.....他基本上是一個離群索居的傢伙，他花了很長一段時間才對我敞開心胸，而...你在這，就這樣住在他家裡；還有，僅管只有兩三個禮拜，根據我的觀察結果，這地方跟以往平常的的樣子比起來相差十萬八千里。說真的，他照顧你比照顧他的貓還花心思，而就我看到的，這傢伙對這些貓咪根本是溺愛好吧。”

史蒂夫慢慢呼吸，他仍然在顫抖，持續發燒真的讓他覺的很糟，而所有這些情緒化的東西更是雪上加霜。

“喝你的茶，它至少有一點幫助。”

山姆以一種令人寬慰的語氣提醒他，史蒂夫啜飲他的飲料。它的味道已經沒有之前濃郁的草藥味，但是他從經驗中得知，它確實能幫上大忙 - 至少在他的情況下是這樣。

“所以，這就是困擾你的事情，詹姆士可能迷戀你之類的？”山姆問，壓抑自己的語氣盡量不要聽起來帶著好笑或嘲弄。

他不是在取笑史蒂夫，整個情況既詭異又帶著一點悲劇性的搞笑，史蒂夫對他的守護者一無所知，事實上，他真的應該知道真相。顯然，詹姆士還沒有告訴史蒂夫他的全名和真實身份，山姆很肯定，他剛到這兒看到他們那種奇特的互動時就知道了。

該死，他根本就不該被叫來這裡好吧！

“你說你不會笑的。”

史蒂夫對他一副被娛樂到的樣子非常不高興。

“對不起，看你臉紅成那樣實在是太有趣了，不過說正格的，為什麼你會這麼尷尬呢？我敢打賭，很多人對美國隊長都有點意思....天殺的！我打賭你在巡迴表演那時候整個歌舞團應該都很迷戀你！搞不好還有粉絲崇拜什麼的！”

他用幽默的語氣調侃，並輕輕撞了一下史蒂夫的肩膀，金髮男子發出一聲抱怨。

“這個.....我不習慣這個！山姆！”

史蒂夫怒回，他的臉更紅了。

“最～～～好是啦！從來沒有任何人跟你調情過，隊長。”

“不.....不曾有男人...”

山姆沉默片刻。史蒂夫的語氣再次變得不安，威爾遜肯定這兒一定發生過什麼事，這事讓史蒂夫難以大聲說出來。史蒂夫沒把話講全，顯然，他在猶豫是否應該把所有事情都告訴山姆。

“你知道，如果太難啟齒，你不用和我分享這些。”

“”不，我....有點想要說給你聽，因為...告訴你比較容易，山姆。我...我覺得我現在真的需要跟人談談。”

非裔男子對史蒂夫露出微笑，然後意識到隊長根本看不到。

“嗯哼，很高興知道我能幫得上美國隊長本人的忙；事實上，幸好你現在看不到我的臉，因為它現在容光煥發到會閃瞎你 - 再一次。”

史蒂夫忍俊不住，看起來比剛才放鬆許多，低頭啜飲他的茶。

又經過一陣沉默之後，史蒂夫似乎終於積聚了足夠的勇氣將剩下的故事和盤托出。

“我.....稍早時做了一個噩夢，當我醒來的時候，我...分不清現實與夢境。”

山姆保持安靜，讓這個人吐露他的心事。他習慣於傾聽人們的煩惱，畢竟這是他的工作。此外，一般來說，很難得到史蒂夫·羅傑斯本人如此的信任，願意和你分享他更深層次的想法和跌宕的心事。

這可是一種榮耀，不僅因為他是隊長，更因為他是史蒂夫，能得到史蒂夫·羅傑斯這種程度的信賴，可是超高難度。

他會對你有信心，但他永遠不會完全信任你，除非你值得。

總之，這就是巴恩斯經常提到的。

“他剛好回來，看到了經過，所以他試圖讓我冷靜下來。”

史蒂夫喝了更多的茶，突然看起來有點憂鬱。鑑於他的眼睛被紗布蓋住，其實很難看出他的表情，不過，山姆從他的話語中能聽出他的情緒。

“我夢見巴奇，你知道的。”

“靠，真糟啊，老兄。”

山姆無限同情地說；在所有已知史蒂夫會做的噩夢中，山姆知道這一種是最糟糕的。

山姆忍不住瞥了一眼前門，說真的，他對詹姆士什麼都沒說實在有點火大。

棕髮男子根本可以終止史蒂夫的痛苦，但這個男人太過膽怯，就是沒法挺起胸膛像個男子漢那樣去解決這破事。再一次，山姆確信詹姆士自己心知肚明，他知道他在處理此事的態度上完全是個懦夫。除此之外......詹姆士可能沒意識到史蒂夫到底夢見什麼。他是如此輕忽自己，八成想都沒想過史蒂夫會因為對他的強烈內疚才會做那些血腥惡夢。而該死的就算他真的知道了....說真的，即使他和巴恩斯交情不錯，山姆還是很難理解他的大腦到底是怎麼運作的。也許過去那些編程使他失去了某些齒輪，讓他無法再回歸正軌。

“當我醒來......我只是......我不知道...”

史蒂夫的聲音把山姆從自己的思緒中拉出來，他再次轉頭看著史蒂夫。

“發生了什麼？”

史蒂夫放下茶杯，抬手將頭髮往後刷，同時顫抖地嘆了一口氣。

“我......有一會兒...我以為他是巴奇。”

山姆咬著嘴唇，移開目光看向一旁。老兄啊！他該怎麼說才好？

史蒂夫不知道他是多麼的正確。

男人懷疑巴恩斯是否樂意讓他把秘密洩露給史蒂夫知道，然而...與此同時，他似乎發現無法靠自己自己做到這一點。或許有人得說些什麼，但...山姆不確定是不是該由他來啟口。

“山姆？”

“是啊，我聽見了，只是...耶穌啊，我很抱歉，兄弟，你必須再次經歷這些。”

“別，又不是你的錯。”

史蒂夫又顫抖了一下，山姆幫他把毯子包好，把枕頭撐起來，放在一個更舒適的位置。這不是挺奇怪嗎？他在美國隊長自己最好的朋友家裡幫忙照顧美國隊長，而隊長壓根不知道這個地方就是他最好的朋友的家。唔，話說回來，現在山姆也很難定位他們倆之間的關係了。在他看來，詹姆士似乎是一往情深地單戀隊長，另一方面，隊長卻只是把他當成非常親近的重要朋友。

是說...隊長的想法到底怎樣山姆也不太確定。

耶穌在上，這兩個老傢伙真知道要怎麼讓別人頭疼。

“所以，你以為他是...你做了什麼？”

史蒂夫又不說話了，有那麼一陣子，山姆以為他因為高燒而陷入昏睡了。

“我吻了他。” 

很明顯，史蒂夫是心不甘情不願地吐出這幾個字，有鑒於他的聲音聽起來昏昏欲睡，這種情況下他大概比較容易吐實。好一會兒，山姆就那樣瞪著他，然後他起身，揉了揉腦袋。

“我的意思是......他先開始的，不過......我回應了他。”

見鬼的這是....他究竟該拿這兩個白痴怎麼辦才好？

“我不知道我為什麼會這樣做，巴奇和我......我們從來沒有......我們之間不是那樣的。”

史蒂夫聽起來非常疲倦，應該沒察覺山姆正沮喪地一邊搖頭一邊四處踱步；等巴恩斯回來，山姆不確定他該笑，或直接往他臉上來一拳。

事實上，山姆相當肯定，一等這死傢伙回來，他絕對會揍他，然後對他大吼，要他趕快把這鬧劇結束。

“但是現在......我不知道，時代不一樣了，跟我們那時比.....”

史蒂夫嘟喃著，然後又顫抖起來；發燒的感覺真是糟透了。

“耶穌基督！羅傑斯。”

“我知道我不該...”

“不，不是那樣！”

史蒂夫安靜下來，轉頭朝向山姆的方向。

男人抓抓頭，又揉揉眼，最後頹然坐回沙發。史蒂夫繼續保持沉默；大概以為山姆不贊成他的行為以及其他的事情。

“不要誤解我的意思，老兄，我不反對那個，只是....”

山姆嘆了口氣，再次揉了揉眼睛。真格的，他到底該怎麼說呢？

史蒂夫看起來既驚恐又不安，顯然困惑於自己的舉動。

然而.....威爾遜不確定他現在的狀況是否能承受得住 - 關於巴恩斯還活著的訊息 - 特別是如果談論到他怎麼活下來以及這幾年如何活著。老天哦！那該死的笨蛋應該自己告訴史蒂夫！山姆是他的心理醫師，傳遞愛的小紙條不屬於他的工作範疇好吧！

“我只是...他現在一定在生我的氣。”

山姆瞪大眼看著史蒂夫，聽出他語調中的罪惡感。他知道他必須說些什麼。

“......不不，他應該會對自己很生氣。”

“他確實暗示......”

“好的，聽著，隊長，照理說我不應該和你分享這件事，但我想你應該知道 - 你是對的。”

“什麼？”

“有關他對你有意思這件事；你讓他想起他曾經愛過的那個人，所以他會越來越依戀你，你知道，他經歷了一些不太好的事情，所以...可以預期他會想要抓住一些熟悉的事物。”

“他.....他也是這樣說的。”

“那麼你為什麼表現的這麼...惶恐，好像這是你第一次得知這個消息？”

“因為......我不想...給他任何錯誤的想法或暗示，我的意思是...我感覺這樣做是錯的，考量到他失去了他所愛的那個人...而我只是碰巧讓他想起...”

山姆停住，仔細打量了史蒂夫一會兒。

當然，山姆知道史蒂夫的出生背景；他會覺得自己去吻詹姆士有點不妥 - 當有人告訴你，你跟他們過世的另一半很相像時，你去親吻對方就像是在利用對方的感情。除了，威爾森清清楚楚知道事實情況並非如此，只要巴恩斯該死的誠實以對，所有這些混亂和不必要的擔心都可以避免。  
   
另外，山姆回想了一下之前他和史蒂夫關於巴恩斯的對話......說實話，如果史蒂夫沒發現自己早就愛上他最好的朋友，山姆也不會感到驚訝。巴恩斯對史蒂夫不會回應這份感情的擔憂在這一點實際上是沒有根據的，這根本只是一個閃躲的藉口。

真的，這兩個老傻瓜讓山姆想起他看過的那些青少年情侶；害羞、緊張，面對談戀愛是新手上路，只會繞著對方傻呼呼地打轉不知道該怎麼做。更慘的是，史蒂夫看起來才剛剛發現自己原來一直迷戀著某人，正在試圖用他燒得發暈而且運轉緩慢的頭腦去釐清整件事，而這顆腦袋現在恐怕運作不良。

“聽著，我不覺得你有足夠的精力去思考這些事，你應該在你用盡腦力之前小睡一會兒。”

最後，山姆嘆了口氣勸道。史蒂夫顯然沒有準備好去思考這一切。他太累了，山姆也不打算在這時候去逼他，想都別想。

“我......是啊，我猜。”

金髮男子喃喃，聽起來差不多已經進入半睡半醒的階段。

“只要小睡一會兒，我會照看貓的，也許煮點東西，等你醒來就可以吃啦，好嗎？”

“嗯...好的，謝謝你聽我說這些，山姆。”史蒂夫低語，隨即墜入夢鄉。

那個非裔美國男子就那樣在那兒呆看了他的睡顏一會，然後無奈嘆息，起身從冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒。

“我到底該拿你們這兩個蠢貨怎麼辦呢？一個很明顯墜入愛河但半個字都不說，另外一個顯然也愛上對方，卻還搞不清楚狀況，真是的......”

他嘀咕抱怨，喝著他的啤酒。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說這兩隻像初識情滋味的少年郎還真是太貼切，可憐的山姆超級困擾啊！


	6. 過往雲煙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴奇必須面對自己的心魔。然而，最顯而易見的心魔卻不是他以為最難熬的那個。  
> 史蒂夫對眼下的情形感到矛盾不已。  
> 山姆依然覺得這兩個傻蛋需要好好振作一下。

 

「你遲到了。」

弗瑞在他終於出現在約定好的地點時說道，這次的會面點是一處位在華盛頓郊區的安全屋。見面地點每次都會更改；他們鮮少重複在同一個地方碰頭。羅曼諾夫也在，要他說的話，這間公寓看起來有點像是她的其中一個藏匿點；就他的眼光來看，這裏確實有那麼一點『娜塔莎』的味道，要是真有這種裝飾風格存在的話。

「怪我囉；看顧史蒂夫・羅傑斯可是全天全職的工作。」巴恩斯無禮地回應；他現在可沒心情和弗瑞鬥嘴。

男人似乎也察覺到他的不悅，於是決定直接切入正題，不再像往常一樣和他抱怨東抱怨西。

「在正常的情況下，我也不會讓你離開你的工作崗位，冬兵，但既然你堅持要處理你的私人事宜—也考慮到這件事情的急迫性—我相信隊長在威爾森的照料下會很安全的。」

「山姆比他看起來的要能打得多。」巴奇聳聳肩，雙手抱在胸前，滿不在乎地嗤笑。

弗瑞沈吟一聲，把手裡的一份檔案滑過桌面，落在娜塔莎和巴奇面前。照片裡是一間不起眼的屋子。但檔案中所提到的名字卻讓巴奇全身的血液凝結成霜。

「這是哪裡？」棕髮男人幾乎要辨識不出自己的聲音；這是屬於「資產」的聲音，這個聲音的出現通常意味著隨之而來的麻煩。

弗瑞不予置評，顯然並不是很擔心。早在一同合作之前，他便已經親眼見聞過巴恩斯用這種聲調說話。

「克里夫蘭。羅曼諾夫已經從那裏收集到一些情報。」弗瑞轉過頭來看向女人，後者則是微微歎息，隨後交出手中的筆記型電腦。詹姆士並不全然很信任這些資訊產品，總覺得它們太過容易被追蹤，但現在這個時代，他不可能完全避開這些高科技，男人維持沈默，沒有說出自己的疑慮。畫面中是一系列的照片，主角全是一名留著一頭短髮、神情顯得有些詭異的年邁男子。

儘管經過了那麼多年的歲月，巴恩斯仍有辦法即刻認出他，而他的胃也隱隱作痛了起來。

男人搖搖頭，試著保持理智。他不需要感到害怕。

「卡波夫先生近年來一直很低調；他幾乎足不出戶，考慮到他以前幹過的事，這點是可以理解的。」沒錯，大部份照片的背景都是男人的房子，透過窗戶或是他的院子，其餘地點一律沒有。

「我們相信他還持有冬日士兵的程序紀錄—正確來說，是一本書—而那本書就藏在他家的某一處。」基於某種原因，娜塔莎說明時的語氣十分謹慎，不過她還是有些擔憂地皺著眉，不時朝巴奇眨眨眼睛。男人讓表情維持一片空白，強迫自己將所有私人情緒屏除在外。

「他有跟任何人聯繫嗎？」巴奇問。

「我們…我一直持續在監聽他的通話和電腦資料，但沒什麼內容是和九頭蛇有關的。事實上，他幾乎不使用手機和電腦；他的妄想症比你還嚴重。」

棕髮男人輕輕嘆息，雙手依然抱在胸前。弗瑞十分仔細地檢視著他，大概是在思考讓他去處理那個傢伙是不是個好主意；這件事…極有可能會轉為私人恩怨，而弗瑞手上要煩心的事已經夠多了。

巴恩斯知道無論如何他都得自己動手；他得面對自己的心魔。無論他是否早已從無邊惡夜中解脫，他始終都會用這件事情來試煉自己。

「找到那本書，可以的話就活捉他；就算卡波夫已經好幾年沒有和那群人渣同夥聯絡，他手裡也許還是有些我們用得上的資訊。」

「你有信得過的地方能關押他嗎？至少不能讓人劫獄或殺了他。」

弗瑞安靜了一陣，微微點頭。

「這個嘛，當然有，但前提是你沒先殺了他啊，巴恩斯。」

「…..怎麼聽起來像是你想我先殺了他似的。」

良久，詹姆士才說道。弗瑞看向一旁，低聲嘆氣。

「不管怎麼樣，我們都不能讓那傢伙落到九頭蛇手裡，至少不能在他知情的情況下，還有那本書也一樣。抓不住就格殺勿論。我把決定權交給你了，巴恩斯。」弗瑞很是認真地盯著他。詹姆士隱隱覺得這和實事求是沒什麼關係；那個男人知道這件事對他來說有多麽的…重要，而基於某些原因，他甚至覺得有必要給巴恩斯權利去決定這個從前折磨過他的人的命運。

也就是說，他給了他復仇的機會。

弗瑞給他的試煉也並不亞於巴奇給自己的。

「我們明天有個機會可以在他家旁邊埋伏；他和醫生預約了看診，我想他應該會去。」娜塔莎說著，將電腦推到一邊去。

「那麼，聽起來我們時間不多了。」

「如果我們現在出發，大約清晨就能抵達；他的約診在九點半，我們還有點時間準備。」

「你最好上緊發條，冬兵；卡波夫也許只有一個人，但他也不是個能輕易扳倒的角色。」

弗瑞停頓一會兒，眼睛銳利的望著他。「做好心理準備是你的首要任務。」

對此，詹姆士不置一詞。

 

 

「你想怎麼做？」前往克里夫蘭的旅途十分靜謐；夜幕低垂，路上杳無人煙。娜塔莎正在開車，曉得詹姆士現在需要一些空間思考。他閉上眼睛假寐，維持雙手抱在胸前的姿勢沈浸在無盡思緒裡。「我…不知道，說真的。弗瑞話也說的不清不楚的。」

女人沈吟一聲，將注意力放回駕駛上，她在一個十字路口轉彎。

「….那麼史蒂夫呢？」

藍色的眼睛如預料中的睜開，男人盯著娜塔莎半晌。

「….你現在提他幹嘛？」詹姆士繃緊神經；女人不禁好奇是不是有什麼內情。

「作為復仇者聯盟的一員，我想知道他最近過得怎麼樣。」

棕髮男人悶哼一聲，揉揉眼睛。

「他還….行吧，說不上好，他還是燒得挺厲害的，但山姆現在在照顧他。」

「你的心理醫生？」

「顯然他們認識。」

「世界真小。」女人說道。

兩人又陷入沈默。「好吧，你就問吧。我知道你有話想問。」詹姆士終於嘆氣，他的動作也鬆懈一些。

「你還…挺有戒心的，我剛問起史蒂夫的時候。」

「我…」

「詹姆士…怎麼回事？」

女人語氣輕柔地問道，她察覺到男人似乎因為什麼事情不太開心。

「史蒂夫…會做惡夢。我以前都不知道，真的，但我今天早上看到了。」

「….他確實睡得不好，既然你提起了這件事。」

「該死，小娜，那是…他夢見的是我。」

女人嘆息，輕輕撥弄頭髮，雙眼直視著前路；就算路上沒人，但時時謹慎還是很重要的。再說了，她不看著詹姆士的時候，他好像更自在一些。

「我不意外。你對他來說似乎很重要，而且…史蒂夫似乎是那種會把至親看得十分重要，並在有什麼事情發生在他們身上時自責不已的人。」娜塔莎的嗓音中盡是同情；她可以理解心中總是滿懷罪惡的感覺。

「他以為我…會為了這件事對他生氣…老天啊，他明明就了解我的；他明明知道我不是那種人！」男人沮喪地說道，接著揉揉眼睛。

「那就告訴他。」紅髮女人輕聲提醒。

「我做不到。我就是…」

「詹姆士。我們都知道你有多在意他；你得停止感到愧疚，給自己一個機會。」

男人保持安靜；他知道娜塔莎是對的，但是…這並不容易。轉眼十年，還是一樣困難。「先把手裡的任務解決掉吧，好不好？」他有些不悅。女人瞥他一眼，什麼也不說。她約莫能從他的語氣聽出這個話題就此宣告結束。

 

 

房子位置偏遠，週遭鄰居也不多，這點很是符合男人多疑的性格。時間幾乎不及清晨，太陽勉強在地平線上探出頭來。兩人將車藏在不顯眼的地方，巴恩斯依然待在車裡，娜塔莎已經到周圍去探查情況。他翻弄著手裡的小刀，身體緊繃著，隨時準備行動。詹姆士知道自己不需要害怕；卡波夫不過是個普通人，儘管心性深奸巨猾。他可以輕易對付他，連最有力的武器都用不著，也就是他現在正用來轉著小刀的金屬手臂。

除了能讓他言聽計從以外，這隻金屬手臂是九頭蛇進行精神控制和記憶清洗這樣的酷刑的主要原因；防止他不費吹灰之力地扭斷持有人的脖子—從前程序失敗的時候，這樣的事情發生過幾次。

最後，娜塔莎往回走，動作敏捷地溜進車裏；她長年練習芭蕾的習慣此刻一覽無遺。「怎麼樣？」

「他還在房子裡，一切看起來都差不多。我沒看到什麼不尋常的。」她頓一頓，略顯疑惑地望著他。

「你想怎麼做呢，詹姆士？」

男人直視前方，一雙藍色眼睛毫無生氣。要不是娜塔莎夠了解他，她可能會以為他的記憶剛剛被清除了。良久，他轉過頭來凝視她，手中不停耍弄小刀的動作停了下來。

「首要任務是那一本書；我們不曉書在房子的哪裡，我並不認為他會告訴我們確切位置。最理想的狀態是我們趁著他出門時去找，在他回來前把東西弄到手。」

「然後呢？如果我們真的在他回來前找到書的話？」

詹姆士稍停，將目光從她身上移開。「…..我們就等到他回來，敲暈他。我們…試著不要把場面搞得太大。」

娜塔莎盯著他好一陣子，看來是在思考他是不是認真的，還是他真正想要的其實是將那把小刀插進卡波夫的喉嚨裡。說實在的，詹姆士自己也不確定。「那好。我會溜進去找那本書，你在外面把風。」

男人點點頭，他知道她為什麼這麼佈局；娜塔莎是在給他機會和男人對峙，順便給他做一些他極有可能會後悔的事情的機會。時間過去兩小時，他們終於看見男人走出房子。詹姆士在藏匿處望著一切，一手牢牢抓住手中的槍，他得咬著嘴唇才能保持鎮靜。等男人駛著車子離去後，娜塔莎溜到房子前，動作流暢地打開門鎖。出乎他們的意料的是，房子裡竟然沒有設置任何詭雷陷阱。

詹姆士監視著那條街上的環境，不時能從窗戶看見娜塔莎在搜索屋子的身影。他的情緒很不安，陰冷又下著小雨的天氣實在幫不上什麼忙。他能從通訊耳機中聽見一些窸窣聲響，女人正在房子裡翻弄著紙張和書本。

_「他似乎不常閱讀，上頭都是灰塵。」_

「我想他不會隨便把那本書放在書架上。」

_「我知道，但我還是得檢查一下。」_

女人對著她的麥克風輕笑。時間一分一秒過去，男人越來越不自在；他心裡明白要是男人在娜塔莎找到任何線索之前回來，一切就會瞬間亂套，這很有可能間接導致他用金屬手臂做出什麼不該做的事來。

「有嗎？」

 _「看起來沒_ _…_ _等等，等一下。」_

對話中斷好一陣子，接著男人聽見巨大的碎裂聲。他立刻挺起身子，視線緊盯著房子。

「娜塔莎？怎麼回事？」

 _「抱歉沒提醒你；牆壁後頭有個密室，我覺得_ _…._ _好耶！我找到了！」_

詹姆士先是覺得心臟漏跳一拍，接著便開始瘋狂砰跳起來。找到了；十年過去，他們終於找到這該死的東西了。或許他們終於可以燒掉這最後一個能夠直接連結到他腦子裡那個幾十年前被創造出的扭曲存在的通路了。他終於可以...不再只是一個被強迫上膛、隨時一點就著的武器。

_「對，都在這裡。目標清單，你的手臂設計圖，還有觸發詞。我們絕對沒找錯。」_

詹姆士鬆了一口氣。接著，他看見了什麼，一抹影子闖進花園裡。

「小娜，有人來了！」

話才說完，男人聽見吱嘎聲，隨後便是一陣槍響和扭打的聲音。他的心臟幾乎要跳到喉嚨裡，詹姆士壓著身子跑到屋子旁，甚至不在乎被人看見。他踹開門，發現娜塔莎倒在地上，她的臉上有瘀傷，一隻手緊緊抓著肩膀；一個影子從後門迅速離去。

詹姆士跑到女人身邊，但她搖搖頭。

「詹姆士，書在他手裡，去追他！」

「但是…」

「我沒事，快追啊！」

他毫不猶豫地起身追了出去。

眼下的情形簡直熟悉到駭人；作為九頭蛇的資產，他也曾這樣追捕過別人。他會追殺眼前正在移動的目標，他知道他一定會抓到他們，因為沒有人可以躲得過冬日士兵。

沒有人可以。

他追蹤著眼前正在逃跑的人，一陣冷酷的平靜佔據他的腦子；這和那些年一直存在的空白有以曲同工之妙，他幾乎要懷舊起來。

就在那裡，那抹深色的人影穿過樹林，朝著停在一條小徑上的車子奔去。所以男人方才並沒有真的離去？虧詹姆士還一直以為自己有妄想症呢。他微微加快腳步，在那個人能夠踏出樹林之前抓住他。金屬手臂扯住掙扎著逃跑的前九頭蛇特工全力將他甩在車上，車門承受不住這麼大的力道凹陷進去。

男人摔在地上，那本書從他手裡滑落。

他滿臉是血，手臂看起來是骨折了，一隻腳踝的角度扭曲。冬兵走上前去，眼中幾乎看不見那本書，他抓緊男人的喉嚨把他舉在空中，接著又一把將他撞在車上，男人禁不起折騰吐出一口血。

當他終於睜開眼睛後，他立刻認出自己從前的下屬。

**_「原來真的是你，冬兵；我聽說你換了新的主人。」_ **

他用俄語說道；即便時過境遷多年，詹姆士依舊能夠憶起他的嗓音中令人戰慄的每個微小細節。男人的語氣一片平和，儘管眼前的情況生死交關。

金屬手掌緊緊捏住他的咽喉，讓男人咳了起來。

詹姆士幾乎意識不到自己的行為；他的殺手本能掌控了他，而現在，他不全然確定他是否還能控制自己。

**_「我想這一定是某種形式的嘲諷吧；他們竟然想用我養的狗來殺我。」_ **

巴恩斯再次將他砸在車子上，窗戶破碎的玻璃沒入他的背。

「詹姆士！」

漸漸地，那一雙藍色眼睛的主人回過身去。來人是娜塔莎，她按著血流不止的傷口望著他，眼神近乎….畏懼。這讓詹姆士想起那個多年前他曾訓練過的年輕女孩，女孩總想藏起她對冬兵的懼怕，卻總是以失敗告終。

他一直都知道。

冬兵永遠都能看穿你的恐懼。

「詹姆士…弗瑞說了要活捉。求你了，抓住他就好。」

寡婦的音調已經恢復冷靜，但她眼底的心慌卻仍然流連。這樣的表情放在娜塔莎的臉上，感覺好奇怪。她是黑寡婦，他最優秀的學生，他的同伴，他的朋友，她不該怕他的。她從來都不害怕，就算怕了她也不該像現在一樣那麼輕易讓人看穿。詹姆士搖搖頭，將滿身是血的男人放到地上，撿起那本燙手山芋一般的書。

「抱歉…我剛才失去了理智。」

他輕聲向娜塔莎道歉，她朝他走來，腳步有些蹣跚。

「我們帶他去見弗瑞吧。我想他這副樣子也反抗不了了。」

女人嘆口氣，嗓音有些昏昏欲睡；她傷得很重，現在只是在逞強罷了。

**_「不需要了。」_ **

兩人轉過頭來看著男人，後者的嘴邊突然冒出白色泡沫。娜塔莎馬上來到他身邊，但俄羅斯男子早已經伴隨著痙攣癱倒在地，沒幾秒便動也不動。「該死！他有劇毒膠囊，我早該想到的。」女人檢查他的脈搏，但已經太遲了，劇毒的效用太快。

瓦西里・卡波夫已經死了。

詹姆士望著眼前的景象。就像幾年前的一任務一樣，相像到令人驚駭；滿身是血的男人，倒臥在他位在鄉間小路的轎車旁。

唯一讓人感到安慰的，就是這一次詹姆士一點也不愧疚。

這不是他的朋友。

「弗瑞可不會樂見這樣的情形。」娜塔莎輕嘆著，腳步有些踉蹌。詹姆士立刻扶住她，避免她跌在地上。「我們得看看你的傷口。」

「是啊，我…想我剛才在浴室裡看到急救箱了。」

女人有些疲憊地說著，一手仍按著血流不止的肩膀。詹姆士四處張望，注意到這附近沒什麼人。這挺合理的，這條路很偏僻，天氣不怎麼樣，而且還是一大清早。「我們就把他留在這兒嗎？」女人問道。詹姆士沒回話，僅是將她放在一旁的樹下，又走回卡波夫的屍體邊。

他抬起屍體，幾乎是將他扔進駕駛座裡，他連裝都不想裝得像一點。

「我們會通知弗瑞，剩下的他會處理。」男人低聲說。

他走到娜塔莎身邊將她輕輕架起，小心地將受傷的女人帶回房子裡。他立刻去拿急救箱，隨後檢查起她的槍傷。那一槍直接貫穿她的左肩，血流得很嚴重，不過流速已經慢下來。他動作迅速地擦去血跡，將繃帶緊緊纏在她肩上，好讓血快點止住。

娜塔莎面色有些蒼白，詹姆士一顆心緊張地懸了起來。

這看起來可不妙。

他拿出娜塔莎的手機，按下一；快捷鍵設定的號碼是弗瑞，娜塔莎之前和詹姆士說過。

_「羅曼諾夫，什麼情況？」_

「是我；羅曼諾夫受傷了。她的肩膀中了一槍。」

_「發生了什麼事？」_

「卡波夫折返；在娜塔莎的肩膀上開了一槍帶著書逃走。我抓住他，但他服了劇毒膠囊。」

詹姆士簡要地向弗瑞報告，後者則是略微挫敗地嘆息。

_「就這樣嗎，冬兵？」_

男人知道弗瑞在問什麼。

「我…可能造成了某些不必要的外傷，但他不是因為這樣死的。那個混蛋是自殺的。」

 _「_ _….._ _好，你說了算。幸好那附近有我的人，他會過去接應羅曼諾夫，把現場處理乾淨。帶她去會面點。」_

「在哪？」

_「我把地址傳到你的呼叫器。」_

「收到。」

通話到此結束，詹姆士轉頭看向娜塔莎。她的面容還是有些蒼白，但至少血已經止住了。「來吧，紅髮女孩。帶妳離開這裡。」他輕手輕腳地扶著女人，她靠在他身邊，嘴邊蜷起一朵小小的微笑。

「你很久沒這樣叫我囉。」

男人嘆息著莞爾。「是啊，久違了。」

 

 

最後，來接應娜塔莎的人是瑪莉亞・希爾，一名留著黑髮的女特工。

巴恩斯聽說過她，她顯然是弗瑞手下最得力的助手（right hand man）—或是在這個情況下，是最得力的女助手—他並不認識她，也不信任她，不過娜塔莎似乎對女特工很是熟稔。不過，在認出和希爾一同前來的另一名女特工後，詹姆士確實感到自在一些，她就是先前那名在華盛頓奉弗瑞的命暗中監視著史蒂夫的安危的特工。不過他如此信任這名特工的真正原因，是因為他正好知道她的另一個身份。

又或者說，她是某一個人的親戚的身份

兩雙視線遇上時，那名女士僅是有些尷尬地對他點頭，但他沒有回應。

她扶著娜塔莎到另一台更大的車上，車裡大概有些醫療設備。

「接下來我會照顧她，也會把剩下的一切處理得當，巴恩斯。你可以啟程回去了。」希爾冷靜地說，男人還是能看出她有那麼一點緊張。他並不怪她，畢竟他身上大概還有些血跡，而這大概讓他看起來十分嚇人。

而且，再加上他的在外名聲；巴恩斯不認為弗瑞會告訴她太多有關他的訊息。

「至於你在找的那個東西；弗瑞要我轉告你，你可以暫時留著。他認為由你來保管最為安全。」

詹姆士望著那輛他和娜塔莎一起開來的車，心知那本書現在就好好地躺在副駕駛座上。「你們要好好照顧她。」他盯著車子喃喃說道。他的聲線帶著些微的敵意，儘管那並不是他的本意；他只是習慣了保護娜塔莎。這有點像是作為大哥哥的本能，這挺在理的，畢竟他以前確實是家中的兄長。

「我們會的，別擔心。」

「照看著她都成習慣了。」

希爾沈吟一聲，接著露出一個體諒的笑。

「我也是這麼聽說的。」

 

 

他並沒有留下來看他們是怎麼處理卡波夫的屍體的。

他只想把衣服上的血給弄掉，然後回家去，回到有史蒂夫的家，越快越好。他把滿是血跡的皮外套丟進後座，身上只剩下一件深灰色的長袖汗衫。車上的空調壞了，溫度很低，但他毫不在意；詹姆士已經習慣了寒冷。

那本紅色的書被放在副駕駛座裡，他的目光不時地飄移過去。

書的外觀並沒有什麼特別之處；一本紅色的書，封面印著一顆黑色的星星。真正讓他心生恐懼的是裏頭的內容。九頭蛇就是利用書本中那幾個觸發詞，將他拆解、培養成一個怪物。有一部分的詹姆士真想就這麼把這該死的東西給燒了，但他知道他不該這麼做；要是他還想把自己可怕的那一面給抹去，他就會需要那本書，還有裡面的資訊才做得到。路上的車洶湧起來，他開始專注在駕駛上，不再有時間去琢磨書的事情。

然而，隨著時間慢慢過去，馬路又漸漸空下來，惱人的思緒又一點一點地回到腦海裡。

收音機還開著，但他的腦袋裡已經有些超載，他甚至沒有多餘的心力去聽音樂，或是聽電台主持人又在叨叨絮絮些什麼。猛然，一陣焦慮的浪潮將他淹沒，詹姆士立刻將車開到路肩停放，他靠在椅背上，試著平復呼息。剛才望著卡波夫死去的畫面…那樣的感覺，對於曾經作為一名資產的他來說太過於熟悉。

當他對娜塔莎說自己失去理智的時候，事實上，他並沒有。

那一瞬間，他並不生氣，也不想復仇。

他只覺得他完成了一項任務。

他不熟諳這樣的心理狀態，但對於冬日士兵來說卻早已經習以為常。

巴恩斯深呼吸，傾身靠在方向盤上。他的氣息不住顫抖，視線很是模糊。他甚至感覺到雙手也在發抖。男人知道他必須要好好整理情緒；面對往日的鬼魂，他知道這件事有些蹊蹺，說實話他也不該對此有所期待。如果可以，他也希望自己不需要面對，但事已至此，他還是得想辦法解決。有那麼一刻，男人僅是專注地吸氣、吐氣，一次又一次。他的心思又飄到史蒂夫那裡去了，他放任自己浮沉，沒有什麼事能夠比想著金髮男人還要讓他更來得放鬆的，即使對詹姆士而言，這也是他即將要面對的其中一個問題。

他想起昨天早晨發生的事，當史蒂夫的恐慌症伴隨著噩夢發生的那個時刻。

他並沒有想過要吻史蒂夫；他只是迫切地希望能夠讓男人不要聽起來那麼的可憐而內疚。

他只希望男人能夠停止為根本不是他的錯的事情感到自責。

他控制不住自己的身體，而下一秒他所知道的，便是史蒂夫竟然也有所回應。

這整件事情都顯得很是…怪奇，畢竟史蒂夫從來沒有過任何暗示他會這麼…但他還是做了。

但這並沒有改變史蒂夫確實決定回應那個親吻的事實，甚至還不希望這個吻結束。

無論是不是高燒造成的惡夢，巴恩斯都很懷疑史蒂夫會有這樣出格的表現，除非他本來就有這樣的一面存在。果真是如此的話，那麼又有一堆問題了；要是史蒂夫可以接受這個概念的話，那麼他會願意跟他—巴奇—或是史蒂夫其實想要的是一個陌生人？可能的話，他能用這樣的方式愛巴奇嗎，還是僅限詹姆士？

如果他現在告訴史蒂夫實話…這對接下來的一切會有什麼影響？

男人揉揉眼睛。這些問題他一個也答不出來。他歎一口氣，拿起他專門用來裝武器的袋子，將紅色的書塞進去，他不想再盯著它看了。半晌，他冷靜下來再次上路，這一次，他試著緊盯路況，而不是任由那些對他來說一點幫助也沒有的事在他腦子裡亂纏胡鬧。

腦袋裡像放了個蜂窩似的，想都不想簡直難上加難。

 

 

山姆煎了一些鬆餅當早餐；味道沒有巴奇做的來的好吃，但史蒂夫並不打算抱怨。昨天傍晚，就在那場尷尬的談話後，史蒂夫陷入深沈的睡眠，醒來時，他發現山姆替他煮了辣番茄湯。外頭的天氣陰冷又下著雨，現在喝湯正合適。再說了，熱湯也能改善史蒂夫發燒的情形。

他們沒有多聊別的話題，僅是一些閒話家常，像是棒球、山姆的鄰居或是不曾停下在家裡走來走去的兩隻貓咪，他們大概是在找主人吧。

「他不在家的時候，貓咪們總是這樣嗎？」聽著貓咪們的腳步聲和此起彼落的喵喵聲，史蒂夫問道。

「只有他帶著壞情緒出門或是有外人單獨留在家裡時才這樣，就像現在這樣。」山姆簡要說道，一邊喝著湯。

考慮詹姆士他不怎麼信任他人，史蒂夫認為他應該不會找人來照顧他的貓。此刻，兩隻小貓正坐在餐桌邊，也許是在等待不小心掉在桌上的鬆餅屑。也有可能只是想引人注意而已，見鬼了，山姆知道個屁。他瞥向史蒂夫，他的氣色看上去正常的多；昨晚這傢伙看起來挺嚴重的，但現在看起來恢復不少，儘管還不到美國隊長那種程度的好。

不過至少，他的高熱已經退到讓他看起來舒適不少的狀態了。

「嘿，你一直在揉眼睛，隊長，你還好嗎？」

「啊…是眼睛周遭的紅疹。詹姆士通常都會替我擦一些藥膏。」

「你現在需要擦嗎？」

史蒂夫稍稍停頓，嘴裡還塞著一塊吃到一半的鬆餅。接著，他一面點點頭，一面嚼著鬆餅。

「我想我需要；藥膏大概放在浴室裡的某個地方。我不知道它長什麼樣子，因為我從來沒有，你知道，看過那條藥膏。」山姆去找藥膏，沒錯，一條專治疼痛和疹子的藥膏就在水槽邊的櫃子裡。藥膏幾乎要見底，看來使用量很大喔。山姆差點笑出來，巴恩斯下手真是不手軟啊，都要藥膏成癮了吧。

「好吧，吃完你的鬆餅，我來看看疹子。」

山姆查看他的傷勢，他忍不住吹了聲口哨；看起來比先前好太多了—當然，皮膚上還是有些紅斑，有些看起來像灼傷的小傷口—無論這是什麼造成的，男人很確定肯定都十分疼痛。

「你能睜開眼睛嗎？」

「一點點；不能睜開太久，不然光線會弄痛我的眼睛。」

史蒂夫還是選擇嘗試，山姆心中有些忐忑；他的雙眼佈滿血絲，瞳孔不是原先的黑色，而是混濁的灰色。儘管答案不言而喻，山姆還是問出口了。

「…你看得見東西嗎？」

「你有一顆頭。」

「好吧，我猜這比預期的結果要好。」

山姆隨後替他抹上藥膏，然後他注意到史蒂夫微微擰起的眉宇，還有臉上那一抹淡淡的紅暈。

「怎樣？」

「沒事，我只是…他的動作很溫柔—這挺…令人驚訝的，畢竟他跟人交手時那麼暴力。」

「你是說我擦得很爛嗎？」

史蒂夫的臉更紅了。

「不是！不是的，我不是這個意思。我只是…」

「兄弟，你要是不想讓他有所『誤會』，那就不要隨便臉紅。」山姆的語調略顯逗趣，雖然他也微微皺著眉；他不曉得該怎麼解讀這個情況。

聽見他輕快的聲調，史蒂夫的臉自然紅的要滴出血來了。

「放輕鬆啦，兄弟；逗你玩呢。」沈默一陣子，山姆將繃帶纏回原位。「好啦，跟新的一樣。好吧，至少傷口沒什麼問題。有關那個被丟在你臉上的毒液，真的一點進展也沒有嗎？」

「還沒。但傷口已經開始癒合了；前一些日子，我能看到的就只有影子。」

「我猜這算是進步了。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。

「希望你的傷口能在有人再次需要美國隊長出面之前復原吧。」山姆嘆口氣，史蒂夫同意似地點點頭。

約莫兩小時後，山姆接到巴恩斯的電話。看見手機螢幕上的手機號碼時，他著實驚訝了一把，那傢伙疑心病有夠重，他從來不打電話的。他一直覺得電話會被追蹤，然後自己就會被關回弗瑞將他救出來的地方。聽起來有點偏執，但知曉他的過去後，山姆並不責怪他的過度警戒。

「嘿，兄弟，怎麼樣啊？」

_「我在回去的路上了，史蒂夫還好嗎？」_

「跟平常一樣在沙發上睡覺；他的燒退下來了，比我剛來的時候看起來要好上許多。」

 _「太好了_ _…_ _」_

電話那頭的男人發出一聲喟嘆。他聽起來像是剛經歷過一次恐慌症發作，這讓山姆有些擔心。

「…..嘿，你還好嗎？你聽起來有點…」

 _「我很好；不要每次我聲音低沉一點你就開始像隻母雞一樣問東問西好不好。」_ 巴恩斯對他哼哼道，語氣不像不悅，只是有些疲憊。

「好啦，好啦，兇什麼。我不是你的心理醫生嗎？我的工作就是要關心你啊。」

 _「我知道，山姆；我_ _…_ _很感激你的關心，但要是你也慌了，對我也沒什麼狗屁好處吧。」_

「我猜你說的對。」山姆停頓，瞥向史蒂夫。

「嘿….呃…史蒂夫都告訴我了。」

 _「_ _…_ _我不知道這是怎麼發生的。他就_ _…_ _」_ 稍停片刻，男人再次嘆息。

「這個嘛…根據我和史蒂夫的談話還有他的反應看來，我認為他對你似乎也有那麼一點意思。我是說，你，現在這個你。而不是他記憶中的你。」

 _「_ _…_ _我不能確定這一點。即便這是真的_ _…_ _」_

詹姆士聽起來有些不自在，山姆知道自己得趕在另一次恐慌發作之前或什麼的趕緊轉換話題。

「好吧，我想你們應該在把事情搞得更尷尬之前處理一下。就是，老實說的話。」電話那頭傳來沈重的嘆氣聲，接著是一陣靜默。山姆耐心等著，遲遲等不到回應讓他呼出一口氣，抹抹眼睛。

「好吧，盡快趕回來吧，你的貓咪很想你，而且我很確定小娜帶了一隻死老鼠或小鳥藏在貓房裡了。」

男人抱怨似地咕噥一聲，詹姆士以前也遇過這個問題；他的貓很喜歡給他帶點小禮物。

通常那些禮物最後的去處都是垃圾桶。

良久，他發出輕輕的笑聲。

_「我三小時內會到，如果沒有塞車的話。」_

「好；到時候見了，朋友。」

詹姆士沈吟一聲便掛上電話。山姆站在那裡好一會兒，才轉頭看看睡著的史蒂夫。金毛貓咪跳上沙發，在史蒂夫的胸口蜷成一團，看起來對那個位置很是滿意。小娜則是窩在他腳邊，正在撲弄一個老鼠形狀的貓玩具。玩具掉到地上去，懶散的貓咪看起來一點也沒有去撿的打算，山姆望著眼前的景象，翻了一個大大的白眼。

 

 

詹姆士踏進家門時，史蒂夫正在洗澡。

他說服山姆自己沖澡時不需要任何幫助—他慌張的有些怪異—於是山姆只好留下毛巾和換洗衣服，讓隊長自行處理。山姆首先注意到的是詹姆士高度緊張的情緒，他會不時回頭，似乎是怕有人跟蹤他。他的外套被折成一捆抓在手裡，山姆能看出來上頭有些暗紅色的污漬。他謹慎地抓著身上的後背包。

「你還好吧？」

「沒事。」男人說謊，還說得很爛。

「你找到要的東西了嗎？」

詹姆士再次點點頭，更加用力地抓著後背包的背帶。

「那就好。」山姆停頓，接著按住詹姆士的肩膀，迫使他看向自己，他用相當認真的眼神望著他。「你不能再藏了，兄弟；向他坦承吧，在一切變得更複雜之前。」

「好，一會兒再說吧。」男人顯然一點也沒聽進去山姆說的任何一句話，他不停地瞥向窗戶，身體有些僵硬。

山姆歎一口氣，放開他。「你需要我留下嗎？我是說…既然你都回來了，我可以去拜訪住在紐約的親戚，但如果你還需要我…」

「不，如果你想走的話就走吧。謝了，山姆。」

「…兄弟，我看出來了，你根本就沒在聽我說話。」

終於，巴恩斯看向他，說實話，他的神情就像是…受到驚嚇了一般。

「好吧，怎麼回事？」山姆忍不住嘆息，揉揉眼睛。巴恩斯什麼也沒說，僅是打開背包，拿出一本紅色的—書？

「這是以前他們用來給我洗腦的東西。」

老天爺啊。

山姆瞪大眼睛，突然能夠理解為什麼男人如此的劍拔怒張又心神不寧。

這東西讓他變成一顆不定時炸彈，他帶著自己的觸發詞，只要一個不小心，一切就有可能擦槍走火。

「怎麼會在你手裡？」

「因為比起別人，這東西在我手裡最安全。」

山姆不確定自己是不是同意這個說法，但這件事完全在他的意料之外，於是他選擇緘口。浴室的門被推開來，史蒂夫穿著一條鬆垮的褲子和詹姆士的上衣，尺寸對他來說好像有點太小。不過呢，多虧史蒂夫・羅傑斯那無懈可擊的超級士兵身材，所有的衣服對他來說大概都不夠大。

「嘿，兄弟；他回來了。」

「喔，這麼快？」史蒂夫聽上去有些詫異，但同時露出一抹淡淡的微笑。詹姆士仔細地檢視史蒂夫的情況；他的燒看上去已經退去，從他走到沙發邊的步伐來看，情況似乎已經穩定下來。

他的臉色紅潤，但他不確定這是因為熱水澡的關係還是別的原因。

眼睛上的繃帶看起來至少換過一次。

「那麼，好吧，我想我現在得去拜訪我在紐約的親戚了；我可以在那裡過夜。」

「喔，不，山姆，你不需要走的。」史蒂夫立刻說道，語氣有些心慌；他大概也不確定現在該怎麼和詹姆士獨處。

「是啊，你可以在這裡過夜；反正史蒂夫佔了床，我都睡地板，沙發還能睡。」史蒂夫緘默著，似乎對詹姆士的話很是驚訝。

「不用了，兄弟；我不喜歡睡沙發，再說那上面全都是貓毛。」

「你又不會過敏。」詹姆士說道，但山姆只是搖搖頭，頗為嚴厲地看著他。

「我答應過我阿姨今天會過去一趟。」他的語調聽起來心意已決。

這兩個傢伙一定得好好坐下來把話講清楚，山姆才不要當中間人。

詹姆士必須承認，他現在…需要一點私人空間。山姆是個很好的傾訴對象，但他現在並不想談。但史蒂夫顯然認為自己跟棕髮男人之間需要一道屏障，他大概還在思考這幾天發生的事。另一頭的情況，山姆則是盡力說服詹姆士他該告訴史蒂夫他的真實身份，不要把本來就夠難纏的事情複雜化。

結論就是，男人現在陷入兩難。在兩邊都不討好的情況下，他只得閉上嘴巴。

「真的，山姆，不麻煩的。」男人瞥史蒂夫一眼，嘆口氣。

「聽著，隊長；我知道你希望我留下來，但是…」他側頭看向巴恩斯。「你們兩個真的需要好好談一談，免得又有更多的誤會。」他的聲音很是嚴肅，像是一名正在責罵孩子的家長。兩個男人不發一語，於是山姆轉身去收拾東西。等一切就緒後，男人再次用嚴厲的眼神盯著巴恩斯，接著又望向史蒂夫。「回頭見了，兄弟；希望你早日康復，很快又可以繼續耍你的盾牌；我想你的隊友們一定很想念你。」

「是啊，謝謝你過來，山姆。」

史蒂夫微笑著說道，但其實內心十分忐忑。

 

 

男人一離開，尷尬的寂靜便在屋子裡發酵開來；詹姆士開始整理東西，他像是捧著什麼致命毒物一般地端著那本紅書來到某個藏匿處；那是一塊鬆脫的木條地板，裏頭還存放著他的日記本和一些武器。日記本裡有幾張史蒂夫的照片，全是從報章雜誌上剪下來的。他走回房裡，注意到史蒂夫正動作僵硬地坐在沙發裡，雙手十指緊扣著，拘束地放在膝蓋上。

是啊，他們大概是真的需要談一談，但不是現在。

「我希望你沒把所有的熱水用光。」

「我想沒有。」

聽到回答後，詹姆士才偷偷摸摸地溜進去沖澡，他需要做點什麼鬆懈繃緊的神經。水溫並不高，但他不介意；至少能洗去他身上的血污。他大概還需要洗衣服，但這事不急。他的心思重複飄回方才在林子裡追逐著卡波夫的那一刻；那種感覺實在太過於似曾相識。

最令人感到恐懼的莫過於他已經有段時間沒有過這樣的感覺。

即便是和史蒂夫合作或是執行弗瑞派給他的那些任務時都沒有。

但是，基於某些原因，這個從前控制著他的人出現在眼前…卻下意識的觸發他腦子裡的某種機制。

他其實很慶幸娜塔莎阻止了他，而男人接著自殺身亡；詹姆士非常確信，要是他今天是獨自執行任務，他一定會親手了結卡波夫。

他也知道要是這件事情真的發生了，他一定會很後悔。見鬼的，他會更難以面對史蒂夫，而面對他原本就已經夠艱難了。好一陣子，他關掉水龍頭走出浴室。連接著金屬上肢的那塊皮膚傳來一陣麻癢，一直以來只要一碰水或洗澡，那個區域就會發癢，但這是他第一次不那麼在意。男人穿上一件輕鬆的黑色褲子，還有白色的無袖上衣。

踏出淋浴間後，他試著將頭髮弄乾。

山姆時常提議他剪掉那頭長髮，但詹姆士不怎麼想；讓某個陌生人拿著尖銳物品接近他的喉嚨是絕對不可能的事，而他又不可能自己剪，看起來多蠢啊。

再說了…有一部分的他，並不希望自己看起來和從前一樣。

他不配。

 

 

史蒂夫還坐在沙發裡，不過他轉開了電視，一雙手抱著蜷起的兩條腿。詹姆士花上一點時間悄悄地打量他，心中暗自琢磨著那一點點的懷舊和愛戀。電視新聞正在播放和神盾局的臥底任務有關的各種臆測，壞事依舊不斷地在世界各地發生。史蒂夫皺著眉，顯然不太高興新聞總是這樣猜疑神盾局的行動，但他又不得不看。

詹姆士坐在他身邊，仍然努力將濕答答的頭髮弄乾。

半晌，史蒂夫動了動，引起他的注意。

「需要幫忙嗎？」

好一會兒，巴恩斯才搞懂史蒂夫在說什麼，然後，他遞了一條毛巾給史蒂夫，金髮男人伸出手來，直到碰到那頭棕色的長髮。他的動作很輕，大概是發現有很多處打結了。詹姆士不太在意梳頭髮這種事；他通常很忙，總是忙著處理腦袋裡的思緒，根本沒有空去整理，但現在，他真心希望自己的頭髮不要這麼亂七八糟。當然了，史蒂夫又看不見，但他能感覺到。「你該剪頭髮了。」詹姆士哼哼一聲，什麼也沒說，這讓史蒂夫發出一個有點緊張的輕笑。良久，兩人就只是默默不語地坐著，等候著史蒂夫給他擦頭髮。電視還開著，正在播放神盾局充滿爭議的國安危機專題，還有一些關於霍華・史塔克和瑪格麗特・卡特的揣測。

詹姆士在史塔克的名字被提到時，不自覺地瑟縮了一下。

史蒂夫稍稍停頓，嘆了口氣。「要是佩姬還在的話，她肯定要訓他們一頓。」

「是啊，她就是那種不該隨便招惹的女人。」

「你認識她？」史蒂夫有些驚訝地問。男人沒吭聲，試著忽略史蒂夫的指尖刷過頭皮時引起的那一陣酥麻。這讓他忍不住浮想聯翩，還是相當不得體的那種。

「當神盾局抓到我—和娜塔莎時….是因為她的關係…我才沒有立刻被擊殺。」

史蒂夫沈吟一聲，似乎不意外聽到他和羅曼諾夫的關係；有鑒於她是那個介紹他們認識的人，史蒂夫大概也不會太驚訝兩人的關係並不止於此。

「喔…她為什麼選擇留下你？別誤會我的意思，我很…高興他們留下你，但原因是什麼？」詹姆士緩緩嘆息，微微側過頭來，這麼一來史蒂夫就不會一直扯到他的頭髮。

「…我…讓她想起了某個舊識。而且，娜塔莎手裡有我的檔案，他們在那裡面找到了一些資訊。」

「噢。」史蒂夫顯然還有很多問題想問，但他可以感覺到詹姆士並不想談，於是他什麼也沒問，僅是專注著擦拭那頭棕色髮絲。

「你知道…我回來不久後，有去探望她。她見到我的時候…很開心。」

「可以想像；卡特當時不是你的女士嗎？」

他能感受到史蒂夫的猶豫，接著是一聲悲傷的嘆息。這讓詹姆士有些不悅，但他在腦子裡甩自己一耳光；他沒有權利生氣。

「她是…我所認識的女人中最獨一無二的一個。這多少也說明了我和小娜成為朋友的原因。」金髮男人有些難為情地笑一笑，全然不知這些話有多傷人。詹姆士無法不感到嫉妒。

「今年初她去世的時候…我…覺得很孤單。我是說，我也有新朋友，復仇者們，但是…就是不一樣。」

「我明白。」

史蒂夫繼續說著，大約是沒察覺到身邊人的心情瀰漫著醋意。「我希望事情能有所不同，這樣的話…我就能在她身邊陪著她。那麼巴奇也…」史蒂夫安靜下來，抓著毛巾和幾縷頭髮的雙手停下動作。

「但是，我…現在不太確定了。關於一切是否會變得更好。」這讓詹姆士很是意外，他轉過身來望向史蒂夫。

「你的意思是？」

「就是…就算我一直都在，就算巴奇也沒有….神盾局是不是還是一樣會被九頭蛇給滲透。他們很有可能會在我不知情的情況下讓我做這些骯髒事。說真的，這個念頭…嚇壞我了。」史蒂夫嘆氣，拿著毛巾的手放在腿上。

「但你還是能和你的女士在一起，或許還能生上幾個孩子。」詹姆士溫柔地提到，雖然說出來的時候嘴巴有點酸酸的。他希望史蒂夫快樂，但這並不表示他得全然接受這個過程。

「我知道，但是沒有巴奇，這一切都不可能一樣。要是他還….」史蒂夫緊張地咽口氣，垂下頭來。雙手有些發顫。

「嘿，怎麼了？」棕髮男人問，他望著微微發抖的史蒂夫，心裡很是擔憂。

「我…我猜我以前從來沒有察覺到，從來沒有朝你說的那種可能去想，但是…現在，我覺得，很有可能我….我比我想像中的還要愛他。」

聽見這句話時，詹姆士的心漏跳一拍，他一片死寂，完全凝結在原地。

「然後現在…他已經不在了…我猜這就是為什麼他掉下去的時候一切會這麼的疼。不過，即便是兄弟之間的感情也可以這麼親密而堅定，但是…」史蒂夫顫抖著呼出一口氣，他縮起腿來，伸出雙臂抱著膝蓋。他似乎…對自己感到迷惘，就像他也不確定這是什麼感覺一般。

「….我現在開始能夠理解山姆的意思了，他總說我被困在過去裡。這種話聽起來真的有夠討厭。」史蒂夫抬起頭來，大概是想要發表一些尖牙利嘴的評論，但他的嘴被一隻冰冷的手輕輕掩住。

「讓我說完；我能理解你為什麼不開心，相信我。但我很懷疑卡特—或是你的巴奇—會希望看到你這樣折磨自己。」他完全不希望看到這樣的事；他才是那個應該感到愧疚的人，該死！不是史蒂夫。

「你有一顆寬容的心，羅傑斯。又善良，又愚蠢，還很容易受傷。最糟的部分是你總是全心全意地愛著別人，這讓你放不下他們，即便他們…都只是鬼魂。」

說完這番話時，詹姆士的語調有些顫抖。他說的話大概很傷人，但史蒂夫需要聽實話。「卡特死了；她的一生快樂又圓滿，還能在離開之前見你一次。這還不算差吧。」

史蒂夫靜靜地聽著，於是詹姆士將覆在他嘴上的手拿開，他有信心史蒂夫不會打斷他。

「巴奇…他…做了選擇。他很清楚後果，但他還是放手一搏，因為他也愛著你。」

「你不認識他。」

「想想一個人要有多麼愛你才願意跟著你這種不要命的混蛋一起參戰；我告訴你啊，根據我聽到的傳聞和親身經驗，你有時候真的瘋的不輕。」

史蒂夫的耳朵和臉瞬間紅了起來。

「我沒你說的那麼不要命。」

他接著反駁，聽上去有些不快。「我的重點是，不要拿這件事來折磨自己。你愛著卡特？那怎樣。你很可能也愛著你的死黨，那又怎樣。現在是現在，又不是四零年代。你不需要…為這件事過不去。」

他盡可能地讓聲音聽起來真摯一些，但是…他還是說不出心裡真正想說的話。

那些他真正應該說的話。

「我很…抱歉，還要讓你來告訴我這些；我想你自己都快忙不過來了吧。」史蒂夫終於嘆息道，他將雙腿放回地上，直起身子來。

「嗯，或許你終於能把這些話聽進去了。」

史蒂夫淡淡地笑，抬手揉揉眼睛下方；傷口又發起癢來，或許是因為他有點想哭的關係。詹姆士注意到這一點，他嘆口氣，起身去拿藥膏。等他回來時，史蒂夫正在擦臉頰上的淚水，努力不把眼睛哭瞎。該死的混蛋，什麼話都憋著不說。

詹姆士小心翼翼地將繃帶摘下，發現自己以後可能不太需要這麼做了，除了一點點發紅的疹子以外，他的皮膚看起來幾乎已經要痊癒。他將殘留的淚水擦去，然後下意識的，在史蒂夫得額頭前印下一個吻。

金髮男人愣住，但沒有推開他。

詹姆士往下一些，在他的眼皮上分別落下親吻，接著將兩人的額頭靠在一起。「真的。你得學著不要把所有錯都往自己身上攬。」男人對著史蒂夫低語，他的氣息拂過的他的面頰。

「我知道…我很抱歉。」史蒂夫嘀咕道，似乎並不介意兩人如此親近。但他的聲音有些發顫，暗示著史蒂夫隨時可能會哭。

詹姆士輕柔地貼上史蒂夫的唇瓣，那是一個極為純真的吻，卻足以讓金髮男人為之顫動。他突然傾身吻住棕髮男人，後者腦中一片空白，瞪大眼睛看著史蒂夫。

「我很抱歉…我不該…」金髮男人抵著他的唇說著，顫抖的聲音透露出他的不安。

躊躇幾秒後，詹姆士克制不住地回應那個吻，而這一次，他的動作溫柔多了；這一次，他會試著不去咬他。他抬起金屬手臂，用拇指輕輕地摩挲著史蒂夫的臉頰，直到兩人的雙唇再次分開，他們的距離親密無比。史蒂夫一直閉著雙眼，直到現在，他才緩緩地睜開眼。

詹姆士靜候接下來的發展，感覺到自己的心跳正在加速。

史蒂夫的眼睛就像他記憶中的那麼藍，但虹膜的顏色卻呈現混濁的灰色，十分不對勁。男人凝視著他好一陣子，嘆息著搖搖頭。

「還是看不見…除了模糊的顏色以外，或者，黑白對比吧；你的髪色把你的臉襯得挺蒼白的；看起來就像鬼一樣。」棕髮男人聽著這樣的評論忍不住發笑，雖然他其實有點…失望。

要是史蒂夫可以直接…看見他的臉的話，一切都會容易許多。

那麼他也就不需要逼著自己親口告訴他一切。

「我很確定你的醫生朋友會想出辦法的。」詹姆士鼓勵史蒂夫，後者僅是點點頭。他看上去還是有些憂心不安，男人歎一口氣，接著將史蒂夫抱進懷裡，而史蒂夫也毫不猶豫地擁住他。有那麼一刻，他們就只是無聲地坐著，史蒂夫的頭靠在他有溫度的那個肩上，詹姆士則是用金屬手輕緩地捋著他的頭髮，就像他先前做過的那樣。

只是這一次，史蒂夫並不驚慌，也沒有克制不住地掉眼淚。

現在即使心情不好，他也能比較好的控制自己。

兩人暫時將擦藥膏和繃帶的事情拋諸腦後，此刻只想牢牢緊擁彼此。

這對詹姆史來說也很有幫助，自從結束那個該死的任務後，他一顆心就一直懸在空中。

史蒂夫挪挪手臂，將兩腿縮回沙發上，試圖離抱著他的男人更近一些。

他的高熱已然退去，這讓棕髮男人十分高興。但也讓他不禁思考，史蒂夫是基於什麼原因才表現得如此親暱。

一部分的他很清楚這種事情應該要問明白，但他現在不想追根究底；史蒂夫窩在他身邊，這是他成為冬日士兵後，第一次感到平靜。

良久，史蒂夫坐直身子，並沒有退開。

他的雙唇在詹姆士的嘴邊徘徊、試探，男人決定回應這樣溫軟的觸碰。隨著時間過去，親吻漸漸強烈起來，棕髮男人發現自己抱著史蒂夫的力道變大了。金髮男人不甚在意，僅是努力弭平兩人之間所剩無幾的距離，他抬手捧住他的雙頰，接著環上他的頸子。今天換作是別人這麼做，就算對象是娜塔莎，詹姆士都會立刻僵硬在原地。但現在的他只是顫抖著，側過頭來好讓一切更容易。

他張開嘴巴，用舌頭輕輕拂過史蒂夫的唇，金髮男人被他惹得又抖又喘；顯然他已經有好一段時間沒經歷這種事情。

見鬼，他大概從來沒被誰這麼有禮貌地親過，畢竟三、四零年代的人都比較保守嘛。

而『保守』的意思，指得是僅限於公開場合。

記憶中，史蒂夫從來沒有在公開場合這麼做過，即使是和卡特也沒有。

他不太確定一切是什麼時候發生或是怎麼發生的，但詹姆士很快就發現史蒂夫正被自己按在沙發墊上，而他正專注地親吻著史蒂夫，就像史蒂夫那一次發作的時候一樣。史蒂夫忍不住嗚咽，但仍牢牢地抱著他，看來並不為眼前的情況感到不適；他伸手撫上早已經變得乾燥的頭髮，甚至輕輕扯了一下，這讓棕髮男人溢出一聲呻吟，接著更兇狠地將他釘在沙發裡。他的金屬手臂伸到史蒂夫身下，小心捧住他的後腦。屬於金屬手指的冰冷爬上後頸時，史蒂夫沒忍住哆嗦，他僵住幾秒，想起上次詹姆士這麼做的時候發生了什麼事。

他沒有把史蒂夫推開，反而輕柔地抓住史蒂夫的短髮，讓他不由自主地發出啜泣。

「你不該讓我這麼做的。」詹姆士在他耳邊低聲說道，隨後吻過史蒂夫的下頷。

身下的男人顫慄著，只能急忙地抓著詹姆士。棕髮男人抬起頭，接著再次將兩人的額頭緊靠在一塊兒，史蒂夫緩緩呼出一口氣，近乎不安地舔舔他的唇。他顯然有話想說，但話卻躲在嘴巴裡不出聲。詹姆士俯下身，輕慢地和他親吻，他有溫度的那隻手撫摸著史蒂夫的腰側。

金髮男人幾乎是反射性地吻回去，他已經失去控制；他抬起頭來，好讓兩雙唇瓣能親暱得更徹底，他發出似是呻吟的嗚咽，詹姆士被他惹得全身發熱，禁不住瑟瑟輕顫。史蒂夫原先勾著詹姆士後背的手滑下來—驚動了一直在沙發的另一頭休息的母貓。

橘貓突如其來的憤怒嘶嘶聲將兩人從旎想中敲醒，詹姆士立刻後退到沙發的最末端，心跳瞬間上升到最高點。

他見鬼的在幹嘛？

一陣尷尬的幽寂散落在兩人之間，直到其中一隻貓—胖奇—爬上沙發，用貓掌戳戳史蒂夫。金髮男人莞爾著坐直身子，雙頰盈滿豔紅。

他把貓咪抱到大腿上，拍拍他的頭頂。

貓咪一邊發出呼嚕聲，一邊倒在他的肚皮上，史蒂夫發出輕笑。詹姆士嘆息著起身，撿起方才從浴室帶出來的濕毛巾。他在裡頭待上一會兒，垂著頭站在水槽邊。他剛才那是在幹嘛？他不該這樣做的，就算史蒂夫不介意，他也不該這麼做的。

這沒有讓一切好轉啊！

特別是…特別是當他還對史蒂夫有所隱瞞。他滑坐在地板上，試著讓心跳回復正常。他的身體又熱又難受，詹姆士能感覺到自己勃發的慾望；一部分的他很好奇史蒂夫是不是也發現了。男人近乎絕望地抓抓頭髮，接著將頭靠在曲起的膝蓋上。

媽的，他為什麼就是說不出口？

說真的，他到底有什麼好怕的？難道史蒂夫會痛恨他從前的所作所為嗎？根本就不可能，他心知肚明的。

害怕被拒絕？

不會的，要是史蒂夫剛才說的全是事實的話，那麼很有可能…即便他說的不是實話，那也不影響全局。

或許…或許就是因為他什麼也沒說。不是他做了什麼，而是他沒做什麼；諷刺的是，詹姆士竟然真的開始思考起抱持緘默這件事，或許他就只是什麼也不想說而已。

這種事情想起來簡直沒完沒了。

男人躺在冰冷的地面上，凝望著浴室的天花板。一會兒，一隻貓來到他身邊—是小娜—用臉蹭蹭他的臉頰，大概是本能地感受到主人的憂慮。就像人類娜塔莎一樣，這隻貓總會來到他身邊安撫他，甚至比胖奇還要常這麼做。詹姆士放任腦筋一片空白，愣愣地瞪著天花板。

當他不再憂慮的時候，他開始思念起寒冬。

此時此刻的他十分想念那種冰冷，怪奇的可以，也令人惶惶不安。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

翻譯君：

這篇文的篇幅都好長喔...。


	7. 暴風雨前的寧靜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫與他的“守護者”進行了更為開放的對話，並更加暸解了他的背景。他也終於開始意識到，某些顯而易見的東西，事實上就在他眼前。

 

史蒂夫真的不知道現在該怎麼想。

過了好一會兒，詹姆士終於從洗手間回來，重新幫他敷上繃帶，史蒂夫的眼睛仍然刺痛，不過已經沒有像之前那麼嚴重，也能感受到更多光線了。詹姆士沒有塗上藥膏，因為史蒂夫眼睛周圍的皮疹已經沒有那麼糟糕。然後他就消失在臥室裡，就像上次他因為史蒂夫的話感到難過時那樣。

不得不說，這次史蒂夫真的有點慶幸，因為他也很難理解自己的行為。

他們之間緊繃的情況持續了好幾天。詹姆士大部分時間都待在貓房裡，不然就是出門，或窩在自己的臥室裡。

他再次躲著史蒂夫。

他仍然會弄東西給他吃，並檢查他的眼睛，但沒有像之前那麼頻繁，他也不再幫他的眼睛周圍塗抹藥膏。史蒂夫真的很想打通電話給娜塔莎，或者其他任何人都好，但他不知道詹姆士把電話放在哪裡，史蒂夫自己的手機沒帶在身邊，這真是令人萬分沮喪，因為他現在真的真的很需要有人跟他說說話。他希望山姆能回來，但看來這傢伙在探望家人之後已經打道回府了。

只是......詹姆士身上有某些東西讓他感到熟悉，並引發他內心深處對他產生了一種奇怪的...渴求。

史蒂夫從未有過這種感受，這使他異常困惑。

他知道墜入愛河的感覺 - 他曾經為佩姬卡特神魂顛倒 - 然而這種悸動...是不一樣的。

確切地說，這感覺似曾相似卻又不完全相同。

這不同於佩姬帶給他的那種小鹿亂跳的怦然心動，這感覺更...更像是源自於他內心深處，某種一直存在那裡的東西。這與性吸引力無關，因為史蒂夫並不真的很在意那個，而是他對這個男人產生的熟悉感，史蒂夫進一步細想，他突然領悟。

**詹姆士讓他想起巴奇。**

這個男人有著類似的關懷體貼，儘管他表達的方式粗魯又笨拙。他講話帶著布魯克林口音，然而卻為不知名的原因始終試圖在史蒂夫面前隱藏這點。不僅如此，他的聲音.....幾乎就像是巴奇，只不過更加嚴肅、更加生硬。

事實上，總的來說，這個人就是一個安靜、不苟言笑版的巴奇。

他對詹姆士的感覺......與史蒂夫在巴奇身邊時的感受絕對相似。

混合了依賴、信任和毫無疑問的忠誠。

他會產生這種情感簡直毫無道理，因為，他根本不了解詹姆士。他不知道這人的姓氏，甚至連他長什麼樣子也不知道。然而...他的聲音，他的所做所為，他說話的方式...他的一切都讓人想起巴奇。也許....也許這就是原因。

因為詹姆士讓他想起了他失去的摯友，那讓史蒂夫不尤自主地在意他，也許他脆弱的身心狀態使這事情更容易發生。

更不要說，詹姆士自己也承認他曾有一個很像史蒂夫的愛人，所以他就這樣回應了。他們都從彼此身上感受到他們曾經愛過的人。胖奇發出一聲不滿的喵嗚，抗議史蒂夫太長時間停止撫摸牠，這隻貓八成正在好奇牠的主人和另外一個人之間到底怎麼了，說真的，史蒂夫自己也很納悶。他想的越多，就越覺得詹姆士與巴奇是如此相像。然而，詹姆士不是巴奇，巴奇不會...不會有像史蒂夫那樣的悸動跟浮想，而詹姆士實在太像了，也許這就是為什麼史蒂夫的大腦會朝這方面去運作。他不是巴奇，但他與巴奇足夠像，像到讓史蒂夫情不自禁。

也許這就是為什麼他不那麼克制自己。

詹姆士不會介意。

巴奇也許會，大概，但是詹姆士不會。但......那是不正確的，因為這意味著史蒂夫的感情並不是針對眼前這個人 - 詹姆士 - 儘管史蒂夫希望自己是。這個人大概也清楚這點，所以他總是在某個臨界點把史蒂夫推開。小公貓用臉蹭著史蒂夫的手臂，像是在要求關注，於是史蒂夫再次開始撫摸牠。

胖奇立刻發出滿意的咕嚕聲，似乎對牠來說，史蒂夫的服務比牠主人的更為周到。

四處都沒看到小娜，史蒂夫猜想這隻貓應該是去黏主人身邊了 - 牠似乎比胖奇更加依戀他。也許是因為牠是一隻雌貓？再次，史蒂夫對這種生物真是一竅不通，儘管他真的很喜歡牠們，但以往因為過敏的關係，他從來沒有養過。突然，一陣巨大的轟鳴聲，史蒂夫聽到母貓驚慌的嘶聲，然後牠從臥室裡衝出來，顯然是被什麼東西嚇到。

母貓不知為何躲到了史蒂夫身後，夾在他與沙發之間把身體捲起。

當史蒂夫緊靠在沙發的手臂感覺到貓咪的貼近，他感覺母貓似乎在發抖，就好像牠在害怕什麼。

慢慢地，史蒂夫把同樣被嚇了一跳的胖奇輕輕放在母貓身邊，兩隻貓捲縮在一塊，睜大貓眼看著史蒂夫慢慢朝臥室移動。這聽起來很像先前發生的床頭燈事件，但....感覺詹姆士現在破壞了更大的東西。史蒂夫停下腳步，突然不確定是否該這樣做。

當沙發上傳出一聲不確定的小小喵嗚聲時，史蒂夫告訴自己，基於他這一陣子學到的，詹姆士絕不會毫無理由地把他的貓嚇成這樣，所以一定是發生了什麼事。此外，之前山姆已經嚴正告訴他們得談談，而他們顯然沒有。

謹慎地，史蒂夫把門推開，他立刻察覺旁邊堆著某種龐大的物體。

他小心翼翼地伸手觸摸這個物體，史蒂夫摸到一手的木頭碎片，那東西是床頭櫃。

詹姆士竟然...竟然把整個木製床頭櫃舉起來砸在牆上，用力到整個床頭櫃碎成好幾斷，同時牆壁也被砸出凹痕。

這是......他真的對他們之間的事情那麼不安嗎？

史蒂夫突然覺得自己應該避開，讓詹姆士冷靜一下，然而就在此時，他聽到了 - 房間的某個角落，傳出低低的啜泣聲。史蒂夫立刻毫不猶豫地繼續走進房間，在腦海中勾勒房間的佈局，並傾聽著，去尋找那個人。那小小的低泣聲來自他床邊的某個地方，於是史蒂夫盡力伸手摸索，最後終於在指尖下感覺到床單的布料。史蒂夫現在可以很清楚的聽到那微小、隱忍的嗚咽聲就在他前方的地板上，所以他蹲下來，小心地朝聲音的方向伸出手。

起初，詹姆士似乎沒有發現他，因為當史蒂夫的手放在他顫抖的肩膀上時，他仍然一動也不動。他的呼吸急促，有點雜亂無章，史蒂夫敢說這跟他之前經歷過的很是類似 - 各種各樣的恐慌發作。史蒂夫感到一股強烈的內疚感升起，但他隨即搖搖頭。詹姆士不太可能因為他們之間那一點耳語廝磨就爆發恐慌。比較像是他之前的任務觸發了他，因為這男人這次回到家時全身散發的那種緊繃感，比平常還要強烈許多。

“詹姆士？你能聽見我嗎？”

史蒂夫輕聲詢問，但沒有任何回應。躊躇地，他傾身向前，試圖讓那人注意他。

這是一個錯誤的舉動。

電光火石之間，深色頭髮的男子突然彈起，把史蒂夫狠狠摜在地上，那力道大到能把他砸進地板，史蒂夫差點來不及偏頭閃過金屬拳頭瞄準的一擊，那一拳就打在他臉旁的木地板。說真的，以現在隊長仍然孱弱的病體來說，這情況讓人驚恐，他看不到詹姆士，但是他能清楚感覺對方殺氣騰騰的眼神。

金屬拳頭再次舉起，史蒂夫本能地抬起雙臂遮住臉保護他的頭，但，金屬拳頭不知何時停在了半空。

敵意變成恐懼，他迅速離開史蒂夫，背抵著床鋪。

“ **哦** ，我的老天，史蒂夫......”他的語氣飽含驚嚇，史蒂夫懷疑他之前聽過他這種語氣。

他緩慢地坐起身，他的腦袋仍舊因為先前的攻擊頭暈目眩。“沒事，我應該更小心......”

男人再次靠近他，這一次，他展臂緊緊地摟住史蒂夫，低頭抵著他的肩膀輕顫著詛咒。“天殺該死的你，不要 - 別這樣他媽的讓我大吃一驚！耶穌啊！”

史蒂夫有點被驚呆，但很快回神，反手堅定地回抱那個抽泣的男人。

“噓，沒關係，沒事的，我很抱歉偷偷進來，我只是很擔心。”

“看在上帝的份上！你可能已經死了，他媽的 **白痴** ！”

史蒂夫注意到那口音又出現了；詹姆士絕對是個布魯克林人，儘管史蒂夫不知道他是土生土長的當地人，或只是曾經在那生活過學到了這種口音。然後，再次的....他有時候會使用那種舊式的語法，就跟史蒂夫使用的一樣。

有那麼一陣子，棕髮男人只是把臉埋在史蒂夫頸肩，緊緊地環抱著他。

他抖得很厲害，可能只是試著冷靜下來。史蒂夫不停摸著他的頭髮，在他耳邊低喃著安撫的話語，就像他之前為史蒂夫所做的那樣。過了好一會兒，詹姆士終於冷靜下來，然後慢慢 - 顯然不甘願地 - 鬆開史蒂夫，向後靠在床邊。

他把頭後仰靠在床鋪，向上傾斜，他緩緩而沉重地嘆了一口氣。

“發生什麼事了？”又過了一會，史蒂夫問。

“我.....有點...迷失自我，對不起。”

“你讓小娜吃了一驚，牠跑來躲在我身後。”

“耶穌，我很抱歉。”

“你自己跟牠說。”

史蒂夫輕笑一聲，那男人也露出一絲苦笑。他倆默默地在那裡坐了片刻，詹姆士努力整理自己的思緒。

“你知道......我那個...為了個人因素去出的那個任務......”

“就是那個讓你煩惱嗎？”

“是啊。”

深色頭髮的男人咕噥，嘆息著揉了揉眼睛。

“那個時候，當我...工作......被迫為九頭蛇工作的時候......”顯然，要他說出這些話很是艱難，所以史蒂夫保持不動，讓這男人照自己的節奏去做。

“他們有一本....書，裡面有很多關於我的東西，包括醫療記錄，血清的資訊，手臂設計圖，還有.....那些 **詞** ”。

“詞？”

“他們用來給我洗腦的那些該死的詞，隨機的幾個字，只要對我說那幾個字，我就會立即陷入一種殘暴殺手的心理狀態，而天殺的我什麼都做不了！”

詹姆士把臉埋進手心，盡力深深吸氣，以免再度陷入焦慮。

“耶穌啊......而...現在那本書在你手上？”史蒂夫猶豫地問。

“是的，我想燒掉那鬼東西，但，事實是，如果我想把那種狀態完全驅離我的腦袋，我們可能需要它。”

“所以......剛才發生的事情......”

“我有一個閃回。”

詹姆士的聲音變得生硬而緊繃，他再次蜷縮起來，抱住膝蓋，低下了頭。

即使不用親眼看見，史蒂夫也能從這個男人的聲音中明顯聽出他仍然處於驚嚇的狀態，儘管沒有先前那麼糟糕。

“他們......你知道，他們讓我在任務之間冷凍睡眠，每次他們把我弄出來，他們都會用這個......”他哽住了一下，咬著嘴唇，用力到留下血痕。

慢慢地，史蒂夫挪動身軀靠近他，讓他們的肩膀輕輕抵在一起。

這麽做似乎有效用，因為詹姆士也移動重心抵著他，他的呼吸漸漸平靜。

“他們有一張椅子，叫做”重新校準”裝置，這他媽的是張電椅。”

史蒂夫的心猛地往下一沉，他不由自主地發出震驚的聲音。想要再次擁抱詹姆士的衝動如此洶湧，然而他盡力讓自己待在原處不動，以免觸發另一次攻擊。

“每一次，每次只要他們一把我拉出來，就會立刻把我放到那個東西上頭，你知道為什麼嗎？”

“為什麼？” 史蒂夫幾乎沒法說出這個單詞，詹姆士正在告訴他的事情實在讓他太震驚了。

“因為我會記得，如果他們不這樣做，我的大腦會自我修復，我的記憶就會回來，他們想要的是一個沒有自我意識的空白資產，所以他們就這樣做。”詹姆士的語氣帶著困擾、苦澀，但沒有太多怒氣，至少沒有史蒂夫想像中應該來得多。

“他們清楚，如果我記得的話，我會立刻把他們所有的人都殺了，毫不猶豫，我所有的操縱者實際上都很怕我，因為我比他們任何一個都強。”

“那真是....我真不知道該說什麼。”史蒂夫輕聲嘀咕，這一次，他伸出手放在他的肩膀。詹姆士一言不發，只是用他的金屬手覆住史蒂夫的手，輕輕地握著。這感覺反過來了，就好像現在是他在安慰史蒂夫，儘管他才是那個疾病發作的人。

“沒事，我現在...自由了，我可以做任何我想做的事情，而那些傢伙將會罪有應得，我會確保那一點。”他聽起來依舊平靜，他嗓音中的恨意比那種情緒化的憤怒更加深刻。聽起來像是某種堅定不移的信念，就像史蒂夫對他所信任的人的感覺一樣。當然，他的版本是正向的，無論如何那信念仍然堅定。

“我......我......”

“不要，不用感到抱歉，羅傑斯，不需要你的憐憫。”男人咕噥，但他還是沒鬆開史蒂夫的手。感覺就像即使他想他也做不到。

好一陣子，他們就那樣安靜地坐在一起，然後，一陣輕巧的，幾乎聽不到的腳步聲朝他們走來。

果然，兩隻毛茸茸的小東西出現在他們身邊，貓咪們縮成一團靠著牠們的主人 - 就在詹姆士曲起的大腿旁。

男人開始撫摸兩隻貓咪，還搔搔胖奇的耳後，讓小公貓愉快地喵嗚。

“我真的很高興你幫你自己找到這兩隻小傢伙，如果這事經常......”

“呃，這些事情實際上在兩年前就已經沒再發生了。”

“那...為什麼又發生了呢？”

詹姆士又不說話了，瞪著眼前瞬間凝固的空氣。

沉默降臨在他們之間，有那麼一刻，史蒂夫納悶這個男人是不是又縮回他內心的黑洞裡頭，但，最終，低柔的嗓音再次打破沉默。

“壓力太大了。” 詹姆士嘆了一口氣下結論道，一邊低頭看著他的貓。

小娜剛好坐起來，用頭頂磨蹭著詹姆士的下巴，讓他發出一聲輕笑。“該死的貓，妳就跟妳同名的那個傢伙一樣強迫要求我所有的關注。”史蒂夫抬起眉毛。說真的，這聽起來一點都不像娜塔莎會幹的事。

“好吧，我想我可以透露一點我倆之間的關係給你知道，我懷疑她會介意，也或許她介意，不過現在我也懶得管。”當他注意到史蒂夫揚起的眉毛時，詹姆士衝口說到。

當這動作沒有伴隨著其下總是富含情感的嬰兒藍眼眸，感覺真是說不出的奇怪。

“很久以前，我曾經被派去訓練黑寡婦，娜塔莎是其中一員，她那時大概是...十四或十五歲左右。”

“等等......她只是個孩子？”

“一個少女，但...你說得沒錯，大部分寡婦實習生確實只是孩子。”

現在他的語氣充斥著內疚與憤怒。“戰鬥策略、如何使用各種不同的武器、狙擊技能，我教授所有相關的東西，告訴你，在她們眼中，我是一個非常可怕的老師，她們之中的任何一個人的成功或失敗都會引發其他人的情緒反應，儘管我所做的只是在她們失敗的時候要她們再做一次。”

詹姆士緩緩地嘆了一口氣，又把頭靠在床上。

“他們要求這些孩子......要她們跟我對戰。”

那...聽起來很可怕，史蒂夫捫心自問。他完全可以理解他語氣中的羞恥和苦澀。

“你能想像得出那種戰鬥結果，她們不是捲著骨折的身體倒地哀嚎，就也差不了多少。”

“而.....娜塔莎？”

“她是.....不一樣的，也許因為她是年紀最大的，她做得非常好，我的擁有者要求我給她特訓，一對一的。”

詹姆士的語調變得更加溫和，史蒂夫幾乎能想見他臉上泛出的笑意。

“她的學習能力真是他媽的出色，即使在我亂糟糟的腦海裡也留下了深刻的印象，然後......就在我們執行她的第一次任務的時候，我記不清那該死的任務內容到底是什麼，總之，她應該狙擊某個老傢伙。”

史蒂夫保持安靜；他下意識知道娜塔莎的過去有某些黑暗面，然而這是他沒有料到的。

“那傢伙帶著他的孫子們，那些可憐的小傢伙眼睜睜地看著他們的爺爺被一顆子彈打穿大腦然後應聲倒地，當她回到會合點的時候，她崩潰了。”

詹姆士發出一聲緩慢的嘆息，臉上的笑容變得憂傷。

“她完全沒有意識到我已經在那裡了，就那樣在她的導師面前放聲痛哭，身為一個黑寡婦，這是個相當愚蠢的舉動。”

“你做了什麼？”

詹姆士再次搔抓胖奇的耳朵，低頭看著賴在他膝蓋上的貓咪。

“嗯.....通常在這種情況下，她們的訓練官會把她們叫出去教訓，差不多是揍一頓那樣，當她意識到我在那裡的時候，她大概也預期會從我那兒得到一頓好打，我不怪她會那麼想。

“但是......你沒有？”

“不，我沒有，我不確定是不是因為我比以往離開冷凍狀態更久，總之我的人性有點回來，所以我只是...擦去她的眼淚，並告訴她，她幹得很好。”

史蒂夫繼續沈默。在詹姆士描述的環境中，那樣溫柔的舉動對一個飽受驚嚇、情緒激動的青少年來說肯定意義重大。

“你可以想像，她只能用那雙又大又綠的眼睛瞪著我，對這個冬日戰士竟然會如此親切感到不知所措。”

詹姆士輕輕笑了笑，那笑聲仍待著一絲惆悵。

“那之後......她被指派跟我搭配一起出更多任務，仍然是為了訓練，然而他們在每次任務之間都會把我 ‘擦除’ 。”

史蒂夫覺得他的心臟不舒服地絞緊。他明白 ‘擦除’ 意味著什麼。

“可是呢.....我也不知道原因出在哪裡，我沒有真的完全忘記她，每次我回來，我總是對這個紅頭髮的孩子有模糊的印象。對她，我總是下意識地偏袒，我想她真的很感激這個，所以，顯然，她對我產生了某種迷戀。”

詹姆士輕笑了一聲。

史蒂夫不確定對這段話該做何反應，所以他選擇問別的。

“可能是他們的系統故障了嗎？”

詹姆士聳聳肩，哼了一聲，然後摩挲小娜的腦袋瓜，母貓還在蹭他，窩在牠心愛主人的腿上發出心滿意足的愉悅咕嚕聲。

“鬼才知道，我猜大概是因為那段時間他們沒有把我丟去冷凍，我的大腦有更多的時間自癒，而且每次恢復都變得更快。”史蒂夫不知該作何評論。他不是這方面的專家。

“所以，就是這樣，我們一起完成了一些任務，當然，你知道...實際上是她在動手，我從旁指導。”

詹姆士的語氣更加沉靜，史蒂夫再次捏捏他的肩膀。

“後來，他們認為她學得夠多了，所以我就被塞回去冷凍，娜塔莎對那很是沮喪，我還記得他們把我拖走時，她臉上的表情。”

他的語調變得柔軟，史蒂夫覺得有些心疼，如果詹姆士真的是唯一一個對她好的人，難怪她會為他的離開而感到不安。

“嗯...結果這不是我們最後一次見面，大概過了五、六年吧，他們再次要我回去跟她一起出任務，這次是作為搭擋，而不是導師。

“你是否...”

詹姆士搖頭。

“這次沒有，時間已經過去太久，但她記得我，我那時超納悶她為什麼對我那麼好，當時別人對我的態度都是害怕或敵視。

“然後...發生了什麼事？”

“任務失敗，我們被神盾俘虜，他們本來應該把我們兩個都就地格殺，但是裡頭有個傢伙 - 你隊裡那個會射箭的 - 對娜塔莎的技能大加稱讚，並且建議他們招募她，她顯然堅持要他們做對我一樣的處置；那個時候我根本不懂她的堅持從何而來，儘管我確實對她好意的背景原因有種直覺，總之那都已經從我的記憶中消失了。”

“他們是怎麼回應的？”

“嗯，當然他們對此非常懷疑，但你知道，你的女孩也在那；沒錯，那時她已經退休，而且八十幾歲了，不過她的狀況仍然相當不錯，弗瑞把囚禁我的訊息透漏給她，而她顯然知道一些關於我的事。”

史蒂夫揚起眉毛。

“當她看到我的臉......她告訴弗瑞我是......我曾是他們的一員，並要求弗瑞不要殺我，我告訴你，從來沒見過一個老太太的瞪眼那麼有殺傷力。”

史蒂夫輕笑，他能想像得出佩姬即使在那樣的年紀也充滿活力。

“在那當下，我壓根搞不清楚狀況，但是.....我對卡特有種莫名的熟悉感。”

當他的腦袋反應過來詹姆士這句話的意思時，史蒂夫的思緒停頓了下來。

“你...你現在是在說...你之前就認識她？”

詹姆士靜默了幾秒，然後歪嘴哧笑，確保史蒂夫能聽到他聲音中的消遣意味，因為金髮的傢伙看不到他臉上的捉狹。

“你 _吃醋_ ？” 

史蒂夫感到臉蛋有點發熱，他猛烈地搖頭。“我只是想知道你從哪知道她的。”

深色頭髮的男人嘆了一口氣，沒有回答，很明顯，他不想談論這個。

“無論如何，多虧有她 - 還有，顯然有某個初出茅廬的幹員，從某些舊短片跟照片裡認出了我 - 總之，我被允許活下去。”他暫停說話，撫摸著他的貓，並和牠們玩鬧了一會兒。

“實際上，是我們兩個人把整個神盾局從腐敗重新導回正軌；作為投誠的其中部分條件，娜塔莎與他們分享了她知道的資訊，結果證明她知道許多臥底在神盾裡頭的名字，另外，當我的記憶又重新變得可用，我也提供了一些信息給他們。”

“那......九頭蛇沒有試圖把你們兩個弄回去？”

“他們當然有，頭先兩年我都在東躲西藏，事實上跑遍了全世界，你看，我離開了被囚禁的境地 - 雖然我覺得他們是故意讓我走的 - 事實證明沒錯，當弗瑞在我羅馬尼亞的躲藏處現身時他承認了，他們其實一直在注意我，他們是有意放我走的，因為他們覺得，如果我繼續待在神盾，被九頭蛇抓回去的機會很大。

“那一定嚇到你了。”

“天殺的沒錯，然後弗瑞告訴我，他那有份差事，我幫他做一些秘密任務，相對的他會確保九頭蛇遠離我。”

“這些事到底是何時發生的？”

詹姆士抬頭往上看，在腦海裡計算了一下當時的年月。

“應該是...2006年吧我想，我大概是2004年左右出來的，神盾是那年抓到我跟娜特，直到2008年我才回到美國；弗瑞需要我照看史塔克那小子。”聽到這裡，史蒂夫的眼睛瞠地睜大。

“所以東尼就是這樣認識你的。”

“沒錯，差不多就是那樣。我住在華盛頓，那讓我有點緊張，因為那裡有很多九頭蛇潛藏，鑑於神盾的總部就在那，不過呢.....我想我還是挺走運的，又或者弗瑞守住了他的承諾。”男人聳了聳肩，然後在胖奇舔舐他的臉時咯咯地笑了起來。

“我猜，你就是那時遇到山姆的。”

“是的，弗瑞後來情商他做我的心理治療師，因為我們相處的很好，你知道，能老是對我耍混帳而不被我打得滿地找牙的，這種人可不多。”

史蒂夫忍俊不住，這聽起來真的很山姆好吧。

“我懂了...這解釋了很多事情。”

“你覺得我幹嘛告訴你這些？”

史蒂夫露出靦腆的微笑，揉揉自己的腦袋。

然後，他的氣場變得柔軟。

“謝謝你跟我分享這些，真的。”

棕髮男人只是聳聳肩，發出一聲模糊的哼哼，然後把胖奇攔腰抓起，貓咪揮舞爪子一掌拍在他的眼睛上，讓男人痛哼詛咒一聲，只好把小公貓再次放下。

“是說.....你真的很幸運他們找不到你，因為九頭蛇在神盾實在滲透得很深。”

“你知道....太多九頭蛇潛伏，所以我被俘虜這件事只有很少數人知道，包括巴頓、弗瑞、佩姬，還有那個...我想應該叫考森的特工。”

史蒂夫輕輕點頭。他從經驗中知道，這些人是真正能託付信賴的人。

“我的意思是，史塔克發現了事實真相，所以有兩次我得照看他的小命。後來，在他看穿了神盾的虛偽並且把整個神盾的墮落公開於世之後，他找到了所有與我有關的檔案。”

“沒錯，他確實是趁那次洛基在大搞破壞的時候黑進了他們的系統.....嗯...我也聽到了消息，然後，當那個孩子出現在我面前向我確認他父母的死亡時，整件事就更確定了。”

詹姆士的語氣再次變得寂靜，參雜著罪惡感。史蒂夫完全能理解。

“他做了什麼？”

“嗯...他並沒有我想像中那樣狂怒，他的原話大概是這樣： _當你連續看了好幾個小時的酷刑紀錄片，要對這個被折磨得不成人形的傢伙保持恨意實在很難，即使對我來說也是；再加上，每次你都及時出現拯救我的屁股，這讓事情變得更困難，所以，可以請你做點混帳事好讓我有充分理由可以恨死你嗎？_ ”

史蒂夫不確定他現在應該笑還是被嚇壞；這段話很有東尼的風格 - 他是故意這麼說的，然而....整個話題和事件背景實在讓人覺得很糟心。

“你怎麼跟他說？”

棕髮男子沈默了一下，一邊撫摸著小娜一邊整理思緒。

“我說...我不在乎他要不要殺我，我只覺得很難過，因為我的錯（fault）造成一個史塔克的殞落（falls）。”

“......他是怎麼回應的？”

“叫我一個詩人，然後我們不得不繼續收拾一些蠢貨，因為那時我正在一個九頭蛇的基地裡頭進行摧毀任務，當我們完成時，他讓我自由離開，甚至沒有試著去找出我的行蹤。”

史蒂夫只能搖搖頭，無法對此作出任何評論。他們在那坐了一會兒，詹姆士仍然靠著史蒂夫，和他的貓咪們蜷在一起。金髮男人試著消化他剛剛得到的新信息。他仍然處於相當震驚的狀態，不過，這些信息確實讓史蒂夫對他的情況，以及整個幕後的真相有了更深入的暸解。同時也讓他警覺到他對與自己共事的人實在所知甚少。

“所以......史塔克對我並沒有懷抱深仇大恨，但他仍然在想辦法處理整個事情，所以我也不能說他喜歡我。總之，這很複雜。”

詹姆士輕聲下結論，然後帶著無奈的笑容嘆了口氣。好一陣子，他倆就靜靜地坐在昏暗的房間裡。

“我需要一個新的床頭櫃。”

史蒂夫轉頭面向對方，揚起一邊眉毛想表達自己的困惑 - 當他的眼睛整個被遮起來，說真的很難看得出他的表情。

然後他開始大笑，笑得無法遏抑。這整個對話內容都讓他神經緊繃，所以當詹姆士突然冒出一句完全風馬牛不相干的評論，這著實緩解了他的緊張。史蒂夫只顧著笑，笑到肚子發疼，詹姆士全程注視著他，臉上掛著淺笑。貓咪們也盯著史蒂夫，牠們顯然覺得莫名其妙。

“對不起，我只是...”好一會兒，史蒂夫才免強止住笑嘟嚷著。他很高興現在眼淚不會再讓雙眼感到疼痛，因為他笑得眼角滲淚，都沾濕了繃帶。

“我喜歡你的笑聲，比我從那些嚴肅的新聞短片裡頭聽到的好多了。”

詹姆士正經八百地評論，史蒂夫覺得臉上有點發燒。這也讓他的思緒登時跳回他現在所面臨的現實問題。

然而，有鑒於他才剛剛爆出一堆內幕給他，史蒂夫懷疑這個人準備再次開啟嚴肅的對話。

“我覺得......我們應該清理一下這個爛攤子？也許...給你來杯茶？打賭你現在比我更需要它啦！”

片刻的沈默之後，詹姆士下意識地微微點頭，儘管他知道史蒂夫看不見。

“你說得沒錯。”

 

 

   
那天晚上，史蒂夫又做夢了。

然而這一次的並不算是惡夢。

 

   
夢裡頭仍然是巴奇，但他不是史蒂夫這些年來一直夢見的充滿敵意的夢魘。

他就是...他自己。

同一間小酒館，就是史蒂夫曾試圖用酒精淹沒自己悲傷的那一間，他就斜倚在吧檯旁。

“你看起來像糟糕透頂（like shit）。”他評論，語氣異常溫暖，更像是他自己的聲音。

“已經過了好久，巴克；那麼多個月，那麼多年。”

“你從冰裡出去的時間只有四年左右喔。”巴奇淺笑著指出，然後用他以往在布魯克林時那種，閒散、招搖的萬人迷步伐走向史蒂夫，棕髮男人一屁股滑坐在史蒂夫面前的椅子上。

“感覺像過了好幾十年，我覺得老了，或許真的歲月不饒人啊。”

“唔...畢竟，你已經九十歲啦。”巴奇嘴角勾起一抹微笑，拿起他們之間的酒瓶幫自己斟了一杯酒。

這感覺如此...詭異，看到巴奇這麼的...是他自己，在經過這麼多年夢中的他對史蒂夫都是氣恨怨憤之後。

“我只是......我覺得孤單，我猜。我有朋友，但是......我一點也不了解他們，我......”

巴奇一口氣喝乾玻璃杯裡的酒，把它放回桌面，然後定定地看著史蒂夫。

“別再為過去哭泣了，史蒂夫，你無法改變已經發生的事”。這次他的語調溫柔萬分，沒有惡意也沒有怨恨。

“我知道，我只是...最近我一直在想你。”巴奇靜默不言，只是用柔和的目光凝視著他。

“我......我甚至無法形容那時的感覺，當你....當你摔落懸崖。我回到這裡，哭了好幾個小時，直到我再也承受不住，就連佩姬......就連當她離開....我也沒有哭成那樣，至少我覺得沒有。”

“總是那麼多愁善感，不是嗎？羅傑斯？”巴奇哼了一聲，也給他斟了一些酒。

“我猜是吧，這是真的，我太依戀人了。”

“也許，但另一方面，在乎身邊的人也不是什麼壞事。”

史蒂夫嘆口氣，喝了一些酒。他嚐不出什麼味道，可能因為這是一場夢。

然後他注意到，在整個過程中巴奇一直在靜靜地觀察他。

這讓史蒂夫感到些許忸怩，他抬起頭用疑問的目光看向他的老夥計。

“史蒂薇......你不該把眼淚浪費在我身上，我不值得那麼多。”

“不要跟我胡說八道，巴恩斯！你是....你是那個最主要的原因....讓我能有機會.....去做所有這些事情...讓我能有機會用自己的力量去...保護其他人。”

“他們選擇你去承擔大任，是因為你這個人，還有你那金子般的心，羅傑斯，又不是我叫他們去的。”

“但 _是你讓我活下來_....活著讓他們找到我。”

巴奇沒有說話，再次低頭喝酒。他臉上有一點鬍渣，頭髮也亂糟糟的，他那樣子讓史蒂夫想起他在左拉的實驗室裡看到他時的模樣，唯一不同的是，他穿著他平時執行任務的那件藍色外套。

“巴奇......我......我想現在說這個可能已經毫無意義，但我...我還是想告訴你。”史蒂夫感到自己的聲音變得嘶啞，眼淚又開始不受控制想要奪眶。

緩緩地，巴奇將目光從玻璃杯往上移向他，他沒有抬頭。

“史蒂夫......我知道，我想...在某種程度上...其實我們都心知肚明。”

“可是...我從來沒有......”

巴奇再次飲酒，突然，史蒂夫意識到，他沒有再重新裝滿酒杯，儘管一開始他就已經一口喝了見底。顯然這就是夢的特別之處。

“史蒂夫，你不必告訴我，我只是一個過去的鬼魂， **告訴他** 。”

“誰？”

深色頭髮的男子帶著寵溺的微笑搖了搖頭，然後看進史蒂夫的眼睛。

“他，史蒂夫，來吧，你知道答案的，你是個頑固的小笨蛋，但你並不愚蠢。”

金髮男人困惑地搖頭，巴奇在說什麼？棕髮男人傾身靠近，伸手抓著史蒂夫擱在桌面的手。

“ 我沒有死，傻瓜，你知道的。”

巴奇停頓了一下，意味深長地看著他。

“那個你叫他詹姆士的傢伙...... **就是我** 。”

史蒂夫眨眼，突然意識到抓著他的那隻手是金屬的。

史蒂夫抬起頭定睛看過去，坐在他對面的人不再是巴奇，而是詹姆士。除此之外，他還是巴奇。

他的面具已經除去，史蒂夫現在可以看清其下的臉孔。

這毫無疑問的，就是巴奇。

他仍然用尖銳的眼光看著史蒂夫，抓著他的那隻手用力捏了捏。

“我不會主動透露這件事的，羅傑斯，你得做那個揭開一切的人。”

突然，一陣強風吹過這座建築物，史蒂夫被捲入寒冷的風雪之中。他看到的最後一個景象就是，巴奇站在酒館裡，目不轉睛地注視著他。

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吧唧跟娜特的相處超暖！  
> 然後....最後那一整段我是啊啊叫著翻完的...終於啊...XD


	8. 迫在眉睫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情況開始急轉直下。  
> 東尼一邊親眼目睹到冬日士兵的殺傷力，一邊繼續挽救目前的情勢。  
> 還有，史蒂夫終於發現了真相。

 

巴奇睡不著。

他試著來回踱步，和貓咪窩在一起，泡了一些茶，但毫無效果。

雖然告訴史蒂夫一些自己的過去確實讓他心裡的壓力減輕不少，他還是沒有告訴史蒂夫最關鍵的重點，而他應該要的。

再加上…心知肚明那本書就在那裡，就在他公寓的木地板裡，總是讓他瀕臨失控邊緣。

那種感覺就像是有顆定時炸彈埋在腳下一樣。

他瞥了史蒂夫一眼。

他們聊著天，史蒂夫給兩人泡了一些茶，晚些時候，他在沙發裡睡著了。他的眼睛不再包著紗布，他們也沒想過要再將傷口包紮起來。詹姆士替他蓋上一件毯子，胖奇跳上沙發，依偎在史蒂夫身邊。說真的，詹姆士十分確定這隻貓咪已經將史蒂夫收編成為他們的一員。

他沈默地站在一旁，突然之間，他的通訊器發出聲響。

他皺著眉頭讀著上頭的訊息；他沒料到弗瑞會再次召集他。等詹姆士發現訊息裡出現的名字時，他發現這跟他想的可不是一回事。

「搞什麼…」

男人靠在餐桌邊，瞪著眼前的訊息。寄件人不是弗瑞。

是史塔克。

有一部分的他有些驚慌；雖然這個時候東尼早就沒打算要殺他了，但他還是忍不住要小心謹慎。更別說東尼到底是怎麼搞到這個號碼的？如果他是駭進來的，那麼這就表示其他不懷好意的人也夠找到他…但是透過者種方式聯絡他，史塔克一定有別的理由。

有可能是要詢問史蒂夫的情況，很有可能他們希望他把史蒂夫帶回去。

見鬼，要是有這種事也應該是弗瑞來聯繫他，而不是史塔克。這很有可能是陷阱，但是…用東尼的名字也不合理啊，檯面上是沒有人知道他們之間聯繫過的。

棕髮男人搓搓頭髮，近退兩難。他想赴約，但如果這是什麼陷阱或是引誘他的方法…

通訊器再次發出聲響，另一封訊息傳來。

**我不想殺你我對天發誓機器戰警但我們得談談**

看見訊息時，詹姆士忍不住嗤笑一聲。

也只有東尼・史塔克才會傳這種訊息給他，這無疑就是東尼本人了。

他看向躺在沙發上的史蒂夫；基於上次他離開時也沒什麼意外發生，或許這次也不會有問題。說真的，他在這裡住了這麼久，還從來沒有被什麼人闖入過，九頭蛇的人沒有，神盾局的特工沒有，甚至一般的小偷也沒有。過去的經驗告訴他這裡應該很安全。

但是…詹姆士盯著訊息，又看看沈睡中的男人。

終於，他嘆了一口氣，下定決心要搞清處這是怎麼回事。

他穿上外套—上頭的血跡大部分都洗掉了，但還是留下一點痕跡—男人猶豫了幾秒，拿起一把槍和幾把刀藏在身上，就像他每次出門時會做的那樣。

「我很快就回來，我保證。」他站在陰影裡，對他的兩隻貓和他的史蒂微承諾道。

 

 

考慮到史塔克的名聲，選在這個地面見面也並不令人意外；一間距離復仇者大廈幾個街區遠的俱樂部。

「趕來這裡還花了你不少時間啊，機械戰警。」東尼隨意說道，巴奇坐在億萬富翁對面的椅子裡。史塔克的衣著看起來比平常休閒不少，連帽衫和牛仔褲，顯然是不想被認出來。

不過還真的奏效了，似乎沒有人注意到他們。又或者，這裏的人都在玩樂喝酒，忙得沒時間注意其他人在做些什麼。

「你想怎樣，你怎麼拿到我的號碼的？」

詹姆士逼問道，他並不想怒目相向，但顯然也沒打算要讓東尼有機會敷衍了事。

「我可能有不小心動了一下弗瑞的東西，然後找到了你的號碼。」東尼裝作一臉天真，卻失敗的可以。

「媽的，別人有可能可以藉此追蹤到我，就因為你—連帶著史蒂夫也會陷入危險！」詹姆士十分不客氣地說道，但還是將音量維持在最低，也不忘懷疑地環顧四周。

「天啊，冷靜點；我很確定就算這封訊息被追蹤了，他們也只能看出來寄件人是我。」

「你對你的科技倒是很有信心，史塔克，即使史蒂夫差點死在你的大廈裡，而且還是在你和你的團隊眼皮底下。」詹姆士沒來得及管住自己的嘴巴；他真的不是故意要提起這件事的。而這顯然是東尼心裡的一根刺，不過東尼暫時忍住了，態度轉為認真。

「我會聯絡你，是因為我真的需要你的幫忙—很驚訝吧，我知道。」

「去找你的復聯幫你。」

「不行；史蒂夫還躲在你的秘密蝙蝠洞裡—你可能不會相信我，但我真的沒有去調查你家在哪—索爾在阿斯嘉德，我們已經很久沒聽過他的消息了，巴頓和娜塔莎在別的地方，可能還在搞什麼布達佩斯任務吧。布魯斯不能參加這項任務。」

「羅德？」

「羅迪在忙他的軍務。」

詹姆士嘆息，揉揉眼睛。

「相信我，我寧願找 **任何其他人** 幫忙，但我真的沒有選擇；考慮到我的科技可能有內鬼，我需要有人替我打掩護，以防萬一。」東尼停頓一下，看看一旁。「再說，這很有可能跟大廈先前發生的事情有關—史蒂夫的事—所以我想無論如何都該告訴你。」

好，這句話引起了他的注意。

「什麼事？」

東尼稍稍退後一些；詹姆士知道他大概是有點被他的『任務臉』給嚇到了。他控制不住，真的；每次他知道自己要準備去執行什麼任務時，這個表情就會出現。東尼看看錶—結果當然不是什麼錶，那是一小台迷你全息影像投影機，還有內建的電腦程式。影像顯示出一堆隨機的數字還有詹姆士看不懂的密碼。

「我找到辦法追蹤駭客的位置；看來是紐澤西的某個舊軍事基地。你去過嗎？」

詹姆士有些不寒而慄—他去紐澤西幹嘛啊—然後他想起了什麼。

「史蒂夫是在那裡受的訓練，在他注射血清變成美國隊長之前。」

東尼皺眉。「很有趣。總之，我本來打算要去看看那個地方，但是…因為我的設備還有點問題，基於某種原因總是有難以排除的小障礙—解決他們真是花了很久的時間—我想我還不要單獨行動，以免事情出包，然後我的制服又不聽話。」

「很難過吧；不能信任你自己親手創造出來的東西。」他真心說道，因為他知道那是什麼感覺，但東尼只是不爽地看他一眼。

他可能還在為詹姆士先前口不擇言的事情生氣。

或是，這就是他每次面對棕髮男人時都會有的五味雜陳吧，誰他媽知道呢。

「所以，我看了看我有什麼選擇，結果發現我唯一能找的人竟然就是你。」

「我很確定無論羅德現在在幹嘛，只要聽到任何一點你可能會幹出蠢事的風聲，他都會立刻放下手邊的工作來幫你的。」這竟然戳到了東尼的笑點，兩人都有些驚訝。

「這…很有可能是真的，但還能怎樣。這跟史蒂夫有關，既然你們兩個又鐵到不行，我想還不不如就讓你來幫我吧。」

詹姆士靜靜地盯著他，然後搖搖頭嘆口氣。「你要用戰機載我們去？」「沒；我想我們會用傳統的方法—意思是我穿著我的制服飛去，然後希望半路上不會失靈，然後你就騎你那台慢吞吞的重機跟著，因為我是不會順道帶你的，你那隻金屬手臂有夠重。」

「胸口卡著一塊鐵的人還好意思說我。」

東尼停頓一會兒，露出一個自滿的笑。

「我幾乎要開始喜歡你了，巴恩斯。幾乎。」

 

 

他們在旅途中沒怎麼交談，這其實是件好事，因為不怎麼愛講話的詹姆士現在確實很緊張。

等到太陽升起時，他停在路上，給山姆傳了一條訊息，要他立刻去看看史蒂夫是否安好無虞。

他不確定山姆是不是還在紐約，但他的確說過他要順便去探訪親戚，所以機率大概是一半吧。

_「有事要處理，如果可以的話，請你去看看史蒂夫。」_

棕髮男人知道山姆一定會擔心，所以無論如何都會抽空去看史蒂夫，無論他是在紐約還是華盛頓。把山姆扯進這一躺渾水裡，他覺得很過意不去，可是他別無選擇。男人並不清楚這項任務要花上多久的時間，但巴恩斯很清楚，他是絕對不可能在史蒂夫醒來之前到家的。

出乎意料的，他在再次發動重機之前就收到了回信。

_「天啊，老兄，你老闆真的不能再隨機派你處理這些狗屁任務了；他還記得史蒂夫跟你住在一起嗎？你運氣很好，我還在紐約阿姨的家裡。」_

詹姆士微微笑，但沒有回信。

東尼穿著全套制服，正在廢棄的軍事基地柵門前等著巴恩斯。但這是另一套制服；詹姆士看不出差別也不在意。他將重機停在森林的邊緣，然後走向東尼。

「你有帶武器嗎？我是說，你一直都帶著武器，你的手臂就是武器，但…」

「別再玩雙關了，東尼；我的心理醫生已經講夠多了。」詹姆士抱怨，他能想像面罩之後的死小孩一定正在笑。

他沒有生氣；他腦子裡有一個像是過濾器的東西，那讓他沒有辦法對史塔克生氣。可能是因為罪惡感吧。再說…東尼還能和他開玩笑，這大概是好兆頭。史塔克待在他身邊的時候還能保持正常簡直萬幸。

「帶了三把刀，一把手槍，還有一隻電擊槍。你知道我沒辦法把自己搞得像一棵武器主題的聖誕樹還在路上騎來騎去—至少現在我已經不這麼幹了。」

「更像是一棵掛著武器的歌德主題聖誕樹，畢竟你全身黑嘛。」

詹姆士翻白眼，伸出手去拉開柵門。

東尼當然也能輕易做到，但他大概不想在非必要的時候使用他的衝擊波。

他們在基地裡四處搜索，東尼事實上還挺有禮貌的，他褪下面罩，這麼一來詹姆士就能看見他的臉。

「看起來不像；很難想像駭客會利用這個地方。這裏沒有東西是可以用的。」

詹姆士維持安靜，到處查看。

一陣懷舊感襲來；他當時並不是在這裡受的訓練—至少他印象中不是—但這個地方確實讓他想起從前當兵的日子。

他細細檢查周遭的環境，總覺得這裡有些可疑。

他能聽見東尼從不遠處傳來的咒罵聲。

「我的掃描器還是不能完全作用；該死的駭客在系統裡留了錯誤的程序，賈維斯還沒找到。」

「你可能不會需要掃瞄器了。」詹姆士說道，然後他突然察覺到究竟是什麼地方可疑。

億萬富翁疑惑地轉過頭來看他。

「看這個；武器庫離營房太近了。」

「然後？」

「這不合規定，彈藥不能離居住區域這麼近。」

詹姆士來到彈藥庫邊，上頭箍著一個巨大的鎖。十分迅速的，他用金屬手臂捏碎鎖頭。

「不得不說；那隻手臂還真好用。我是說，我也可以做到啦，但還是很讚。」

詹姆士不予置評；他並不太想要去思考他的手臂到底有多『派得上用場』，尤其是東尼在旁邊的時候，幾年前發生的事情總是歷歷在目。兩人走進位在地底的彈藥庫，這才發現這個地方可不只是個單純的倉庫。這是一間辦公室，牆上還有印有眼熟的標誌。「這是神盾局的辦公室？」東尼問道，嗓音中滿是驚訝。

「一開始或許是。」

詹姆士簡潔答道，他警覺地環顧周圍；他不喜歡在地面下，這讓他想起太多不好的回憶。他突然注意到東尼走道牆邊，似乎正在端詳什麼。

詹姆士走在他身邊，才發現引起男人的注意力的東西是什麼；牆壁上掛著一張他爸的照片，站在一邊的人是佩姬，還有另一個詹姆士不記得的軍人。

他沒說話，僅是讓東尼好好沈浸在此刻，他來到滿是櫃子的走廊。這個時候背對著東尼可有點冒險，但沒一會兒，史塔克家的孩子朝他走來，跟著他一塊兒檢查每個櫃子。巴恩斯再一次提醒自己，要是史塔克真的想幹掉他，他兩年前發現的時候大概早就動手了。

「找到甚麼了嗎？」一會兒，東尼問。他的聲音有點緊繃，表示他似乎正在努力控制住自己的情緒。

詹姆士並不怪他。

突然，他摸到了什麼，其中一個櫃子後面藏著一個小通風口。

「我好像找到什麼了。」他推推一邊櫃子，不出所料，一切開始移動，一台隱藏的電梯出現在眼前。

「好吧。如果這整個地方都是秘密基地，那為什麼還要把電梯藏起來啊？邏輯有夠怪。」

詹姆士同意他的話。

他們走向電梯，東尼花上一點時間才將電梯門打開。

「想先進去嗎，還是？」

「我不喜歡在地底下。」詹姆士直言不諱，他完全不打算藏起自己的不悅。

不過，他還是跟著東尼走進電梯裡。

電梯開始下沉時，一陣緊繃的靜默在兩人之間迴盪。詹姆士沒辦法阻止他的金屬手臂發出轉動的聲響，他不斷底握緊拳頭又放開。東尼注意到這一點，有些疑惑地望著他。

「這是反射動作；有點像丟小刀，或是清理武器。我沒辦法。」

「…好吧。」

感覺像是過了好幾個小時似的，電梯終於停下，電梯門大開，眼前是一間黑暗的房間。

東尼在兩人踩進這個空間時啟動了制服的照明裝置。幾秒後房間裡的燈亮了，這裏要不是有自動感應系統，那麼就使有人在監視著他們。

「我靠。」東尼在看清楚這間房間時發出驚嘆；這裏看起來像是一台古老又巨大的電腦，一排排的機器往兩邊排列，簡直沒有盡頭。處理器十分龐大，上頭有個控制盤，還有三個螢幕與一台攝影機。

「這是怎麼…駭客不可能用這個古董打破賈維斯的防火牆的，不可能！」東尼疑惑地望著眼前的景象，接著又發現了什麼；有一個隨身碟被安插在這個龐雜的巨型系統裡。就像是最近有人曾經來過這裡似的。

「搞什…」

突然，安靜的機器發出嗡嗡聲響，他們害怕地望向一旁，巴奇立刻抽出手槍。

他們被監視了嗎？

電腦上的攝影鏡頭開始移動，突然，一個口音濃重、混合著機器音的聲音打破沈默。

巴恩斯的血液瞬間凝結。

_「安東尼・愛德華・史塔克，生於一九七零年，五月二十九日。」_

攝影鏡頭轉向詹姆士，他正拿著槍對著鏡頭，情緒緊張到最高點；撇除機器音，他認得這個聲音。

_「詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯，生於一九一七年，五月十日。」_

停頓，那個聲音發出咯咯笑。

_「我得說，我沒想到會再一次見到我的作品。但是看啊，我挺開心的呢。」_

「他在講什麼鬼？事實上，你他媽是誰啊，還有…」

「你他媽死了。你是怎麼…你在哪裡，你這個九頭蛇雜種！？」

詹姆士打斷東尼，他的聲音充滿著怒氣，他幾乎用盡全身的力氣才沒對著鏡頭開槍。

東尼似乎被詹姆士的緊張給嚇到了，他不太瞭解現在是什麼情況。

_「怎麼，我就在這裡啊。」_

螢幕突然亮起來，一張臉在綠黑交錯的白噪音中顯現。

「巴恩斯？」

詹姆士將槍指向螢幕，他整個人都因為憤怒，還有原始的恐懼而微微顫抖。

「佐拉就是創造我的人。」

東尼困惑地看著他。

「他就是開啟冬日士兵計畫的人！他就是…殺了你的父母的人。」他幾乎要說不出話來，幾乎是用咆哮的才說完這句話。

東尼瞪大眼睛，他盯著眼前的電腦，神色是全然的錯愕。

「但他不是死了嗎？」

_「是的；我的肉身很久以前就死了。但我的心智呢，卻很值得保存；你們事實上就站在我的腦子裡。」_

「是喔，算了吧，我不喜歡看別人的內部構造，尤其是聽過巴恩斯說的話之後。」東尼說道；他到處看看，覺得有些驚悚。

他同時瞄了詹姆士一眼，思考著這是不是個好主意，畢竟這個男人看起來要不是個嚇死人的禽獸就是個超級變態殺人魔。

「你就是駭進史塔克大樓的人？」詹姆士問道，強逼自己鎮定下來。

_「沒錯，是的。那只是一個小小的試驗而已，還挺有一點意思的。」_

「你想殺了隊長，我想這不是有一點意思而已吧。」東尼指出，惹得電腦裡的佐拉發出輕笑。

_「當然，如果能我改造的生化特工能夠拿下你們的隊長的話會更有意思的。不過很可惜，我的另一個造物卻出手干預了。」_

「閉上你的嘴，我再也不是你的白老鼠了！」詹姆士對著佐拉大吼，他得用盡力氣才能阻止自己不要將整個電腦系統給轟爛。

_「這我可不敢肯定。你看，我可不是為了好玩才把你給召喚來這裡的。」_

「等等，什麼召喚？我很確定我是靠自己才追蹤到你的。」不出所料，東尼立馬發出抗議。

詹姆士十分不安，這個科幻版本的佐拉似乎相當輕易就能探出他的底細。

_「細節不重要；但這是我設計的一個小小實驗。」_

倏地，身後的門自動關上，兩人被困在房間裡。詹姆士整個人僵在原地；他有很不祥的預感。

_「你說自己再也不是我的造物；那我們就來測試一下，好嗎？」_

東尼困惑地望向詹姆士，而後者則乾脆朝電腦系統開火，打碎三個螢幕和攝影鏡頭。

他的呼吸異常急促，恐慌慢慢爬上他的喉頭。

「巴恩斯，怎麼回事？」

「東尼！快用你該死的衝擊波離開這裡！」

億萬富豪顯然不太能理解他的恐懼。

_「真是迷人；恐怕我還是挺有影響力的吧，巴恩斯中士。」_

佐拉的語調滿是惡意，他惡毒地說出一句話。

_「我們來玩個小遊戲吧，好不好呀？」_

「東尼！」詹姆士對他吼道，聽見第一個字時，他全身僵硬起來。

他抱著頭，試著不去聽，但卻無能為力；整個空間都是堅硬的牆面，任何一點聲音都會被放大，回音迴盪在他耳邊。東尼看著周遭，試著找出那個不知為何讓他的同伴極度害怕的的聲音源自何處。他試著按照巴恩斯所說的，發射衝擊波離開這個地方，但制服仍然沒有作用；賈維斯通知他系統裡的其中一個錯誤程序正不斷地自我覆寫，所以很難移除，還真會挑時間。

「該死！見鬼的怎麼回事？」

突然，整個房間鴉雀無聲。

東尼轉身看看同伴，卻發現他正一臉空洞的望著自己。

「巴恩斯？」

東尼的聲音有些顫抖；男人從前的眼神就很嚇人，但現在他這個模樣卻是東尼從來沒有見過的。

就像他的氣息和情緒全都被抽空一般，取而代之的是冷冰冰的冰磧。

佐拉的聲音打破沈默，一個十分單純的命令被下達。

_「消除他，士兵。」_

詹姆士舉起手裡的槍，直接對東尼開火，後者則是立刻關上面罩，擋住差點就要打中他腦袋的子彈。

下一秒，男人朝他走去，金屬拳頭毫不留情地打在他身上，東尼踉蹌著撞進一邊的處理器之間。

「我靠！賈維斯，現在是什麼情況？！」

東尼問道，接著很快地在男人來到他身邊打算直接敲碎他的胸口時閃開。

他身下的地板幾乎被敲裂，水泥地板的碎片四處噴濺。

東尼很確定自己剛才的動作要是不夠快肯定早就命喪黃泉，或者少說也會受到重傷，因為他的胸口畢竟帶著一個能夠讓他的心臟持續跳動的手動磁鐵裝置。

巴恩斯知道他的弱點；他也打算就朝這個弱點猛攻。

 _「這看起來_ _…_ _相當不尋常，他的腦波頻率跟以往完全不同。」_ 賈維斯簡短地說道。

東尼隨手抓起一個處理器，用制服的力量朝男人甩去，男人輕而易舉地閃過他的攻擊。

他筆直地朝他走去，東尼抬手發射出衝擊波—直到男人的金屬手臂抓住他的手，他才想起來衝擊波現在無法啟動。

不過這也不重要了，因為男人正用逆天的力道將他的鋼鐵手套捏碎，幾片碎片掉落在地面。

詹姆士狠狠地在他的背上踹上幾腳，嘴裡不時發出幾聲憤怒的低吼；東尼被甩進另一堆處理器裡，衝擊的力道將他肺裡的空氣暫時擠壓出來。

「我現在開始覺得我可能有大麻煩了。」

_「觀察力敏銳，先生。」_

東尼很快地閃躲到一邊，飛往反方向；至少他腳底的噴射器還有作用。

或是曾經有用，因為詹姆士抓著他的腳，在將其中一個噴射器砸碎後，把他重重地丟到牆上。

「該死！如果我的制服沒有故障的話…」

_「我還在努力修復制服系統，但我不曉得我們有沒有足夠的時間。巴恩斯先生不但想殺了您，殺意還十分堅定。」_

「對；我都要以為這是私人恩怨了。」

東尼逃過另一次的攻擊，但他無法控制地摔在地面上，因為其中一個噴射器已經不足以支撐他的重量；他的制服正以極快的速度失去動力，其中一個佐拉放在他系統裡的錯誤程序。

或許他們正在這個瘋子的機械腦裡的事實，也是讓他的問題變得難上加難的原因之一。

「靠靠靠靠靠！東尼，快想啊！」億萬富翁四處張望，試著找到逃生的出口，或是乾脆把巴恩斯敲醒更快。

賈維斯開始說話，但他的聲音卻突然被切斷；突然之間，東尼什麼也聽不見，他眼前的全息影像開始瘋狂地閃爍。

這已經不是糟糕可以形容的了。

猛然，什麼東西兇猛地撞上他，東尼向後摔，整個人狠狠地被砸進牆裡。

那個混蛋竟然用破掉的處理器丟他，他幾乎要被牆壁的碎片給活埋。

鋼鐵盔甲上其中一片金屬面板掉在地上，發出一聲響亮又清脆的喀啷聲響。

這個傢伙怎麼會有這麼大的力氣？

東尼能夠感覺到血液在他的耳朵裡轟轟作響，胸口泛起一陣熟悉的緊繃；他正在慢慢地被恐慌給壓垮；那個總是在他身邊保護著他的武器失去了作用。東尼沒有多少時間能夠思考，因為詹姆斯突然出現在他的上方，毫不猶豫地將他胸口的能量反應爐給拆毀。東尼試圖移動，但佐拉的病毒所造成的損壞嚴重地擾亂系統，制服動彈不得，一切全然失效；現在，他的制服就像一個人形的繭，死死地將他困在裡面。

也就是這個時候，東尼才驚覺到，他很有可能會死。

而這之中唯一一件好事就是正在全力攻擊他的人顯然不是巴恩斯；身體是男人的，但是現在這個嚇死人的空洞眼神，絕對不屬於那個會為了擔心史蒂夫而對他生氣的人，更別說是那個幾分鐘前害怕地大吼著要他快走的人。

東尼恐懼地望著眼前這個試圖殺死自己的傢伙。

他當然有讀過洗腦相關的文獻，但親眼見到還是….難怪他這麼緊張地要東尼快逃。

他的眼神充滿冰霜，毫無生氣，東尼 **他媽** 很確定他認識的巴恩斯不是這個樣子。

當然了，他也只是讀過一些理論而已，實際上看到又是另一回事…

「別這樣，老兄；抵抗他啊！你再也不需要遵從那個傢伙的命令了！」

一隻手扼住他的喉嚨，金屬拳頭懸在空中，顯然是想永遠讓他閉上嘴。

然而，巴恩斯卻沒有動作；他猶豫了。

東尼抓住機會；或是他真的可以說服他。

「對，你聽到我說的話了吧？別讓那個電腦怪胎控制你；你已經成功抵抗了十年，你可以再堅持十幾年的，老頭子！」

巴恩斯微微側過臉，他很明顯地正在和被植入在腦海深處的程序交戰。望著眼前這一幕，東尼鬆一口氣，但仍然十分恐慌；要讓自己的語調保持平穩，而不是可憐兮兮地尖叫實在不是件易事。

「加油；你也不想這麼做的，你不是這樣的人啊。想想你有多想抓到這些雜種，為他們對你，史蒂夫，還有其他你在意的人所做的事討回公道。」

東尼整個人都在發抖；他真的體會到命在旦夕的感覺，有那麼一刻，他苦澀地想著，他的父母在死去之前是不是也是這樣的心情。

「加油啊，你做得到的！」

拳頭動了動。

東尼閉上眼睛發出一聲略顯丟人的尖叫，但那隻拳頭卻直直揍在他頭邊的牆壁裡。

巴恩斯深深地吸了一口氣，從東尼身邊退開，抬手抱住自己的頭。

東尼趁機爬起身來；他有點生氣，托反應爐被壞破的福，他的制服已然失去動力，他真的也束手無策。

他不能啟動制服，所以也出不來，雖然東尼也不曉得脫掉制服是不是個好主意。

他能清楚聽見詹姆士的掙扎，他用外語咒罵著什麼跪倒在地上，呼吸沈重不堪。

接著，他猛然站起身來，有那麼一刻，東尼以為男人又要再次對他展開攻擊。但棕髮男子僅是抓起螢幕下方的控制板，用盡全力地撕扯、破壞。

這看起來是因為情緒混亂引起的反應，而不是什麼深思過的計畫。

好一陣子，棕髮男人緊繃地站在原地，他的氣息紊亂，雙眼燃燒著憤怒，要是整個系統現在開始融化，東尼也不會太意外的，男人的聲音又回來了。

瑟瑟顫抖，卻千真萬確是他的聲音。

「我…說過…我再也不是你的…白老鼠！」他用破碎地聲音說道，氣息仍然十分不穩。

忽然，東尼的系統重新運轉起來，賈維斯的聲音在東尼的制服裡響起，打破一片寂靜。

也是這個時候，東尼才想到，或許破壞總控制面板同時也破壞了佐拉在他制服裡植入的錯誤程序。

_「先生，我相信現在有一顆飛彈正朝我們的方向飛來。」_

「你說啥？！」

聽見東尼的聲音，詹姆士警戒地轉身看向他。

這位億萬富翁自然能感覺到自己的心跳驟升，他在巴恩斯走向他時發出一聲微弱的驚呼，男人將他從地板上拉起來，只不過這次是為了要幫他一把。托尼鬆了一口氣，因為男人粗暴的動作事實上幫助了制服重新啟動某些基本的功能，制服被鬆動過後，他也就能夠再次移動。顯然不是所有的損壞都是軟體病毒造成的。

「要死了，東尼；我剛不是叫你他媽快跑嗎！」男人的聲音有些尖銳，暗示東尼並不是唯一一個也快要陷入恐慌的人。

「哪有時間跑，我的衝擊波又故障了！」

有那麼一秒鐘，兩人就只是瞪著彼此，東尼猛然察覺詹姆士竟然比他還要害怕。

有那麼一秒鐘，他害怕自己很有可能又要失手殺了另一個史塔克家的人。

_「先生，再過三十秒鐘，飛彈就要打中這裡了。」_

「我們該怎麼做？」詹姆士問東尼，就像是期待眼前的億萬富翁還有什麼錦囊妙計能夠處理眼前的難題。

他通常會有辦法的，但因為他的制服壞得很嚴重，實在沒有什麼是他們能做的。

再說了，他很懷疑巴恩斯會來不及用手臂將門破開。

億萬富翁焦躁地環顧房間，然後注意到地板上的鐵網門；鐵網門下有個不淺的空間，他可能有個好辦法。

「你能把那個東西扯下來嗎？」

詹姆士甚至沒問他要幹嘛；他們已經沒有時間了。他迅速將鐵網扯到一邊，東尼跳下去，並指示他一塊兒下來。

男人猶豫了一秒，接著跳到東尼身邊，東尼迅速抬起某個東西擋在兩人身上，同一時間，建築物炸了開來，發出震耳欲聾的聲響。

 

 

爆裂物的粉塵蓋在兩人身上，東尼的耳朵裡響著嗡嗡聲。

巴恩斯在他身邊咳嗽，接著愣愣地望著東尼。

起先，他不懂男人到底幹嘛這樣盯著他，但沒一會兒，億萬富翁突然懂了，是因為他手上握著的盾牌。

正確來說，那是一個形狀仿造隊長的星星飛盤的能量場。

「這是一個特工的—他叫做考森—他一直想要一個和他的偶像一樣的盾牌。我，呃…在他死後借了過來。我是說，這畢竟是我的設計，我是說…」他幹嘛要解釋這個啊？

「謝了。」巴恩斯僅是歎一口氣，拍拍身上的灰塵。

「順道一提，你欠我一件新的褲子；你那個洗腦什麼鬼的把戲可差點嚇得我拉在褲子裡了。」

東尼試著讓聲音保持雀躍，但他現在也真的不認為是開玩笑的時候。

他的雙腿仍然在顫抖，仍然感到頭暈目眩，隨時都可以蜷縮在地上大哭一場。他的臉色可能白的像紙一樣。巴恩斯一語不發地將建築物的殘骸推到一邊，好清出一條路讓他們能夠離開。億萬富翁看得出他的動作有些不自在，他似乎是受傷了，卻使勁地藏著傷處。東尼關掉能量場盾，環顧四周慘烈的景象；一個兩至三米的大坑出現在原先該是地下室的地方。

「該死；誰會幹這種爛事？」

「九頭蛇；大概是某種警告機制警告了他們有未經授權的人正在破壞佐拉。意思就是他們很有可能很快就會親自過來查看情況。」

東尼抬起左眉盯著巴恩斯。

他在兩人之間保持一小段距離，潛意識裡仍有些害怕男人隨時會又起什麼殺機。

「他們到底要在哪裡搞到一顆這麼大的飛彈？」

 _「先生，我相信這次的襲擊是來自於神盾局的總部。」_ 賈維斯打斷他們的談話，東尼瞪大眼睛。

「什麼？難道連神盾局總部也妥協了？弗瑞也是其中一個內鬼嗎？」

一陣令人不快的寒意爬上詹姆士的脊椎，但他按捺住了。

「不…我的直覺告訴我那裡也出事了…」

東尼睜大著眼睛望著巴恩斯。

如過此事屬實…他們之中沒有任何一個樂見這樣的發展。

這時，詹姆士聽見一聲熟悉的通知聲。

他的呼叫器傳來一條訊息。

男人謹慎地拿出呼叫器，甚至連東尼都上前來查看，儘管他不安的動作還有不停盯著巴恩斯的目光都再再顯示出他其實已經快要嚇瘋了的事實。

**神盾局被入侵了去接史蒂夫現在士兵**

連帶著的還有一處地點的座標。

「這像是弗瑞傳來的嗎？」

「確實…是他，沒錯。」

這看起來真的不妙。

同一時間，他們聽見有什麼東西正朝著這裡飛來。

大概是一架飛機？

想都沒想，兩人動作迅速地往森林走，無論是誰要來查看這個地方，他們都不能在他們面前暴露身份。

「那現在該怎麼辦？我的制服形同垃圾；賈維斯損壞的不輕，沒辦法連結任何大廈裡的任何裝備。」詹姆士有些愧疚地看著他，但也僅是不發一語地四處查看。

至少目前為止他們沒有被跟蹤，但誰知道的。

「我們得回去接史蒂夫。」

「怎麼做？你的機車毀了，我又不能飛。我們總不能搭陌生人的便車吧。雖然那樣可能會滿精彩的；東尼・史塔克，世界上最有錢的人在路邊攔便車。」

東尼試著開玩笑，但他的嗓音依然在顫抖，他得靠著一棵樹才不至於腿軟。

詹姆士拿出呼叫器。

他可以傳一封訊息給放在家裡的手機，但史蒂夫也不能閱讀，他也不能打電話。

然後，他想起來他在來這裡的路上做了一件事。

於是，他拿出呼叫器敲敲打打幾個字；男人在心中暗自祈禱家裡什麼事也沒有。

不過再一次的，要是真的有什麼事情發生了，他知道山姆也一定會傳訊息告訴他的。

「你在幹嘛？」

「傳訊息給一個可能幫得上忙的人，但我們得走遠一點，去安全一些的地方。」

「我想我在幾哩遠的地方看到一間老舊的倉庫；我們就先去那裡吧；躲在那裡總比在什麼人都進得來的森林裡好。」

「好吧。」東尼說，但是當他試圖站起來時，雙腿卻出賣了他，男人倒在地上，腦袋暈頭轉向。

也許這不僅是因為恐懼而已；他很有可能是因為受到衝擊而引起腦震盪，或是方才那陣混亂間接造成了某些問題。現在，他的視野逐漸變得模糊。

一道暗影突然籠罩在他身上，東尼小聲地驚呼，下意識地就往後退。巴恩斯停頓一會兒，他舉起雙手，盡可能地表示自己並沒有威脅。那隻屌炸天的金屬手臂和凶狠的表情沒什麼說服力，但至少他盡力了。

「我們得走了，東尼；他們會開始搜查周遭的區域。如果你不能走，你得讓我扶著你走。」

詹姆士近乎溫柔地說著，就像他正在和一隻怕極了的動物說話一樣，並且是的，東尼現在感覺自己就像一隻無助的小動物。

「就…給我幾秒鐘。」百萬富翁低聲說道，接著深吸一口氣。

他設法站起來，但最終還是不得不倚靠著巴恩斯行走，因為他的雙腿依舊無法控制地輕顫著。

 

 

翌日早晨，史蒂夫約莫醒在七點左右，他驚訝地發現詹姆士不見了。

沒有解釋，任何便條，什麼都沒有。

他隨手收拾一些東西，便騎著他的重機離開了。這有點奇怪，但史蒂夫想經過那天的談話後，他或許只是需要整理思緒罷了。再說…好吧，他其實也挺開心能夠有一點獨處的空間的。畢竟他做的夢….史蒂夫真的不太能理解。

男人嘆了口氣，起身慢慢步出臥房；他們已經將詹姆士稍早弄髒的地方給整理乾淨了，但牆上還是有一點污漬，地板還散落著一些木頭碎屑。

史蒂夫環視昏暗的客廳，突然發現了什麼。

他的…他的視力變清楚了。

當然，有些角度還是有些模糊，史蒂夫的色彩辨別能力還是不高，但他已經可以看清楚房間的一些細節。

沙發是深藍色的，兩隻貓咪雙雙窩在沙發邊，史蒂夫現在能確定，他們的顏色分別是紅色和淺咖啡色。但是真正嚇到他的，雖然思考一下後也沒那麼驚訝了，是房間裡的武器數量。客廳裡到處都藏著武器；幾把手槍被膠帶貼在桌面下，一把狙擊槍被塞在櫃子和牆壁之間，幾把刀被放在櫃子靠近水槽的底層。

史蒂夫起身，緩緩地走回臥室，細細檢查起牆上早些時候詹姆士將夜燈砸向牆壁時造成的損害，他的腳踢到某樣東西，幾乎要將他絆倒。

他垂下頭，發現一塊鬆鬆的木板。

史蒂夫蹲下身來，心中猛然一陣不安。

貓咪們跟在他身後，神情疑惑地望著他，胖奇甚至用貓掌推了推他。

史蒂夫緩緩地打開那個秘密夾層，裡面躺了幾把小刀，還有幾本筆記。史蒂夫拿起第一本記事本，幾張照片從本子裡掉落。那些…都是關於他的照片。新聞剪報的內容全是他還有復仇者們的事蹟。史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，覺得有點怪異，便仔細地翻閱整本書。也就是這個時候，他的心臟漏跳了一拍。

他…他認得這個字跡。

他的思緒飄回好幾年前，當他和巴奇在課堂上傳字條，或是當巴奇在史蒂夫還沒醒來前離開時所留下的便條。

那是…那是一模一樣的字跡。

史蒂夫逐頁翻找，心跳瘋狂地在胸口裡亂撞。

貓咪們一直對他喵喵叫，顯然不能理解他坐在房間的地板上做些什麼。筆記裡頭有些潦草的註記，有些甚至可以追溯回五年前；事實上，這本筆記本裡大部分的內容都相當久遠—相對來說—只有後半部大約三分之二的部分有美國隊長的相關剪報。大部份的字跡都是隨手寫下的想法，或是…或是記憶。

隨機的回憶浮現在你的腦海裡，然後你就按照他們的樣子寫下來。

史蒂夫繼續翻找其他本筆記，裏頭的內容都相差不遠；隨機的書寫，書頁間滿是回憶。

最久遠的內容甚至是在九年前寫下的。

所有的內容都指向那一個史蒂夫這一生看過無數次的筆跡。但最重要的是，當史蒂夫回到最新的那一本筆記，細看最近的幾次草寫時，他的心裂了一道口子，幾乎碎了一地。

_「我做不到。史蒂夫必須知道，但我說不出口；我真是個徹頭徹尾的懦夫。」_

史蒂夫手裡的本子掉在地上，他啞口無言地愣住了。

「喔，我的天啊…」

他倒抽一口氣，盯著散落在眼前的記事本。

貓咪們困惑地喵喵叫，胖奇抬起貓掌按住他的手，接著用頭去頂他的手臂。

他是….

巴奇是…

史蒂夫將臉埋進掌心裡，深深地呼吸幾次。

一切全都說得通了；熟悉的聲音，氣息，口音…他怎麼會沒有發現？！巴奇一直都在提醒他，他卻什麼都感覺不到。

那麼，那麼…這是不是也表示…

史蒂夫聽見一聲貓叫，有什麼東西跳上他的大腿。

他垂下眼來，是小娜。

她坐在他的腿上，大大的眼睛望著他。

史蒂夫小心翼翼地拍拍貓咪，小貓則是發出呼嚕聲，倒在他的大腿上。

史蒂夫坐在那裡，剛才的驚訝慢慢褪去，然後他開始思考。

如果…如果詹姆士真的就是巴奇，那他為什麼不告訴史蒂夫？

他發生了什麼事？

當史蒂夫一邊沈浸在思緒裡，一邊撫摸著貓咪時，他的目光落到那個隱藏的保險箱上，接著又看到另一本書。這本書與其他本不一樣。史蒂夫拿起那本紅色的書，發現它看起來比任何筆記本都要老舊。當他打開書時，史蒂夫立刻就意識到，這並不是巴奇的書。

筆跡不同，而其中的內容大部分是用俄語撰寫的。

那裡....那裡有一張巴奇的照片，他的臉，似乎在某一種東西裡面...史蒂夫猜測那是某種低溫的保存裝置，因為巴奇確實曾在其他本筆記中提到自己不時被冰封的過程。

翻到下一頁時，他看到一些和金屬手臂相關的照片，更多的是他以冬日士兵的形象出現時的照片以及…一些他的照片…他受傷的照片。或許是在任務結束後拍下的。其中一些照片看起來非常可怕，史蒂夫十分不安，不得不快速翻到下一頁。上頭還有一份羅列著名字和日期的清單。史蒂夫不禁有些害怕，他有預感這些人就是受害者，再一次的，巴奇也曾在那些筆記本中提到成為九頭蛇殺手的過去。然後，他看見一個熟悉的名字。

~~霍華・史塔克，十二月十六四：一九九一年~~ ~~~~

這…無論這本書的目的是什麼，必然都懷有惡意。

史蒂夫不知道它為什麼會在巴奇手裡。

史蒂夫緩慢地將所有東西歸回原處，並謹慎地關上那個秘密的木板。然後，他將小娜輕輕地放到地上，接著起身走出房間。即便是站在昏暗的臥室外，史蒂夫也能感覺到他的視力正在漸入佳境。東西的邊緣還有些模糊，他也不能看到太遠的地方，但絕對可以看清楚一些小細節，也能閱讀。他…他現在不曉得該怎麼做才好。

如果詹姆士真的是巴奇…那麼…先前發生的所有事…

史蒂夫突然很希望他在這裡，這樣他就能確認這件事情的真假。

他得好好地看看男人的臉，才能說服自己的大腦相信這件事情。

突然，一聲敲響從門邊傳來。

史蒂夫的心跳漏了一拍，有那麼一刻，他想那是詹姆士；然而，史蒂夫很快地在腦子裡拍拍自己的臉，他知道男人是不需要敲門的。因為他有鑰匙。金髮男人悄悄走到門前，不確定是否應該開門。接著，他聽見一個熟悉的聲音從門後傳來。他打開門，鬆了一口氣，並和山姆打招呼。

「嘿，怎麼樣啊？」

男人微笑著和她打招呼，儘管面色有些疲倦；顯然，威爾森再也不那麼習慣早起了。

「我還在想你怎麼樣呢；我今天早上收到詹姆士的短信，他要我來看看你。」

「巴奇傳訊息給你？」

「對啊，巴…等等。」山姆皺著眉看他，同時走進來並帶上門。

「他告訴你了？」

「沒有，我找到了他的筆記本…等等，你早就知道了？」

山姆歎一口氣，揉揉眼睛。「好吧，聽著，隊長；我一直叫他跟你談談，好幾次了。他堅持要我一個字也別說。」

史蒂夫有點錯愕。

山姆一直以來都知道，然而他卻什麼都沒說。

「我有苦衷的；我並不完全知道他就是那個詹姆士・巴恩斯，直到最近；我當然有預感，但直到現在這一刻之前，我什麼都不確定。」

「山姆…他為什麼不跟我說？」史蒂夫的聲音在顫抖，他抓著山姆的肩膀，近乎要搖晃他。或是山姆所言屬實，那麼就是了。

「原因很多，真的；罪惡，羞愧，或許害怕被拒絕也有。」史蒂夫困惑眨眼，山姆慢慢地從史蒂夫的手中掙脫開來，他和前來和他說嗨的貓咪們打招呼。「拒絕？我能理解罪惡和羞愧，他告訴過我的那些事…」

「聽著，隊長。我想你知道我的意思。他最近這樣陰晴不定地對你不是沒有原因的；巴恩斯說得很清楚，他愛著你，但他並不曉得你是怎麼想的。」

史蒂夫眨眨眼，頓時說不出話來。為什麼巴奇會認為他…？然後再一次的，這一切都說得通了，看看他們一直以來的相處就知道了。

「你的眼睛好多了嗎？」山姆突然說道，站起身來。

「我...對，我現在看得很清楚，不過不遠，顏色也不太明顯。但我現在能讀字了。」

「嗯，我想這是好事。」山姆說道，他在碗櫥裡找早餐的食材。

他替他們做了一些鬆餅，兩人默默地吃著飯。史蒂夫將仍然在翻閱巴奇的筆記本，同時，那本紅色的書就放在他手邊。山姆瞥了一眼，什麼也沒說，暗示著他可能知道那是什麼。「老兄，如果你一直皺著眉頭，那個皺痕就要永遠刻在你臉上了—雖然我很確定你應該早就有了。」

史蒂夫嘆了口氣，但無法停止微笑；他十分清楚自己的態度對於現代人來說太過於嚴肅了。

和那個從前和巴奇混在一起的人一點也不一樣。

這點將史蒂夫立刻拉回現實，他看著眼前那些書頁，想著山姆的話。

巴奇還活著。

他還活著。

他這麼久以來一直都在。

史蒂夫的心陡然以一種前所未有的方式疼了起來，他開始發抖。

「嗚喔，放輕鬆，兄弟。」山姆注意到史蒂夫又要哭了，他轉過身來拍拍他的背，幫著史蒂夫度過這陣情緒浪潮。這很難，因為史蒂夫現在很擔心；巴奇去了哪裡，為什麼他隻字不留？如果他再也不回來了呢？「史蒂夫，深呼吸。」山姆輕聲道，史蒂夫突然意識到自己已經停止顫抖。

金髮男人猛然深吸一口氣，接著睜大著眼睛看向山姆。

「山姆…他在哪裡？他有告訴你他去哪裡了嗎？」

非裔男人才張嘴想要回答，他的手機嗶了一聲，男人查看訊息，忍不住皺起眉頭。

「這個嘛，看來我剛剛找到答案了。他現在有大麻煩了。」

山姆太慢才意識到自己可能說錯話了，因為史蒂夫突然搶走他的手機，他雙手顫抖的，試著閱讀那條信息。史蒂夫微微瞇起眼睛，他終於能讀清楚螢幕上的字。

_「神盾局一團糟，史蒂夫可能有危險，帶他離開那裡，就是 **現在** 。」_

信號位置是史蒂夫沒看過的地方。

這條訊息是個警訊，但既然是上一秒鐘才傳來的，這表示巴奇仍然活著，這還真是個好消息。

「好吧，你最好開始打包，因為要是情況真的跟我想的一樣糟，那我們就要走了。」山姆等著史蒂夫消化那條訊息。史蒂夫僅是點點頭，接著瞥了一眼正好奇地盯著筆記本的貓咪們。

「他們兩個怎麼辦？要是….要是這個地方不再安全….」

「我們可以把貓帶到我阿姨那裡，她喜歡動物，我可以告訴他我的朋友要出門幾天，請我幫忙照顧。」

史蒂夫輕輕點頭；他誠心希望他們能夠把小貓帶去更安全的地方。

然後，他的心思又飄回到那些筆記本和紅色的書上。

或許…他也應該把他們也帶走，至少要帶走紅色的書。

「來吧，隊長，我們得快點，巴恩斯的語氣可不怎麼妙。」

史蒂夫猶豫了一會兒，接著點點頭，便走進去拿他需要的東西。

 

 

當山姆終於找到訊息中提到的那個地方時，時間已經將近中午。

他得用地圖才能定位那個位置，因為詹姆士並不是給他地址，而是一個座標。

他們把貓咪們放在山姆的阿姨家，阿姨很樂意照顧他們。

兩隻貓咪困惑地望著史蒂夫和山姆，大概是在想發生了什麼事，主人又去了哪裡。

史蒂夫看到黑煙從被破壞殆盡的軍事基地飄出，他和山姆十分明智地選擇避開那個區域，那裡一定出過什麼事。

當他們終於找到那處被棄置的倉庫時，兩人有些驚訝；因為出來迎接他們的並不是巴恩斯，而是東尼。

他身上的盔甲早已退去，山姆還注意到他穿著巴恩斯的皮外套，畢竟他盔甲裡穿的衣服很薄，不適合戶外的冷空氣。

「他叫我穿的，他說我要不是得爬回去那堆『垃圾』裡去找我的盔甲，不然就得穿他的外套，否則我就會冷死在這裡。通常無論如何我都會選我的鋼鐵制服，但現在可不是好時候，我擔心我要是再回去又會被抓住，或使有東西直接在我面前亂炸之類的。」男人的語氣有些吊兒啷噹的。

史蒂夫走近一些，立刻皺起眉頭；他看見男人臉上的瘀傷，微微放大的瞳孔，東尼似乎剛經歷過什麼可怕的事。

這讓史蒂夫想起那一次東尼從太空墜落回地球上的表情。

東尼眨眨眼睛，望著史蒂夫，大概是注意到他看著他的樣子了。「喔，看看這是怎麼回事；你的眼睛好啦？」

史蒂夫才正要回答，並且準備質問東尼到底發生了什麼事，一抹人影出現在他的眼角，正在向他們走來。

直到人影靠近了一些，史蒂夫才注意到那個男人的腳有點跛，他不著痕跡地揉著右肩，除此之外，男人看起來很好。

史蒂夫的心跳幾乎要跳到喉嚨裡，因為他清楚地看見了男人的臉。真的是巴奇。男人似乎有察覺到史蒂夫正在盯著自己，他停下腳步，瞪大那雙藍色眼睛。「巴奇。」男人站在原地，渾身僵硬。

「…嗨，史蒂微。」他的聲音很疲倦，很緊繃，但同時也…像是鬆了一口氣。

他再也不需要隱瞞了。

史蒂夫離開車邊，幾乎是奔上前去，他用雙臂抱住巴奇，用盡全力牢牢地擁抱他。巴奇將頭埋在他肩上，全身的力量都依靠著史蒂夫。「好喔。我可沒想到會有這種場景。好吧，是有想過，但沒有這麼精彩。」東尼評論，挑起一邊的眉毛。山姆用手肘推推他，億萬富翁不太高興地瞥他一眼。

「喔，我的天啊，巴奇。」史蒂夫輕聲說道，將他抱得更緊一些，他將鼻尖靠在他頸邊。

「是的。恐怕是我。」男人疲倦地輕笑道。

「你為什麼不告訴我？」史蒂夫退開來望著他。

「現在不是討論這個的時候，我們得…」

巴奇試著轉換重心，卻突然支撐不住，他用俄語罵了一聲髒話。史蒂夫很快的扶住他，他垂下眼睛查看，想著他的腳踝是不是受傷了。「來吧，先上車再說。」

山姆示意兩人上車，史蒂夫跟著巴奇坐進後座，東尼將鋼鐵制服的殘骸放進後車廂後，則和山姆一起坐在前座。

「到底發生了什麼事？我們在附近看到了很多煙…」山姆在後照鏡裡望著巴奇問道。

男人的臉色變了，他微微發抖。史蒂夫溫柔地摸摸他的背，擔心地皺起眉頭。

直至現在，他仍然還有些迷惑，幾乎不敢想信方才發生的一切，他不敢相信巴奇在這裡，就在這裡，坐在他身邊。「我找到駭進我系統裡的兇手了，結果居然是某個邪惡科學家的機械腦—就算死了還是邪惡到爆。」東尼解釋道，他縮在山姆給他的毯子裡，山姆注意到男人冷得打哆嗦，便將車裡的毯子借給他。

「什麼？」史蒂夫問道。

「佐拉...他們…將他的大腦保留在一台大型的電腦裡。」巴奇嘀咕，全身靠在椅背裡，呼吸的節奏仍有些紊亂。

顯然，這件事情對他而言並不愉快。

再說，他的身體沒有一處是不疼的；當那些東西掉落在他們身上時，有某個小碎塊砸中他的肩膀和腿，現在痛得就像是腳踝被打碎了一樣。

「佐拉？」史蒂夫眨眨眼睛。

「沒錯；那個傢伙複製了一個超級邪惡的自己。他差點逼巴恩斯殺了我。」

「什麼？！」史蒂夫看向巴奇，後者則是搖搖頭，緊緊閉上雙眼。

「現在先別談這個；就…山姆我需要你去一個地方。」

「老兄，你得去醫院；你看起來很很痛。」

「我們沒時間煩惱這個。弗瑞要我去這個地方，所以我們現在就得去！」他對山姆發脾氣，在聽到他緊繃的語氣後，山姆選擇閉上嘴巴。

「好吧，那麼我們就去那裡。」史蒂夫確信地說道，山姆歎一口氣，要他們告訴他路怎麼走。

巴奇將手裡的紙交給東尼；史蒂夫無法不去注意億萬富翁在接過那張紙的時候有多麽小心，就像他懼怕巴奇似的。見到這個畫面，他有些於心不忍，與其這樣，還不如讓東尼恨巴奇吧。億萬富翁看著座標，抬起他的腕錶—佐拉掛掉之後這個東西的功能就恢復了，連帶著系統裡的錯誤程序也跟著解決了—將座標轉換程行車路線。 

 

 

那個地方是一處老舊的水壩。史蒂夫看見布魯斯時有些驚訝，布魯斯很快便注意到巴奇還有東尼的傷勢。

「快進來。」一旁的女人指示道。史蒂夫記得曾在航母上看過她—瑪莉亞・希爾，如果他沒有記錯的話。水壩裡頭是一條長廊，而長廊的盡頭是一間巨大的房間。

弗瑞正在那裡等待他們。他看起來也傷得不輕，就像是被什麼人攻擊過一般。娜塔莎也在，當看見巴奇的情況時，她快步走上前來。

「怎麼回事？」

「一堆水泥塊掉在我們身上，然後對了，謝謝你的關心。」東尼評論道，聽起來有點不高興她只擔心巴恩斯。

女人瞪了他一眼，接著扶著他在史蒂夫身邊坐下。

「小娜，別這樣；史塔克跟我經歷了一樣的爛事，你要是只關心我，忽略了他，這不公平。」巴奇看見東尼對娜塔莎的反應，疲憊地說道。「我已經很習慣被寡婦當成邊緣人了。」東尼咕噥著，將身上的毯子又拉緊了一些。

「這裏發生了什麼事？」史蒂夫立刻質問弗瑞，後者歎一口氣，揉揉眼睛。

「為什麼…為什麼你不告訴我巴奇的事？」

「他的事不勞你操心。」

「巴奇是 **我的** 朋友！」

史蒂夫幾乎是對著男人大吼，他向前走一步，幾乎要抓住男人的衣領。

「史蒂夫。」

這一聲呼喊讓金髮男人清醒過來，他轉身看向此刻正疲倦地望著他的巴奇。

「是我，要他，不要告訴你的。」

「為什麼？」

「因為…這說來話長。」

史蒂夫盯著他好一陣子，輕輕嘆息。

是的，或許這件事確實說來話長，他們手裡還有更緊急的事情要處理。

「先解決眼前的事吧；到底怎麼一回事，我們為什麼要在這個髒得要命的地方碰面？」

東尼問道，布魯斯同時正在替他包紮。他的傷口相較起來比較輕微，僅有一點瘀傷還有額頭上的小割傷。「神盾局的總部被入侵了；我們還以為大部分的九頭蛇於黨都已經被肅清，但顯然他們的數量比我們當初假設的要多上不少。」希爾解釋。

「我的車被攻擊時，我正在回家的路上。我差點就沒機會來到這裡了。」聽著此話，史蒂夫皺起眉來。

「這是什麼時候發生的？」

「七十二小時前。」

「為什麼布魯斯和哪塔莎都在這裡？」

史蒂夫又問。

「娜塔莎幾小時前將我帶來這裡；她說我們要去買點吃的，但事情很快就有些不對勁。」

「我要羅曼諾夫通知布魯斯離開大廈，以免又有另外一波攻擊發生；我們可不希望浩克在紐約市裡亂跑。」弗瑞簡單地解釋，一邊的布魯斯做了個怪表情，但什麼話也沒說。

「好吧，這沒機會發生了，因為九頭蛇剛親手把他們的頭號駭客給炸掉了。」東尼指出，並向弗瑞解釋方才發生的事。

男人聽著東尼的故事，橫亙著一道傷疤的眼睛不禁瞪大，有那麼一刻，他看起來真的有些擔憂，還真是稀奇。尼克・弗瑞可不常露出這種神色。

「我也很想把他帶出來，但我得說那可不容易；順道一提，我還是需要換一件新褲子。」史蒂夫瞥了東尼一眼，但巴奇僅是抓住他的手，輕輕搖頭。

棕髮男人能看出來，儘管東尼開著平常的玩笑話，傲嬌得要命，但包著毯子的他仍然在瑟瑟發抖。

「那我們現在該怎麼做？」山姆雙手抱在胸前問道。

「希爾和我擬了一個反擊計畫，但我們需要你們的幫忙。不過呢，看起來你們之中有些人需要先包紮一下。」弗瑞直直看向始終沈默著的巴恩斯。

「或許我可以…」布魯斯說道，朝著棕髮男人走一步。

巴奇馬上就緊繃起來。

他並不是對史蒂夫的醫生朋友有什麼意見，他看起來像個好人，但是現在…他是真的不希望有陌生人靠近他。

「或許讓我來吧，布魯斯；如果…只是簡單的包紮，那我還可以做得到。」

「喔，好的，隊長，你的眼睛；還好嗎？」醫生問道，史蒂夫則是四處看看。

「好多了。我還不太能看遠，色盲的情況也還是存在，辨識深淺也不怎麼樣。不過已經不再發燒了，這一定是好跡象。」

「好吧，很高興聽到這樣的消息。我確實帶了一點解毒劑在身上，如果你想試試的話…或許對接下來的痊癒會有點幫助。」

史蒂夫瞥向有些緊張的巴奇，接著又看看東尼，億萬富翁此時正坐在一邊揉著自己的手腕。史蒂夫不確定他的眼睛什麼時候能完全好起來，但說真的，以現在的情況來看，他的眼睛可以說是最不重要的問題。

金髮男人看得出來東尼的實際狀況並不像他的笑話聽起來那麼輕鬆。

史蒂夫歎一口氣，望向巴奇。

「如果可以的話，先讓我替巴奇包紮吧；然後，布魯斯你能不能先看看東尼，他看起來需要一點幫助。」

博士點點頭，皺眉看向東尼。

 

 

史蒂夫替他處理傷口，兩人一陣安靜。

他的右肩後方有一大塊瘀青，還有一道割傷，史蒂夫小心翼翼地替他縫合。

幸運的是，巴奇的腳踝沒有斷，只是扭傷而已，但史蒂夫不曉得該怎麼處理。看著史蒂夫的模樣，巴奇只好抬起腳來將腳踝復位，他發出一聲嘶聲。「我們把你的貓咪放在山姆的阿姨家，如果你想知道的話。」

「謝了；要是那些九頭蛇雜種敢傷害他們，我做鬼都不會放過他們。」他憤怒地說道，凶狠的語氣讓史蒂夫有些驚訝。

也許是因為這個語氣聽起來不像巴奇的緣故。

詹姆士會這麼說，但巴奇不會，巴奇從來沒以這麼生氣過。

不過話又說回來，即便他還是巴奇的時候，他也總是變化莫測；這點倒是可以確定。

這也是為什麼他可以騙過史蒂夫這麼長的一段時間。再加上金髮男人刻意的視而不見。唯一看不見的可不是只有眼睛而已。

「我，呃…我還找到了你的日記本。」

男人繃緊神經，但依舊一語不發，於是史蒂夫便繼續說道。

「他們在袋子裡；包括那本紅色的書。我想那應該很重要。」

巴奇的目光立刻落在角落的袋子裡，他的心跳微微加速。

男人緊張地吞吞口水，點點頭。

「很好。尤其是那本紅色的書。我們得…我們得避免讓不該拿到這本書的人拿到它。」

史蒂夫沒有問他原因；他讀不懂俄文，史蒂夫只能從裡頭的圖片推斷那本書應該很重要，而且一定和巴奇掉下去後發生的所有事情有關。

「東尼會沒事嗎？」一會兒，巴奇皺著眉問道。

「布魯斯和山姆看著他；我很確定他很快就會沒事了，他可是東尼耶。」史蒂夫再三向巴奇保證，後者則是搖搖頭。

「他得去跟心理諮商師聊聊；說真的，我看到太多警訊了。」

「是啊，說服他可要花不少功夫。」

巴奇嗤笑一聲，接著看向他。「我也認識一個差不多的傢伙。」

金髮男人不予置評，但巴奇說的確實有理。

史蒂夫將他的肩膀包紮完成，接著轉身坐在他身邊，兩人一起坐在小小的病床邊。他和巴奇正在一間單獨的房間裡，沒有人有意見，因為大家似乎都知道他們需要談談。

「巴奇…」棕髮男人嘆一口，手裡抓著脫下來的上衣，似乎還沒有穿回去的打算。

「你…還想知道些什麼？我已經告訴你一些了。」

「….你是怎麼活下來的？」

「血清。佐拉給我注射過九頭蛇改良過的超級士兵血清，就跟你的一樣，那個東西幫我撐過去了。我失去了手臂，但活了下來。」

史蒂夫重重地嚥下一口氣，巴奇注意到他的不安，他輕輕地捏捏史蒂夫的肩膀。

「嘿。這不是你的錯。即使你想找到我，那也是不可能的，我一掉下去，俄國人就把我帶走了。」史蒂夫眨眨眼，似乎有點驚訝，但他沒說話。沈默散落在兩人之間，然後巴奇繼續說道。

「我被關押在俄羅斯的監獄幾年的時間，然後佐拉把我帶走。給我裝上這隻手臂，開始了整個…洗腦的程序。說真的，他花了大概十年的時間才讓我終於能完全服從。」

他的語調裡有一絲幽默，但史蒂夫不曉得這件事有哪裡好笑；掙扎了十年，意思也就是十年的折磨。

「嘿。別悶悶不樂的；我逃出來了啊。」

「但是…那些他們逼你做的事…他們讓你在違背本意的情況下殺人。」

「是啊，我想我之前提過這個了。」巴奇嘆息著摸摸頭髮。

他聽起來很疲累，某一部份的史蒂夫想著自己是不是該讓巴奇睡一覺。

他的腳扭傷了，史蒂夫不確定弗瑞是不是會同意讓他加入明天任務—更別說他自己同不同意了。

雖然，如果他真的想去的話，他實在也很懷疑他們兩個人會阻止不了他。

「聽著，史蒂夫。為了這種事情不高興沒有意義；事已至此。過去的這十年來，我已經學會了不要沈溺在過往裡。」巴奇的語氣十分輕快，他轉頭看向史蒂夫，嘴邊掛著微笑。這個笑容或許沒有過往那麼燦爛，但至少很是真誠。

史蒂夫嘆口氣，兩人一時無話。

然後，另一個十萬火急的問題跳進他的腦海裡，史蒂夫再次抬頭看向巴奇。

「巴奇…」

「如果你是要問山姆的事，他確實知道，是我要他什麼也不准說的。」

「不，我知道，他告訴我了。」

巴奇似乎察覺到史蒂夫想談的問題，他稍稍退開，不去看史蒂夫的眼睛。房裡陷入一片尷尬的寂靜，兩人都不曉得該怎麼啟齒。

「那時候，當你，你知道…你是不是…？」史蒂夫試著開口，巴奇的視線飄回他身上。他抓著自己的金屬手臂，不安地摸摸手。

「可能吧。我以前一直都沒有發現。直到…我逃出來，恢復記憶後，我才發現自己真正的感覺。我得承認，我一開始差點被自己嚇瘋了。」男人小聲地笑，但有些勉為其難，他再次轉開目光。

「所以…你之所以…什麼都不說，是因為…你害怕…？」

巴奇保持靜默，接著緩緩地嘆息，他在床上挪挪位子，好讓自己能面對著史蒂夫。

「我不是怕被拒絕；我知道…也相信這百分之百會發生。但我真正害怕的，是自己怎能夠堂而皇之地待在你身邊，腦子裡還裝這這些…不正常的想法。」

史蒂夫覺得自己的臉紅了。他能猜到巴奇指的是怎麼樣不正常的想法。

「然後，當事情真的發生之後…我開始擔心你愛著的那個人顯然不是我，而是『詹姆士』，如果你發現我就是…我…你就不會這麼看我，因為我，呃，就是我啊。」

棕髮男人躲開史蒂夫的眼神，幾乎害怕看向他。

「巴奇…」史蒂夫說道，緊張地咽咽口水。

快點振作，他不是懦夫；他得說出來！他必須說出來。

「我並沒有…我喜歡『詹姆士』就是因為他讓我想起了你。我覺得很糟是因為我以為…我以為我是把你的影子投射在某個陌生人身上，因為我永遠也不能…跟你在一起。對我來說…這麼做對他是不公平的。」巴奇眨眨眼睛，轉頭看向史蒂夫，眼底滿是驚訝。金髮男人嘆口氣，摸摸頭髮，現在換他不敢看巴奇的眼睛了。

「至少，我是這麼想的；我一直都不曉得…你會這麼…那個時候的你，身邊永遠都有女士啊。」史蒂夫無助地說完這句話；他沒辦法這麼直接地說出那些話。

「史蒂微。」

金髮男人抬眼看著巴奇，巴奇則是嘆息著微笑。

這一次，他的微笑很是燦爛，就像是過去的他一樣。

「每次講到這種事情你就一臉尷尬；就算是談論女士的時候也一樣，老是臉紅結巴。」他的聲音裡有點調笑的意味，史蒂夫低下頭去，現在他的耳朵肯定紅彤彤的。

「但我並不是像你想的那樣；我就是我而已。我就是那個忍受了你這麼多年的瘋子，即使要再忍一個世紀，我也願意，你知道為什麼嗎？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，巴奇認真的語氣讓他有點後怕。

「因為我見鬼的 _愛你_ ，我是這麼的愛你；即使這表示我得一次又一次地忍受你的莽撞，我也願意，因為我寧願為了保護你而死，也不會離開你，無論你這個傢伙有多麽的混帳。」

史蒂夫覺得自己的心裂了一道口子，當他抬頭看見眼前那張明媚的笑臉時，他的心都融化了。

他傾身向前，巴奇立刻回應他，他溫柔地親吻他，伸手抓住史蒂夫的領子將他帶得更近。

金髮男人擁住巴奇，這一次，毫無猶豫。史蒂夫深深地吻他，內心盈滿著喜悅；他們還有許多懸而未解的的問題，很多需要解決的事情，但是現在，他只是很高興巴奇就在他身邊。棕髮男人抬腿環住史蒂夫，他幾乎是爬坐在他的腿上，一點也不在意自己的傷勢，也可以說是忽視。

金髮男人的臉又紅了不止一個色度，但他僅是牢牢地抱住巴奇。

巴奇將手環上他的後頸，但他終於還是因為肩膀上頭的傷而輕微瑟縮。

史蒂夫微微退開，擔心地望著他，但巴奇搖搖頭，將他拉到自己身邊。

「沒事。別老是像隻母雞一樣。」

「我可是會記仇的。」

巴奇發出笑聲，再次吻上史蒂夫，他分開他的雙唇，舌尖溜進史蒂夫的嘴裡，這讓男人輕輕顫抖起來。有一部分的史蒂夫思考著是不是該脫掉上衣，這麼一來就能離巴奇更近一些，但同時她又不想放開他。他的手指溫柔地穿梭在那頭棕髮裡，當他輕扯他的頭髮時，巴奇沒忍住發出一聲低吟。

他轉換下重心，將史蒂夫扯到他身前，將他按在床裡。

就在他還沒準備好做任何事之前，一聲輕咳從門邊傳來，史蒂夫猛然放開巴奇，逼得他只能靠在床邊用手肘穩住自己。

來人是山姆，他雙手抱胸靠在門邊，露出一個狡猾的賊笑。「你們兩個也該是時候了啊。還有，弗瑞想告知你們等一下要討論計畫的細節，所以你最好趕快給你的男朋友好好包紮一下，隊長。還是我該告訴他們應該再多給你們幾個小時？」

史蒂夫整張臉紅得要滴出血來，但在他能反應之前，巴奇已經從腰帶上抽出一小刀丟向山姆—小刀精確地插在他臉邊的牆壁上。

史蒂夫驚恐地望向巴奇，但山姆只是嗤笑著翻個白眼。

他顯然已經很習慣巴奇這麼幹了。

「滾開啦，威爾森！」棕髮男人恨恨地說道。

「我會跟他們說你們很快就好了。」說完，他離開房間並關上面。

「那個狡猾的混蛋。我發誓，他一定是在報復我每次都偷偷溜進辦公室。」巴奇氣悶道，雖然他聽起來並沒有那麼生氣，說話時還有一點幽默的意味。

史蒂夫呆坐在那裡，臉龐紅得要命。

巴奇坐直身子，捧著史蒂夫的臉，喚回他的注意。「冷靜。山姆什麼也不會說的—再說了，況且你要是再繼續這樣臉紅，大家都會看出來的。」這句話當然又讓史蒂夫的臉更紅了。

巴奇笑了起來，溫柔地親親他的臉頰。

「起來吧，紅通通隊長。我們得出去了，他們還需要你的領導。」

「弗瑞不能代勞嗎？」

巴奇抓住他的肩膀，意有所指地看他一眼。

「或許，但 **每個人** 都只想聽你的話，而且我想，現在即使是弗瑞也很需要你。」

史蒂夫嘆息著點頭。

他們可以…晚一點再繼續。

現在，他們還有一些危機要處理。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

翻譯君：

這篇文我都是下課的時候或是有什麼空檔剛好電腦在手邊就拿出來翻，所以看起來可能會不太連貫，前後有一些名詞我有時候可能也會忘記是用哪一個，等我想起來再改好了（意思就是不會改了）XDDDDD

然後篇幅真的有夠長我光整篇修改就要看二十分鐘（而且還是粗略地看）一定要提醒自己下次不准再翻這麼長的文章了 （跪地）

最近我一直說自己很忙，但其實要擠出時間還是有的，但我那些時間都拿去摸魚寫我的復聯小說了所以才沒空翻譯（被揍），希望有機會把那篇文寫完貼來這邊紀念一下當漫威迷妹的三年（心）

最後，好像有一天醒來，之前翻譯的東西就多了一些愛心，有時候還會get小留言，超級謝謝來這裡跟我一起玩的大家，每次看到留言都會心裡小鹿亂撞（為何）

 


	9. 最終衝突

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫和他的團隊即將出發面對壞人。出發前一夜兩人終於能好好談談。攻進神盾總部在部長辦公室再次面對前任管理人，巴奇終於想起他為什麼那麼不喜歡皮爾斯的原因。

“所以，讓我搞清楚，不知怎的你沒發現九頭蛇已經在神盾總部生根的事實？” 東尼問到，空氣中一時出現尷尬的停頓。

“你不也漏掉了，東尼，你也沒從那些檔案發現他們。” 娜塔莎反擊。

億萬富翁聳聳肩。

“我手頭上還有很多事要做，既然我忙著處理別的事情，自然沒空注意那些。”

“它的勢力比整個神盾還要大，弗瑞局長有理由相信這問題的嚴重性可能遠遠超出我們自己政府能處理的範圍。” 瑪麗亞·希爾加入討論，並向巴恩斯投去意有所指的目光。

“我相信你之前的某些......任務，可能有重要意義與關聯。”

現在每個人都轉頭看著巴恩斯，他看起來很不自在。

史蒂夫堅持在他身邊，憂心忡忡地凝視那個男人。

“沒錯...我發現一些...令人震驚的事實。”

“是在你的大腦被炒得像雞蛋花之後還是期間？” 東尼質疑，成功贏得史蒂夫另一記惱怒的瞪眼。

巴奇抓住史蒂夫的手對他搖了搖頭。

在如此嚴肅的場合，史蒂夫很難隨東尼這種討人厭的行為去，但巴奇顯然有足夠理由安撫他不需要為此感到不爽。金髮男子不知道箇中因素究竟為何，但他對巴奇的信任足以讓他聽從他的建議。有趣的是，這也是新的 - 即使這人是巴奇 - 史蒂夫竟然會願意讓別人告訴他該做什麼。

“都有，應該，其實我在冷凍狀態下沒法記得太多。不過現在回想起來，其實我可以在政府機關裡頭認出一些面孔。”這話震驚了在場每個人，包括弗瑞。

“你從來沒有告訴我，大兵，你曾經看見過其中一些人。”

“他們每次都會擦除我腦中與任務不相干的事，但......”

巴奇站起來，走過去靠在放了許多被懷疑可能是九頭蛇的照片的桌子旁。然後，他的臉色變得有些蒼白，好像看到什麼令他驚恐的東西。慢慢地，他神情緊繃地將一張照片推向弗瑞。

“我記得他。”巴奇指著其中一位年長的男性，這人有著一頭灰白色的頭髮。

“亞歷山大·皮爾斯，他是諾貝爾和平獎的得主。”

“巴克，你在哪看過他？”

“大概是...98年那時候，我想，那時他...給我下達一個任務命令。”

一陣顫栗竄過巴奇的脊椎，他回頭坐下。史蒂夫把手放在他背上，輕輕地揉搓。他不懂為什麼棕髮男子顯得如此心煩意亂，但是他決定現在別去提那些，眼下他們有更重要的事情要處理。

“老實說，我很不喜歡那傢伙。”過了一會，巴奇嘟嚷，不很確定為何這人讓他打從心底反感。  
   
場面一度無人發言，弗瑞拿起照片，皺眉瞪著。

“這個人選擇把我推到我現在這個位置，我不禁好奇他為何要這麼做 - 如果他根本忠於九頭蛇。”

“親近你的朋友，更要親近你的敵人。”娜塔莎直接了當下斷語。

巴奇瞥了她一眼，注意到她仍舊顯得有些蒼白，但子彈造成的創傷似乎沒有太困擾她。

“巴恩斯的話確實與我們獲得的資訊相符，事實上我們認為他應該就是顛覆神盾的主謀，他可能還僱了殺手狙擊弗瑞。”瑪麗亞一針見血，她將手上的東西放上桌面：這是一個手提箱。

“他們為什麼要拿下神盾總部？” 史蒂夫問。

“可能是為了洞察計畫。” 瑪麗亞在她坐下時回答。

“洞察計畫是什麼？” 布魯斯加入對話，在此之前黑髮科學家都一直很安靜。他在那大概是為了觀察史蒂夫，確認解毒劑是否奏效。布魯斯在會議開始之前把它交給了他，到目前為止，只有一開始短暫的噁心，除此之外史蒂夫只感到些許搔癢，他的視力明顯加強，視線所及的顏色也更加生動多彩。儘管有時會突然有些模糊，但是根據布魯斯的說法，治療需要一點時間才能讓史蒂夫的身體徹底代謝掉所有潛藏在體內的毒素。說真的，黑髮科學家似乎非常緊張解毒劑是否真能奏效，幸而截至目前，這藥劑在他身上運作良好。

也因此會突然模糊的狀況史蒂夫就沒提了，覺得這事不需太多關注。

“三艘先進的天空母艦將有足夠的火力來消滅許多壞傢伙 - 如果使用得當 - 因為選擇目標的並不是槍，而是操控者，不是嗎？”東尼遲疑地瞥了Barnes一眼，他有點驚訝地看著東尼。

他們彼此間似乎正用眼神進行無聲的交流，沒有人能夠理解。最後，巴奇嘆了口氣，揉了揉眼睛。

“聽起來挺正確。”他咕噥。

相較於史蒂夫的困惑，弗瑞似乎對東尼如此了解這個計畫並不感到驚訝。通常情況下，黑皮膚局長很可能會因為億萬富豪觸及神盾局的業務而惱火。

“你知道我們只要求你看看引擎。”

“我是啊！我看了那些破銅爛鐵然後告訴你把它們換掉，所以我做的比你要求的還多，講真我應該得到額外的報酬。”

弗瑞只能搖搖頭，跟東尼那堆屁話比起來，現在有更大的問題需要解決。

“等等...你們在說的究竟是什麼？”史蒂夫問，明顯對這兩人形容此事的語調很是感冒。

“洞察計畫預計被用來即時追蹤和消滅多種威脅 - 包括恐怖份子、戰爭罪犯、超級反派等各種潛在的威脅；它們會在事情發生之前就先清除這些罪犯，但當這武器落在錯的人手中，就會被用來進行大規模謀殺。”

“製造這種機器本身不就是為了大規模謀殺跟犯罪嗎？”

房間裡靜的一根針掉落都聽得見，因為沒人能反駁這論點，尤其是出自美國隊長本人的評判。

巴奇簡直自豪得要命，即使表面上他仍泰然若定。

“懲罰難道不應該是在犯罪之後，而不是在犯罪之前？” 沒有從任何人那裡得到答复，隊長追擊。

“說真的，史蒂夫講到重點。” 娜塔莎嘆了口氣，抬手刷過頭髮。即使是布魯斯也微微點頭，同意這個觀點。

“我想現在思考這個計畫的道德問題已經太遲了，因為我們不得不採取所有能用上的手段挽救數百萬人的生命。” 瑪麗亞下結論，她隨即打開手提箱，向他們展示裡頭的三個微型芯片。

“史塔克做了這些，芯片是特別設計的，一旦我們把它們插入每個載體並連接起來，我們就可以控制所有船艦。”她向小組解釋。史蒂夫驚訝地瞥了一眼那個億萬富翁，東尼聳聳肩，揉著腦袋。

“總是得要有個B計劃，以防你的設計出現故障。當我們公司的武器落在錯誤的人的手中時我學到這點。”億萬富翁解釋，有點不好意思。弗瑞遞給他一個銳利的眼神。

“我以為你在這裡做的唯一的部分就是引擎。”

“你會抱怨我給咱們一個機會來阻止這場混亂嗎？”

一隻眼睛的男人不爽地哼哼。

“一點也不，哼。”

接著，他變得嚴肅起來，邁步靠近圍繞在桌旁的成員。“這個任務應該要秘密完成，一旦我們奪回這些天空母艦的控制權，我們就可以專心搶救我們能從神盾裡挽救的。”

“我們不挽救任何東西。”

現在每個人都轉過頭看著史蒂夫，他威嚴地站在那，神情肅穆地盯著所有人。

“這已經拖得夠久了，我們沒法確信神盾裡到底誰是朋友誰是敵人，不管是神盾還是九頭蛇，都該結束。”

“史蒂夫說的對，我盡了最大的努力，為你剷除大多數的叛徒，但總是有更多。我們得趁現在結束一切。”趕在弗瑞發言之前，巴恩斯也打破了他的沉默。

弗瑞環視桌子旁的隊員們，注意到小組成員似乎都站在史蒂夫那邊。他嘆了口氣，向後退了一步，無可奈何出現在他臉上。“好吧，看來現在得聽你下令了，隊長。”

“那麼，計劃是什麼，冰棍隊長？” 東尼問道，顯然迫不及待想要上工。

畢竟，拆除部分成因是由他造成的威脅是他的專長。

史蒂夫坐回原位，看著身邊的巴奇，後者只是給了他一個鼓勵的點頭。金髮男子強迫自己按耐情感氾濫的心潮；是的，他開心得要飛起，但他們仍有迫在眉睫的危機得處理。

“......東尼，你說你有神盾的所有檔案。”億萬富翁很快跟上史蒂夫的思路。

“神盾的檔案裡一定有很多訊息，如果我們把這些東西全部對大眾公開，九頭蛇將無處躲藏。”

弗瑞看起來像是要開口反對，但希爾給了他一記眼刀讓他保持安靜。然後，她把注意力轉向史蒂夫。“這應該可以從部長辦公室做到，但這裡也是皮爾斯所在的地方。”史蒂夫哼了一聲，陷入沉思。

“我們必須分兩隊同時出擊。一隊處理芯片，另一隊負責部長辦公室。”

“我們還有另一個問題，世界安理會明天將會到訪，當九頭蛇發射天空母艦時，會把他們當做人質。”娜塔莎指出。

“那麼，我們就有更多藉口把人送上去。”布魯斯中肯地說，史蒂夫點頭表示同意博士的看法。

“我們要怎麼確保能把九頭蛇一網打盡，不會有漏網之魚？”東尼若有所思地說。即使他們阻止了天空母艦的升空，也無法確定神盾裡有哪些人是九頭蛇，哪些不是。史蒂夫只是用他那嚴厲、堅定的凝視看著每個人。

“我已經說了，我們向公眾發布一切。這樣，九頭蛇就無處可躲。”

東尼瞪大雙眼，就像他沒有意識到這個計劃此部分背後真正的意義。也許他早些時候瀕臨死亡的經歷還在影響他，讓他的大腦運作遲緩。也許他的傷勢比表面上看起來還要糟糕，史蒂夫不確定。

“史蒂夫，你絕對確定我們該這樣做嗎？我是說......這可是毀掉整個國家情報系統的事。” 布魯斯直率地問。

“假如這個系統真的都在九頭蛇的控制下，那麼事實上他們一直在提供國家謊言，而不是正確情報。” 娜塔莎單刀直入，她神情凝重，眉頭深深皺起。

接著，她轉身看向巴恩斯，帶著明顯的擔憂。“當然......史蒂夫，你得知道，如果我們這樣做，詹姆斯的檔案也會對外公開，他將不再是匿名的了。”說完後，她陷入沉默。

史蒂夫瞥向巴奇，現在他也有點擔心了，但那男人只是聳聳肩。

“我也躲累了。”

“對了，關於那個......”每個人都轉過頭來看著東尼，他深吸一口氣，以一種異常堅決的目光迎視史蒂夫。

“如果他需要法律方面的支援，我願意幫忙。除此之外我可能也能幫得上....你知道，觸發問題的忙。”史蒂夫有點驚奇地看著東尼 - 沒有巴奇那麼訝異。

億萬富翁向他提供他的幫助，儘管先前發生了那些事。

史蒂夫向巴奇瞥了一眼，然後視線回到東尼身上，他臉上綻露一絲笑容，顯然他正在壓抑哭泣的衝動，他得堅持下去。“謝謝東尼，你不知道我多麼感激。”

“少對我肉麻兮兮啦！讓我們把這些爛事搞定吧！”

史蒂夫再次看向巴奇，他正靜靜的凝視東尼，最後那雙灰藍色的眼睛終於轉向金髮男人。

“咱們開工吧！史蒂夫。”

 

   
所以，最終計劃是這樣的；既然佐拉現在已經被消滅，東尼的系統也終於除錯完成，布魯斯和東尼得出回復仇者大廈是安全的結論。他們會和Jarvis一起把東尼拿到的那些文件解碼，並將它們散佈在網路上。他會讓鋼鐵裝保持待命，以防鋼鐵俠隨時需要登場。

這個億萬富翁當然也想親自上陣，但被史蒂夫直接點破 - 他尚未從新澤西的瀕死經歷中復原，現在最好不要參與這方面的行動，除非情況糟糕到需要出動他。

除此之外，他直接參與這場混戰可能會對他的公司造成負面形象，也有可能導致它再次被其他不肖人士掌握，就像之前的奧比・史坦事件。

希爾的工作是幫助負責更換芯片的那一隊，讓三艘艦艇能順利歸他們掌控。他們都希望這次行動造成的最大混亂只是在媒體掀起風暴，但他們有很大可能不得不處理掉這些天空母艦，史蒂夫只期望這一切不會波及城市與無辜民眾。

娜塔莎的工作是喬裝安全會理事混進部長辦公室，援救可能的人質，並在弗瑞的幫助下向世界揭發神盾/九頭蛇其餘不可告人的秘密。

史蒂夫，巴奇和山姆負責攻上天空母艦並調換芯片 - 史蒂夫和巴恩斯之間就計畫內容經歷漫長的爭論後，兩人勉強得到共識 - 那就是他們沒人能阻止巴恩斯加入這個任務。

他可不會坐在這裡乾看，更何況他的腳踝已經好多了，據他自己所說。

“曾經在更嚴重的傷勢下也照樣上場。” 他強調。

史蒂夫本來想爭辯他們可不是九頭蛇，沒人會硬要他在身體不適的時候上場，但他知道，現在巴奇才不會接受拒絕讓他參與的回答呢！所以他把話吞進肚子保持安靜。

金髮男子詢問他們失踪成員的去向 - 這裡當然是指巴頓，因為神如托爾誰知道他在哪 - 然而娜塔莎告訴他，現在最好不要讓克林特攪和進這件事，事關他承諾的“家庭假期” - 不管那是啥意思。

他選擇不再提出任何問題，接受整個計畫將只有目前幾位成員的現實，即使巴頓坐在這裡，也可以做到這一點。

“我以為你說他和羅曼諾夫一道走的。”巴奇看著東尼，在聽到史蒂夫和娜塔莎之間的對話後。

“我只是假定他們一起離開了，我又沒全天候跟蹤每個人的動向。”那個億萬富翁聳聳肩。深色頭髮的男子無言以對。

在東尼和布魯斯離開之前，巴奇私下把自己的行李包交給東尼，只告訴他這裡面有些東西需要妥善保全。

“我沒准許之前別碰它們，尤其是紅色那本。不是我不想讓你看，只是因為裡頭那些狗屎會讓你做惡夢。” 東尼最終還是會把這些本子都看光光的，史蒂夫相當肯定，但奇妙的是巴奇似乎一點也不在意。

億萬富翁只是點點頭，然後揹起包包跟布魯斯一道離開。

至於為什麼山姆加入了他們負責轟炸天空母艦的小隊呢，原來這傢伙藏了一手 - 他們去了趟米德堡把那東西“借”出來。

娜塔莎、東尼和巴奇把這招“借東西”施行的淋漓盡致，確保他們都在這次任務穿上最佳裝備。他們為史蒂夫準備了一套制服 - 他們從博物館把它偷來 - 鑑於神盾裡的制服會被追踪 - 還設法搞齊了巴恩斯的裝備，大概是從他的房子裡拿來的。  
 

 

現在，史蒂夫正站在他們藏身處的橋上，沈浸在自己的思緒中。  
   
太陽緩緩沉入山後，紅色、橙色的暖色調渲染著天空。他腦海中思潮萬千，但他努力把注意力集中在即將到來的任務上。他也讓自己融入周圍景色，欣賞很久沒注意的色彩跟細節。然後，一隻金屬手落在他的肩膀上，史蒂夫轉身，發現巴奇就站在他身旁。

“嘿，怎麼了？”

“就是......有點緊張。” 史蒂夫承認，他的眼睛仔細掃描著巴奇的臉，現在，他終於可以盡情觀看。

當然，之前重逢的時候他已經這麼做過，然而與匆匆一瞥比起來，他更想專心一意地注視那張臉。

“為什麼？這跟之前紐約發生的事沒有多大區別。”

“是啊，我只是...”

史蒂夫嘆了口氣，轉身背靠橋牆，就像巴奇現在的姿勢。

“佩吉......她成立了神盾，發現它其實打一開始就被我們的敵人滲透.....這實在是......”

“這很糟糕，沒錯，這也是我們為什麼這麼做的原因。”

“是啊......”史蒂夫緩緩地呼出一口氣，轉過頭看著巴奇微笑。

“我很高興你在這裡，巴克。”

他是真的，真的很高興。

深色頭髮的男子聳聳肩，他長長的棕色髮絲在風中飄揚，拂過他的臉。

“只是再次做我的老工作 - 拯救你可憐的屁股。”

史蒂夫用拳頭打他的肩 - 沒受傷的那邊 - 開玩笑式地，他從巴奇那裡得到一聲竊笑，男人移過來伸出胳膊一把摟住他的脖子，揉亂他的頭髮。當他玩夠了，巴奇雙手滑到史蒂夫後頸，輕輕地抱著。史蒂夫把前額與巴奇的前額相抵，笑得像個小傻瓜。

“但，是的，很高興知道你見到我這麼開心。”

史蒂夫不發一語，只是凝視著巴奇。這一刻，史蒂夫終於覺得他好了 - 他的視力仍然清晰，表示布魯斯的治療效果顯著 - 事實上，他覺得好的不只是視力。史蒂夫覺得.....這幾年來，他終於再次感覺自己活著、生機勃勃，這應該是他眼前這個人的貢獻。儘管他身上的變化如此明顯，他仍然是他熟悉的那個人。

他眼瞳的灰藍色澤一如以往，儘管那雙眼更加嚴肅深沉；他的微笑仍然像日出的高峰，即使不如舊時開朗；他的下巴、他的鼻子和所有屬於巴奇的特點仍然存在，一點都沒變。

頭髮更長了，不過史蒂夫真的很喜歡它。或許有空的時候他真的得好好刮刮鬍子，總而言之，巴奇看起來不錯 - 即使史蒂夫總是濾鏡嚴重，巴奇的一切在他看來都是那麼完美。史蒂夫的手臂下意識地環上巴奇的腰，然後把男人拉近，當他發現史蒂夫的小動作時，他露齒笑了起來。

“天哪，我以為我的貓才老是在求關注。”

他用那種逗弄的語氣，讓史蒂夫忍不住有點臉紅。然而，在他能夠反擊之前，巴奇的唇觸碰了他的，史蒂夫的腦袋立刻停止運轉，除了嘴唇上溫暖的觸感以外無法再注意其他。他閉上眼，稍微傾斜了一下頭作為回應。巴奇伸展手臂圍住他的頸子，近一步摟緊，盡可能地將史蒂夫拉近，把他箝在懷裡吻著直到史蒂夫喘不過氣。

一等他們稍微分開，金髮男子就趕緊大口呼吸（譯者：隊長你真是欠練習...:p），他的腦海裡充滿各式各樣的情緒，然而唯一真正能具體浮現的就只有巴奇。考慮到史蒂夫之前的緊張態度，這也許就是他的本意。

“我不確定你是否應該讓我這樣做，你需要全神貫注，以應付之後我們要面對的。”

巴奇對他咕噥著，而史蒂夫感到一股股麻癢刺感在他身體蠢蠢欲動。

“你指的是...什麼呢？” 他的提問用上幾乎算是調笑的語調，雖然不如巴奇那麼勾人，是說史蒂夫本就不是擅長調情的傢伙。

棕髮男子低低笑了，他的聲音深沈而親密。

然後他貼近，嘴唇拂過史蒂夫的耳朵。

“別耍笨，羅傑斯，你那腦袋殼可能像石頭一樣硬梆梆，但你腦子裡可不是。”

他呢喃，灼熱的呼吸灑在史蒂夫的肌膚上引起一陣顫慄，他的褲子變緊了，史蒂夫忍不住環顧四周，暗求上帝或者哪個路過的大神都好，現在可別冒出哪個不識相的來打擾他們。特別是山姆。

大概是察覺到史蒂夫的心不在焉，巴奇輕笑一聲，然後鬆手慢慢移開，他沒走遠，只是像他先前那樣靠在史蒂夫身旁的橋牆上。

“放輕鬆，他們還在研究戰術細節，決定給你一點時間冷靜一下腦袋 - 我的意思是我用槍指著他們的頭，警告他們讓我們倆獨處會兒別來打擾。”

“我希望這是個笑話。”

巴奇揚起眉頭，臉上仍一副高深莫測的樣子。“誰知道咧。”

史蒂夫哼哼 - 帶著瞋惱同時滿懷愛意，他搖搖頭。

“你真是獨一無二，巴恩斯。”

“你也不遑多讓，羅傑斯。”

 

   
他們花了一點時間靜靜凝視彼此，沈浸在再次聚首的愉悅氣氛中。最後，史蒂夫終於忍不住，他一定得問這個問題。“話說回來....你和東尼在紐澤西到底...？”

棕髮男人嘆了口氣，歪過去把頭靠在史蒂夫的肩上。“佐拉在我身上用了觸發詞。我們無法逃脫，因為那混蛋把我們鎖在裡頭，而東尼的鋼鐵裝又離線。”

“你怎麼擺脫它的控制的？”

“史塔克給我一通演講成功打動了我 - 其實我覺得最主要是因為我脫離得夠久了，讓我更能夠抵抗這些。”

史蒂夫嗯嗯，下意識地抬手揉了揉巴奇的腦袋。

“....你知道嗎。我想你對東尼可能有點太過嚴厲了。”

“這怎麼說？”

巴奇諷刺地噴氣，抬頭給了史蒂夫一個譴責的眼神。“噢少來，他是有些問題沒錯，但你有時簡直拿他像個被寵壞的孩子那樣對待 - 好啦，他可能是有點小屁孩 - 但我認為，你用那種 ‘美國隊長對你很失望’ 的眼神瞪著他並沒有啥幫助好嗎。”

史蒂夫哼了哼，把目光暫時移向一旁，思索著巴奇的話。

“我猜可能是....我們來自完全不同的兩個世界。他和我的差異如此之大，所以我們之間的衝突無可避免。”

“他和他那時髦的老爸又有啥不同？你和霍華德就相處得很好，但你對待他們的方式大相庭徑。”

史蒂夫嘆了口氣，把目光轉回巴奇身上，他現在皺著眉頭看他。

“我想......你應該知道答案，為什麼我的行為模式會改變；改變的不僅僅是我對待東尼的態度而已......”

巴奇保持沉默片刻，然後嘆了一口氣，搖頭。老實說，很難想像他的去世對史蒂夫有那麼大的影響。

“你真是沒救了。”

史蒂夫不得不同意這個。（譯者：隊長沒有你不行啊！巴奇！）

 

他們在橋上逗留了一陣子，直至太陽完全隱沒在山後才回到水壩掩體內，爭取在這個重要任務前好好休息。很明顯地，史蒂夫渴望繼續剛剛的事，但他們都需要休息；儘管目前為止他們恢復的狀況都不錯，但布魯斯給他的靈藥是否能完全消除他體內的毒素，以及巴奇的腿傷究竟能不能即時痊癒，這些都仍然是個問號。

他們回到史蒂夫早些時候幫巴奇包紮的小房間。

這個房間裡頭只有一張靠牆的床鋪，但沒關係。

他們以前就曾經同床共枕過，現在這就更不是問題了。史蒂夫躺了下來，但是沒法入睡，所以他就盯著巴奇，這傢伙正躺著，把受傷的那隻腳稍微抬高，以免壓迫到傷處。既然只是扭傷，是很有機會在明天完全復原的，但史蒂夫仍然感到擔憂。最後，棕髮男人慢慢嘆了一口氣，轉過頭凝視躺在黑暗中的史蒂夫。

“放鬆；你得抓緊時間休息，明天會是漫長的一天。”

“我知道。我只是......”史蒂夫無法用言語表達他現在的感受。他內心的某一部分忍不住擔心巴奇會在他閉上眼後再次消失。

他害怕，害怕這一切都只是一場夢，而他會在他的公寓裡醒來，獨自一人面對回憶與悲傷。

巴奇審視著他的臉，然後慢慢側轉身體朝向他，他用金屬手托起史蒂夫的臉頰，傾身靠近，給了那個金髮碧眼的男人一個輕柔的吻 - 緩慢而綿長 - 暖潮在史蒂夫體內翻滾湧動，一路從頭頂流竄到腳指尖。

“我明白你為什麼害怕，擔心一旦閉上眼睛，我就會消失，但我不會的。”巴奇溫和地責備他，他挪動身體靠得更近，近的能把史蒂夫整個摟在懷裡，讓那個金髮男子埋頭依偎在他胸前。

史蒂夫發出滿足的嘆息；他伸長手臂環在巴奇的腰間，臉頰抵在棕髮男人穿的黑色T恤的柔軟棉布上蹭了蹭。

巴奇很暖，就跟他失去視力時摟著史蒂夫時一樣溫暖。

屬於人類的手指在史蒂夫的背上描繪圖形，這些指頭恰到好處的觸摸神奇地讓他腦袋中狂奔的思緒一點一滴放鬆下來。金屬臂原本擱在巴奇身側，最後他也把它抬起來，輕緩地刷著史蒂夫的臉頰和頭髮。金屬指頭觸感冷涼，但帶著相同的溫柔。輕撫持續了一陣子，然後史蒂夫能感覺冰涼的金屬指尖開始按摩他的頭皮，而這觸感意外的舒服，讓他脊椎引發一陣顫抖。這感覺實在太好了，結果就是他的身體無可避免地產生了反應，尷尬讓史蒂夫反射地從巴奇身上彈開，他的臉蛋浮起一層迷人的紅暈 - 可愛極了。

當然，巴奇在黑暗中看不清楚，不過想也知道發生啥事啦！棕髮男子輕笑一聲，揉了揉眼睛。

“耶穌基督啊！羅傑斯，就連我的貓在我幫牠們搔癢的時後也不會有這麼激烈的反應好吧！”

巴奇故意逗他，史蒂夫尷尬地咳嗽，然後倒回棕髮男人身旁。他有點想回到先前再繼續，但他仍沒那麼放得開。“我猜跟血清有關係...使某些...反應更激烈或什麼的。”

史蒂夫嘟嚷著，感覺臉上的熱度依舊未消，還有褲子裡的緊繃也是。這實在...尷尬死了啦。

“更什麼？嗯哈？”巴奇微笑低語，在黑暗中閃過一抹潔白的牙齒，當金髮男子看著這抹笑容，他能感覺自己的心臟在胸口融化。

在這個陌生、不屬於他的世界裡獨自醒來，這麼多年以來，他第一次感到熟悉而親切。深色頭髮的男子挪動了下身軀，讓他們再次回到面對面的姿勢，用他那雙灰藍色的大眼凝視著史蒂夫。他伸出金屬手，放在史蒂夫擱在他們之間的手上，讓金屬手指與史蒂夫的手指交纏握住，然後輕輕地擠了一下。巴奇在安慰人的事情上總是貼心得讓人驚嘆。

“別那麼難為情，史蒂薇，我很高興在你眼裡我是那麼有魅力，可惜，儘管我們都很想要繼續，可能還是等咱們頭上的燃眉之急解決了再說吧。”巴奇再次逗他，獲得史蒂夫從鼻子噴出的一聲冷哼。

“你的下顎還是很醜，巴恩斯；一定是真愛才讓我忽略了它。”

“彼此彼此，羅傑斯。”

巴奇冷冷地嘲諷回來。那一刻，他們在黑暗中嬉笑成一團，就像回到四十年代，他們還是孩子時，窩在史蒂夫的小房子裡，一起為他們倆才懂的彆腳笑話放聲大笑。

笑聲漸歇，史蒂夫仍然就著昏暗的光線不斷掃視巴奇，棕髮男子就隨他了，那雙灰藍色的眼睛往下看著他們交握的手，嘴角勾起一抹淡淡的、平和的微笑。現在這樣看著他，幾乎難以想像巴奇經歷過那麼多恐怖與傷害；他看起來放鬆愜意，把他們的艱難局勢暫時推到一旁，享受這窩在史蒂夫身旁的短暫平靜。

“解毒劑還在工作嗎？”過了一會，巴奇輕聲問道。講真，史蒂夫已經把這事拋到一邊去了，現在他心裡同時充斥著太多...情感與思緒。

一時間他專注於感受自己身體的狀況，忘記了仍未消下去的尷尬反應。

“我現在感覺很正常。我想這真的有用。”

“那就好。”巴奇回應，但史蒂夫敢打賭這傢伙仍然在擔心。

好一會兒，他們都沒有說話。

“你真的很堅強，你知道嗎？”巴奇挑起眉毛抬眼看著他。

“你......儘管你身上發生了那麼多事，你仍然找回了自己，並且繼續前進。而我.....我覺得我在這個時代目前為止做得最好的大概就是...存在而已。”史蒂夫坦承，他的聲音充滿壓力。他始終覺得自己與周圍的世界脫節，即使他和一些像娜塔莎這樣的複仇者交了朋友，他仍然感覺自己像個局外人。

“也是，嗯，我不會說我做得比你好，在我住的那棟公寓裡，大家對我的主要印象仍是那個脾氣暴躁、難以捉摸的鄰居。”

“但是......顯然你過著你的生活。你出來之後，你盡全力讓自己繼續前進。而我...我覺得自己困在過去 - 始終困在過去走不出去。”

“我沒有繼續前進，不完全是。因為，如果我有，我會和羅曼諾夫或者其他隨便哪個女孩去鬼混，而不是躺在這裡，跟你像兩團毛線那樣滾在一起。”巴奇指出，從史蒂夫那裡得到一聲哼哼與悶笑。

“我想你說得沒錯。”

他們都竊笑不已，然後再次互相凝視。巴奇很清楚，這個金髮的傢伙依舊震撼於他在這裡的事實，也許他仍在懷疑這一切都只是南柯一夢。老實說，巴奇也有同樣的感觸，除了他的身上輕微的疼痛證明了他的確是在現實之中。

“說真的，睡一會兒。”他嘆息著，撥開史蒂夫的頭髮，然後挪動身體，把金髮男子的頭摟過來安置在頸窩處，就像他們小時候那樣。史蒂夫的體型也許不再適合這樣小鳥依人的姿態，然而巴奇一點也不在意，當史蒂夫沉沉壓在他身上時，他滿足地嘆了口氣，閉上眼睛。他的金屬胳膊擱在金髮男子的腰間，用那隻胳膊溫柔地摟住他。

儘管史蒂夫腦子裡還有許多疑問和困惑，隊長最後還是在這溫暖的懷抱中睡著了，熟悉的氣味縈繞在他鼻間。

 

\- - - - - - -

   
   
早上的氣氛很是緊張。娜塔莎和弗瑞已經提前處理好他們那部份的計劃，而史蒂夫這一隊正在準備。金髮男子無法停下打量巴奇的眼光，仍然擔心他的傷勢，但是這傢伙看起來無礙，也或者他把不適隱藏得太好。

“你確定要讓巴恩斯跟我們一道去嗎？”

當山姆注意他的目光時，他不動聲色地問到，隊長嘆了口氣，搖搖頭。

“不確定，但我沒法阻止他；如果是東尼，有必要的話我可以把他掀翻在地，但巴奇和我一樣強壯，而且更加難搞。”

這位非裔美籍男子竊笑了下，意有所指地看著史蒂夫。

“我懷疑到底誰更加難搞那一句，不過他是真的很頑固沒錯。”

 

   
四人站在河岸旁的樹林眺望神盾總部。他們決定讓無線電斷線以免害娜塔莎的偽裝露餡。他們四人都神經緊繃，同時也鐵了心要完成這個任務。“準備好了嗎？”史蒂夫轉身面對他的小隊詢問。山姆和希爾堅定地回答 “是” ，而巴奇只點點頭。他身著全套裝備，包含面罩。

他站在隊伍中間稍微有點嚇人，但現在史蒂夫知道那懾人的面具底下是誰，他不再為此感到不安。

他們從一個緊急出口潛入大樓，希爾知道這個緊急出口不像其他出入口把守得那麼嚴密。他們利用史塔克的設備，吸引其中一名負責監督天空母艦發射的工程師離開崗位，去檢查異常電波。巴奇迅速把那人敲暈，動作快到史蒂夫擔心他會不會用力過度，他們把這倒霉的傢伙藏在附近的壁櫥裡。

“他沒流血，史蒂夫，放心。”

巴奇冷靜地對金髮男子說，他的聲音隔著面具聽起來全無起伏。

希爾迅速趕到控制台檢查它，而威爾遜和巴恩斯守著門口，準備拿下任何可能的伏擊。

“好啦，男孩們，咱們讓派對開始吧！”她一邊看著數據一邊說道。

“我們不能就這樣直接往那跑，你知道嗎？如果九頭蛇確實接管整個地方，我們很快就會被發現並被逮到。”山姆指出，從史蒂夫那裡得到一個小小的皺眉。

“沒錯，你們必須悄悄潛行才登上船艦。我很肯定，就算是羅傑斯隊長標誌性的地位也不會有什麼幫助，鑑於這地方充斥著他的死敵。”希爾若有所思地說，雙眼緊盯著她面前的屏幕。“有沒有什麼路線可以讓我們不被發現地穿過去？”隊長的問題讓希爾有些為難地擰起眉頭。

“他們正忙著為發射做準備，所以有很多人得分心做這個，應該有辦法讓你們不被發現地抵達發射台 - 我希望。”希爾快速掃視大樓平面圖，試圖找到一條最佳的安全路線。

“好吧，計劃如下。我們每個人負責處理一張芯片，這意味著一人一艘天空母艦。”

史蒂夫對他的兩個搭擋說明，他們一致點頭。

“現在我們必須分頭進行，各自出擊，別失手了。”

“別擔心了，隊長，這對我來說是小菜一碟。”山姆露齒而笑，雙臂交叉抱胸，而巴奇只是冷哼一聲，然後刻意瞟了史蒂夫一眼。

“好了，男孩們！我找到適合你們的路線了，你們還是可能會遇上一些特工，不過那對你們來說應該不是什麼難解決的事。”

希爾突然發言，史蒂夫對她點了點頭，他的目光不由自主地停在牆上神盾的徽記上。儘管他們想盡辦法，還有之前巴奇付出那麼多努力，仍然不可避免地走到這一步，這很難不讓人感到沮喪。金髮男子握緊拳頭，頭顱因為翻湧的怒氣而抬高。

“希爾，我得做點什麼。”在黑髮女人能反應過來前，史蒂夫伸手拿起麥克風開始演說。  
 

 

 **“所有的神盾局特工請注意，這裡是史蒂夫·羅傑斯。”**  
 

 

山姆和瑪莉亞一起震驚地瞪著他，但是當他們兩個試圖阻止他時，巴奇一步擋住了他們，眼神銳利。

“讓他做。”

“但巴恩斯......”希爾試圖抗議。

“弗瑞想挽救神盾；史蒂夫給他們一個機會來證明這裡還沒爛到透。”  
 

 

**“你們在過去幾天裡肯定聽到很多關於我的傳言。有些人甚至被要求追捕我。但我認為是時候揭開真相了。神盾不是我們以為的那樣。它已被九頭蛇控制。”**

 

   
史蒂夫停頓了一下，在腦海中斟酌下一句詞語，他能感到三雙眼睛齊齊盯著他。那兩人已經從最初的驚訝中冷靜下來，現在他們就等著看他到底要說什麼。巴奇是在場唯一波瀾不興的人，他早已習慣這金髮傢伙隨時的驚人之舉。  
 

 

**“亞歷山大·皮爾斯是他們的領袖。突擊隊員和洞察計畫的工作人員也都是九頭蛇。我不知道還有多少，但我知道他們都在這棟大樓裡。他們可能就站在你旁邊。他們只差一點就要獲得他們想要的 - 絕對的控制。”**

   
史蒂夫能感覺巴奇走過來站在他身旁，一隻手放在他的肩上。儘管他們處境艱難，但知道巴奇就在這裡，全心全意支持著他，隊長感到無比安慰。

 

   
**“他們刺殺了尼克·弗瑞。而這樣的謀殺不會就此結束。如果你們今天讓這些天空母艦升空，九頭蛇就能夠隨心所欲殺死任何擋在他們面前的人。除非我們能阻止他們。我知道我要求很多。但自由的代價一向很高。它一直如此。我願意為了這個付出一切。如果只有我，那就這樣吧！但我敢打賭，我不會是唯一的一個。”**  


 

當他結束演講並抬頭，希爾看他的眼神帶著些許敬畏之情，而山姆卻是叉著雙臂詭笑。“你事先打過草稿嗎？還是你腦袋裡隨便就能長出這些義正嚴詞？”

通常情況下，史蒂夫可能會對這樣的評論無所適從，但現在，他全神貫注在有多少人能受到他演講的啟發所以無暇他顧。一隻手擠了擠他的肩頭，史蒂夫把注意力轉向仍站在他身旁的巴奇，他已暫時拿下了面具。

他的臉上的表情混合了深深的自豪，以及往昔每當史蒂夫衝動行事時巴奇總會露出 ‘你和你不計後果的胡說八道’ 的莫可奈何。不管哪種，他都因為巴奇的笑容而心跳加快，他讓史蒂夫有信心他們能成功完成任務。當然，即使棕髮男子不在這裡，他還是會去阻止艦艇升空，但巴奇就在這裡，與他並肩作戰的事實，只是更增加了成功的額外保證。無須言語，史蒂夫傾身靠近吻了巴奇，只是一個快速的啄吻，棕髮男子戴回面具，抓起他的武器，看起來蓄勢待發。

“唔，這肯定會造成一些額外的騷動。我想那是個不錯的干擾。”最後希爾嘆息著下了結論，不過她還是笑了。

他們盡可能不受注意地穿越希爾幫他們規劃的路線，避開巡邏的特工和其他工作人員 - 由於史蒂夫的演說造成一陣混亂，許多人驚慌地在走廊上亂跑，就像他們不知道該怎麼辦 - 這情況一直到他們抵達發射台。從發射台開始，沿路四散倒臥的屍體讓隊長內心暗罵；很顯然，這裡經歷過一場混戰，一些仍效忠神盾的特工試圖阻止發射，然而他們失敗了。

他覺得糟透了，因為他清楚，如果不是他先前的揭發與激情演說，這些犧牲是有可能避免的。但巴奇射過來的嚴厲視線提醒了史蒂夫，他現在沒有時間哀悼。假若上帝垂憐讓他們得以幸存，他可以事後再去追悔。

隨著頂層閘門的開啟，天空航母們的引擎被起動了，顯然已經準備好升空。儘管忠於神盾的特工們努力過，他們仍沒能阻止發射。

“這下場面會很難看；我們得把航母留在河面上空，這樣它們墜毀時才不會波及太多旁觀者。”巴奇凝聲低語，史蒂夫同意他的想法。

雖然神盾總部離最近的其他建築物有一段相當遠的距離，但是這些船艦很大，如果墜毀在人多的地方將會造成非常嚴重的損傷。無須多言，他們三人分頭行動，每個人各自朝負責的天空航母前進。

“隊長，我們怎麼知道誰是好人誰是壞人？”

在他們分開之前山姆問，隨即從巴恩斯那裡得到一副白眼。

“很簡單，用槍崩你的就是壞人！”

山姆忍不住因這答覆發出一聲嗤笑。

 

   
巴奇往他負責的航母衝去，他敏捷地跳上船，並迅速解除他遇到的前兩個人的武裝，然後一手一個把他們砰的摔在地上砸暈。一隊巡邏小組開始向他射擊，他快速衝刺躲到一堆甲板上的箱子後。他從腰帶上抓起一枚手榴彈，甩向那一隊人。炸彈一秒鐘後在他們腳邊爆炸，整個小隊失去作戰能力，巴奇閃電般穿越甲板，用任何可能掩護閃躲其他攻擊。他撞見另一對九頭蛇兩人小組，隨即用字面上意義的斯巴達踢把他們踹出船艦 - 誰叫這兩個倒霉鬼被他逮到剛巧背對著他。

這個動作讓他受傷的那隻腳一陣劇痛，但是巴奇咬緊嘴唇，嚥下了痛苦；就像他告訴史蒂夫一樣，他曾身負更嚴重的傷進行任務，現在他腿上感受到的抽痛與他曾經忍受的那些非人折磨比起來實在算不了什麼。

巴奇內心的一部份對自己毫不猶豫消滅九頭蛇特工的舉措有些不安，棕髮男人對自己搖搖頭，他現在沒時間考慮道德良心了，假如他們沒處理好這個，會有很多無辜的人死去。他真的沒有餘地去憐憫那些自願投身九頭蛇這種恐怖組織的惡棍。

他剛好在天空航母起飛離開地表那一刻抵達船艦入口。

對講機傳來一陣聲響，巴奇能聽到山姆鉅細彌遺的報告他是怎麼發現壞蛋們的。抬頭看向天空，巴奇能看到穿著飛行裝的山姆正在空中穿梭閃躲擋在他路徑上的攻擊。這讓他有點擔心，但同時他也清楚，如果山姆沒把握應付這些，他不會自願加入這個任務。他沒聽到史蒂夫的回報，那無所謂；現在他必須專注於自己的任務。棕髮男子迅速前進；他打開瑪麗亞先前向他們展示過的佈局圖，記下前往船艦控制中心的路線。

它被設計放置在整艘航母的最下方，被一個巨大的玻璃圓頂外殼包覆在裡面，正中央就是芯片樹，有好幾條聯通橋能通往。他內心的一部分納悶這麼機密、重要的核心為何如此暴露，他們真的覺得沒人能攻進這裡嗎？

要是有人從外面直接射擊這裡呢？

無論如何，這破綻對他們來說非常走運。

就在他把芯片換置插入正確位置時，一個巨大的爆炸聲震碎了他底下圓頂的玻璃，震波差點害他從走道上掉下來，他往爆炸方向搜尋掃視。他看見山姆飛過 - 一艘戰鬥機緊追在後，顯然已經瞄準他。玻璃圓頂現在破了一個大洞，進一步證明，無論是誰規劃了這個特殊的設計都是愚蠢的。巴奇設法跳到玻璃上方縱橫交錯的鋼樑上，朝山姆的方向走去。

那男人明顯正在緊要關頭，死命躲避著瞄准他的槍林彈雨。

接著，在獵鷹後緊追不捨的戰鬥機突然朝山姆發射了兩枚熱導彈，巴恩斯喉嚨一陣緊縮。如果熱導彈靠得夠近，他也許可以用他最大的一把槍打掉其中一枚，但是這場追逐已經離他太遠了。

“巴恩斯，你在幹什麼，快離開那裡！”瑪麗亞的警告聲響起，與此同時一群九頭蛇衝進了圓頂，槍枝都上膛準備攻擊。巴奇快速閃到他們所在的走道下方，躲在芯片柱背面。他冒險朝外瞥了一眼，確認外頭有五個蠢貨，顯然準備把他射成瑞士奶酪。

對他們來說太不幸啦！冬兵可不是什麼軟柿子。

巴奇安靜無聲地攀上金屬走道，潛伏尾隨在隊伍後面，把第一個傢伙的臉砸在側欄杆上，然後把他扔到底下的玻璃表面。

接著他舉起金屬臂擋掉向他射來的兩顆子彈，然後一槍打進離他最近的那個傢伙的胃部，衝擊力讓他和他身後的同夥一起往後翻出了欄杆，這兩個倒霉鬼事實上直接從圓頂的大破洞直接掉了出去。

當他看向剩下的兩個人，巴恩斯注意到他們似乎很害怕。他不會責怪他們；他的面具與陰沈的肅殺之氣是非常可怕的組合，他巨大的金屬臂更是嚇人。就只差身上沒有血跡斑斑來增強效果；這些傢伙已經驚嚇過度，根本沒法承受如此極端恐怖的力量展示。在他們中的任何一個能舉槍射擊之前，他膝擊靠近他的那個人的肚子，隨即用金屬手肘猛擊他的背部 - 大概打斷了幾根骨頭。他把那個軟趴趴的傢伙推下走道，讓他跟之前掉下去的傢伙疊成一堆，然後迅雷不及掩耳地抓住最後一個傢伙舉起瞄準他的槍，把手中的槍管壓碎。那傢伙張口結舌地瞪著他的槍，就像他的大腦在這一秒完全停止運作。

巴奇利用這個機會將他擊倒，並把他推下去跟他的同夥作伴。

“巴恩斯，山姆已經完成芯片的設置，他會來接你，你們可以去幫史蒂夫！”

“什麼？他媽的史蒂夫怎麼可能還沒搞定？”巴奇一面跳下走道奔向圓頂震破的洞口，一面惱怒又擔心地質問。

他的腿還在痛，現在走路已經有點跛，但他可以應付。

“他那艘船艦上有更多敵人，他已經解除了他們的武裝。”片刻停頓後，瑪麗亞回報，而巴奇有預感事情恐怕不只她說的那麼簡單，那裡可能發生一些史蒂夫不想跟他們任何人承認的事。

“一點也不意外。”

巴奇說完這句評論，山姆剛好也飛到他的位置，一把抓起他，飛向最後一艘他們需要處理天空母艦。

就在那一刻，一架追擊他們的戰鬥機擊中了山姆的一邊翅膀，他們失控旋轉著朝地面墜落。這導致山姆抓不住巴奇，他們在空中分開，成為兩個容易被攻擊的目標。

“該死！”

非裔美國男子驚呼咒罵，他試著打開降落傘，卻發現它卡住了。

地面飛速接近，他甚至沒有時間擔心另一個棕髮男人。說時遲那時快，棕髮男人突然出現在他身旁 - 他讓身體筆直破空加快了墜落速度好趕上山姆。巴奇抽出匕首，撬開被卡住的降落傘，同時卸下山姆被打爛的機翼。

然後，他抓緊山姆，僅僅一秒鐘後，降落傘彈出打開，伴隨著猛烈的搖晃減緩了他們的墜落。

著陸仍然非常糟糕，他倆翻滾在地，巴奇整個人砸在山姆身上，黑皮膚的男子痛叫著要他快滾開。棕髮男人趕緊照辦，然後檢查山姆有沒有受傷。他立刻發現這傢伙的腿呈現一種不自然的彎曲，也就是說這條腿在他們撞擊地面的時候斷了。諷刺的是，他斷掉的腿跟巴恩斯受傷的腿是同一邊 - 僅管巴奇沒他嚴重。

提到這點，他腳上的傷勢也惡化了，巴奇不得不咬住自己的嘴唇，用意志力把疼痛甩到一邊。

“耶穌，山姆，我很抱歉！”過了一會，他嘆道，內疚爬上他的喉嚨。

“沒關係....我知道風險......”

突然，他們察覺有人正在接近他們，巴奇立即拔出槍，領頭的是一個眼熟的金髮女，帶著一群飛行員朝他們走來。“我們是神盾的人！我們來協助羅傑斯隊長。”她解釋，舉起雙臂表示她不是威脅。巴恩斯猶豫地打量了他們一會，他知道這女人可能值得信賴，但其他飛行員的話他不敢說。

“巴恩斯，威爾遜，你們還好嗎？！”對講機裡傳來憂心忡忡的聲音。

“我們被擊落，威爾遜的腿受傷了。”

“可惡，那你呢？”

“完好無缺。”他能想像出黑髮女子臉上不贊同的表情 - 大概不會買他的賬。

然而，在她能說出任何話或抗議之前，巴恩斯就打斷了她。“有一個金髮碧眼的女人說要幫史蒂夫。”她靜了下來，大概是在思索他指的是誰。

“你能相信她嗎？”

巴奇重新打量那女人和她身後的小隊伍 - 他們在整個過程中都肅立不動。“你可以相信我們，中士。”緊張的片刻沈默後，金髮女子輕聲保證，她的語調接近懇求。在她說出他的軍銜時，巴奇差一點就退縮了，他不禁好奇這女人怎麼會知道是從哪知道的。

“我阿姨的辦公室裡頭有張照片，你也在裡頭，我從中認出你的。”

她平靜地解釋，然後瞥了一眼努力從地上爬起來的威爾遜。

“男孩們，有狀況，Rumlow正往理事們那邊去。”瑪麗亞突然出聲警告，巴奇的眼神迅速瞟過山姆、剩下的天空航母，以及站在他面前的女子。  
 

 

 **“去幫娜塔莎；我自己能行。”**  
 

 

是史蒂夫，這傢伙一直在聽他們的對話。

巴奇從來沒這麼高興能聽到這頑固混蛋的聲音，至少現在他知道這白痴還活著。

浪費了寶貴的幾秒鐘後，巴奇起身，盡力不把他的腳痛外顯，他舉起槍，這舉動讓他面前的飛行員們緊張起來。“威爾遜得離開這裡；他的腿斷了。“他簡潔有力地表示，並盯著眼前的金髮女子直到她點頭。

“我要去援助人質。”他接著交代，然後走過女子身旁，離開前他抓住她的胳膊，給了她一個殺氣十足的眼神。

“如果他們中的任何一個死了，我會要妳的命。我才不管你是不是卡特家的人。”

“明白。”她應聲，帶著輕微的恐懼，但態度依舊堅定。

就這樣，巴奇回到大樓裡。當他穿越長廊，他能看出沿途到處都經歷過打鬥。碎玻璃，被亂扔在地的辦公傢俱，到處都是血跡和屍體讓走廊一片狼籍。一具屍體就卡在電梯門之間，阻止了電梯的升降。

“他已經在41樓了！”瑪麗亞提醒他，棕髮男子思考他可能的選擇。

他走到被人卡住的電梯那裡，把那沒有生命的軀體從電梯裡拖出來，關上門，讓電梯往下。接著巴恩斯按下緊急按鈕，關掉了整個電梯系統，然後撬開電梯頂的安全門，拿出他的飛鉤往上射了出去，直到釘進某處，他靠堅固的飛鎖迅速將自己拉上幾層。他發現鉤子釘在被毀壞的電梯門旁一塊巨大的牆壁碎石上 - 這個電梯門也被卡住而打開。

巴奇爬上毀壞的牆壁，用力一躍從電梯井中爬出來，他拔出鉤子，那塊牆壁碎石隨即墜落到底下的豎井中。

巴恩斯環顧四周，注意到他現在人在第二十層。

棕髮男子再往電梯井看了一眼，但看不到任何飛鉤能釘的地方。

“看來我得靠這兩條腿跑上去了。”他嘟嚷，不喜歡這個讓傷腿更痛的主意。

“如果你非常確定只有這個辦法的話......你的口袋裡應該有一個布魯斯原本為史蒂夫做的止痛藥；當他知道你不管腿傷堅持要跟去，他主動提供了這個以防萬一。“

“妳為什麼不早點告訴我？”巴恩斯嘟囔抱怨，翻找著口袋，確實發現了一個小小的，裝著藍色液體的注射器。

不再多說，他立即把它打進頸動脈，沒多久傷腿的抽痛就消失了。

“現在，這只會使讓你的痛覺暫時變遲鈍。一等藥效過去，當你壓迫到受傷的那條腿時，它就會變得更痛。”黑髮女子警告他，但他一點也不在意，顧著跑向樓梯，以最快速度衝向位於頂層的部長辦公室。這種時候特別能顯示他的超級戰士增強功能實在非常方便：即使是最稱職、最出色的特工也會在一口氣跑完二十層樓梯之後幾乎暈眩，但在巴奇到達頂層的時候，他只有一點輕微的疲憊，他隨即敏捷地潛入辦公室。

很顯然，這裡先前經歷過一場惡鬥，一群特戰隊的成員們東趴西倒在地。

羅曼諾夫正站在一整片玻璃全息屏幕的前方，雙手舉起，因為朗姆洛手裡拿著槍對準她。

弗瑞也被皮爾斯拿槍指著立定不動。

“這場鬧劇的確有趣的很，但我真的得繼續整個正事了。”年長的男人冷冷地諷刺道，他那種漫不經心的語氣是如此詭異，令人毛骨悚然。那一瞬間，一個閃回出現在巴奇腦海 - 就是那個男人，要求他做任務回報，在他沒反應時直接一巴掌搧在他臉上。

一點膽汁湧入他的喉嚨，棕髮男子強迫自己咽回去，現在他需要集中注意力。

外面有傳來更大聲的噪音與爆炸聲，每個人都轉過頭看向窗外，顯然，現在天空中正如火如荼地進行空戰，兩艘航母都全力向對方開火。這景象令人無比震驚，尤其整場交火就在華盛頓特區上方進行。在這些航母飛離河流上空，墜毀在城市以前，他們得儘快阻止整件事。棕髮男子利用這個每個人都分心的機會，偷偷溜進，閃到桌子後面蹲下來不被發現。娜塔莎驚訝地看了他一眼，但男人只是對她打了個信號確認 - “妳完成了？”

她微微點頭，表示這女人已經開始將信息上傳互聯網。

“你們還真是上演了一場大秀啊，尼克；我想知道這是否就是你的最佳策略，這樣的空戰規模可能會讓很多無辜旁觀者因此受傷。”皮爾斯把注意力轉回那個用獨眼死命盯著他的人身上。

“如果你一開始不這麼做的話，這一切就不會發生。”

“究竟是誰先開始的？你可是給所謂的民主自由的真相給教導長大的。”

弗瑞的眼底閃爍著危險的光芒，他唯一的那隻眼的虹膜縮小了，瞪著那個人。

“我做了我該做的去保護人民。”

“我也是。我可以保障70億條生命的安全，只要犧牲2千萬人。”

”先生，我們最好走了；空戰離大樓更近了......”朗姆洛謹慎地注意著外頭的情況。

就在那一瞬間，他手上的槍被娜塔莎打偏了位置，巴奇從桌子底下跳了出來，把特戰隊長撂倒，用金屬拳頭猛擊他的臉，打得他鼻血噴濺。

當然，用槍會更快，但現在，巴奇極力想避免雙手再沾人命；另外，再次看到皮爾斯不知為何讓他感到非常不安，讓他猶豫著沒有拔出槍。

“婊子養...”

當朗姆洛抬頭看向那個戴著面具的男人，他的雙眼猛地瞪大，但他還沒來得及說什麼，就又挨了巴恩斯一拳，然後被踢到一旁，巴奇抓起朗姆洛掉落的槍指向皮爾斯，年長男子似乎對局勢急轉直下感到有些驚訝。

“士兵。”沉默片刻之後他說。

“你到底在這幹什麼？你本來應該去解決那些航母！”弗瑞向他吼，但巴恩斯直接無視了獨眼男人。他的心智現在完全集中在那個站在他面前的年長男性身上。

他的思緒回到了他曾經為這個男人執行任務的時期。他那種冷淡、隨意、視人命如草芥的態度總是讓巴奇感到沮喪，而現在，當這個男人再次站在他面前，他不禁意識到某些關鍵，當年的不安突然都有了合理的解釋。慢慢地，巴奇腦中的思緒開始聯通，他終於知道那種違和感從何而來。

“太可惜了，竟然變成弗瑞的走狗。你原本可是我們這邊寶貴的資產啊。”（譯者：聽你在屁！）

“聽你鬼扯，最好當初中士不是被迫幫你們賣命。”弗瑞譏嘲，他的語氣憤恨滿溢。

娜塔莎現在正在向他們走來，她已經完成了全部資料的上傳。外面傳來另外一個震耳的爆炸聲，但現在，巴奇腦袋裡全是白色的噪音。

“看起來你們也沒能讓他更健談點嘛！我想也是，他的舉止也很糟糕，我都不想抱怨了。”

“中士，我們得先離開這裡，任何一艘天空母艦都有可能撞到這棟大樓；我想最好先把國務卿送出去。”

尼克向他下令，此時他才突然意識到棕髮男人一向穩穩持槍的手竟然在顫抖，他不禁皺眉。

“詹姆斯？”娜塔莎問，注意到同樣的事情。

“我總是不懂為什麼。”他低柔的聲音打破沉默，隔著面具聽起來有些不真切。

那個上了年紀的男人揚了揚眉，顯然因聽到他竟然開口而感到驚訝。

“在所有與我打交道的人當中，即使是我也不能否認，你總給我一種古怪的熟悉感。”

“中士，你在幹什麼...”巴奇舉手打斷了弗瑞。

他的語氣突然變得憤怒。

不只是生氣，更像是被冒犯而惱怒。

“現在，我想起了一切，我終於知道原因了。”

“那又是為什麼呢，大兵？”那個男人問，他對棕髮男人的微笑看起來充滿譏嘲，無論何時，這男人總是故作神秘。

“你看起來像他 - 像史蒂夫。”巴奇的聲音開始動搖，但並不是因為悲傷或恐懼；而是出於憤怒。

之前持槍顫抖的手再次舉起了槍，他把準星瞄準了那個依舊一派冷靜的年長男人的頭。看到冬日戰士一向空洞無情的眼神突然塞滿瘋狂與隨時可能爆發的狂躁 - 如果換作任何人都會感到害怕。然而，皮爾斯並非常人，他仍然鎮定自若。

“嗯，我想這對我們來說是一個不錯的消息。當你不試圖咬住你的操作員時，你就不會那麼難搞。”

那一刻巴奇可能已經按下了扳機，但因為一架戰鬥機撞上了大樓造成的爆炸氣流，讓整棟大樓像強烈地震一樣劇烈晃動起來，讓他們一時全都站不住腳。

皮爾斯利用這個機會向巴恩斯開槍，但是子彈卻毫無用處地從他的金屬胳膊上彈開。然後，他試圖朝門口逃跑，但被娜塔莎一腳踹倒在地，她把槍從他手中扯下。

“這種劇烈運動對你的心臟可不太好啊國務卿。”

她揶揄，此時朗姆洛突然襲擊了她，把她從他老闆身上踢開，並抓起武器，試圖向紅髮女子開槍。然而，此時巴奇已經恢復了平靜，他跳進兩人中間，再次用金屬臂擋住了子彈，然後抓起自己的槍，往朗姆洛的手上射了一槍，讓他鬆手放掉武器。布洛克並沒有愣住太久，當又一次爆炸晃動了這座建築物時，他字面意義上地跳到巴恩斯身上，掄起拳頭往他臉上猛擊。

“這是回敬你剛才的！”

他嘶聲吼叫，對著那個被打得有點暈的男人臉上再來了一拳，然後伸手抓起掉落在旁邊的槍枝，打算近距離直接一槍打在他臉上。隨之而來的是一陣扭打與對武器的搶奪，掙扎中一記子彈朝巴奇的腦袋擊發，就擦著耳朵，猩紅的血液從頭皮噴濺而出。正常情況下，他早就輕鬆地推開這個混蛋，但現在巴奇的腦中一片混亂，他沒法完全集中注意力。

布洛克照他的臉再打了一拳，讓巴奇的視線因為血液而變得一片血紅。

“我一直以為你有多危險，你永遠不知道那些舊蘇聯的老傢伙們是怎麼吹噓你的。”那男人嘲笑他，試圖再次槍擊他。就在這時，巴奇揮動金屬手一把抓住朗姆洛握槍的那隻手，用恐怖的怪力扭斷了那人的手指，槍枝伴隨著男人痛苦的嚎叫掉落在地。

巴奇一記猛烈頭槌把他強行撞開，然後敏捷地站了起來。

眼角餘光中，巴奇發現皮爾斯已經抵達門口，正試圖逃跑。不知怎的，娜塔莎倒在地板上，沒有子彈打傷的痕跡，她身上也沒有任何血跡。她就像被什麼東西癱瘓了。

這一切就在他眼前上演讓巴奇胸口翻起狂怒的滔天巨浪，他一手訓練出這個女子，當她還是小女孩的時候幫助她，她與他最人性的那一面緊緊相連，同時她也是他能逃離九頭蛇的主因。

現在他眼前真的漫起了紅霧，而不只是血。

下一秒發生的事宛如電影中的慢動作特效。

弗瑞一面沖向娜塔莎一面朝他嚷嚷著什麼，但他的聲音就像隔著一層玻璃。

朗姆洛想試著再次攻擊他，但被巴奇咆哮著把他猛力砸在牆上，他能聽到那個男人的骨頭斷裂時發出的噁心聲響。

巴奇再次抓起槍，指著那個想要開溜的年長男人，他眼底閃爍的冷酷光芒就像他以冬兵身份出任務時那樣。

兩聲槍響在空中響起。

皮爾斯顛簸著摔倒在地板上，頭部和背部爆出血花，他離門口就只有幾英吋的距離。

“你這個混蛋！”朗姆洛咆哮著，但是就在他能爬起身之前，另一個震波衝擊著這棟建築物，巴奇訝異地看著那個男人所在位置的樓地板逐漸消失，布洛克墜落進塌陷出的大坑裡。

“我們必須走了！現在！”

獨眼男子大喊，撐起紅髮女子癱軟的身體走向門口，看都不看一眼門前地板的屍體。巴奇的思緒籠罩在一片奇怪、茫然無措的霾霧中。

他瞪著地板上金髮男人的屍體，腦海裡泛起詭異的畫面。

畫面裡的屍體閃爍著，有那麼一秒鐘，他以為那是史蒂夫躺在那裡，死了。

這讓他感到噁心，巴奇發現自己差點又要向屍體開槍。他竟敢！他竟敢看起來像史蒂夫？

突然一個重重的巴掌把他臉打歪，巴奇近乎慌亂地抬起頭，弗瑞站在他眼前，用幾乎可算是關心的眼神看著他。

獨眼男子抬手蓋在他持槍的手上，顯然是要勸他放下槍。巴奇臉色蒼白，看起來像隻飽受驚嚇的野獸，弗瑞可不喜歡他現在看到的樣子。

“羅傑斯正在想辦法讓最後一張芯片到位，他所在的那艘航母現在正朝我們飛過來，我們得在它撞上這棟大樓前離開。”

他說得沒錯，當巴奇快速往窗戶瞥去，他能看到那個巨大的航母正朝著他們而來，就像一尾聞到血氣的鯊魚。巴奇甩甩頭，試圖找回重心並冷靜下來。

“在哪兒....他離開船艦了嗎？”他磕磕絆絆的問道，但是弗瑞只是搖了搖頭，開始把他往門口拽，娜塔莎正站在那，無力的倚在門邊。

無論剛剛發生什麼，顯然它只是暫時弄暈了黑寡婦。

他們三人想辦法爬上了直升機並趕緊起飛，巴恩斯在混合著震驚與憂懼的心情中看著航母撞上了基地。他突然想起山姆、那個金髮的探員，以及希爾。

他們在哪裡？史蒂夫在哪裡？

“看來山姆已經離開；希爾也成功逃出這棟大樓。”仔細聆聽通訊器之後，娜塔莎冷靜地告訴他。

巴奇只是默默看了她一眼，她立刻理解他的意思，再度透過通訊器確認史蒂夫的下落。巴奇的目光掃視著河面，看著天空落下的機體部件和大樓殘塊。

他就是在那一刻看到的；一抹熟悉的藍色身影，帶著一塊圓盤，正落入水中往下沉。忽略了紅髮女人的警告，巴奇不假思索地跳出直升機，潛入底下寒冷的水域。

起初他什麼也看不見，落下的殘骸攪動了河底，使一切都變得模糊不清。

緊接著，他看到那塊熟悉的圓形物體在他底下繼續往下沉，他迅速下潛，祈禱史蒂夫仍抓著它。男人一面下潛一面閃躲著在他上方持續沈落的墜毀的航母碎片。有那麼一秒，巴奇失去了方向，他能感覺驚惶開始從心底升起；他人在水下，無法呼吸，而該死的他不知道史蒂夫到底在哪裡。

就在那一瞬，那塊紅藍白相間的圓盤再次出現在他的視線中，他死命下潛。終於接近它，抵達伸手可及之處。

就在那裡，有一隻手。

是史蒂夫。

巴奇抓住陷入無意識的隊長，讓水流把他們帶離墜落的碎片，然後破水而出。他瞥了一眼史蒂夫毫無生氣的身軀，擔憂害怕啃食著他的心。史蒂夫臉色蒼白，呼吸幾不可聞。他身上有好幾個彈孔，鮮血緩緩湧出在水中暈開。無論那艘航母上發生了怎樣的戰鬥，肯定都是非常慘烈。

巴奇只恨自己不在那裡，但現在他也已無能為力。

他能做的只有把史蒂夫從河裡救出來。

深色頭髮的男子用最快速度游到岸邊，把那個軟成泥的傢伙從水裡拖出來。他俯身傾聽他的心跳 - 謝天謝地他的心跳還在，但是非常微弱，糟糕的是這傢伙沒有在呼吸。撇開自己也搖搖欲墜的身體狀況，巴奇聚起全部力氣幫生命正在消逝的隊長執行CPR，將氧氣吹入他的肺部。

“呼吸，史蒂薇！”

當他再次按壓男人的胸腔，他近乎命令地大吼，努力壓迫肺部擠出河水。

如果史蒂夫現在死在他手上....

在宛如無止境的幾秒鐘後，金髮男子咳嗽著吐出髒水，讓棕髮男子雙膝一軟倒坐在他身旁，如釋重地鬆了一口氣。

“巴....奇？”

金髮男子微微歪頭靠向棕髮男人，巴奇一時說不出話，只能用手抹了抹自己沾滿污垢、殘血、以及眼痕的臉。

“耶穌基督！羅傑斯，不要這樣嚇我！”

他大吐一口氣，然後傾身在那微涼的唇瓣印下一個溫暖的吻，他覺得自己永遠不想停止吻他。史蒂夫為這溫柔的接觸牽動嘴角微笑了一下，但他實在太虛弱，沒法做出任何回應。不過那一點也不重要，巴奇也累了，幾秒鐘後他就放任自己倒在史蒂夫身旁，額頭壓在他的肩上。  
   
巴奇記得的最後一件事是，一個熟悉的女聲在呼喚著他們。

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老天哦...第九章中文將近兩萬字...翻得我快死...  
> 總之，我的部分終於翻完了(感動淚流)...  
> 呼喚Joyce同學快來把第十章交差吧！咱們就能安心End了！  
> 最後，感謝Joyce帶我玩，  
> 讓這篇有酷帥冬哥與哭萌史蒂薇的長得要命的文能夠順利翻譯完成分享給大家，Love You!


	10. 暫時的結局

 

醒過來以後，史蒂夫注意到的第一件事情是他躺在一張柔軟的病床上，或許吧？應該沒錯，他能聽到周遭熟悉的嗶嗶聲響。

他試著回想究竟發生了什麼事。

隊長走上甲板，解決上頭的敵人，就像回到從前的戰爭年代。感覺就像時光倒流了一樣，會有這樣的感受，或許也跟他知道巴奇就在附近有關。

接著一群敵軍突然出現，一具戰機隨後出現在上空，急遽的火力將他震倒在地面。他成功地躲過攻擊，但躲進船裡的路線被擋住了。也就是在這個時候，山姆聯繫上他，告訴他自己找到了那些壞蛋。

「你還好嗎，山姆？！」

「我還沒死！」

史蒂夫能看見男人迅速地繞過戰艦，他高高飛起，任由槍林彈雨在他身後爆炸。

「史蒂夫，你得專心點！」瑪莉亞提醒他，隊長搖搖頭，知曉自己現在能為山姆做的不多。男人自己應該可以應付得過來。

「我這裡有點麻煩。」他說道，隨後朝著離他最近的幾個人扔出盾牌，對手被打倒在地，他很快躲進一堆貨櫃後頭。他在那些昏過去的人身上摸出一顆手榴彈，對著朝他開火的人馬丟去，手榴彈炸的煙花四射，那群人被炸得四散。

他迅速地觀察周遭，注意到有條走道幾乎是淨空的；但他得躲過顯然正在搜索他的蹤影的戰鬥機才能到那裡去。

才剛剛起身，史蒂夫猛然感受到陣陣的暈眩襲來，他得扶著一旁的鐵櫃才能保持腳步平衡。

有那麼一瞬間，他的視線變得模糊。

喔，上帝啊，現在不行，現在不是時候。

男人搖搖頭，俐落地躲開朝著他涉及的戰鬥機。

史蒂夫滾到一邊去，舉起盾牌擋住子彈。

那個駕駛員是個問題，他不停地在史蒂夫的上空盤旋，速度比甲板上的所有人都要更快。

接著，他看見某個傢伙正往某處趕去，那個地方看起來像是要發射火箭還是什麼的。

史蒂夫閃過一枚瞄準他的導彈，他一腳踹倒男人，搶過他手裡的武器對準那台始終針對他而來的戰鬥機發射，機身被轟得亂七八糟，駕駛員則是棄機逃逸。

史蒂夫將武器弄碎丟到一旁，他敲昏以前的男人，接著跑向那扇門。

就在他成功抓住門把時，另一陣暈眩再次在腦子裡閃過。而這時候的他也差點錯過了一名朝他跑來的九頭蛇打手，男人拿著雷射槍朝他攻擊。隊長驚險地閃過那足以讓他癱瘓的一擊，迅速地踹上男人的下巴，再次將他敲昏。史蒂夫退到一邊去，他躲在幾輛戰鬥機後方，緩緩地平復呼吸。

這個…看起來可不太妙。

隊長站在原地好幾秒鐘，他靠著盾牌，呼吸很是急促。

史蒂夫的視線再次變得模糊，他開始覺得有些…發熱。

該死。

火力朝他而來，子彈被盾牌反彈，史蒂夫抬起頭，一組人馬走上甲板，從他本該進入的那扇門魚貫而出。

是這輛航母上剛好有這麼多的後援，還是史蒂夫的速度被他不知道發生了什麼事情的健康狀況給拖垮了？男人一點頭緒也沒有。

他迅速向後退，躲進最靠近的戰機裡，並在心裡祈禱這裡還有別人。

通訊裝置裡傳來令人發狂的吼叫聲；山姆和巴奇失守了，很有可能身負重傷。史蒂夫不曉得他們是否有成功將晶片放回原處。

隊長丟出他的盾牌打暈兩個人，他跑到其中一個身邊拿起他的武器，朝接下來的兩人射擊，同時抬起盾牌保護自己。

他對手槍的熟悉度不如巴奇那麼高，但他的命中率也不低，他揍上其中一個傢伙的肚子，踹中其中一個人的腿，他離戰艦的邊緣有些近，步伐因為衝擊力有些踉蹌。

他聆聽著無線電裡的對話。

「我們不敵火力攻擊；威爾森的腿斷了。」

「該死。」

史蒂夫不得不同意瑪莉亞，雖然他們兩人都還活著的事實確實值得高興。

「有個金髮女人要上去幫史蒂夫。」

「你信任她嗎？」

金髮女人…

史蒂夫有預感這位女士應該是他的前任鄰居。

「男孩們，我們這裡有情況；朗姆洛要往議會去了。」瑪莉亞突然發出警告；這聽起來可不妙。娜塔莎很能打，但朗姆洛也不差，她的傷勢對戰況可能會很不利。

史蒂夫一邊觀察四周，一邊按捺著腦子裡的疼痛。巴奇和山姆都沒辦法接近航母，他們也快要沒有時間了；航母現在幾乎就要達到可以展開攻擊的高度。

「去幫娜塔莎，這邊我來處理。」他通知地面上的隊伍，心想他們大概會對這道命令很有意見，尤其如果他們發現他那些症狀又開始了。好一陣子，他能聽見巴奇對著前來幫助他們的後援發出指令，這也顯示他們暫且接受了史蒂夫的安排。

史蒂夫深吸一口氣，邁步走向入口。再也沒有人針對他展開攻勢，但隊長知道自己不能大意；現在沒有看到任何人也並不表示沒有人藏在暗處。他們一定注意到他已經登上航母了。

他終於來到了航母的核心，卻注意到這裡並沒有人看守。這很詭異，等於是讓這裡門戶洞開。他謹慎地走到中心點，手裡舉著盾牌。

一個尖銳的聲響劃破寧靜，史蒂夫感到身後傳來一陣刺痛。

他看向下方，發現兩個男人躲在階梯下。

他快速地越過走道，閃避接下來的子彈並躲在中央的欄杆後。史蒂夫垂著眼睛觀察兩個男人，細微的恐懼盪在心底，因為他看不清楚他們的臉；就像他快如擂鼓的心跳正在強化他身體裡殘留下來的毒素一般。

「投降吧，隊長！我們知道你現在的情況不不適合戰鬥。」

其中一個男人對著他大叫，但史蒂夫仍然躲在暗處。所以這些人知道毒藥的事情？也對。或許某個高層知道他被下毒的事情，也告知了底下所有的人。

更多的騷動聲傳來，史蒂夫陡然看見另一組人馬從他對面的門走進來。隊長很快用盾牌擋開子彈，接著射出盾牌將走道上的兩個男人擊倒。

該死，他快要沒時間了。

突然之間，某種東西在玻璃穹頂上炸開，尖刺的玻璃碎片落進航母裡，弄傷了站在史蒂夫身後的兩個人。

他抬起頭，看見那架方才對著穹頂掃射的飛機，上頭的人朝他揮手。

是自己人，看起來。

大概是剛才巴奇在地面上指示的組員。

飛行員沒有停留太久，因為敵方從航母送出的追兵馬上趕了上來。

下方的兩個武裝份子還因為爆炸的關係有些暈乎，史蒂夫抓著機會走進中央控制台，他滑著上頭的裝置尋找正確的位置。他忙著瀏覽著晶片，視線卻再次一片模糊，有那麼一刻，隊長完全不曉得他到底該移動哪一片才對。

另一陣刺耳的槍響傳來，史蒂夫腹部的疼痛加劇，他倒在地上，劇痛正在侵襲他的身體。或許是毒藥的關係；無論留在他身體裡的毒素是什麼，無疑都加劇了所有的痛覺。

其中一個男人恢復意識，接著猛朝著他射擊。

史蒂夫還有餘裕用盾牌防衛自己，但他的視線漸漸被污點遮住，他再也無法站起來。他覺得噁心想吐。

這時，就在男人準備朝他射出另一發子彈時，一台戰機朝著穹頂飛來，它直接碾壞下頭所有的建築，包括方才還站在那裡的男人。

史蒂夫驚訝地望著身下的一切掉進水裡。

他立即振作起來，再次翻找著晶片。

好不容易，他找到了正確的插口，並且成功找到要替換的晶片。

「倒數十秒鐘，隊長！」瑪莉亞警告他，航母很快就要準備進行它第一次的大屠殺任務。

史蒂夫抬起頭，手裡拿著那片晶片，視線幾乎全部變成灰色。

他能聽見腦子裡的時鐘正在滴答作響，倒數十秒。

五

四

三

二

一…

就在這時，他終於將那個東西放進該放的插口，然後他倒在走道上，腹部仍然疼得要命。

「太好了！我們成功了；現在快離開那裡，隊長！」

史蒂夫沒有回答；他幾乎聽不見希爾在說些什麼。

附近傳來的爆炸聲響陣懂整艘船，他方才躺著的地板不堪負重，帶著隊長掉進了水裡。

他半失去意識地撞在冰冷的水面，近乎感覺不到任何一切。

說實話，史蒂夫還以為自己要死了。

然後，他感到一陣空氣灌進肺裡，強迫他的身體吐出多餘的水分。整個過程像是經過好幾分鐘，但實際上或許只有幾秒而已，史蒂夫咳出肺裡頭的水，昏昏沈沈地意識到他已經不在水裡了。

有人…

有什麼人籠罩在他前方，臉龐沾著血跡和泥土。

是巴奇。

棕髮男人垂著眼睛望著他，嘴邊掛著一抹鬆一口氣的笑容，史蒂夫輕聲說出他的名字時，男人有點生氣，斥責他真是笨得可以。

然後，他傾下身來親吻史蒂夫；兩雙唇溫暖而堅定的觸碰，差不多總結了巴奇現在所有的感受。

史蒂夫忍不住微微一笑，接著再次暈了過去。

 

 

隊長能感覺到身邊有個人。他累得睜不開眼睛，但他知道那是巴奇。空氣中的某種響動洩露了他的行跡。那種感覺很熟悉，就像他第一次在史蒂夫身邊守著他的時候一樣。唯一的差別是現在一切感覺都溫暖多了，也舒適多了，因為史蒂夫終於知道了他是誰。

「你醒了？」巴奇溫聲問道，史蒂夫朝著他的聲音歪過頭，並沒有睜開眼睛。

「我…什麼…？」

「我和班納談過了；看來是我們還沒有足夠的時間讓解藥好好地將所有毒素代謝乾淨，所以只要你該使用腦過度，血流和腎上腺素就會造成那個東西再次擴散。」巴奇盡可能冷靜地解釋，他想史蒂夫大概會想知道這個。

「我…明白了…」

「是啊。你確實差不多該看見了。布魯斯說他現在百分之百確信毒藥都已經沒了。」棕髮男人停頓一會兒，接著輕輕抓住史蒂夫的手。金髮男人捏捏他的手，這讓他的同伴忍不住微笑。隊長或許還看不見，但他能感受到。

「我們…多久了…」

「是的。我們贏了。希爾讓航母摧毀彼此。你已經昏過去三天了。」

隊長皺起眉，終於張開雙眼。這間房間很是明亮，男人再次緊緊闔上眼睛。亮光讓他的眼睛發疼，但跟當時被毒藥侵害的疼痛不一樣。

就只是太亮了而已。

「我們在史塔克大廈，順道一提。」

「東尼有沒有…？」

「有，他回來接應我們。威爾森也沒事，順道一提。只是腿上打了石膏。」

「…你呢？」

房裡一陣安靜，唯一一件讓史蒂夫確信巴奇還在這裡的證據，就是仍然緊握著他的那一隻手。接著，一聲細小的嘆息打破沈默，史蒂夫感覺到棕髮男人坐到床沿邊。

「只是有點震驚而已。我大部份的傷口都已經好了。」

這讓隊長微微皺眉，但他很快就後悔了，皺眉讓他的整張臉刺痛起來。

「怎麼回事？」他問道，緊握住他的手。

房裡鴉雀無聲，直到巴奇終於回答他的問題。

「我…我知道為什麼我特別不喜歡皮爾斯了。」

男人的聲音聽起來滿是防衛，史蒂夫想坐起身來安慰巴奇，但他的身體還太過疲倦。值得高興的是他已經能夠睜開眼睛，在經歷一小段的模糊不清後，他終於能夠看清楚巴奇的臉，還有他是如何不安地咬著嘴唇，他回憶起遙遠的記憶，眼神一片空洞。

「當我第一次被帶到他面前時，他還很年輕。我當時…並不能理解，但我現在明白了。」

「什麼意思，巴克？」

棕髮男人咬著嘴唇好一會兒，這讓史蒂夫開始擔心可能會流血。不過巴奇終究看向了他，只不過神色有些疲憊。

「他以前看起來很像你，你知道嗎。」

史蒂夫愣了半晌，然後腦子裡的那些線索終於連到一起。他錯愕地瞪大那雙藍眼睛，而後顯露出憤怒。史蒂夫掙扎著起身，完全忽略疲弱的身體狀態。巴奇趕緊伸手扶他，同時責罵他怎麼在這種時候還敢亂動，但史蒂夫完全沒聽進去，僅是緊緊地將巴奇抱進懷中，鼻子埋在他的髮絲裡。

棕髮男人停頓一秒，接著才回應他的動作，他牢牢地抱緊史蒂夫，肩膀有些顫抖。

「…他們知道嗎？」帶著一點遲疑，史蒂夫終究還是問出口了。巴奇將臉埋在史蒂夫的肩膀裡，他說話時聲音踢請來有些含糊。

「不。我…不認為他們知道。當時大概沒有人知道我的來歷。我的手臂被換掉的時候，那些檔案都還沒交給美方。」

史蒂夫什麼都沒說，僅是收緊手臂。他能感覺出巴奇也不確定他們是不是知情。如果他們真的知道，那麼巴奇方才告訴他的事情簡直是喪盡天良。但是，這卻再也不重要了；巴奇就在他身邊，他安全了。

良久，巴奇退後一些，輕輕將額頭抵住史蒂夫的。

「你真的要把我嚇壞了，史蒂微。」他溫柔地嘀咕，他用人類的手指刷過金髮男人的臉頰。

「我很抱歉。」男人乖巧地回應，他無法反駁。

「我真想罵你，但我實在太累了。」

史蒂夫笑了起來，但他的笑聲很快就被另一雙柔軟的唇給淹沒。從巴奇咬著史蒂夫嘴唇的方式來看，很明顯巴奇確實很氣他，他抬起手將他金色的頭髮往後梳。

「聽好我的話了，混蛋；等我的腦袋不再亂七八糟的時候，我就會好好修理你，跟你算總帳。」

巴奇沈靜的語調正好跟他的話語相悖，但史蒂夫知道他是認真的。

「為什麼？我還以為你說你的傷沒有大礙？」

棕髮男人再次親親他，這一次溫柔多了。一陣溫暖的顫抖爬過史蒂夫的脊椎。

「我這幾天經歷了多少爛事；首先，我得找到那本可能可以洗腦我的鬼書，然後我被洗腦了還差點幹掉你的朋友，接著我還得和我最大的惡夢面對面，你還差點溺死在我眼前耶！」

金髮男人乖順地微笑，小聲嘀咕著他很抱歉。說不定是鎮靜劑的關係，也有可能是他們之間的親密無比，因為史蒂夫現在實在是沒辦法集中注意力去感受任何愧疚或是爭辯的念頭。

巴奇似乎也注意到這一點，於是也不打算繼續追究這個話題，他緊緊扣住金髮男人的手，嘴巴再次貼上史蒂夫的唇，好似他無法相信史蒂夫還活著的事實。

他沒有死，他沒有溺死在水裡。

金髮男人不太確定這是什麼時候發生的，但等到東尼和布魯斯前來查看他的情況時，他正躺在床裡，而巴奇壓在他的上方，兩人的嘴唇緊貼著彼此，熾熱的氣息圍繞，史蒂夫覺得自己的身體狀況應該還應付得來。

門邊傳來的一聲咳嗽打斷他們，史蒂夫能感覺到自己的臉紅透了，巴奇則是即刻坐起身來，面帶不善地著門口的兩個人影。

「好吧，我真的不需要看到這個。」東尼遮著眼睛退到門邊，緊緊抓著身邊的布魯斯。

「等他騷擾完我們親愛的美國隊長時，我們再回來好了。」

布魯斯眨眨眼睛，看來是對眼下的晴酷感到十分疑惑，但還是任由東尼抓著他離開。

史蒂夫倒進枕頭裡發出一聲呻吟，他抬起兩隻手掌抹抹臉，整張臉通紅一片。巴奇仍然看著門邊，他盯著門口，似乎是在等東尼拿著相機或是什麼的再次溜回來。

他還坐在史蒂夫的腰上，這個重量大概不是很舒服。

「耶穌基督啊；東尼絕對不會讓我好過的。」史蒂夫小聲說道，那雙冷若冰霜的藍眼睛從門邊移到他身上。

當史蒂夫抬起眼時，他注意到這個混蛋正在壞笑。

「不好笑，巴奇！你知道這有多尷尬嗎？！」

「最好是喔。一分鐘前怎麼沒聽你抱怨。」

「我現在就在抱怨啊！」

棕髮男人翻個白眼，彎下腰來輕輕地親吻他的嘴唇，接著離開他身上，他搖搖頭，表情看起來很樂。

先前的緊張和擔憂似乎暫且消失了，這也讓史蒂夫放心不少。

「你去哪裡？」他在注意到巴奇拿起外套時說道。

棕髮男人煩躁地瞥他一眼，像是他以為史蒂夫會這個問是因為他害怕巴奇會再次消失或什麼的。

說真的，他確實也挺害怕這種事情再次發生的。

「山姆會帶我去接我的貓咪，就這樣而已。」

「…你會回來這裡嗎，還是就…回家？」

棕髮男人輕笑一聲，接著穿上外套，他拿出口袋裡的黑色手套遮住金屬手。

「這個嘛，既然我們毫不留情地弄砸了整個國家的情報系統，回去那間公寓大概不會太安全。史塔克已經準備好要讓我暫時住在這裡，直到風頭過去。」

喔，這還挺有道理的。

史蒂夫很驚訝發生了這麼多事後，東尼還會願意幫忙。

「聽著，史蒂夫。別太驚訝了。史塔克確實很魯莽，但他不是不講道理的人。以長遠的角度來看，我待在這裡對每個人來說都好，在外面的話，任何一個九頭蛇特工都可以對著我說出那些觸發詞，啟動我的瘋狂殺手模式。」

巴奇說得對，但史蒂夫還是不喜歡他的某些措辭。

棕髮男人踟躕一會兒，摘下他的帽子，接著走回床邊在隊長的臉頰上印下最後一個親吻。

「我很快就回來，好好休息，好嗎？我等一下還是要好好修理你的。」

史蒂夫忍不住咯咯笑了起來。

 

 

「所以說，情況也沒那麼糟嘛。我是說，神盾局解散就意味著我們有更多的工作，但我們早就知道這會發生了吧，是不是？」東尼結束他的匯報，而史蒂夫這時正坐在病床裡，一隻亮棕色的貓咪窩在他的腿上。

自從兩隻毛茸茸的傢伙被帶到大廈裡後，他們每天的活動基本上就是黏在他們的主人身邊，而他們的主人則花上大部份的時間黏著史蒂夫；於是其中一隻貓咪坐在史蒂夫的腿上休息，另一隻母貓則是窩在巴奇的腳邊打瞌睡。

在整件事情被揭露後，娜塔莎便扮演著和議會溝通的角色。整場會議透過電視台直播，史蒂夫得承認，他從來沒為自己的隊員感到如此驕傲過。不過也因為娜塔莎總是他最信任的人，無論她的過去聽起來有多麽瘋狂。

好吧，第二瘋狂。

史蒂夫不停地看向坐在病床旁的椅子裡的巴奇。他在好一陣子前開始打起了瞌睡，甚至連東尼一如往常地以戲劇性的方式衝進病房裡時，他都沒有醒過來。

當然也有一些令人感傷的新聞，就連史塔克傳達這些壞消息給隊長時，都不再嬉皮笑臉；史蒂夫相當難過地得知，幾名在金髮女特工的帶領下前來援助的飛行員都在這場戰役中殉職了。

當然，他們只是盡本份罷了，但史蒂夫還是覺得萬分內疚。

其中一名喪命的飛行員曾在史蒂夫被敵軍困在航母的中央控制台時幫助過他。

隊長在心裡默默記下他的名字，他得慰問這個男人的家屬，甚至親自前去探望他們。

但是現在，他得專注將自己的身體養好。毒藥已經解除，但他的身體還有兩處子彈造成的傷口，雖然他的傷勢幾乎都已經轉好。

總而言之，他就只是疲憊無比而已，就像此時正在床邊的椅子裡睡覺的棕髮男人一樣。史蒂夫的目光再次落回巴奇身上，他打量著身邊熟睡的人，眼底揉雜著喜愛和擔憂；巴奇看起來累壞了，眼睛下面的眼袋都跑出來了。

「你真的願意讓巴奇待下來嗎？」

「以沙威瑪之名，隊長！別老是覺得我想要殺了這個傢伙行嗎。我早在兩年前就已經克服了想殺人的慾望了。」

東尼的用字讓史蒂夫微微瑟縮，但他什麼也沒有說，僅是靜靜地望著巴奇。

「他睡得不多。這個禮拜你還沒清醒的時候，他都一直在你身邊晃來晃去。」東尼在沈默好一陣後說道。

史蒂夫又罪惡又擔心，但仍然不發一語。巴奇就是會做這種事情的人，見鬼的，要是今天換成巴奇才是被毒害然後差點溺死在水裡的人，他也會緊張兮兮、擔心得要死。

「所以…自然而然的，在這麼多事情被公諸於世後，有一些...有一些人也會想看到他被送進大牢裡。」東尼繼續說，史蒂夫將注意力放回億萬富翁身上。

「我們已經著手蒐集需要的所有資訊，以免將來要在法庭上對簿公堂，但我想我應該事前警告你，免得你毫無心理準備。」

「你覺得這會…」

億萬富翁聳聳肩，不太有把握地抓抓頭。

「必須說；我是說，他和羅曼諾夫的歷史很相似。在事情平息下來以前，這幾週大概都不會太好過，很有可能會一團糟。我是說，你的夥伴確實為這個國家付出了很多…」

史蒂夫能看出東尼顯然也並沒有頭緒事情接下來將會如何發展。

但沒關係。

「謝謝你，東尼，謝謝你做的一切。」他誠摯地說道，惹得億萬富翁發出一聲哼唧，拙劣地藏起嘴邊的微笑。

「別這樣，隊長！你讓人家臉都紅了。」

突如其來的貓叫從椅子裡傳來，小娜在巴奇突然醒來時跳下椅子，男人迷迷糊糊地看向四周。

「巴奇？」史蒂夫小心地叫他，困惑的藍色目光移到他身上。有那麼一個剎那，巴奇似乎認不出他來。接著。一抹溫暖的微笑在他臉上展開。

「嘿。我剛才打瞌睡了嗎？抱歉。」

男人揉揉眼睛，然後看向站在房裡的東尼。

「早安啊，睡美人。」億萬富翁開玩笑，兩隻手插進口袋裡。

史蒂夫看得出來男人待在巴奇身邊時還有些緊張，但這似乎並不對棕髮男人造成影響。他明白東尼為什麼會有這種反應。

「喔，嘿，史塔克。我錯過了什麼？」

「不多；只是在跟你的床友解釋一下他賴在我的醫療中心裡的這一段時間裡，外面的世界發生了什麼事。」

史蒂夫聽著東尼的遣詞，微微咳了幾聲，他不大高興地瞪著他，臉頰有些發紅。巴奇輕笑一聲。

「他得努力好一陣子才能再成為我的床友。」

「噢，你們這對小情侶這是吵架了還是怎麼啦？」

「先前延後了，但現在這個混蛋看起來好多了，我得好好修理他才行。」巴奇佯裝憤怒地瞪史蒂夫一眼，東尼放聲笑了出來。

「沒錯。我真的要開始喜歡你了。」

「哼嗯。」巴奇沈吟，他看著史蒂夫別開眼，試著不要被他孩子氣的嘟嘴模樣逗得笑出來。

「快點把事情解決一下吧，弗瑞轉入地下組織，神盾局面臨解散，我們還有很多事情要處理。」東尼提醒到，接著慢悠悠地退出病房，關上門前，他對史蒂夫頑皮地眨眨眼，露出一個壞笑。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，跟著微微笑。

「他真是不一般吧。」

「史塔克永遠都是史塔克，對吧。」巴奇沈吟道，他起身坐進史蒂夫的床裡。好一陣子，小娜也跳了上來，安穩地坐在巴奇盤起的腿上，棕髮男人溫柔地摸摸她的頭，貓咪發出呼嚕聲。

沒一會兒，胖奇也加入她的行列，史蒂夫翻了個白眼。

「兩個小傢伙都想引起你的注意。」

「跟他們的名字還挺像的。」巴奇咯咯笑，抓抓胖奇的頭。貓咪們似乎很高興能盼到主人的歸來，總是在巴奇身邊蹭來蹭去。

「你去接他們的時候，他們還好嗎？」

「氣壞了，至少小娜很生氣；她跑進碗櫥裡，直到我用點心引誘她才願意出來。胖奇則是一直黏在我的腿邊不肯走。」

「就像他們的名字一樣，對吧？」史蒂夫翹起嘴角說道，接著才意識到自己方才說了什麼。巴奇呆呆地盯著他，直到史蒂夫有些侷促不安。

「我發誓，羅傑斯，如果你像那隻蠢貓一樣黏著我的腿不放，我一定會從屋頂跳下去的。」他面無表情地說道，但藍色眼睛裡卻閃過一絲笑意。

「根據我們以往的記錄來看，跳樓大概沒什麼效果。」

「我看你大概也不想驗證這個理論吧。」

史蒂夫不得不同意。

半晌，巴奇將貓咪放回地面，他朝史蒂夫靠近一些，躺在他身邊。

「你還累嗎？」隊長輕聲問道，空出一些位置給身旁的男人。巴奇輕輕嘆息，金屬手臂鬆鬆地攬在史蒂夫的腰間。

「有點吧。我也不曉得，布魯斯說是精神上的疲倦。我一直睡不著。」

史蒂夫內心一陣愧疚，他側過身來，兩人呈現面對面的姿勢。他捧著巴奇的臉頰，注意到刺在他掌心裡的鬍渣。巴奇真的該刮鬍子了。

「對不起，讓你擔心了。」

意料之中的，巴奇發出一聲輕哼。

「你不是向來都這樣嗎，混蛋。都過去一個世紀了，一點都沒變。」

棕髮男人說著推推他的屁股，史蒂夫發出笑聲，望著男人刻意誇大地對他嘟起嘴來。

有那麼一刻，他們就這麼望著彼此，仔細檢視著對方臉上的每一寸。史蒂夫能看出來，兩人都還在消化他們又在一起的事實，儘管已經過去了這麼多年。最後，金屬手臂緊了緊，將穿著病袍的男人拉近一些，巴奇溫柔地親吻他，輕慢的碰觸讓史蒂夫全身泛起一陣暖意。

「天啊，我真高興你在這裡。」史蒂夫不由自主地說，他的雙眼又模糊了起來，只不過這次是因為淚水。棕髮男人不發一語，他輕哼一聲，將兩人的額頭靠在一起。他不需要說話；他的行動已經表達了一切。

史蒂夫知道，他一直以來都知道，所以他也不需要再多說。

金髮男人向前傾，送一個吻還給他，然後他們互相交換了好幾個親吻，寧靜的時刻座落在這個令人困惑而混亂的現代世界裡，而他們最後只能感謝這一連串驚奇的事件再次讓他們相遇。

「我愛你。」

史蒂夫終於呢喃道，他覺得自己又開始昏昏欲睡了。

「沒開玩笑，羅傑斯。」巴奇咯咯笑，接著望著他莞爾。

「我知道。直到時間的盡頭，記得嗎？」

金髮男人點點頭，他挪挪身子將頭靠在棕髮男人的下頷，隨後漸漸睡去，有巴奇抱著他，他感覺到無與倫比的安全。

「無論如何，我都會一直在這裡陪著你的，你這個固執的混蛋。」

棕髮男人輕聲說著，他親親史蒂夫的額頭，接著也閉上眼睛，陷入夢鄉。

 

 

 

 

END.

____________________________＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

翻譯君：

打出end這幾個字的時候真的是差點要落淚，首先要最感謝的人是冥冥咩太太還有Carol小天使，如果不是他們我大概不會有機會看到這篇文，也不會有機會把它好好地翻譯完（雖然我很愛在最後抱怨來抱怨去，但是翻譯故事還是很美好的）XDDDDDDD

總之結局啦，耶！！！！短期內不會再翻譯新的文，一定會好好把其他的文像是痴漢那篇結束掉（大概還要兩年），謝謝大家的支持跟喜歡。


End file.
